Deathly Silver
by Marius DeJordan
Summary: Sirius Tod ist der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt. Harrys Zorn wird so stark, dass er ein Wesen erweckt, das lange geschlafen hat. Jetzt ist es wach und die Jagd ist eröffnet.
1. Prolog & Kapitel 01

DEATHLY SILVER

Eine Harry Potter FanFiktion 

von Marius DeJordan

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

INHALT: Das fünfte Jahr ist beendet und Harry trauert um Sirius. Der Tod seines Paten, ist der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt. Sein Zorn wird so stark, dass er ein Wesen erweckt, das lange geschlafen hat. Jetzt ist es wach und die Jagd eröffnet.

Eine dunkle Story und ein gnadenloser Rächer. Nur Spoiler für Band 1 bis 6. Harry Potter und die tödlichen Heiligtümer werden weitgehends ignoriert. Was heißen soll: Harry ist kein Horcrux.

A/N: Eine neue Geschichte für euch. Ja, genau die, die mir vor einigen Wochen quer im Magen lag. Sie ist der Grund, warum ich einige Wochen lang, kein neues Kapitel für _Do it Right_ zustande gebracht habe. Dafür kann ich behaupten, dass zumindest diese Story fertig ist. Yup, ich habe sie in Rekordgeschwindigkeit in die Tastatur gehämmert und heute, es ist der 11.12 wurde sie fertig. Natürlich erleichtert es die Sache, dass sie nicht so lang ist. Auch sind die Kapitel nicht ganz so umfangreich. Aber es wurden trotzdem fast 70.000 Worte. Leider konnte ich sie nicht Betalesen lassen. Pansy, meine Betaleserin, ist leider im Moment voll im Stress für ihre Diplomarbeit und hat keine freie Minute mehr, das arme Mädchen. Aber sie wollte es ja nicht anders und wählte Wirtschaftsmathematik als Studienfach. Also werde ich selbst Hand anlegen und sie überarbeiten.

Zur Geschichte. Ich wollte eine gradlinige Rächerstory schreiben. Zumindest habe ich es versucht. Es wird teilweise hart und etwas Blut fließt auch. Na gut. Viel Blut fließt. Zufrieden? Zumindest hoffe ich es. Schreibt mir bitte was ihr davon haltet. Konstruktive Kritik ist willkommen und Lob sowieso. Hihi. Also, viel Spaß beim lesen, wünscht euch, euer

Marius

PROLOG

Schwer atmend verharrte Harry Potter vor der Tür des Büros des Schulvorstehers, dass er soeben in seiner Wut fast vollständig zerstört hatte. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht und seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. Wut. Eine Wut wie er sie noch nie vorher gekannt hatte, raste durch seine Adern. Ein Zorn, der wie ein heiliges Feuer in ihm brannte. Er hatte genug. All die Jahre bei den Dursleys, wo er seinen Zorn und seinen Frust brav geschluckt hatte. Genug. All die Zeiten, in denen er gerade noch Voldemort entkommen konnte. Es war genug. Und Sirius' Tod war der letzte Tropfen gewesen.

Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab, an die er sich gelehnt hatte und ging los. Seine Schritte führten ihn unbewusst zu dem Raum der Wünsche und ohne, dass er diesmal dreimal auf und ab laufen musste, erschien eine Tür. Er bemerkte den Unterschied gar nicht und trat ein. Es war ein schlichter Raum. Weiße Wände und ein mit Steinfließen ausgelegter Boden. Das einzig Auffällige war der Runenkreis in der Mitte des Raumes.

Harry achtete nicht darauf und trat in die Mitte des Kreises und holte tief Luft.

Ein Schrei der nicht enden wollte, entwich seiner gequälten Seele. Ein Schrei voller Verzweiflung, Trauer, Zorn und ein tiefes Verlangen nach Rache. Ein Schrei, der nicht unerhört verhallte. Während er schrie, brach Harry mit ausgebreiteten Armen in die Knie und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er sah nicht wie die Runen zu glühen anfingen, sah nicht, als wilde Magie aus ihm wie heiliges Feuer barst. Abrupt endete der Schrei und Dunkelheit umhüllte gnädig das Bewusstsein des jungen Zauberers.

..ooOOoo..

Ahhh, endlich. Endlich frei. Das war auch verdammt an der Zeit. Gespannt öffnete ich die Augen und das erste, was ich erblickte, waren schimmernde Runen. Sie leuchteten und glitzerten verführerisch und ich strich andächtig darüber. Meine Fingerspitzen prickelten von der Macht, die diese Runen ausstrahlten. Macht, die von Harrys Magie kam. Eine Macht, die mich endlich freigegeben hatte. Macht, die auch die meine war.

Schnell setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Hmm, ich musste im Raum der Wünsche sein, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere? Ich war noch ein wenig desorientiert und sortierte durch die Erinnerungen die zu Harry gehörten und jetzt auch die meinen waren. Geschmeidig erhob ich mich endgültig und atmete tief ein. Auf diesen Moment hatte ich lange gewartet. Mein Blick fiel auf den regungslosen Körper zu meinen Füßen.

"Ruhe dich aus, Harry. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern, ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde das tun, zu dem du nicht in der Lage bist. Schlafe sanft, mein Bruder. Schlafe, bis ich wieder komme." sagte ich weich. "Oh, und keine Sorge. Ich werde bestimmt viel Spaß haben. Blut wird fließen und ICH werde es diesmal sein, der es vergießt. Ich werde für uns Rache nehmen." lächelte ich düster. Kichernd verließ ich den Runenkreis und dachte an einen mannshohen Spiegel. Der Raum reagierte wie gewünscht und ein großer alter Spiegel, mit einem dunklen Rahmen erschien vor mir. Fremdartige Worte waren auf dem Rahmen zu erkennen. Worte die mir vertraut schienen. Aber natürlich.

Der Spiegel Nerhegeb.

Gespannt trat ich vor ihm hin und sah hinein. Ein nackter, schlanker und verdammt attraktiver Junge, mit schulterlangen silbernem Haar und Augen so blau wie feinster Lapislazuli, sah mir entgegen. Die sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen hatten dieselbe Farbe wie das Haupthaar. Eine gerade Nase, ein festes Kinn, wohlgeformte Lippen und hohe Wangenknochen. Meine Haut war blass, fast weiß leuchtend. Die Muskeln fest und sehnig. Das Schamhaar etwas dunkler wie mein Kopfhaar. Ansonsten war mein jugendlicher Körper, bar jeden Haares. Nichts erinnerte an Harry Potter. Nichts... bis auf die blitzförmige Narbe, die ich mitten auf meiner Brust hatte. Es war nicht das einzige, dass uns verband.

"Hey, ich sehe ja richtig scharf aus! Aber hallo, schön dich zu endlich zu sehen, Silver!" pfiff ich zufrieden durch die Zähne und lächelte. Grübchen auch noch. Das war fast zuviel des Guten. Aber eben nur fast. Bei allen Rachegöttern. Mein Spiegelbild wirkte so... unschuldig. Alleine die Vorstellung, ließ mich lachen wollen. Ich und unschuldig. Hah!

"Hmm, ich brauche Kleidung." murmelte ich und überlegte. "Sorry, Harry. Aber du wirst zumindest deine Boxershorts behalten dürfen." grinste ich entschuldigend. Es war gar nicht so einfach, Harry seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Doch kurze Zeit später trug ich seine Sachen und seufzte.

"Grottenschlechter Geschmack in Sachen Kleidung, mein Guter. Einfach furchtbar." schüttelte ich missbilligend den Kopf. Wie hielt das Harry nur aus, die abgelegten Sachen seines Cousins aufzutragen? Dudders hatte die Form eines jungen Mörderwales und dementsprechend schlabberten sie um meinen schlanken Körper. Ich hatte gute Lust, die Dursleys dafür bluten zu lassen, aber ich würde es Harry zuliebe nicht tun. Das einzige Zugeständnis, das ich bereit war zu machen. Und das nur, weil der arme Trottel sie nicht verlieren wollte. Seine einzig lebende Verwandtschaft. Bah! Obwohl, ein wenig Rache musste doch einfach drin sein, oder? Mein Spiegelbild lächelte mich böse an und plötzlich verschwamm der Hintergrund und Formen tauchten auf. Körper, die zuckend zu Boden fielen. Erschlagen von meiner Hand.

"Ohh, ja. Genau so wird es kommen!" nickte ich grimmig.

Damit das auch eintraf, musste ich mich langsam auf die Socken machen. Entschlossen trat ich zu meinen Bruder und nahm ihn auf meine Arme. Dann trug ich ihn aus dem Raum der Wünsche und legte ihn vorsichtig, ein paar Meter weiter im Gang ab. Harry rührte sich nicht, aber seine tiefe und regelmäßige Atmung, zeigte mir, dass er in Ordnung war.

"Sie werden sich um dich kümmern, vertrau mir!" flüsterte ich und küsste zum Abschied seine Stirn. Als letztes zog ich seinen Zauberstab aus meiner hinteren Hosentasche und legte ihn auf seine nackte Brust. Ich würde ihn sowieso nicht brauchen. "Wir sehen uns, Bruder."

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf Harry und konzentrierte mich. Ich würde erst zurückkehren, wenn ich meine... unsere Rache gehabt hatte.

Oh, falls ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt haben sollte. Mein Name ist Silver. Einfach nur Silver. Ich habe viele Namen, Titel und Bezeichnungen, doch mir gefällt der Name Silver.

Wer ich bin? Oder noch besser gefragt: Was ich bin?

Ich bin nicht Harry Potter. Hmm... nun, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich bin ein Teil von Harry, oder beziehungsweise, Harry ist ein Teil von mir. Ahh, es ist eigentlich einfach. Ich bin all der Frust, der Zorn, die Verzweiflung und auch der Hass, den Harry in den knapp 16 Jahren seines Lebens in sich hinein gefressen und aufgebaut hat. Ich bin das, was in jedem von euch steckt und das ihr gerne unterdrückt und in die tiefsten Winkel eures Verstandes verbannt.

Doch ich bin immer anwesend.

Wenn ihr vor Wut zittert und eurer Gegenüber am liebsten die Kehle aufreißen würdet... das bin ich. Wenn eure Seele über Ungerechtigkeiten vor Verzweiflung aufschreit und ihr euch wünscht, dass etwas dagegen getan wird... das bin ebenfalls ich. Diese Momente dauern meist nur Sekundenbruchteile, doch sie sind real.

Wenn ihr an gerechtfertigte blutige Rache denkt, steht meist eure Menschlichkeit zwischen dem Wunsch und der Ausführung. Doch nicht bei mir.

Der Mensch ist ein domestiziertes Raubtier und das wird gerne vergessen. Doch er ist nicht das gefährlichste Raubtier, das frei über die Erde wandelt. Nein, dieses Raubtier bin ich. Und dieses Raubtier ist nun auf Beutezug. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten wurde einer meiner Art nicht mehr erweckt. Es war an der Zeit.

Ich wandele nicht oft über die Oberfläche dieses Planeten. Nur wenn der heilige Zorn eines Sterblichen den Punkt überschreitet, dass er auch das Interesse der Götter erweckt. Was wirklich nicht oft geschieht.

Ich werde das tun, was Harry nicht kann. Ich werde töten. Der Junge ist einfach zu sanft, trotz seiner Launen. Er hat es nicht in sich, seine Feinde gnadenlos auszulöschen und ich mache ihm deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Wahrhaftig nicht. Ich hoffe sogar, dass er sich niemals ändert. Umso mehr Spaß für mich. Tom und seine Anhänger werden bald bemerken, dass sie den Falschen herausgefordert haben.

KAPITEL 1

Albus Dumbledore sah dem jungen Potter nach und zuckte leicht zusammen, als dieser die Tür zu schmetterte. Dann sah er sich seufzend in seinem Büro um. Der Junge hatte sich ordentlich ausgetobt und er durfte froh sein, dass nicht er das Ziel von Potters Wut gewesen war. Er würde ihm die Zeit geben, sich zu beruhigen und konnte nur hoffen, dass der Aufenthalt bei seinen Verwandten, ihn über den Verlust von Sirius hinweg helfen würde. 

Diese und andere Gedanken gingen dem alten Zauberer durch den Kopf, als er anfing sein Büro aufzuräumen. Vieles konnte er mit einem Reparo retten, aber leider nicht alles. Einige der Gegenstände, waren jenseits jeder Wiederherstellung. Dumbledore war so tief in Gedanken, dass er erst das dritte heftige Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte.

"Ja? Nur herein!" sah er auf.

"Albus, du bist hier. Merlin sei Dank!" stürmte Professor Sprout herein. Seine eigentliche Stellvertreterin lag immer noch in St. Mungos und erholte sich von den vielen Stunnern, die sie abgekommen hatte.

"Was ist denn, Pomona?" versuchte er die aufgeregte Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs zu beruhigen.

"Es ist Potter." stieß Professor Sprout hervor. Albus wartete darauf, dass sie weitermachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge seine Wut weiter ausgelassen. "Er liegt im Krankenrevier!" beendete Sprout abrupt ihren Rapport. 

"Und?" forderte sie Dumbledore auf.

"Nichts und. Er ist besinnungslos und ich bin so schnell es ging, zu dir geeilt. Dein Kamin... oh Merlin. Was ist denn hier passiert?" fiel ihr erst jetzt die Zerstörung auf.

"Harry Potter ist passiert!" seufzte Albus.

"Ich sehe." zog Sprout die Augenbrauen hoch. Was hatte den Jungen nur so in Rage versetzt? Die Gerüchteküche kochte auf Hochtouren und im Krankenrevier lagen nicht nur Potter, sondern auch seine Freunde. Angeblich waren sie in den Kampf im Ministerium verwickelt gewesen. Eigentlich unglaublich.

Dumbledore riss den Professor für Herbologie aus ihren Überlegungen, als er an ihr vorbei aus dem Büro stürmte. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen. Auf dem Weg zu Madame Pomfrey, stellte er Fragen, doch sie konnte ihm auch nichts Genaueres sagen.

"Poppy?" rief Dumbledore, kaum dass er durch die Tür ins Krankenrevier eingetreten war.

"Hier Albus!" winkte sie ihn zu sich.

Dumbledores Blick fiel auf den jungen Ron Weasley und Ms. Granger, die beide noch schliefen. Neville Longbottem und die anderen beiden Mädchen waren wach und wirkten sehr besorgt. Er nickte ihnen zu und hatte schnell die Schulheilerin erreicht und blinzelte überrascht als er Harry dort liegen sah.

"Argus hat ihn auf dem Gang im siebten Stock entdeckt. Er war fast entkleidet und ohne Besinnung. Und es gibt keinen Hinweis auf einen Angriff. " erklärte Poppy hastig.

"Und weiter? Was fehlt ihm?" wollte Albus wissen, wobei er sich innerlich wunderte, warum Harry nur in seinen Boxershorts aufgefunden wurde. Seinen Stab konnte er auf dem Nachtisch sehen. Das konnte es also nicht gewesen sein. War es ein misslungener Scherz?

"Ich kann es nicht sagen. Organisch ist alles soweit in Ordnung. Abgesehen von seiner Erschöpfung. Doch die ist nicht der Grund für seine Besinnungslosigkeit. Oder genauer gesagt, für den tiefen, tiefen Schlaf, in dem er gefallen ist." erwiderte die Schulmatrone.

"Du hast keinen Anhaltspunkt?" wunderte sich der Schulleiter.

"Nicht den geringsten." musste Poppy zugeben.

"Kannst du ihn aufwecken?" fragte Albus besorgt und seufzte als Poppy den Kopf schüttelte. 

"Wir können nur hoffen, dass er von selbst erwacht." musste sie eingestehen.

"Merlin. Genau das, was noch gefehlt hat!" nahm Dumbledore seine Brille ab und massierte abwesend seine Nasenwurzel. Seine Gedanken rasten um eine Lösung zu suchen. Keineswegs konnte Harry hier länger bleiben. Wenn heraus kam, dass er schutzlos war, würde Voldemort dafür sorgen, dass sein tiefer Schlaf ein ewiger wurde. "Mir werden ihn morgen verlegen. Ins Hauptquartier!" entschied er. 

"Und seine Verwandten? In zwei Tagen ist Schulschluss." hob Poppy eine Augenbraue.

"Ich werde ihnen einen Brief schreiben und die Sachlage... erläutern!" brummte Albus. 

"Da ist noch etwas, was mir an dem jungen Mr. Potter aufgefallen ist, Albus?" hüstelte Poppy.

"Ja?" wunderte sich Dumbledore. Was war denn noch?

"Hier, ich zeige es dir. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich irre." zog die Schulheilerin den alten Zauberer zu Harrys Bett und hob das rechte Handgelenk des Teenagers an. Dann murmelte sie einen kleinen Zauber und langsam stiegen seltsam geformte Narben an die Oberfläche. 

"Meine Güte. Ein Blutkiel!" holte Albus scharf Luft und Poppy seufzte erschüttert.

"Professor! Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Neville Longbottem schüchtern. 

"Wir wissen es noch nicht, Mr. Longbottem. Doch es wird gut für ihn gesorgt, das versichere ich ihnen." antwortete der Schulvorsteher freundlich. Er wollte nicht, dass das jemand sieht, aber er nahm sich vor, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht stieg in ihm auf und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich irrte.

"Ob ihn jemand verflucht hat, oder sind das noch Nachwirkungen von dem Kampf gegen V... Voldemort!" brachte der junge Gryffindor den Namen des dunklen Lords kaum über die Lippen. Doch er war stolz darauf, dass er es gesagt hatte. Professor Sprout und Poppy Pomfrey zuckten hingegen merklich zusammen.

"Es gibt keinen Hinweis auf einen dunklen Fluch. Bitte stellt keine weiteren Fragen, Kinder. Gerade ihr, Harrys Freunde, solltet wissen, wie gefährdet er im Augenblick ist." sah er, über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg, ernst auf die drei Jugendlichen.

"Ja, Sir!" nickten Neville und Ginny. Luna tippte nachdenklich an ihr Kinn und sah aus verträumten Augen auf Harry.

"Vermutlich hat ihn der Silberne Engel des Todes geküsst! Hmm, oder ihn hat ein Schnarchkackler ins Ohr gepustet? Wäre auch möglich." meinte sie abwesend. 

"Ja, vielleicht!" unterdrückte Ginny ein Lächeln. Neville erging es nicht viel besser.

Albus blinzelte irritiert. Er war nicht mit Lunas exzentrischen Bemerkungen vertraut.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Poppy.

"Huh?" meinte Luna nur.

"Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung, Miss Lovegood?" schwenkte sie besorgt ihren Zauberstab über die junge Ravenclaw. Doch sie konnte, bis auf die bereits festgestellten Verletzungen, nichts Besorgnis erregendes entdecken.

"Oh, aber ja doch, Madame Pomfrey!" winkte Luna locker ab.

"Glauben sie ihr, Madame. Es geht ihr gut!" griff Neville ein.

Albus Dumbledore strich sich gedankenverloren über den langen Bart. Harrys unnatürlicher Schlaf, warf etliche Probleme auf. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er schnell wieder gesundete und fürchtete gleichzeitig Voldemorts Reaktion. Solange Harry außer Gefecht war, stand nichts zwischen Tom und seinem Ziel die Zauberergemeinschaft zu zerstören. Nichts.

..ooOOoo..

Derweil erschien ein silberhaariger Junge unbemerkt in der Winkelgasse. Er schien sich aus Schattenfetzen zu formen und stand auf einmal in einer der kleinen Gassen. Es war später Abend inzwischen und er konnte eine leichte Erregung, bei den wenigen die jetzt noch unterwegs waren, feststellen. Anscheinend hatte es sich schon herumgesprochen, dass Voldemort im Ministerium gesehen wurde. Ja, Silver konnte die Angst förmlich riechen. 

Nun, das berührte ihn nicht. Er hatte jetzt ein paar Besorgungen zu machen. Voller Selbstbewusstsein schritt er aus der Gasse auf die Hauptstrasse und hielt auf Gringotts zu. Für seine Rachepläne brauchte er reichlich Bargeld in beiden Währungen. Schön, dass Harry so großzügig war, ihn seinen Schlüssel zu überlassen, dachte er grinsend. Er hatte keine Furcht davor, als Betrüger entdeckt zu werden, denn er war sich sicher, dass er ohne Schwierigkeiten auf Harrys Gold zugreifen konnte.

Was sich bestätigte. Der Kobold, dem er den Schlüssel reichte, blinzelte zwar überrascht, aber beanstandete nicht die Tatsache, dass er nicht gerade wie Harry Potter aussah. Eine Viertelstunde später trug er in einer Bodenlosen Geldbörse rund 100.000 Pfund und etwa 20.000 Galeonen bei sich.

Silver war hochzufrieden mit dem Start. Seine Kriegskasse erhoffte er durch seinen Rachefeldzug aufstocken zu können. Hmm, als erstes brauchte er Kleidung, eine Truhe, Tränke, Bücher. Einen Zauberstab benötigte Silver nicht, da er auch so über die Magie verfügen konnte. Doch er würde einen benutzen, um seine Spuren zu verwischen. Früher oder später würde ihm schon einer in die Hände fallen und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es sehr bald der Fall sein würde.

Die Zaubererkleidung war schnell gekauft und die passende Muggelkleidung würde er bei seinem Trip nach Muggellondon erwerben. Kurze Zeit später war er stolzer Besitzer einer Truhe mit sieben Abteilungen. Genau so eine Truhe wie sie Mad-Eye Moody besaß. Selbstschrumpfend und federleicht gezaubert. Eine wirklich wertvolle Erwerbung, seiner Meinung nach. Dazu kaufte er noch ein Zelt, das einen Erweiterungszauber hatte und gut ausgestattet war. Die Tränke erwarb er in der Apotheke und gleich dazu Ingredienzien für das Tranklabor, das in der Truhe enthalten war. Er gab einer Eingebung nach und erwarb einen schnellen Besen. Ein Nimbus 2000 wie ihn Harry im ersten Jahr bekommen hatte. Ein Teil der Bücher besorgte er bei Flourish und Blotts und den Rest, darunter so illegale Tränke wie Veritaserum und anderes, erhoffte er in der Nokturngasse zu erwerben. Das war sein nächstes Ziel. Er zog die Kapuze seiner neuen dunklen Robe über sein Haupt und ging entschlossen los.

Der Teenager wurde ein paar Mal schief angesehen, aber keiner wagte es ihn zu stoppen als er die berüchtigte Gasse betrat. Silver hatte so eine Aura um sich, die jedem, der auch nur andeutungsweise im Besitz seiner fünf Sinne war, überdeutlich sagte: Finger weg.

Und in der Nokturngasse überlebte man nicht lange, wenn man nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Also störte niemand den Teenager mit den durchdringenden blauen Augen. Silver zögerte nicht und betrat den düsteren Laden von Borgin & Burke's. Am Eingang blieb er stehen und seine Sinne waren auf das äußerste geschärft. Er konnte eine Aura in dem Raum hinter dem Tresen ausmachen. Es gab nur die eine und er entspannte sich etwas.

"Ja, mein Herr. Sie wünschen?" kam Mr. Burke aus dem Hinterzimmer hervor.

"Bücher. Bücher, die man nicht im Laden um die Ecke bekommt." sagte Silver ruhig.

"Wer sagt, dass ich solche Bücher zu verkaufen habe?" konterte Burke. Falls er eine Antwort erwartete, wurde er enttäuscht. Silver blieb stumm, doch dafür bohrten sich seine Augen in die seines Gegenübers. Caractarus Burke, der nun wirklich mit vielen Hartgesottenen Kunden, wie Mördern, Todessern und dergleichen, zu tun hatte, schauderte innerlich. Wer immer auch dieser Fremde war, er war gefährlich. "Ein kleiner Scherz, mein Herr. Natürlich habe ich Bücher die sie sicher interessant finden werden!" fing er an zu schwitzen.

"Ich dachte es mir!" kam es kalt und trocken von dem jungen Fremden.

"Bitte folgen sie mir!" machte Burke eine einladende Geste.

"Nach ihnen, Mr. Burke. Nach ihnen!" lächelte Silver dünn. Er traute dem Bastard nicht weiter als wie er ihn werfen konnte. 

"Sicher." schluckte Burke. Er führte seinen Gast in ein Zimmer hinter dem Tresen. Es war ein relativ großer Raum, der mit Büchern, Antiquitäten und den merkwürdigsten Objekten voll gestopft war. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein ausgedehntes Bücherregal, das bis unter die Decke reichte. Folianten aller Größen und Alters. Werke, die manchmal schon seit Jahrhunderten auf der schwarzen Liste des Ministeriums standen. Genau, das was Silver suchte.

"Ahh, sehr schön!" murmelte er zufrieden. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über die Buchrücken und ließ die Magie für sich entscheiden. Was prompt zu einem Treffer führte. Silver zog das schäbig wirkende Buch aus dem Regal und las den Titel. _'Flüche und Gegenflüche. Die kleine Fibel für den dunklen Zauberer, von Cruatio de Imperus.'_ las er beinahe ungläubig. Die Zauberer waren wirklich ein merkwürdiges Volk mit einem schrägen Humor. Das gefiel ihm.

Er nahm es in die rechte Hand und strich mit seiner linken weiter über die staubigen Buchrücken. Noch dreimal wurde er fündig und er nahm alle vier Bände.

"400 Galeonen!" verlangte Burke. Er schluckte schwer, als sein Kunde still blieb und nannte einen neuen Preis. "250, Sir. Aber weniger kann ich nicht verlangen!" stammelte er.

"Gut." zischte Silver und stülpte seine Börse um, nachdem er den Betrag genannt hatte. Auf Burkes Verkaufstresen türmte sich bald darauf ein kleiner Berg Goldmünzen.

"D... Danke, Sir. Falls ihr wieder etwas braucht... ihr wisst wo ihr mich finden könnt!" leuchteten Burkes Augen zufrieden auf. In seinen Augen hatte er ein erstklassiges Geschäft gemacht. Die Bücher, die dieser Fremde soeben erworben hatte, waren in seinen Augen wertlos und minderwertig. Er hatte sie nur im Regal stehen gehabt, weil er noch nicht dazu gekommen war sie auszusortieren. Vermutlich hätte er sie auf den Müll geworfen. Doch dieser arrogante Emporkömmling verdiente es nicht besser.

Silver grinste dünn. Er konnte Burke, dessen Okklumentikschilder eher zweifelhaft waren, fast laut denken hören. Der gute Mann täuschte sich gewaltig über den Wert der Bücher. Zur Not, hätte er das Fünffache dafür bezahlt.

"Eher zweifelhaft. Aber man weiß ja nie!" sagte er daher nur und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Auf der Straße blieb er stehen und orientierte sich neu. Er benötigte noch Waffen und er war sich sicher, dass er hier etwas finden würde. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Sein Instinkt führte ihn zu einen der kleinen Läden in dessen Schaufenster jedoch nichts weiter ausgestellt war. Und doch wusste Silver, dass er hier alles finden würde. Erwartungsvoll betrat er das Geschäft und war zum Glück der einzige Kunde.

Hinter dem Tresen stand ein Mann in den Vierzigern, der ein Schwert polierte. Er ließ Silver nicht aus den Augen, als sich dieser umsah. An den freien Wänden hingen Waffen allerlei Art. Ein Segment zog ihn sofort an. Es enthielt japanische Katana in verschiedenen Stilen. Ja, das kam seiner Suche schon näher.

"Ich suche ein Schwert!" sagte Silver gelassen.

"Was du nicht sagst, Kleiner!" schnaubte der Besitzer spöttisch.

"Nicht irgendein Schwert!" ignorierte Silver den Spott.

"Gehe lieber nach Hause und spiel mit deinen Puppen, Bübchen." knurrte der Mann.

"Später." grinste Silver. "Doch im Moment brauche ich ein anständiges Schwert. Hmm, obwohl. Der Schrott den du hängen hast, taugt höchstens nur fürs Gurken schnippeln." meinte er höhnisch. 

"Schrott? Du hast wohl zu viele Drogen genommen, du kleiner Wichser." kam der Besitzer wütend um den Tresen herum und näherte sich Silver.

Er trug immer noch das Schwert und hob es leicht an. Der kleine Pimpf war sicher kein Gegner für ihn und würde wahrscheinlich mit eingezogenem Schwanz aus seinen Laden rennen. So dachte er zumindest noch gut eine Sekunde lang. Denn in der nächsten lag er am Boden und sein eigenes Schwert saß auf seiner Kehle auf. Verdammt, er hatte es nicht einmal kommen sehen.

"Hmm, das was ich in der Hand habe, hat eine ganz andere Qualität. Wirklich gut ausgewogen, wenngleich ein wenig kopflastig." spitzte Silver die Lippen. "Es ist sicher dein eigenes, oder?" hob er spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

"Ähh...! Möglich. Du bist ganz schön flink, Kleiner!" kniff der Mann die Augen zusammen. 

"Und du zu selbstsicher. Wollen wir noch mal von vorne anfangen, oder muss ich dich erst ein wenig aufschlitzen?" grinste der Teenager herausfordernd.

"Da wähle ich lieber die erste Option." grinste der Mann schief zurück. Silver kicherte und hob das Schwert von der Kehle des Mannes. Dieser seufzte erleichtert und strich sich suchend über seinen Adamsapfel.

"Es ist noch alles dran." spottete Silver und reichte ihm die freie Hand. Der andere zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er sie ergriff und sich aufhelfen ließ. Er überragte Silver um fast Haupteslänge.

"Ich kann kaum glauben, wie schnell du mich am Boden hattest. Das ist schon lange keinem mehr gelungen. Mein Name ist Tharan. Waffenschmied und Besitzer dieses Geschäftes." stellte er sich vor. 

"Ich bin Silver!" schob der Teenager seine Kapuze zurück.

"Offensichtlich." meinte Tharan trocken, als er die silberne Mähne sah.

"Also, was ist jetzt mit einem richtigen Schwert für mich?" fragte Silver und händigte dem Schmied wieder sein Schwert aus. 

Tharan musterte den schlanken Teenager. Er war bestimmt nicht älter als 14 oder 15 Jahre und doch wirkten seine Augen... uralt. Und bedrohlich. Der Schwertschmied konnte nicht sagen, warum er seine Meinung änderte, aber er nickte.

"In Ordnung, Kiddo. Komm mit mir." forderte er den Jungen auf. Er schloss die Eingangstür zu seinem Laden und ging dann durch eine schmale Tür in die hinteren Räumlichkeiten. Silver folgte neugierig und auch ein wenig erwartungsvoll. Gleichzeitig war er auf der Hut.

Das erste was er registrierte, war eine voll ausgestattete Schmiede auf der linken Seite. Auf der rechten Seite, war eine weitere Tür, die in einen gut ausgeleuchteten Raum führte. Schwerter aller Art und Formen hingen an der Wand oder in Gestellen. Messer, Speere und noch vieles mehr. Der Mittelpunkt aber, war die Sammlung von Katana und einigen Tachi, die Vorläufer der Katana.

"Woah! DAS ist doch gleich etwas ganz anderes!" leuchteten Silvers Augen auf.

"Meine kleine Privatsammlung. Nur selten veräußere ich einzelne Stücke!" gab Tharon stolz zu. Er blieb etwas zurück und sah dabei zu, wie der Junge sich seiner Sammlung näherte und dann andächtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ein paar der Schwerter strich. Nur eines hing blank an der Wand, während die anderen Klingen durch die Saya, die Schwertscheide, vor direkten Blick geschützt waren.

"Ich denke, mir sagt dieses hier zu." murmelte Silver und legte seine Hand auf ein Schwert. 

"Oha! Ich befürchte, es wird dir nichts nützen, Kiddo." meinte Tharan.

"Warum nicht? Ist es unverkäuflich?" sah Silver über seine Schulter zurück. 

"Mehr oder weniger sind alle dieser Waffen unverkäuflich. Doch dieses Exemplar... es ist schon lange im Besitz meiner Familie. Schon seit Generationen und mein Vater erzählte mir...!" zögerte Tharan kurz.

"Ja?" hob Silver eine Augenbraue und der Schmied seufzte.

"Auf diesem Schwert liegt ein Zauber oder gar ein Fluch." gab er ungern zu. Er trat jetzt zu Silver und hob das Schwert aus seinem Gestell, nachdem er sich Handschuhe aus dünner Baumwolle übergestreift hatte. Silver selbst, hatte auf seine Bemerkung nicht weiter reagiert und wartete ruhig ab.

"Es ist ein altes Schwert. Seine Herkunft ist etwas nebulös aber es gibt ein oder zwei Hinweise auf den Schwertschmiedemeister, der es erschaffen hat. Natürlich sind sie unbestätigt aber es könnte durchaus möglich sein." erklärte Tharan nachdenklich. 

"Was könnte sein?" hakte Silver nach.

"Es wurde angeblich von einem Zauberer geschmiedet, der bei Meister Masamune Okazaki in die Lehre gegangen sein soll." erwiderte Tharan.

"Aha. Und was war so besonders an diesen Masamune?" war Silver ahnungslos.

"Meister Masamune ist wohl einer der berühmtesten Schwertschmiede in der Geschichte Japans gewesen. Er lebte Anfang des 14. Jahrhunderts in der Provinz Sagami und all seine Schwerter sind heute nationale Schätze in Japan. Masamune war ein Schüler von Shintogo Kunimitsu und stellte Suguha-Klingen mit gerader Härtelinie her, schuf aber auch großartige Notare Hamon-Klingen." erzählte der Schmied mit unverkennbarer Begeisterung und so etwas wie Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme.

"Tatsächlich?" war Silver nicht sehr beeindruckt.

"Banause! Zolle deinen Altvorderen bitte etwas mehr Respekt." murrte Tharan was dem Teenager nur ein Grinsen entlockte. Der Schmied konnte nicht anders und erwiderte das Grinsen unwillkürlich, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. "Leider habe ich die Klinge selbst nie gesehen, doch auch so ist es ein wundervolles Beispiel für die Schwertschmiedekunst. Alleine die Tsuba ist einzigartig. Siehe." deutete Tharan auf das Stichblatt. "Es sind keine Schriftzeichen die ich erkennen kann und glaube mir, ich habe ausführlich nachgeforscht."

"Vergeltung." meinte Silver nach einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die Tsuba.

"Wie bitte?" ächzte Tharan.

"Das ist zumindest zu lesen. Ja, Vergeltung. Eindeutig." nickte der silberhaarige Junge nach einem erneuten Blick.

"Du kannst das lesen? Erstaunlich!" war der Schmied verblüfft.

"Yup! Was ist jetzt mit dem Fluch?" zuckte Silver nonchalant die Schultern.

"Zauber. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es tatsächlich ein Fluch ist!" murmelte Tharan abwesend. Er kämpfte immer noch mit der Tatsache, dass dieser Junge eines der Geheimnisse dieses Schwertes so einfach gelöst hatte. "Niemand war bisher in der Lage, das Schwert zu ziehen. Niemand." verriet er dann.

"Wenn ich es ziehen kann... überlässt du es mir?" fragte Silver sofort.

"Uhh? Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ausgerechnet du es bist, der es ziehen kann? Oh Mann, Kiddo. Du bist nicht Artus und das ist nicht Excalibur!" lachte Tharan spöttisch.

"Überlässt du es mir?" blieb Silver gelassen.

"Wenn du es ziehen kannst, dann schenke ich es dir sogar!" spottete Tharan. 

"Deal." ging Silver sofort darauf ein und hielt dem Schmied seine rechte Hand hin. Tharan zögerte nicht lange und schlug ein. Niemand konnte die Klinge ziehen, also war er auf der sicheren Seite.

"Deal!" nickte er grimmig und reichte das Katana dem Jungen.

"Oh jaaa." seufzte Silver als er seine Finger um die Tsuka legte. Der Schwertgriff fühlte sich wie gemacht für ihn an. Seine linke lag fest um die Schwertscheide und er zog das Schwert mit einem glatten Rutsch heraus. Ein unirdischer Wind schien sein Haar zu bewegen und ein weiches Licht breitete sich um ihn herum aus. Tharan wich zurück und starrte aus großen Augen auf den Jungen, der das blanke Schwert locker, aber gleichzeitig sehr gekonnt in seiner Hand hielt. 

"Ich... ich glaube es einfach nicht. Scheiße." schluckte Tharan schwer. Es war ihm sofort klar geworden, dass er soeben ein wertvolles Stück seiner Sammlung verloren hatte.

"Dieses Schwert wurde für mich gemacht." lächelte Silver raubtierhaft und sein Blick glitt bewundernd über die Klinge. Es war eine Notare Hamon-Klinge, wie die leicht wellenförmige Härtelinie enthüllte.

"Scheint so." seufzte Tharan schwer. "Ich halte mein Wort. Es gehört jetzt dir." schloss er kurz die Augen.

"Danke, Tharan!" neigte Silver leicht das Haupt.

"Bitte halte es hoch. Ich möchte es mir gerne ansehen!" bat ihn der Schmied und Silver gehorchte gerne der Bitte. Er hob es, mit der Schneide nach oben hin, an und Tharan strich ehrfürchtig über die Blutrinne. "Ein Soshu Kitae. Ich bin mir dessen sicher. Oh, sieh dir nur die Hamon an. Und die Shinogi-Ji." deutete er voller Begeisterung auf die jeweiligen Stellen. "Und nicht die kleinste Roststelle." Er beugte sich leicht vor und roch vorsichtig an dem Schwert. Silver sah irritiert dabei zu. "Ich kann tatsächlich noch das Nelkenöl riechen. Unglaublich. Es sieht aus, als wäre es gerade erst hergestellt worden. Noch nie vorher, habe ich eine solch perfekte Arbeit gesehen. Es gibt nicht eine einzige Fehlerstelle. Ein wahres Meisterwerk!" konnte sich der Schmied kaum beruhigen.

Silver musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Tharan hörte sich wie ein Teenager nach seinem ersten Date an. Und all die fremden Ausdrücke die der Schmied benutzte? Der Junge wollte nachfragen, doch stoppte, bevor er ein Wort äußern konnte. Auf einmal wusste er, was sie bedeuteten und er hätte nicht vermocht zu sagen, woher er es wusste. Nelkenöl wird für die Schwertpflege benutzt. Genau wie Reispapier um das alte Öl zu entfernen. Soshu Kitae war die Bezeichnung für die Herstellungsweise und bedeutete, dass diese Klinge sieben Stahllagen hatte. Die aufwändigste und Komplizierteste Weise ein Katana herzustellen und sie wurde tatsächlich von Meister Masamune benutzt. Shinogi-Ji war die Fläche zwischen Klingenrücken und Shinogi, der Gratlinie. 

"Drehe es bitte um und zeige mir die andere Seite. Mach aber langsam." forderte ihn Tharan auf.

"Sicher." murmelte Silver belustigt und drehte es langsam um.

"Ah, Schriftzeichen... Scheiße... Scheiße... d... das... ich... Merlin!" quollen Tharans Augen förmlich heraus. Er starrte mit weit offenem Mund und Augen auf das Schwert und seine Hände zitterten.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Silver leicht besorgt.

"Es ist ein Masamune. Ein Masamune! Es trägt sogar einen Namen." quiekste Tharans Stimme.

"Ja und?" meinte Silver trocken und erntete ein Funkeln von Tharan.

"Ich habe dir ein Schwert geschenkt, das unbezahlbar ist. Verstehst du nicht, du Trottel. Unbezahlbar. Japanische Clans würden locker eine Million Galeonen für ein signiertes Schwert von Meister Masamune bezahlen. Ach, was rede ich da. Fünf Millionen. Mindestens!" lachte der Schmied plötzlich hysterisch, nur um sofort wieder zu verstummen. "Ich... ich brauche was zum trinken." stöhnte er schwach.

"Tue das und beruhige dich verdammt noch mal. Hmm, wir könnten einen weiteren Deal machen, Tharan McBane." wurde Silvers Stimme zwingend.

Der Schmied stoppte und atmete tief durch. Woher wusste der Junge seinen vollen Namen. Er hatte seinen Familiennamen seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Alarmiert wartete er, dass Silver weiter machte.

"Wenn ich meine Aufgabe beendet habe... wird dieses Schwert zu dir zurückkehren. Du und deine Nachkommen werden es hüten, bis zu dem Tag, an dem es wieder jemand ziehen wird. Bist du damit einverstanden, Tharan McBane?" fragte Silver und seine blauen Augen schienen zu leuchten.

Tharan schluckte und konnte den Augenkontakt nicht brechen. "Du hast mein Wort!" nickte er dann zustimmend. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Kaum, dass diese Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, leuchtete das Schwert kurz auf und schien sich mit Tharan zu verbinden.

"Gut. Sehr gut. Und es scheint mir, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass ein McBane dieses Wort gab." meinte Silver grimmig.

"Glaubst du wirklich? Hmm, es könnte sein. Mein Vater... mein Vater war eines der Opfer des dunklen Lords." strich sich Tharan müde über das Gesicht. "Er starb, als ich noch in der Lehre zum Schmied war und konnte es mir vermutlich nicht mehr sagen." war er sich auf einmal sicher.

"Das erklärt es wohl. Benutzt du deshalb nicht mehr deinen Familiennamen?" wollte Silver wissen.

"Genau aus diesem Grund und die aktuellen Geschehnisse geben mir recht." erwiderte Tharan bitter. 

"Kümmere dich nicht länger um Voldemort. Vertrau mir!" lächelte Silver böse und tätschelte beinahe zärtlich sein Schwert. Der Schmied blinzelte verblüfft und erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Namen, den der Junge auf der Tsuba entziffert hatte und den er selbst auf der Klinge gelesen hatte. Oh, es machte plötzlich Sinn.

"Ich werde keine Fragen stellen." sagte er ruhig.

"Gut so!" konterte Silver genauso ruhig.

"Aber ich werde in der nächsten Zeit, aufmerksam die Zeitung lesen."

"Mach das nur. Du sagtest, es wäre benannt?" murmelte Silver nachdenklich und musterte die Schriftzeichen. _"Ishu-gaeshi o suru!"_ las er laut.

Tharan nickte ernst. " Was so viel wie 'Vergeltung üben' bedeutet." Dass der Junge anscheinend Japanisch konnte, wunderte ihn nicht.

"Ich weiß. Hmm, ein bisschen zu umständlich. Hah, ich weiß. Ich werde es Shinigami nennen." leuchteten Silvers Augen auf. 

"Todesengel? Bescheiden bist du ja nicht." spottete Tharan freundlich.

"Also, ich finde, das trifft es ziemlich passend." hatte Silver ein rätselhaftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es verschwand so schnell, dass es sich Tharan möglicherweise auch nur eingebildet hatte. Silver schob mit einem satten Laut, das Schwert zurück in die Scheide. "Ich brauche eine Montur, um das Schwert auf den Rücken zu tragen. Dazu ein paar gute Messer. Ein paar aus Silber wären auch nicht schlecht."

"Kein Problem. Ich bin gut ausgestattet. Und Silver...?"

"Yep?"

"Das geht aufs Haus."

"Danke, Mann. Aber es ist nicht nötig. Schließlich musst du was essen." lächelte Silver beinahe fröhlich.

"Wie du meinst. Apropos essen. Hast du Hunger?" grinste Tharan.

"Jetzt, wo du es sagst." grinste Silver zurück.

"Dann komm." lud ihn der Schmied ein.

"Danke. Äh, Tharan?"

"Ja?"

"Hast du Kontakte zu Muggel die Schusswaffen und Sprengstoff verhökern?" fragte Silver unschuldig.

"Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass ich solche Kontakte habe?" versuchte Tharan gleichgültig auszusehen. Silver hob nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue. "Ja, habe ich. Ich werde etwas anleiern. Nach dem Essen. Klaro?" seufzte der Mann.

"Sicher doch." kicherte der Junge.

'Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?', fragte sich der Schmied kopfschüttelnd. 

TBC...

A/N: Das war es. Das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Geschichte. Und? Schreibt fleißig und brav viele Reviews. Das nächste Update kommt voraussichtlich noch diese Woche. Bis danne,

Marius


	2. Kapitel 02

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Und das nächste Kapitel. Immerhin! Ein paar Reviews gab es doch von euch. Und es kann nur besser werden. In diesem Kapitel gibt es auch endlich ein wenig Action. Bin gespannt, wie sehr es euch gefällt.

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 2

Silver war in den letzten Tagen sehr beschäftigt und umtriebig gewesen. Nachdem er Tharan mit einer kompletten Ausstattung an erstklassigen Messern verlassen hatte, suchte er sich ein Hotelzimmer in Muggellondon. Den Portier zu überzeugen, dass er alt genug war, stellte keine echte Hürde dar. Etwas Magie und ein kleiner Zauber später, überreichte er Silver beflissen die Schlüsselkarte für seine Suite.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem kleinen Nickerchen, machte sich der silberhaarige Junge wieder auf die Socken. Es war inzwischen die Nacht herein gebrochen und das kam ihm nur entgegen. Der Mann, den er treffen wollte, bevorzugte die Nachtzeit, um seine Geschäfte abzuwickeln.

Tharan hatte ihm die Adresse eines Clubs in Eastend gegeben. Der Club war eine erste Adresse für junge Leute und auch Berühmtheiten. Keiner der regulären Kunden wusste, dass sich in den Zimmern darüber, regelmäßig die Größen der Londoner Unterwelt trafen. Der Club selbst, gehörte zum Imperium von Lennard 'Lefty' Sanderson, dem ungekrönten König der Unterwelt. Wobei heute es keiner mehr wagte, ihn Lefty zu nennen. Außer, man war lebensmüde. Den Spitznamen hatte sich Sanderson in seinen frühen Jahren verdient, als er seine Gegner bevorzugt mit der linken Hand aufschlitzte. Heutzutage befahl er den Tod von anderen und kümmerte sich nicht mehr persönlich darum. Silver wusste, dass Sanderson ein gefährlicher Mann war, aber es berührte ihn kaum. Der Unterweltboss war keine wahre Herausforderung für seine Möglichkeiten, aber er würde ihn auch nicht unterschätzen.

Es war inzwischen kurz nach 23 Uhr als Silver am Club eintraf. Noch immer standen Teenager Schlange um eintreten zu dürfen und wurden meist von den bulligen Türstehern abgewiesen. Die Türsteher waren sehr wachsam, wie Silver sofort bemerkte. Der Junge beobachtete aus den Schatten heraus den Eingang und nichts entging ihm.

"Zeit, in die Gänge zu kommen." murmelte er und löste sich aus den Schatten. Selbstsicher glitt er, vorbei an der Warteschlange, auf den Eingang zu und ignorierte den Protest der anderen.

"Keiner kommt im Moment rein." schnauzte einer der beiden Türsteher. 

"Wirklich?" hob Silver eine Augenbraue und starrte dem Mann in die Augen. Der glatzköpfige Türsteher war ein wahrer Hüne. Gut 2 Meter groß und etwa 130 Kilogramm Muskelmasse. Kleine, gemeine Augen die sich jetzt vor Furcht weiteten. Er kannte den Fremden nicht, aber er wusste sofort, dass dieser Bursche Gefahr bedeutete. Das war ein Raubtier, wenn er jemals eines gesehen hatte.

Zur Überraschung seines Kollegen nickte er dem Jungen zu und winkte ihn herein. Niemand schien das Schwert zu bemerken, dessen Griff über seine linke Schulter ragte. Silver hatte es nicht einmal bewusst verschleiern müssen. Das Schwert sorgte selbst dafür.

"Hey, warum darf der Kleine rein und wir nicht?" rief ein junger Mann empört. 

"Halt die Schnauze, Arschloch!" knurrte ihn der Glatzkopf an.

Silver lächelte knapp und verschwand durch den Eingang. Die wummernden Bässe fühlte er, noch bevor er sie hörte und so zuckte er nicht zusammen, als er den Club endlich betrat. Er wich etwas zur Seite und scannte seine Umgebung. Das erste was er bemerkte, waren die Überwachungskameras. Sie waren geschickt platziert und ließen keine Lücken frei. Es gab drei Bereiche in denen wild getanzt wurde. Zwischen den Tanzböden befanden sich die Bars. An den Wänden Tische, kleine Separees und kleine Bistrotische. Und es war brechend voll. Dazu die Luft, die man fast schneiden konnte und die vielen blitzenden Lichter.

Der schlanke Teenager nahm alles in knapp einer Sekunde auf. Die Standorte der Wächter. Die Stellen, an denen Kameras platziert waren. Der Club war nur auf den ersten Blick chaotisch, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass alles gut durchdacht war. 

Nachdem er alles in sich aufgenommen hatte, hielt Silver auf den hinteren Bereich zu. Hier ging es zu den Toiletten und den Räumlichkeiten des Personals. Eine der Türen, wies ein elektronisches Schloss auf. Silver legte seine Fingerspitzen darauf und gab einen Impuls seiner Magie frei. Mit einem fast unhörbaren Klicken, öffnete die Tür und der Junge schlüpfte hindurch. Dahinter war ein Treppenaufgang, der ebenfalls von Kameras erfasst wurde.

Doch Überwachungskameras waren nicht wirklich ein Hindernis für jemand, der über die Magie gebot. Alles was die Sicherheitsleute an den Monitoren erkannten, war, dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Den Eindringling machten sie nicht aus.

Deshalb waren die beiden Wächter die am anderen Ende der Treppe den Korridor bewachten, ein wenig erstaunt. Warum hatten die aus der Zentrale den Bengel nicht angemeldet? Die Hand des einen Wächters glitt in seine Jacke, während der andere sich Silver in den Weg stellte.

"Du hast hier nichts verloren, Kleiner. Mach dass du hier abhaust!" sagte er im Befehlston.

"Ich möchte zu Mr. Sanderson. Ich wurde angemeldet. Silver ist der Name." erwiderte Silver höflich.

"Warte Hank, ich check das." murmelte der andere und drückte leicht auf sein Ohr. Er trug ein unauffälliges Headset. "Sir, wir haben hier einen Besucher. Er behauptet, er wäre angemeldet. Sein Name ist Silver." gab er leise durch. "Ist in Ordnung Sir... Out." konnte Silver hören. Er nickte seinen Kollegen zu der aber noch nicht den Weg freigab.

"Ich werde sie nach Waffen abtasten!" sagte er jetzt höflich aber bestimmt. Die Jungs waren professionelle Leibwächter und wussten ihr Handwerk.

"Sicher." zuckte der Junge lässig. Die Wache hob eine Augenbraue, als er Silver vier Messer abnahm. Das Schwert hingegen, entging ihm völlig. Endlich zufrieden, trat die Wache einen Schritt zurück. 

"Dritte Tür links, Sir!" erklärte er höflich.

"Danke!" nickte ihm Silver knapp zu. 

Die Tür führte in einen Raum in dem sich weitere Männer aufhielten. Noch einmal wurde er gescannt und durchsucht, bis ihn drei Männer in den nächsten Raum führten. 

"Ihr Gast, Sir!" meldete einer der Männer. 

"Danke, Jungs." erwiderte der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch. Zwei der Männer zogen sich zwei Schritte zurück während der dritte sich seitwärts bewegte und den Teenager nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Lennard Sanderson, der Boss der Londoner Unterwelt war ein, auf dem ersten Blick, unauffälliger Mann. Bis man ihm in die Augen sah. Die kalten, berechnenden und Mitleidslosen Augen eines Mörders. Sanderson war jetzt knapp 50 Jahre alt und noch gut in Form. Sein blassblondes Haar wurde langsam schütterer und die Haut etwas schlaffer aber das waren die einzigen Anzeichen seines wahren Alters. Sein Anzug war vom allerfeinsten und die schlicht wirkende Uhr hatte den Gegenwert eines Einfamilienhauses.

"Mr. Sanderson?" neigte Silver leicht das Haupt.

"Du bist tatsächlich noch ein... Teenager!" ächzte Sanderson.

"Ja, und? Wie alt waren sie, als sie ihren ersten Mann töteten?" hob Silver eine Augenbraue. Einer der Männer hinter ihm holte scharf Luft. 

"Du bist ganz schön vorlaut!" kniff Sanderson die Augen zusammen. "Aber du hast mit deiner Bemerkung durchaus Recht. Alter spielt nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Entscheidend ist der Wille." lehnte er sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück und machte eine einladende Geste. "Du hast soeben fünf Minuten meiner Zeit erworben. Nutze sie gut."

"Danke. Ich möchte Waffen erwerben und bin bereit, einen fairen Preis dafür zu bezahlen. Interesse?" erklärte Silver nachdem er vor dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte.

"Nur zu." gab ihn Sanderson ein Zeichen.

"Ich benötige eine zuverlässige 9mm mit drei Ersatzmagazinen. Eine FN P90, ebenfalls drei Magazine. Beide mit Schalldämpfer. Weiterhin 500 Schuss 9mm Hohlmantelgeschosse und 5000 Schuss 5,7 für die P90. Dann 50 Kg C4. Dazu Schlagzünder. Keine elektronischen. Weiterhin eine Kiste Hand und Blendgranaten. Und als Sahnehäubchen... ein erstklassiges Scharfschützengewehr mit Nachtsichtvisier und 200 Schuss Munition." zählte Silver auf.

"Sonst nichts?" meinte Sanderson sarkastisch.

"Nicht dass ich jetzt wüsste. Falls mir noch etwas einfallen sollte...!" grinste der silberhaarige Teenager.

"Nehmen wir mal an, ich besorge dir das Zeug. Wie gesagt, nur mal angenommen. Das wären, so grob aufgerechnet, rund 50 Große." blieb Sanderson gelassen. Was er wirklich über Silvers Einkaufliste dachte, war seinem Ausdruck so gut wie nicht zu entnehmen.

"50.000 Pfund! Nicht billig. Doch wenn die Ware in Ordnung ist, dann geht das klar." blieb auch Silver ruhig. Geld war hier zweitrangig.

Der Waffenhändler tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. 50 Riesen waren nicht zu verachten. Er würde, wenn er denn das Geschäft machen würde, rund 20.000 daran verdienen. Was hatte der verdammte Bengel damit nur vor? Wollte er einen Privatkrieg starten? 

"Die Schalldämpfer und die Zünder sind nicht einfach zu besorgen!" erklärte er dem Jungen.

"Ich bin bereit 60 Riesen abzudrücken, wenn ich das Zeug bis morgen Mitternacht habe." ignorierte es Silver.

"60 Riesen? Du scheinst das Zeug ja unbedingt zu brauchen?"

"Im Grunde nicht wirklich. Doch es wird mir einiges erleichtern. Haben wir einen Deal?" blieb Silver cool.

Sanderson starrte ihn an und nickte dann unmerklich.

"Deal. Morgen um 23 Uhr. Das Lagerhaus in der Cornettstreet 134. Sei pünktlich. Fünf nach 23 und wir sind weg."

"Ich werde da sein." erhob sich Silver.

"Meine Leute werden dich nach unten begleiten. Guten Abend." verabschiedete Sanderson den Teenager. 

Er sah ungerührt den Jungen hinterher und lachte innerlich. Er würde das Zeug bereithalten aber er dachte gar nicht daran seinen Teil des Deals einzuhalten. Er würde dem Bengel eine Lehre erteilen und ihm die Kohle abnehmen. Wenn er guter Laune war, würde er ihn vielleicht sogar am Leben lassen. Aber nur ein ganz großes Vielleicht.

Silver lächelte ebenfalls innerlich. Er wusste haargenau, was Sanderson plante. Der Mann war schließlich ein Muggel und hatte keine Ahnung wie man seinen Geist abschirmte. Natürlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken und folgte artig den Wachen nach unten. Dort wurden ihm seine Messer überreicht und er mischte sich gekonnt unter die Gäste des Clubs und schlüpfte kurz darauf aus dem Ausgang.

..ooOOoo..

Die Nacht war noch jung und Silver verspürte Lust noch etwas zu unternehmen. Jetzt war eine gute Zeit in die Nokturngasse zurück zu kehren. Es gab da ein Gasthaus, in dem einige zwielichtige Gestalten verkehrten. Die Creme der Unterwelt, diesmal der Zaubererwelt. Vampire, Werwölfe, Assassinen und Diebe. Dazu Huren, Strichjungen und ihre Zuhälter.

Oh, ja. Hier unterschied sich die Zaubererseite nicht sehr von der Muggelseite. Beide Seiten hatten ihren gerechten Anteil an gescheiterten Existenzen und Verbrechern. Nur, dass die magische Welt dunkle Gelüste stillen konnten, die auf der Muggelseite nur schwer oder unmöglich zu befriedigen waren.

Der Treffpunkt für diese Gestalten war ein schäbiges Gasthaus an einer der dunkelsten Stellen der Nokturngasse mit den schönen Namen 'Der zerbrochene Stab'. Silver fand das wirklich zutreffend, denn vielen der Gäste wurde tatsächlich irgendwann der Stab zerbrochen. Was aber nichts zu sagen hatte. Einen Ersatzstab zu besorgen, war hier eine Kleinigkeit.

Der Teenager hatte sich seine Robe übergeworfen und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ein Zauber sorgte dafür, dass ihn niemand erkennen konnte und seine Stimme verstellte. Kurz nach Mitternacht schlüpfte er in das Gasthaus und erregte nur für zwei Sekunden die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste. Er fand einen freien Platz in einer der dunklen Nischen und sah sich aufmerksam aber unauffällig um. Was für ein Unterschied zu dem Club den er gerade vor 15 Minuten verlassen hatte. Es war, als wäre er mit einer Zeitmaschine 300 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist.

"Feuerwhiskey." bestellte er einsilbig bei der drallen Schankkellnerin.

"Sonst noch was?" fragte die Kellnerin gelangweilt. Silver ignorierte die Frage und die Frau wusste, wann sie besser nicht nachbohrte. Sie brachte ihm ein Glas und eine Flasche Odgens und Silver schob ihr drei Galeonen über den Tisch zu. "Danke, Chef." strich sie das Geld und das großzügige Trinkgeld zufrieden ein. 

Silver schenkte das Glas voll ein, doch er rührte es nicht an. Dafür musterte er die Gäste und konnte zwei Vampire und in einer der anderen Ecken auch Werwölfe ausmachen. Wobei letztere etwas gestresst aussahen. Nicht sehr verwunderlich, denn schließlich war heute der letzte Tag vor dem Vollmond. Die anderen Gäste waren nicht so interessant für den Teenager. Es waren keine Todesser darunter. Zumindest keine, die Silver erkannte. Dafür hielt sich Mundungus Fletscher hier auf, der immer wieder einen Blick auf den Fremden warf.

Gut eine Stunde passierte nichts Aufregendes oder Interessantes. Das änderte sich kurz nach Ein Uhr, als weitere Gäste die Wirtsstube betraten. Einer dieser Gäste war es, der das Interesse von Silver herausforderte.

Ein Mann, über 40 Jahre alt. Mit federnden Schritt und wachen Augen und mit einem grausamen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Fenrir Greyback, der Werwolf.

Ein gefürchteter Mörder und Schlächter. Mehr als die Hälfte aller Werwölfe in Großbritannien hatten ihr Schicksal ihm zu verdanken. Darunter auch Remus Lupin, den Greyback angefallen hatte, als Remus noch ein kleiner Junge war. Gerade für Kinder war die Zwangsverwandlung eine äußerst schmerzhafte und traumatische Erfahrung und nur die Hälfte der Opfer erlebte die Pubertät.

Silvers Finger wirbelten in einem komplizierten Muster und er lächelte leicht als er den Werwolf erfolgreich einen Nachspürzauber anhing. Er wäre nur sehr schwer zu entdecken und noch schwerer zu entfernen. Greyback wusste es noch nicht, aber er war soeben als erstes Ziel von Silvers Jagd erwählt worden.

..ooOOoo..

Den nächsten Vormittag verbrachte Silver in Muggellondon. Er kaufte verschiedene Sachen die er noch benötigte und setzte in dem kleinen Trankslabor in seiner Truhe eine größere Mischung für Veritaserum an. Alleine die Zutaten zu dem Trank, hatten rund 1000 Galeonen gekostet und es war kein Wunder, wenn auch keine Entschuldigung, dass das Ministerium es eher sparsam einsetzte. Silver hatte zwei Phiolen des teuren Tranks bereits in der Nokturngasse unter der Hand erworben, doch er war sich nicht sicher ob die Qualität ausreichend war. Nun, er würde es frühestens merken, wenn er es einsetzte.

Den Nachmittag flanierte er mehrmals in der Winkelgasse auf und ab und hängte verschiedenen Personen Nachspürzauber an. Wer immer sein Interesse erweckte, wurde gekennzeichnet. Einige dieser Personen waren unter einem Verschleierungszauber, doch bei einem war sich Silver sicher, dass es sich um einen Todesser handeln musste. Er konnte schwach das dunkle Zeichen ausmachen, dass dieser Mann trug. Eine Fähigkeit, die Silver normalen Zauberern voraushatte. 

Langsam wurde es später Nachmittag und dann früher Abend. Die Sonne begann zu sinken und der Aufgang des Mondes war nur noch wenige Minuten fort. Silver hatte sich in sein Hotelzimmer zurückgezogen und kleidete sich an. Er trug jetzt dunkle Kleidung, leichte Schuhe. Zwei seiner Messer steckten griffbereit im Gürtel und das andere Paar in dünnen Scheiden an seinen Unterarmen. Shinigami hing quer über seinen Rücken.

Er war bereit.

Der Teenager entspannte sich und suchte nach Greyback. Sofort hatte er eine Reaktion auf seine Suche. Ein schwacher Zug nach Nordwesten. Mehr brauchte er nicht.

Die schlanke Gestalt löste sich plötzlich in Fetzen von Schatten auf und verschwand.

..ooOOoo..

Jimmy Webster war sauer und gleichzeitig besorgt. Sauer, weil sein altes Fahrrad zum wiederholten Male einen platten Reifen hatte und weil sein bester Freund Donnie Sutter ihn solange auf dem Bolzplatz aufgehalten hatte. Besorgt, weil seine Eltern bestimmt sauer reagieren würden, wenn er zu spät nach Hause kam.

Der neunjährige Junge seufzte und blieb an der Kreuzung des Weges stehen. Auf der linken Seite führte ein kleiner Pfad in den Wald. Eine Abkürzung die ihn gut 15 Minuten Heimweg ersparen würde. Leider hatte seine Mom ihm verboten durch den Wald zu gehen. Nicht, dass es ihn großartig davon abhalten würde. In den letzten Wochen war Jimmy bereits dreimal durch den dunklen Forst gegangen. Er würde schließlich nach den Ferien in die vierte Klasse kommen und war somit kein kleiner Junge mehr.

Nur, heute wurde es bereits dunkel und Jimmy war bisher immer im hellen Tageslicht durch den Wald geradelt. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und überlegte.

Der lange Weg und Zoff mit seinen Eltern? Oder der kurze Weg und rechtzeitig nach Hause? Jimmys braune Augen irrten von einem Weg zum anderen und dann auf seine Uhr.

"Mist." seufzte er und bog links ab.

Es würde schon nichts passieren und außerdem kannte er den Weg jetzt gut.

..ooOOoo..

Fenrir Greyback wartete auf die ersten Strahlen des Mondlichtes. Er hatte sich seiner Kleidung entledigt, da diese die Verwandlung nicht überstehen würde. Der Werwolf sehnte die Verwandlung herbei und freute sich auf die Jagd. In den letzten drei Wochen war er öfters in diesen Landstrich zurückgekehrt. Und das aus gutem Grund. Der alte Wald bot viel Raum und dazu noch eine kleines Präsent. Ein kleiner Junge, der hier ab und zu durch kam. Fenrir hoffte, dass es auch heute so war. Seit gut einem Jahr hatte er kein Kind mehr gebissen und es war an der Zeit. Den letzten hatte er nicht drehen können, da der Wolf in ihm zu gierig wurde und den Jungen zerfleischte.

Wenigstens hatte das junge Fleisch und das köstlich unschuldige Blut gemundet. 

Greyback lachte dunkel, als er sich an die Nacht erinnerte. An die großen, erschreckten Augen des Jungen. Die Schreie, die abrupt in einem Gurgeln endeten, als er ihm die Kehle zerfetzte und heißes, köstliches Blut seinen Gaumen benetzte.

Ja, es war gut eine Bestie zu sein und er bedauerte keines seiner Opfer. 

Der Mond stieg über den Horizont und Greyback breitete erwartungsvoll die Arme aus. Die Verwandlung erfolgte unmittelbar, nachdem der erste Strahl des Mondlichtes ihn erreichte. Greyback stöhnte und grunzte und ging auf alle Viere. Seine Knochen, Muskeln und Sehnen ordneten sich neu und äußerst schmerzhaft. Der Körper verschob sich, Haare sprießen hervor, bis sie komplett die Haut bedeckten. Zähne wurden zu Reißzähnen und die Augen leuchteten wie die eines wilden Tieres. Dann stand die Bestie jagdbereit auf der kleinen Lichtung, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß triumphierend ein Heulen aus.

Die Jagd hatte begonnen.

..ooOOoo..

Jimmy schluckte schwer als er das Heulen hörte. Das war etwas Neues. Bisher war das erschreckendste, der Ruf eines Käuzchens gewesen. Der Junge beschleunigte sein Tempo und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse.

"Lieber Gott im Himmel. Ich werde auch immer brav sein." betete er leise. 'Nicht mehr weit. Es ist nicht mehr weit.', dachte er panisch, als er erneut ein Heulen vernahm. Es war jetzt wesentlich näher gewesen.

Seine Hände verkrampften sich um die Griffe seines Fahrrads, doch der Junge dachte gar nicht daran es zurück zu lassen. Er hielt sich daran fest, als würde es ihm Sicherheit geben. Jimmy hatte den Dynamo angemacht und er spendete ein schwaches Licht, das je nach seinem Tempo mal heller oder schwächer wurde. Es war gerade ausreichend, um den Waldweg zu erkennen.

Plötzlich sprang ein großes Tier vor ihm auf den Weg und Jimmy stoppte. Sofort wurde es dunkler und nur noch die glühenden Augen der Bestie waren zu erkennen.

"G... Gutes Hundchen." zitterte Jimmys Stimme. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es überhaupt ein Hund war. Die Dogge der Stevensons war der größte Hund den Jimmy je gesehen hatte, aber er wirkte winzig gegen das Ungeheuer. War es ein Wolf?

Jimmy hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen. Das Tier hielt auf ihn zu und alles was Jimmy machen konnte, war die Augen zu schließen und zu hoffen, dass dies nur ein böser Traum war.

..ooOOoo..

Greyback jubelte, zurück gedrängt an den hinteren Rand im Geist des Wolfes, vor Freude. Der Junge war tatsächlich heute hier. Er konnte seine Witterung sofort aufnehmen. Was für ein Festmahl. Er hielt den Wolf nicht zurück, sondern spornte ihn sogar nach an. Der Wolf heulte noch einmal und wusste, dass er seiner Beute nahe war. Mit einem Satz, sprang er aus dem Dickicht auf dem Hohlweg und sah sofort den Menschenjungen.

Die Beute winselte etwas und er konnte die Furcht riechen. Furcht, die ihn nur noch mehr anspornte. Mit einem tiefen Knurren sprang er los. 

Und erhielt einen mächtigen Hieb gegen seine Schnauze. So kräftig, dass es ihn zurück schleuderte. Mit einem wilden Knurren rappelte sich der Werwolf wieder auf und musterte das Hindernis, dass sich zwischen ihm und seiner Beute befand.

"Komm, schon Hundchen." lachte die Gestalt.

Greyback heulte vor Wut und griff an.

..ooOOoo..

"Komm, schon Hundchen!" hörte Jimmy plötzlich eine Stimme herausfordernd sagen. Der Junge riss die Augen auf und konnte nur Schemen erkennen. Es war jemand hier, der ihn gegen den großen Wolf verteidigte.

Nur sehr schlecht konnte er ausmachen, dass der Wolf den Fremden angriff und dann vor Schmerz aufheulte. Ein silbernes Flirren, ein scharfes, schneidendes Geräusch, war alles was Jimmy erkannte. Die beiden kämpfenden Gestalten bewegten sich zu schnell für sein ungeschultes Auge. Viel zu schnell, um menschlich zu sein.

"Zeit zum Sterben, Greyback. Du hast genug gemordet." sagte der Fremde ruhig. Die Stimme war kalt und besaß eine Endgültigkeit, die den Jungen erstarren ließ. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass ihm von dieser Gestalt keine Gefahr drohte. Jimmy hätte nicht vermocht zu sagen, woher er es wusste. Aber es war so.

Der Wolf knurrte hasserfüllt und unternahm einen erneuten Angriff. Er wollte diesen unverschämten Bastard töten, zerreißen und zerfetzen. Niemand legte sich mit Fenrir Greyback an, wenn er sich in seiner Wolfsgestalt befand. Niemand. Selbst der dunkle Lord hütete sich davor.

Heiße Wut verschleierte Greybacks Sicht für eine Sekunde. Eine Sekunde, die er unkonzentriert war. Eine tödliche Sekunde zuviel.

Greyback spürte eher den Hieb, als dass er ihn kommen sah. Der Hieb, der seinen Kopf vom Rumpf trennte. Der letzte Gedanke den Greyback hatte, war die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Fremde schneller als der Tod war. 

Mit einem satten Geräusch landete Greybacks Körper auf den Waldweg, während sein Kopf ein paar Meter weiter entfernt zu Boden fiel. Blut strömte wie bei einer Fontäne aus der großen Wunde. Gleichzeitig begann sich der Körper wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln.

Silver atmete tief aus und schwenkte Shinigami um das Blut zu entfernen. Die Klinge war so beschaffen, dass es wie von einer Lotusblüte abtropfte. Dann schob er es zurück in seine Scheide. Mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen stieß er Greyback mit dem Fuß in die Seite. 

"Das war für Moony!" klang der Teenager zufrieden.

Ein leises Klappern erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er erinnerte sich wieder an das Kind. Langsam drehte er sich um und näherte sich behutsam dem Jungen.

"Hey, keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich tue dir nichts." sagte Silver weich und streckte die Hand aus. Er wollte dem Jungen zeigen, dass er keine Waffe in der Hand hielt.

Der Junge war nicht älter als 8 oder 9 Jahre. Schmutzigbraunes, kurzes Haar mit blonden Strähnchen und braune Augen. Augen, die weit aufgerissen waren.

"Schhhhh. Es ist vorbei. Niemand wird dir weh tun." ging Silver vor dem Kind in die Hocke und schlug seine Kapuze zurück. Er legte seine Hand auf die linke Hand des Jungen, die sich noch immer um den Griff seines Fahrrades klammerte. Jetzt, wo er sich dicht bei den Jungen aufhielt, konnte er förmlich die Furcht und den Harn riechen. 

"Wie heißt du, mein Kleiner?" fragte Silver mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

"J... Jimmy. Jimmy Webster. Sir." flüsterte Jimmy.

"Jimmy also. Ein netter Name. Aber du musst wahrlich nicht Sir zu mir sagen." schmunzelte Silver. Er griff unter seine Jacke und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. "Hier, trinke bitte das. Es wird dir helfen, dich zu beruhigen." reichte er sie dem Jungen. Jimmy schluckte und konnte nur mühsam seine rechte Hand von dem Griff lösen. Sie zitterte so stark, dass Silver die Flasche selbst entkorkte und Jimmy an die Lippen hielt.

"Es wird nicht schmecken, aber helfen. Vertrau mir." sagte er bevor er den Inhalt in Jimmys Mund stürzte. Der Junge schluckte brav und verzog das Gesicht.

"Buäh!" schüttelte er sich. Dann setzte die Wirkung ein und er entspannte sich deutlich. 

"Besser?" lächelte Silver.

"Viel besser." lächelte Jimmy blass zurück. Er staunte, als der silberhaarige Teenager eine Hand über seine Front schwenkte und es ihm warm wurde. Die klamme Feuchtigkeit, die noch eben seine Unterhosen an seiner Haut kleben ließ, verschwand wie durch Zauberei.

"Du solltest in Zukunft nicht mehr nachts durch den Wald gehen, Jimmyboy. Es ist gefährlich, wie du bemerkt hast." sagte Silver streng.

"Ja, Sir." wisperte Jimmy und senkte schuldig den Kopf.

"Gut. Mehr sage ich nicht dazu." grinste Silver und zerwuschelte das dichte Haar des Jungen. "Komm, ich bring dich an den Waldrand. Von dort wirst du sicher nach Hause finden?" schlug der Teenager vor. Jimmy nickte nur. Er war froh, dass er nicht mehr alleine im Wald war. Silver schirmte Greybacks Leiche gegen Jimmys Blick ab und begleitete den Jungen. Es war nur noch ein kurzer Gang von knapp 10 Minuten und Jimmy atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich die Lichter seines Dorfes sah.

"Warte bitte einen Augenblick, Jimmy." hielt ihn Silver zurück, als der Junge das Tempo beschleunigte. Vertrauensvoll drehte sich Jimmy um. "Obliviate." schwenkte Silver seine rechte Hand vor Jimmys Augen die sofort unscharf wurden. "Du bist ohne Probleme durch den Wald gegangen. Du hast niemand gesehen oder auch nur bemerkt. Aber du hast dich in der Dunkelheit gefürchtet und wirst es nicht wieder tun." sagte Silver.

Er zog sich in den Wald zurück und wartete bis der Junge aus seiner Benommenheit erwachte.

"Oh Manno. Bin ich froh aus dem Wald zu sein! Nie wieder." konnte er Jimmy murmeln hören. "Mist, Blöder Schlauch." stieß er frustriert einmal gegen den hinteren Reifen, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Langsam entfernte er sich vom Wald und Silver ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

"Leb wohl, Jimmyboy. Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner." murmelte er erleichtert, als der Junge den Ortsrand endlich erreichte.

Er reiste zurück zu dem Kampfplatz und levitierte Greybacks Leiche hinter ein Dickicht. Dann verbannte er die Blutspuren und alle Beweise auf einen Kampf. Schließlich markierte er den Ort, an dem die Leiche lag, mit einem magischen Zeichen. Die Auroren würden sich um alles andere kümmern.

TBC..

A/N: Junge, da hat Jimmyboy wirklich Schwein gehabt. Beinahe wäre er Greybacks Nachtmahl geworden. Im nächsten Kapitel jagt Silver ganz andere Monster. Lasst euch überraschen. Bis danne,

Marius


	3. Kapitel 03

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Und hier schon das nächste Kapitel. Silver hat einen Geschäftstermin, der nicht ohne kleinere Härten abläuft und geht, wie versprochen, erneut auf Monsterjagd. Viel Spaß beim lesen und gebt mir bitte ordentlich Resonanz. Hoffentlich ein wenig mehr, als beim letzten Kapitel. Euer,

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 3

Silver erschien so plötzlich in seinem Hotelzimmer wie er auch verschwunden war. Dort angekommen, blickte er kritisch an sich herab. Er hatte Greybacks Blut und somit den Geruch eines Werwolfes an seiner Kleidung. Er reinigte das Gröbste mit seiner Magie, bevor er sich seiner Waffen und Kleidung entledigte und ins Bad verschwand. Nach einer schnellen heißen Dusche, zog er sich einen leichten Bademantel an und reinigte sorgfältig sein Schwert. Er würde es wahrscheinlich heute noch einmal benötigen.

Dann setzte er sich, mit gekreuzten Beinen, auf den Boden und versank in eine leichte Meditation.

Greybacks Tod war ein erster Schlag gegen Voldemorts Kräfte und er würde nicht der letzte sein. Einer nach den anderen von Toms Anhängern oder Verbündeten, würde seiner Rache zum Opfer fallen. Bis schließlich der dunkle Lord alleine da stehen würde und Harry den Rest erledigen konnte. Silver konnte, wegen der Prophezeiung, Riddle nicht selbst erledigen. Doch nichts sprach dagegen, den Bastard vorher so weit zu schwächen, dass auch Harry eine Chance gegen ihn haben würde. Oh ja, es wartete noch jede Menge Arbeit und Spaß auf ihn. 

Silver öffnete seine Augen und atmete entspannt. Die Uhr an der Wand, zeigte knapp nach 22 Uhr. Zeit, aufzubrechen. Geschmeidig erhob er sich und dehnte wie eine Raubkatze seine Muskeln. Dann begann er sich anzukleiden. Dunkle Jeans, T-Shirt, Sneakers und einen halblangen schwarzen Ledermantel. Aus seiner Truhe holte er einen kleinen Alukoffer und öffnete ihn. Geldbündel lagen dicht gepackt darin. 60.000 Pfund Sterling, um genau zu sein. 

Der Teenager griff mit seiner Magie nach seinem Ziel und verschwand lautlos aus der Suite. Eine Querstraße vor dem Treffpunkt entfernt, tauchte er wieder auf. Es war keine Apparation, die Silver benutzte. Es war auch nicht das Ploppen, das die Hauselfen verwandten oder gar ein Portschlüssel. Nein, es war mehr eine Mischung aus allem. Leise, effektiv und nicht nachzuweisen. Der große Bonus war die Tatsache, dass es so gut wie keine Bannschirme gegen diese Art zu reisen gab. Hermine würde sich die Haare raufen und behaupten, dass es unmöglich sei, so zu reisen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht war es so. Doch Silver war nicht normal. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste Dinge, die kein anderer wusste. Er hatte Fähigkeiten, die kein Zauberer oder Hexe aufzuweisen hatte. Jede Art und Weise einen Gegner zu töten, war ihm vertraut und er hatte keinerlei Skrupel, sie einzusetzen.

"Showtime!" lächelte Silver und löste sich aus den Schatten. Ohne sich umzudrehen oder sich heimlich zu nähern, schritt er die schlecht ausgeleuchtete Straße zum Lagerhaus entlang.

..ooOOoo..

Cornettstreet 134 war das Zwischenlager einer Import und Exportfirma die zu Sandersons Firmenimperium gehörte. Der Unterweltboss benutzte gerne solche Lagerhäuser als Umschlagplatz für Hehlerwaren und dubiose Geschäfte. Gleichzeitig dienten seine legalen Firmen zur Geldwäsche. Das Lagerhaus hatte nur zwei Ein und Ausgänge, die leicht bewacht werden konnten. Es gab noch einen dritten Zugang, der aber nur Lennard Sanderson bekannt war. Er war nicht so dumm, sich keine Fluchtoptionen offen zu halten.

Sanderson wartete bereits, mit einem halben Dutzend seiner Männer auf seinen Geschäftstermin. Es war jetzt fünf Minuten vor 23 Uhr und alle hielten sich bereit. Auf einem Tisch, lag die bestellte Ware. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, die Schalldämpfer und die Zünder zu bekommen, aber Sanderson hatte ausgezeichnete Kontakte.

Er würde dem Bengel die Ware vorführen und dann, wenn dieser dachte, er hätte das Geschäft gemacht, würde er eine böse Überraschung erleben. Vielleicht brachte er ihn nicht gleich um. Der Junge war ziemlich attraktiv und er kannte zwei oder drei seiner regulären Kunden, die so einen Leckerbissen sicher gerne in ihre Finger bekommen würden. Wahrscheinlich war sogar noch ein dicker Bonus drin. Ja, 10.000 Pfund für einen willigen Sklaven wäre nur mehr als angemessen.

"Er nähert sich, Sir." meldete Derek Johnson, einer seiner Leutnants. 

"Gut! Sehr gut. Ihr wisst, was Sache ist." nickte Sanderson zufrieden.

"Ja, Boss."

"Er ist am Tor."

"Dann lasst ihn herein und verriegelt es wieder. Behaltet die Straße und auch die Rückseite im Auge." bellte Sanderson seine Befehle. Seine Männer gehorchten unverzüglich und gingen auf ihre Positionen. Im Büro saßen zwei weitere seiner Leute und bedienten die teure Überwachungsanlage. Es gab überall Kameras und Bewegungsmelder, die jeden Eindringling meldeten. So wie es aussah, war der Junge alleine gekommen. Was für ein Trottel.

Die dicke Stahltür, die in das Lagerhaus führte, öffnete sich und der Teenager trat ein. Er trug einen kleinen Alukoffer in seiner linken Hand. Sanderson musste nicht befehlen, den Jungen nach Waffen abzutasten. Seine Männer waren gut geschult und wussten was sie zu tun hatten.

Silver breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich den Koffer und zwei Messer abnehmen, die er nicht versteckt hatte. Es waren billige Wurfmesser, auf die er locker verzichten konnte. Seine richtigen Messer trugen jetzt alle einen kleinen 'Bemerk-mich-nicht' Zauber, der tadellos funktionierte.

Der Mann, der ihn abgetastet hatte, hielt die Messer hoch und sein Boss nickte zufrieden. Der andere wog nachdenklich den kleinen Koffer und sah fragend zu seinem Chef.

"Lege ihn auf den Tisch." befahl Sanderson und winkte Silver zu sich. "Die Ware, wie abgemacht." deutete er auf die Waffen.

"Sehr schön." lächelte Silver und seine Augen strichen über das Equipment.

"Du hast die Auswahl zwischen drei 9mm Pistolen. Beretta 92, Walther P99 und Glock 26. Ich empfehle die Baby-Clock. Sehr zuverlässig, handlich und mit der besten Performance in Sachen Magazininhalt in dieser Größe." erklärte Sanderson. Er klang wie ein Verkäufer.

"Klingt gut." murmelte Silver und nahm die mattschwarze Glock in die Hand. Sie war überraschend leicht und lag gut in der Hand. Sie wirkte trotz ihrer geringen Größe bedrohlich, aber das würde Zauberer nicht beeindrucken. Die wenigsten würden eine Schusswaffe erkennen, wenn man sie unter ihre Nase hielt. Er drückte den Auslöser für das Magazin und es rutschte glatt heraus.

"10 Schuss." meinte Sanderson dazu. "Hier!" reichte er dem Teenager einen schwarzen Zylinder von knapp 10 cm Länge. "Der Schalldämpfer. War nicht einfach, einen aufzutreiben."

"Sehr gut. Ich nehme sie." nickte Silver.

"Ausgezeichnet. Kommen wir zu der FN P90-TR. Komplett mit Schalldämpfer, optischen System und Spotlight." deutete er auf die Waffe.

Sie sah futuristisch aus. Es gab keinen eigentlichen Griff, sondern nur zwei Aussparungen für den Schützen. Silver hatte extra keine 9mm MPi gewählt, da diese meistens nicht sehr durchschlagkräftig waren. 9mm Munition war einfach zu schwer für eine MP. Silver entging nicht, dass das halbtransparente Magazin der P90 nicht bestückt war. Aber er hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Neben der Maschinenpistole stand eine dunkelgraue Metallkiste, die wahrscheinlich die Patronen im Kaliber 5,7 enthielt.

"Zufrieden?" lächelte Sanderson.

"Yup."

"Jetzt die dritte Waffe und der Höhepunkt. Eine Barrett M82A1. Kaliber 12,7 × 99 mm NATO oder auch .50 BMG. Effektive Reichweite sind knapp 1800 Meter. Tödlich und präzise." deutete er auf eine Gewehr, das fast eineinhalb Meter lang war. Es hatte vorne ein Zweibeingestell und ein ziemlich großes Zielfernrohr. "Alleine dieses Baby kostet rund 6.000 Pfund."

Silver ignorierte den Hinweis auf den Preis und musterte die Munition für das Scharfschützengewehr. Die Patronen wirkten mit gut 15 cm Länge einfach riesig. Sein Blick huschte über den Rest der Bestellung. Er sah je eine Kiste mit Hand und Blendgranaten. Dazu etliche Pakete mit einer hellen Masse die in Plastik eingeschweißt waren. Das war das C4, der bestelle Plastiksprengstoff. Daneben lagen die Schlagzünder. Sanderson hatte tatsächlich alles besorgt, was Silver bestellt hatte.

"Ich sehe, sie haben alles bekommen." neigte Silver leicht das Haupt. "Jetzt zu meinen Teil des Deals." griff er nach den kleinen Alukoffer und ließ den Verschluss aufschnappen. Fein säuberlich gebündelte Stapel mit 50 Pfundnoten ließen Sandersons Augen zufrieden aufleuchten. Nicht, dass er solche Summen nicht gewöhnt war. Aber die Leichtigkeit mit der er jetzt 60.000 Pfund einkassieren würde, ließ ihn beinahe lächeln.

Der Teenager schob den offenen Koffer zu Sanderson und hielt sich bereit.

"Du bist ein armseliger Trottel, Kleiner. Ich könnte fast Mitleid mit dir haben." sagte Sanderson boshaft und gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen.

"Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns, Lefty. Ich kenne wirkliches Mitleid. Aber nicht heute und nicht für dich." wurde Silvers Miene ausdruckslos.

Dann ging das Licht aus und die Hölle brach los.

"Verdammte Scheiße, legt den kleinen Wichser um." brüllte Sanderson und wich zurück. Gleichzeitig zog er eine Pistole und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte Mündungsfeuer von zwei Seiten sehen.

"Idioten. Legt euch nicht gegenseitig um und achtet auf das C4... Argggnnnhh." konnte er Johnson röcheln hören. Er wusste sofort, dass Johnson tot war. Sanderson kannte das Geräusch, wenn einem die Kehle durchschnitten wird, nur zu gut.

"Derek? Shit. Schießt in Richtung Tor. Benny auf die linke Seite. Rick, du auf die andere." brüllte Hank Miller, einer der anderen Männer. Weitere Schüsse hallten durch das Lagerhaus, während einer seiner Leute nach den zwei Männern im Überwachungsraum rief und verlangte, das Licht anzustellen.

Sanderson war inzwischen bis zur Wand zurück gewichen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Das Tor war auf der rechten Seite und der Fluchtweg auf der Linken. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und vor einem halbwüchsigen Punk davon laufen. Er versuchte Bewegungen und Geräusche auszumachen doch es herrschte zuviel Chaos. Was aber auffiel, war, dass immer weniger Schüsse abgeben wurden. Vom dem Jungen hingegen, war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.

"Joey? Hank?" rief er zwei seiner Männer an.

Doch keine Antwort.

"Hank ist erledigt, Boss. Der Basta..." brach die Stimme abrupt ab. 

Sanderson fluchte lautlos und feuerte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Das ganze Magazin seiner Beretta feuerte Sanderson in die Richtung und streute die Kugeln. Fünfzehn Schuss und er war sich sicher, dass er etwas getroffen hatte. 

"Verdammte Scheiße." fluchte der Unterweltboss und fummelte nach dem Ersatzmagazin. Genau in dem Moment, als das leere Magazin aus seiner Beretta rutschte und klappernd zu Boden fiel, spürte er kalten Stahl an seiner Kehle und er erstarrte.

"Ts. Ts. Du hast einen deiner eigenen Männer erwischt, Lefty. Wie unvorsichtig." flüsterte ihm Silver spöttisch ins Ohr.

"Ich..." schluckte Sanderson den rüden Fluch herunter und biss in den saueren Apfel. "Was willst du?" wurde seine Stimme kühl und gefasst.

"Ich wollte einen Deal mit dir machen, aber du musstest ja gierig werden." kam die Antwort aus der Dunkelheit.

"Hör zu Kleiner. Das war alles ein Missverständnis. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns einig werden können."

"Natürlich." erwiderte Silver beinahe sanft und übergangslos ging das Licht wieder an. 

Sanderson blinzelte in das Licht und brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich anzupassen. Das erste war er sah, war das Schwert, dass ihm Silver an die Kehle hielt. Wie, zur Hölle, hatte der kleine Bastard ein Schwert in die Halle unbemerkt schmuggeln können? Dann irrte sein Blick zu seinen Leuten und er wusste augenblicklich, dass sich in dem Lagerhaus, nur noch zwei lebende Seelen aufhielten. Johnson lag in einer enormen Blutlache und hatte seine linke Hand um seine Kehle gekrallt. Seine Augen starrten blicklos zurück. Hank und Joey hatten wortwörtlich ihren Kopf verloren, während Benny ein Einschussloch in seiner Stirn hatte. Ricks Bauch war aufgeschlitzt und seine Hände hatten vergeblich versucht, seine Innereien innen zu behalten. In einer der hinteren Ecken, lagen drei weitere Leichen. Selbst die zwei Männer aus dem Überwachungsraum hatte es also erwischt.

Verdammt. Verdammt. Der kleine Pisser hatte acht seiner besten Männer in nicht einmal einer Minute erledigt. Gut, sieben. Benny ging anscheinend auf seine Kappe. Verdammte Scheiße.

"Hör zu, Kleiner. Du kannst die Ware für einen Zehntel des ausgemachten Preises haben. Deal?" versuchte es Sanderson.

"Nicht doch, Lefty. Ich werde den Teil meines Deals einhalten. Keine Sorge." lächelte Silver. Sanderson fühlte etwas Erleichterung aber war noch auf der Hut. "Deine Morde haben dich heute eingeholt. Ich bezahle mit Stahl, Lefty." war das letzte was Lennard 'Lefty' Sanderson in seinem Leben hörte. Ehe er blinzeln konnte, sah er die Klinge aufblitzen und dann nichts mehr.

..ooOOoo..

Ohne gesehen zu werden, verließ kurze Zeit darauf Silver das Lagerhaus. Er konnte Sirenen näher kommen hören und verschwand vom Tatort. Niemand würde Spuren finden, selbst die Aufnahmen im Überwachungsraum, zeigten nichts mehr. Da konnten selbst die besten forensischen Spezialisten noch so intensiv suchen. Ja, es hatte durchaus Vorteile, die Magie auf seiner Seite zu wissen.

In einem kleinen Koffer, den er schon geschrumpft mitgebracht hatte, trug er sämtliche Waffen mit sich. Das Geld hatte er wieder mitgenommen. Kein Grund, Harrys Geld sinnlos zu verschleudern. Wäre Sanderson nicht wortbrüchig geworden, hätte Silver die 60.000 Pfund ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken abgedrückt. Doch so...!

In den nächsten zwei Stunden begutachtete Silver noch einmal die Waffen. Er benutzte eines der Kissen in seiner Hotelsuite um ein Holster für die Glock zu zaubern. Dazu einen Schultergurt für die P90. Als er eines der Magazine mit Patronen bestückte, hielt er inne und musste lachen. Warum nur, in Merlins Namen, hatte er nicht vorher daran gedacht? Er war nicht darauf angewiesen, nach 10 Schuss das Magazin zu wechseln. Nicht, wenn man einen Erweiterungszauber einsetzte. 

"Hmm, ja, das müsste gehen." murmelte Silver und strich über das brünierte Metall des Magazins. Seine Magie reagierte sofort und er konnte sehen, wie der Zauber das Magazin veränderte. Er war gespannt wie gut es funktioniert hatte und lud das Magazin neu. Leise zählte er mit und hob die Augenbrauen, als er 50 erreichte und noch immer die 9mm Patronen locker in das Magazin rutschten. Bei Patrone 125 spürte er Widerstand und die nächste ging schon nicht mehr hinein.

"Mehr als das zwölffache. Nicht übel." lächelte er zufrieden. Ein weiterer Zauber sorgte dafür, dass das Magazin nicht schwerer als normal war und das brachte ihn auf weitere Ideen. Er nahm den Schalldämpfer und besah ihn sich von allen Seiten. Dann kratzte er mit einen seiner Messer zwei Runen in die Oberfläche die das Schussgeräusch vollkommen dämpfen würden. Eine weitere Rune auf der Waffe selbst, erledigte den Rest. Jetzt würde niemand einen Schuss hören oder das Geräusch des Schlittens oder des Hammers auf den Schlagbolzen. Die perfekte Waffe für einen Assassinen.

Auch die P90 wurde in der gleichen Art und Weise behandelt. Es wäre eine langwierige Arbeit gewesen, das Magazin für die Maschinenpistole zu bestücken, aber auch hier bediente sich Silver der Magie und so waren rund 600 Patronen in gut 5 Minuten geladen.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, meditierte er noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor er sich für einen kurzen Schlaf niederlegte. Er hatte am nächsten Tag einiges vor.

..ooOOoo..

Das erste was Silver am nächsten Morgen erledigte, war ein anonymer Hinweis auf Greybacks Leiche. In einem kurzen Brief informierte er sie über Greybacks Versuch einen Muggeljungen zu beißen, ließ aber Jimmys Identität weg. Es bestand kein Grund, den Jungen noch mehr Ärger zu bereiten. Eine Mieteule brachte den Brief direkt zu Madame Bones. Damit war für den Teenager der Fall Fenrir Greyback erledigt. 

Danach erledigte er seine Einkäufe in der Muggelwelt, bevor er sich auf den Nachspürzauber konzentrierte, den er den unbekannten Todesser angehängt hatte. Er materialisierte in der Nähe zu einem alten Landsitz. Niemand hatte ihn kommen sehen und er versteckte sich außerhalb der Banngrenzen in einem kleinen Wäldchen und wartete geduldig. Behutsam scannte er den Bereich und die Schutzschirme und erfuhr auch endlich den Namen seiner Zielperson.

Abraham Carver. Ein angesehenes Mitglied der Gesellschaft und des Zaubergarmots. Ein persönlicher Freund des Ministers und einer seiner Geldgeber.

Es war der frühe Abend, die Sonne näherte sich bereits dem Horizont, als sich endlich etwas tat. Carver hatte seinen Landsitz verlassen und Silver folgte ihm unverzüglich.

Er erschien knapp hundert Meter von Carver entfernt und bemerkte sofort, dass dieser nicht alleine war. Ein weiterer Mann befand sich bei ihm und beide trugen ihre Todesserroben und Masken. Silver nickte grimmig und näherte sich lautlos seinem Ziel.

Carver und sein Begleiter hatten keine Ahnung, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Was hatten sie zu befürchten? Sie befanden sich am Rande einer Muggelortschaft und niemand war fähig sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Selbstsicher und arrogant sahen sie sich um.

"Dort drüben. Ein prächtiges Ziel, Carver." deutete Garson, der andere Todesser, auf ein Einfamilienhaus, das etwas abseits lag. Es hatte einen großen Garten, das es gegen die direkte Sicht von der Straßen her, abschirmte. Das nächste Haus befand sich weit genug weg, aber das hätte die beiden Todesser sowieso nicht gestört. Nein, was dieses Ziel so lohnend machte, waren die zwei kleinen Mädchen auf der Terrasse.

"Hübsch, hübsch." lächelte Carver und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Ich will die kleine Blonde!" verlangte Garson und sah gierig auf das etwa achtjährige Mädchen, die sich mit ihrer etwas älteren Schwester angeregt unterhielt. 

"Dir können sie nie jung genug sein, mein Freund." schnaubte Carver.

Garson grinste nur. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Es stimmte schließlich. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu ihren letzten Besuch bei einer Muggelfamilie und er konnte die Erregung fühlen. Oh, ja. Heute würde er sich vergnügen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde kurz abgelenkt, als die Terrassentür aufgeschoben wurde und ein weiteres Mädchen seinen Kopf durch den Spalt schob.

"Mom hat gesagt, ihr sollt reinkommen! Abendessen ist fertig." konnten die beiden Todesser hören. 

"Merlin, das wird ja immer besser. Höchstens fünf oder sechs Jahre?" murmelte Garson heiser.

"Könnte hinkommen. Lass uns endlich anfangen." nickte Carver und zog seinen Stab.

"Ganz meiner Meinung." hörten sie eine junge Stimme hinter sich. Carver fuhr alarmiert um seine eigene Achse, aber bevor er einen Fluch abgeben konnte, traf ihn bereits ein Stunner. Garson erging es nicht viel besser und sackte besinnungslos zusammen.

Silver starrte grimmig auf die beiden Todesser zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte ihr Gespräch belauscht und wusste sofort, was die beiden Bastarde vorgehabt hatten. Doch diesmal würde sie die Gerechtigkeit ereilen. Er beugte sich hinab und nahm beiden die Stäbe ab und wog sie nachdenklich in seiner Hand. Garsons Stab passte etwas besser und so benutzte er ihn, um die beiden Todesser zu fesseln und einen Stillezauber auf das kleine Areal um sie herum zu werfen. Niemand würde sie bemerken oder Notiz nehmen. Dann näherte er sich dem Haus und drang lautlos durch die noch offene Terrassentür ein. Die Familie saß am Esstisch und hatte soeben ihr Abendessen begonnen. Sie bemerkten den silberhaarigen Teenager gar nicht, als er das Esszimmer betrat und unterhielten sich angeregt weiter. Silver seufzte lautlos. "Schlaf." murmelte er und gab seine Magie frei. Augenblicklich fielen allen fünf die Augen zu und er eilte an den Tisch und verhinderte, dass sie zu Boden fielen. Dann schwebte er einen nach dem anderen ins Wohnzimmer und legte sie behutsam ab.

Sie würden nie erfahren, welch grausamen Schicksal sie entgangen waren und es war gut so. Entschlossen wandte er sich ab und ging an die Arbeit.

Als ersten verhörte er Carver, der wüste Flüche und Drohungen von sich gab, als er ihn aufweckte.

"Schweig!" sagte Silver streng und Carvers Kiefer schnappte zu und er brachte kein weiteres Wort mehr heraus. Er funkelte den Jungen an und wunderte sich insgeheim, wie mächtig die Magie war, die er ausstrahlte. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen und schauderte. Eiskalte, gnadenlose Augen in einem unwirklichen Blau.

"Ich möchte wissen, was Voldemort als nächstes vorhat. Pläne, Alternativpläne, Standorte, alles." sagte Silver ruhig. Carver kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, du wirst reden." lächelte Silver böse und zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. Er griff nach Carvers Kiefer und zwang ihn auf. Dann träufelte er drei Tropfen der klaren Flüssigkeit auf dessen Zunge und wartete. Carvers Augen wurden stumpf und sein Ausdruck abwesend. Die Verwendung von Veritaserum diente Silver nur als Beweis für die Justiz. Er selbst, wusste immer, ob sein Gegenüber schuldig war oder nicht. Es war keine Technik wie sie ein Legilemens benutzte, sondern etwas anderes, etwas Fremdartiges. Es war ein Abwiegen der Seele. Silver konnte keine Bilder sehen oder Gedanken lesen, dafür wusste er mit Sicherheit, wie viele Menschenleben sein 'Klient' genommen hatte. 

"Was hat Voldemort als nächstes vor?" fing Silver sein Verhör an.

Carver kämpfte mit ganzen Willen gegen die Wirkung des Veritaserums, doch vergebens. 

"Askaban."

"Keine große Überraschung." murmelte Silver und seufzte leise. Es würde ein langer Abend werden.

..ooOOoo..

Es waren inzwischen zwei Stunden vergangen und Silver hatte alle Antworten die er wollte. Die Namen, der Todesser die den beiden bekannt waren, Standorte ihrer Häuser und die unmittelbaren Pläne des dunklen Lords. Überraschenderweise war Carver anscheinend viel wichtiger als Silver vermutet hatte. Garson hingegen wusste nicht viel, dafür war sein Verhör auf andere Weise erschöpfend gewesen. Er hatte unter dem Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums all seine Verbrechen gestanden und Silver hatte Unfassbares vernehmen müssen. Carver war nicht viel besser und so zögerte er nicht lange. Er deutete mit Garsons Stab auf Carver.

"Denkt an die Verbrechen die ihr begangen habt." befahl er. Carver kämpfte gegen den Drang, aber er war zu müde, um den Zwangszauber zu widerstehen. Seine Gedanken füllten sich mit den vielen Morden, Vergewaltigungen und Folterungen. Er war so sehr unter dem Einfluss der Bilder, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie der Teenager ihm den Stab an die Schläfe hielt und seine Erinnerungen extrahierte. Silver lagerte die silbernen Streifen sorgfältig in einer Phiole und verschloss sie. Dann wiederholte er die ganze Prozedur bei Garson und richtete sich dann auf.

"Nie wieder werdet ihr ein Kind berühren. Nie wieder." leuchteten seine Augen in der Dunkelheit auf. Er verabreichte das Gegenmittel gegen das Serum, um beide bei klarem Verstand zu haben. Dann zog er eines seiner Messer. "Ihr dürft so viel und laut schreien wie ihr könnt. Keiner wird euch hören." flüsterte er.

"W... Was hast du vor?" schrillte Carvers Stimme.

"Du wirst es gleich spüren." war die kalte Antwort.

Carver schluckte hart, als der Teenager seine Roben nach oben schob und seine Unterwäsche nach unten zog.

Dann schrie er. Ein greller, heißer Schmerz, wie er ihn nie gekannt hatte, durchzuckte ihn. Dann wurde ihm etwas Weiches, Feuchtes in den weit aufgerissenen Mund geschoben und er würgte und versuchte den fremden Gegenstand heraus zu spucken. Was immer es war, es landete auf seiner Brust und er sah mit vor Grauen aufgerissenen Augen auf seine abgeschnittenen Genitalien. Wieder fing er an zu schreien, doch sein Schrei ging in dem schrillen Schrei von Garson unter.

"Ein kleiner aber fairer Preis für eure Verbrechen. Zu schade nur, dass ihr nicht länger leiden werdet." verkündete Silver ein wenig später ruhig. Er wischte sein Messer sorgfältig an Carvers Roben ab und steckte es in seine Scheide zurück. "Zeit für Gerechtigkeit. Zeit zu Sterben!" wurde seine Stimme kalt und entschlossen.

Die beiden Männer wimmerten vor Schmerz und sahen voller Angst zu Silver auf.

"Unser Lord wird uns rächen." keuchte Carver mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. 

"Das bezweifele ich ernsthaft." erwiderte Silver trocken, als er die Glock zog, durchlud und entsicherte. Er stieß seinen rechten Fuß unter Carvers Körper und rollte ihn auf den Bauch. Dann zielte er auf dessen Hinterkopf und zog zweimal hintereinander den Abzug. Es gab kein eigentliches Schussgeräusch, aber das Mündungsfeuer war etwas zu sehen und der Einschlag der Kugeln in Carvers Kopf war zu vernehmen. Ein dumpfer Laut, ganz so, als würde jemand eine feuchte Nuss knacken. Carver erschlaffte mit einem leisen Ächzen, seine Augen wurden glasig und etwas Blut trat aus seiner Nase aus. Garson hatte Carvers Exekution mit großen Augen beobachtet und wenn es ihm noch anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, so hätte er sich in die Hosen gemacht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wandte sich Silver Garson zu und zögerte nicht lange. Er rollte ihn ebenfalls auf den Bauch und feuerte zweimal. Er konnte in dem dämmrigen Licht gerade noch erkennen wie die Projektile in Garsons Hinterkopf einschlugen. Das Haar wurde etwas aufgewirbelt und etwas Blut trat aus. Sonst war nicht viel zu sehen. Die Schüsse waren sicher tödlich gewesen. Trotzdem kontrollierte er, ob die beiden tot waren und nickte zufrieden.

Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, entspannte er sich etwas und seufzte. Die Hinrichtung der beiden war nichts, was ihn belastete. Nein, wahrhaftig nicht. Es war notwendig und richtig gewesen. Viel mehr belastete ihn die Geständnisse der beiden Männer. Silver war ein tödliches Geschöpf aber er konnte solche Grausamkeiten einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Was ihn etwas beruhigte, war die simple Tatsache, dass ab heute, viele junge Mädchen sicherer waren.

Sorgfältig beseitigte er alle Spuren die auf ihn hinweisen konnten, bevor er die Phiolen mit den Erinnerungen der beiden Todesser auf deren Leichen platzierte. Dann reiste er zurück in die Winkelgasse und veränderte seine Erscheinung. Er sah jetzt wie ein Mann in den Vierzigern aus. Völlig unauffällig und bedeutungslos. Niemand sprach ihn an und hielt ihn auf, als er die Eulenpoststelle betrat, die täglich bis Mitternacht geöffnet hatte. Dort schrieb er einen weiteren Brief an Madame Bones und bezahlte schweigsam die Gebühr für die Zustellung.

"Er wird heute noch geliefert, Sir." versicherte ihm der Angestellte.

"Gut. Danke ihnen. Guten Abend." nickte Silver und ging.

Er würde erst morgen Abend wieder unterwegs sein und diesmal war sein Ziel nicht eine einzelne Person.

TBC...

A/N: Hmm, ich hoffe es war nicht ZU brutal. Oder? Was meint ihr dazu?


	4. Kapitel 04

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Oha, da habe ich doch glatt meinen ersten Verriss erhalten. Widerlich? Nun, das ist natürlich Ansichtssache. Gewalt ist grundsätzlich widerlich, wie ich gerne eingestehe. Doch sie ist nun einmal Teil unserer Kultur. Die Beschreibung ist natürlich sehr grafisch, deshalb habe ich auch das Rating herauf gesetzt. In der Einleitung des ersten Kapitels habe ich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich eine geradlinige Rächerstory schreibe und ich habe mich in dieser Richtung ein wenig von einigen meiner Lieblingsautoren inspirieren lassen. Autoren wie Tom Clancy, Andrew Vachss oder dem Altmeister dieses Genres, Mickey Spillane. Ich war 14 Jahre als ich meinen ersten Spillane in die Finger bekam und war begeistert. _Ich, der Richter_ ist ein Meilenstein des harten Thrillers und Mickey Spillane eckte damals, als er vor knapp 45 Jahren den Roman veröffentlichte, auch ganz schön damit an.

Gary Stue? Hmm, ich kannte die genaue Definition nicht, kann sie aber hier, nicht grundsätzlich abstreiten. Sie trifft aber auch nicht vollständig zu, nur ist das aus den ersten vier Kapiteln nicht völlig abzuleiten. Ich schreibe hier FanFiktion und erlaube mir somit einige Freiheiten mit dem Originalcharakter. Wollte ich den reinen Harry, so müsste ich Rowlings Romane lesen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass, wenn man Harry entscheidend verändert, er im Prinzip ebenfalls Gary Stue darstellt. Ich habe so viele FF gelesen, in denen Harry dramatisch verändert wurde, ja soweit, dass er nicht einmal mehr seinen alten Namen behielt. Genau das wollte ich eigentlich nicht und so griff ich nach einem Kunstgriff und kreierte Silver.

Was hat das noch mit Harry Potter zu tun, lautete die Kritik? Alles und nichts. Ich werfe keinen anderen FF-Autor es vor, wenn er Harry ins Extreme verändert. Slash, Vampir- oder Veela Harry. Sogar den Dementor-Harry habe ich angetroffen. Selbst das winzigste Crossover hat, streng genommen, schon nichts mehr mit HP zu tun. Aber dafür schreiben wir ja FF. Hier dürfen wir unsere Fantasie ausleben, indem wir Harry zum Superhelden machen, ihn in dem Pantheon der Götter erheben, ihn gar zum Engel oder zum Dämon transformieren. Oder ihn einen Helfer zur Seite stellen. Die Grenzen sind nur unsere eigenen, geistigen oder moralischen Grenzen. Hmm, ich werde jetzt wieder von meiner Apfelkiste herunter steigen und hoffe, dass ihr mir den kleinen Ausbruch nachseht. Ihr seht aber, ich lese immer meine Reviews und deshalb hoffe ich auf weitere. Nur bitte, keine hässlichen Verrisse mehr. In diesem Sinne, euer

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 4

Einige Tage vorher...

Remus Lupin lief unruhig in der Küche von Grimauldplatz 12 hin und her. Der Werwolf hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen und sein Haar wirkte noch grauer, als vor einer Woche. Sirius, sein Bruder von freier Wahl, wenn auch nicht des Blutes, war tot und gestern hatte er erfahren, dass Harry in eine Art Todesschlaf verfallen war.

"Sirius. Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe versagt. Oh, Siri." murmelte er traurig. Wenn Harry jetzt auch noch sterben würde, hatte er niemand mehr. Er wäre wieder alleine und Remus wusste nicht, ob er noch die Stärke aufbringen konnte, wieder so zu leben. Harry durfte nicht sterben. Er durfte einfach nicht. Es wäre so unfair dem Welpen gegenüber. Das Schicksal hatte es wirklich nicht gut für den Jungen gemeint. 

Der Wolf konnte das Aufbrausen des Feuers im Salon hören und verließ hastig die Küche. Das erste was er sah, war Albus Dumbledore, der soeben den regungslosen Körper von Harry levitierte.

"Oh Harry! Was ist mit ihm, Albus?" kam er besorgt näher.

"Remus!" nickte ihm der alte Zauberer freundlich zu. Auch er wirkte müde, wie Remus bemerkte. "Wir wissen es nicht, mein Junge. Und so lange wir es nicht wissen, ist er hier am besten aufgehoben." erklärte er dem Wolf.

"Ist Voldemort dafür verantwortlich?" fragte Remus bange.

"Wie gesagt, wir wissen es nicht aber in diesem Fall bezweifele ich es. Es gibt keinen Hinweis und auch seine Narbe wirkt normal." erwiderte Albus geduldig.

"Oh, seine Narbe." murmelte Remus und strich sanft das Haar aus der Stirn des Jungen. Die berühmte blitzförmige Narbe wirkte unauffällig. Wenn man in diesem Fall von unauffällig reden konnte.

"Sie nimmt sonst eine tiefere Färbung an, wenn Harry eine Vision von Tom hatte." meinte Dumbledore leise. Das Feuer des Kamins brauste erneut auf und Poppy Pomfrey, die Schulheilerin trat aus dem Feuer und beugte sich sofort über ihren Patienten.

"Unverändert!" nickte sie. 

"Er... er sieht so gelöst aus." fiel es Remus auf.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Beschreibung." funkelten Albus' Augen etwas stärker.

"Er schläft auf jedem Fall tief und fest. Als würde er versuchen, den verpassten Schlaf des letzten Jahres nachzuholen." meinte Poppy dazu.

"Nun. Vielleicht ist es so und wem den so ist, dann soll er in Ruhe schlafen." erklärte Albus.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus?" rief Remus.

"Was sonst kann ich sagen, mein Junge? Sein Schlaf ist nicht natürlich, aber im Moment auch keine Bedrohung. Zumindest müssen wir uns über die Folgen, im Gegensatz zu Muggelpatienten, keine Sorgen machen." erwiderte der Schulvorsteher ruhig.

"So ist es. Ich habe da Sachen gehört. Ts, ts." schnalzte Poppy missbilligend mit der Zunge.

"Wir sollten jetzt lieber dafür sorgen, dass er in ein bequemes Bett kommt. Das Zimmer ist vorbereitet?" wandte sich Albus an Remus.

"Natürlich." murmelte der Werwolf eingeschnappt.

Albus ignorierte es und schwebte Harrys Körper in das nächste Stockwerk und dort in das vorbereitete Zimmer. Es sah nicht wie ein Krankenzimmer aus, aber das täuschte. Es gab ein halbes Dutzend Überwachungszauber, die jede noch so geringste Veränderung des Patientenstatus anzeigen würden. Gleichzeitig war die Matratze so bezaubert, dass es nicht zu Wunden durch langes Liegen kommen würde. Die Ernährung würde direkt erfolgen und auch für die Entsorgung der Körperausscheidungen war gesorgt. Die Harnblase, wie auch der Enddarm, würden regelmäßig entleert werden. Eine wirklich findige Einrichtung, die die Pflege der Patienten unglaublich erleichterte. Einer der Vorteile, wenn man in der Zaubererwelt bettlägerig wurde.

Albus hatte Dobby herbei geordert und der Hauself war nur zu gerne bereit, Harry zu überwachen und zu pflegen. Es würde ihm also an nichts fehlen. Doch das war für Remus nur ein schwacher Trost. Harry sah so schmal, so jung und verletzlich aus, dass es ihm einen Stich gab.

"Ich werde täglich herüber flohen um nach ihm zu sehen." versprach Poppy zum Abschied.

"Danke, Poppy!" murmelte Remus, aber ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen.

Die Medihexe verließ still das Zimmer und auch Albus blieb nicht lange.

"Dobby wird gut für Harry Potter Sir sorgen, Meister Wolf." versprach Dobby.

"Ich weiß, Dobby. Harry hat immer nur mit viel Zuneigung über dich geredet." lächelte Remus schwach.

"Der große Harry Potter hat gut über Dobby geredet?" heulte der Hauself auf.

"Ja, bitte beruhige dich." flüsterte Remus hastig. Er hatte vergessen, dass Harry ebenfalls Dobbys Marotten erwähnt hatte.

"Dobby ist ruhig!" schniefte der treue Hauself und sah voller Hingabe zu seinem bevorzugten Zauberer.

..ooOOoo..

Drei Tage waren inzwischen vergangen und Remus verließ nur selten Harrys Krankenzimmer. Nur vorgestern Nacht, hatte er es völlig Dobby überlassen, sich um Harry zu kümmern. Aus gutem Grund. Es war Vollmond gewesen und Remus hatte sich im Keller eingesperrt um keinen zu gefährden. Die Verwandlung war diesmal noch qualvoller als üblich gewesen und man sah ihm die Folgen deutlich an.

Molly Weasley, die regelmäßig im Hauptquartier des Ordens Dienst schob, konnte ihn am vierten Tag endlich dazu überreden, mit ihr zusammen in der Küche zu frühstücken. Nachdem der Werwolf eine lange heiße Dusche genommen und frische Kleidung angezogen hatte, ging er, nach einem letzten Blick auf Harry und einen bestätigenden Nicken von Dobby, nach unten. Molly war alleine in der Küche und bereitete bereits das Mittagessen für die Ordensmitglieder vor. Beschäftigt wieselte sie hin und her und nötigte Remus in einen der Stühle. Nur wenige Sekunden später, stand ein enormes Frühstück vor ihm. Der Werwolf protestierte erst, aber nachdem er die ersten Bissen zu sich genommen hatte, überfiel ihn Heißhunger und er langte tüchtig zu.

"So ist es brav!" schnurrte die rothaarige Hexe zufrieden.

"Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, welchen Hunger ich hatte." brummte Remus fast verlegen.

"Du solltest besser auf dich achten, Remus. Es hilft Harry kein bisschen, wenn du zusammen klappst." bemerkte Molly streng.

"Du hast ja Recht." wurde der letzte der Plünderer rot.

"Wie geht es dir, Remus?" setzte sich Molly zu ihm. Ihr Ausdruck zeigte tiefe Sorge und etwas, das Remus nicht bestimmen konnte. 

"Ich vermisse ihn, Molly. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Es ist ein Schmerz... jenseits aller Beschreibung. Nicht einmal damals, als ich ihn für den Verräter hielt, habe ich mich so miserabel gefühlt." sanken Remus' Schultern müde ab.

Molly tätschelte mitfühlend seine Hand und seufzte schwer.

"Ich vermisse ihn ebenfalls. Auch wenn wir uns oft in den Haaren lagen, so wusste Sirius doch, dass ich ihn und Harry nur schützen wollte. Wie oft hatte er im letzten Jahr hier, in diesem Stuhl gesessen und wir haben zusammen gefrühstückt!" sagte sie mit dicker Stimme. "Entschuldige bitte!" wandte sie sich ab und putzte sich die Nase.

"Kein Grund, Molly." wischte sich Remus selbst über die Augen und holte tief Luft, um sie dann langsam abzulassen. "Und doch weiß ich, dass dieser Schmerz nichts gegen den ist, den Harry fühlen muss." sagte er tonlos.

"Der arme Junge!" schluchzte Molly auf. 

"Er ist kein Junge mehr, Molly. Ich glaube, wir machen alle den Fehler, ihn als Kind zu sehen. Doch Harry hatte nie eine Kindheit. Zumindest nicht mehr nach den ersten 15 Monaten." meinte Remus nachdenklich.

Molly wollte erst vehement widersprechen, doch Remus' bernsteinfarbene Augen leuchteten so eindringlich, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte. Die Mutter von sieben Kindern wusste, dass sie oftmals einfach zu beschützerisch war, doch sie konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut. Harry war ihr achtes, inoffizielles Kind und bekam dieselbe Behandlung, wie die anderen ihrer Kinder.

"Du kannst sie nicht ewig in deinen Armen halten, Molly." sagte Remus, der sie beobachtet hatte, weich aber bestimmt.

"Ich weiß ja." seufzte sie. 

"Du würdest wahrscheinlich Bill ebenfalls noch bemuttern, wenn er es zulassen würde." lächelte der Wolf etwas. Molly lächelte schwach zurück und seufzte erneut.

"Sirius sagte genau dasselbe." gab sie zu. 

"Er konnte manchmal wirklich klug sein." versuchte Remus einen Scherz.

Mollys Antwort wurde von dem dezenten Klopfen einer Posteule unterbrochen. Sofort sprang sie auf und ließ die braune Eule herein und bezahlte die paar Knut für die Tageszeitung.

"Gab es neue Angriffe?" fragte Remus neugierig. In den letzten Tagen hatte er es versäumt die Geschehnisse zu verfolgen, aber er hatte trotzdem mitbekommen, dass es Tote gegeben hatte.

"Sehen wir nach." murmelte die Hexe und setzte sich wieder neben Remus, so dass er ebenfalls einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte. Dann schlug sie die gefaltete Zeitung auf und beide starrten auf die Schlagzeile.

_FENRIR GREYBACK UND ZWEI TODESSER TOT AUFGEFUNDEN!_

Wie gestern Abend, von gut informierten Kreisen des Ministeriums zu erfahren war, wurde der berüchtigte und wegen mehrfachen Mordes gesuchte Werwolf Fenrir Greyback, bei einer Ortschaft in Essex tot aufgefunden. Anonyme Hinweise hatten Auroren des Departments zum Fundort geführt. Wie die ersten Ermittlungen ergaben, war Greyback dabei, einen Muggeljungen zu beißen, als ein Fremder auftauchte und den Gesuchten stellte. Wie Greyback genau ums Leben kam, war von unseren Mitarbeitern nicht zu eruieren. Doch dieser Reporter fragt sich, warum der Verbrecher Greyback nicht schon früher von den Kräften des Ministeriums der Gerechtigkeit zugeführt wurde?

Noch zwei weitere Leichen wurden, ebenfalls nach einem Tipp, im Westen des Landes entdeckt. Beide wiesen das dunkle Mal auf und es war nicht zu erfahren, wie die beiden ums Leben kamen. Der Sprecher des Ministeriums lehnte Informationen auf die Identität der beiden Zauberer, in Hinblick auf die laufende Untersuchung, ab. 

"Greyback!" knurrte Remus guttural und seine Augen nahmen einen fast goldenen Ton an.

"Das war doch der, der dich...?" verstummte Molly besorgt.

"Ja, genau der. Wer immer ihn erledigt hat, er wird meinen ewigen Dank haben. Der Schweinehund drehte besonders gerne schutzlose Kinder in Werwölfe. Und er genoss es auch noch." lehnte sich Remus zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Langsam trat ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er wirkte als wäre ein Teil seiner Last abgefallen. Es war gut, dass dieser Bastard endlich tot war.

"Ich frage mich, ob zwischen Greyback und den Tod der zwei Todesser ein Zusammenhang besteht?" murmelte Molly nachdenklich.

"Möglich. Wahrscheinlich werden wir es nie erfahren. Doch ich frage mich, wer die beiden waren. Hmm, vielleicht weiß Albus näheres?" überlegte Remus. Weitere Gedanken gingen ihn durch den Kopf. Greybacks Tod würde die Rekrutierung der Werwölfe für Voldemort unglaublich erschweren, wenn nicht gar unmöglich machen. Es war hauptsächlich Fenrir Greyback, der den Großteil der britischen Werwölfe mit eiserner Faust beherrschte oder beherrscht hatte, korrigierte sich Remus. Er war ein wirklich mächtiger Alphawolf und ihn zu töten, war sicher kein leichtes Spiel gewesen. Dazu der Tod zweier Todesser... es war kein guter Tag für den dunklen Lord, jedoch für die Seite des Lichtes war es ein Tag des Sieges.

..ooOOoo..

Auch Tharan McBane las an diesem Morgen aufmerksam die Zeitung und sein Lächeln wirkte genauso zufrieden, wie das eines gewissen Werwolfes.

"Es fängt also an. Gut gemacht, Kiddo." murmelte er.

Er hatte Silver seit dem Tag, an dem er ihm das Schwert gab, nicht mehr gesehen. Der silberhaarige Junge war zum Essen geblieben und Tharan hatte für ihn einen Termin bei einem Waffenhändler ausgemacht. Der Schmied hatte ein paar wirklich gute Kontakte zur Londoner Unterwelt, da er regelmäßig alte Waffen erwarb und auch verkaufte. Einige seiner Messer wurden auch von gewissen Kreisen benutzt und er hatte sich einen guten Ruf als Hersteller erstklassiger Stichwaffen erworben. Nicht, dass er das dem Jungen auf die Nase binden würde.

..ooOOoo..

Das Blutmassaker im Lagerhaus, wie es die englische Presse nannte, fand so gut wie keine Beachtung in der Zaubererwelt. Was interessierten sie neun tote Muggel? Auch der Orden des Phönix oder Voldemorts Todessern, entging dieser Bericht. Der Tagesprophet brachte andere Schlagzeilen, die viel erschütternder in den Augen der Zauberer und Hexen waren. Wieder hatte es eine junge Muggelstämmige Hexe und ihre Familie erwischt. Ein Bericht auf der Vorderseite zeigte das dunkle Zeichen über einem kleinen Cottage.

Furcht breitete sich durch das Land aus und Rufe wurden laut, Cornelius Fudge abzusetzen.

Der Minister für Magie wusste, dass seine politische Karriere nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing. Umso erleichterter war er, als ihm an nächsten Morgen Amelie Bones den Fund von Greybacks Leiche meldete. Endlich ein kleines Erfolgserlebnis, dass die Massen etwas beruhigen würde. Der Fund von zwei toten Todessern am Tag darauf, gab ihm weiteren Auftrieb. Bis ihm Bones die Namen verriet.

"Abraham Carver? Aber das kann unmöglich sein." fing er an zu schwitzen.

"Warum nicht, Minister?" fragte Bones kühl.

"Er ist ein ehrenwertes Mitglied des Zaubergarmots und würde niemals solche Gräueltaten begehen." empörte sich Fudge.

"Die Beweise sprechen etwas anderes, Cornelius. Der Mann war ein Scheusal." wurde Bones' Stimme noch kühler. Sie hatte persönlich die Beweise gesichtet und hatte alles an Selbstbeherrschung zusammen raffen müssen, als sie Carvers Erinnerungen in einem Justizdenkarium überprüfte. Scheusal, war ein viel zu schwaches Wort, um zu beschreiben, was sie hatte sehen müssen. Für Amelia Bones spielte es keine Rolle ob die Opfer Muggel waren oder nicht. Überhaupt keine Rolle. Es waren in erster Linie Menschen die zu gelitten hatten. Kinder, die gefoltert, vergewaltigt und auf die grausamste Art und Weise ermordet wurden. 

"Ich verbiete, dass die Namen an die Presse freigegeben werden. Haben sie mich verstanden, Madame Bones?" wurde er wütend.

"Es wird vermerkt werden." hob sie herausfordernd das Kinn.

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?" kniff Fudge die Augen zusammen.

"So wie ich es sagte. Guten Tag, Minister." ließ sie ihn stehen.

Cornelius Fudge kochte vor Wut. Niemand ließ ihn einfach so stehen. Auch nicht die Direktorin der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde. Es war zu dumm, dass er Bones nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen konnte. Die Direktoren der vier wichtigsten Abteilungen wurden vom Zaubergarmot eingesetzt und auch entlassen. Der Minister konnte natürlich Empfehlungen aussprechen und so, ab und zu einen seiner Leute platzieren. Er würde bei der nächsten Versammlung diese aufmüpfige Hexe abservieren.

..ooOOoo..

In einem kleinen Landgut, in der unmittelbaren Nähe zu Little Hangleton, wurde ebenfalls der Tägliche Prophet gelesen. Es war Wurmschwanz, der seinem Meister die Zeitung bringen musste, und er war dementsprechend nervös. Seine Nervosität war nicht unbegründet, denn der dunkle Lord verlor schnell seine Beherrschung.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, der selbst ernannte dunkle Lord Voldemort und unter den Zauberern und Hexen der Welt besser bekannt als Du-weißt-schon-wer, zischte vor Wut als er die Schlagzeile las. Greybacks Tod war ein Rückschlag und wenn der Werwolf jetzt vor ihm stehen würde, dann hätte dieser unermesslichen Schmerz zu erleiden. Er hatte diesem Tier verboten auf die Jagd zu gehen und sein Ungehorsam resultierte nun in dessen Tod und somit als Ärgernis für den dunklen Lord. 

"Wie sind die Namen meiner ermordeten Anhänger, Wurmschwanz?" fragte er den unscheinbaren, untersetzten Mann gefährlich ruhig.

"W... wir wissen es noch nicht, Meister." zitterte die Ratte.

"Deine Nützlichkeit beginnt merklich zu schwinden, Wurmschwanz. Ich dulde keine Inkompetenz. Also frage ich dich noch einmal. Wer waren sie?" zischte Voldemort. Seine roten Augen versprachen Schmerz und Tod. 

Peter Pettigrew schluckte und entschloss sich, seine Vermutungen preiszugeben. Er wusste, dass er so oder so bestraft werden würde.

"Abraham Carver und Stuart Garson, mein Lord. Es ist die einzig logische Erklärung." kauerte er zu Füßen seines Meisters.

Voldemort verlor für eine Sekunde die Beherrschung und Magie brach aus ihm hervor. Sein Zauberstab rutschte in seine rechte Hand und deutete auf Pettigrew. Die Ratte zitterte und senkte den Kopf und wartete auf den Schmerz. Doch er kam nicht. So schnell Voldemort seine Beherrschung verloren hatte, so schnell hatte er sich auch wieder gefasst. Er würde die Ratte später bestrafen, doch jetzt hatte dieser einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Es war wichtig zu erfahren, ob die Auroren von seinen Plänen wussten. Carver war ein Mitglied seines inneren Kreises und war eingeweiht gewesen.

"Setze dich mit unseren Leuten im Ministerium in Verbindung und besorge mir alle Details über Carver und Garsons Tod. Alles. Und Wurmschwanz... enttäusche mich nicht." befahl der dunkle Lord.

"Nein, mein Lord. Danke, mein Lord." versicherte ihm Pettigrew hastig. 

"Worauf wartest du?" zischte Voldemort.

Pettigrew schluckte und hastete aus Voldemorts 'Thronsaal'. Zum wiederholten Male verfluchte er sich für seine Schwäche und dafür, dass er immer den Boten für schlechte Neuigkeiten spielen musste. Es war einfach nicht fair. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der unbedingte Treue zu seinem Meister gezeigt und zu dessen Wiederauferstehung verholfen hatte. Der Verräter seufzte unmerklich und apparierte nach London.

..ooOOoo..

Im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix wusste man inzwischen ebenfalls die Identität der Todesser. Albus Dumbledore hatte eine Sitzung einberufen und die wichtigsten Mitglieder des Ordens waren erschienen.

"Carver und Garson also." nickte Remus grimmig.

"Kein Verlust die beiden. Wirklich nicht!" knurrte Mad-Eye Moody.

"Waren die beiden Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels?" wandte sich Hestia Jones an Severus Snape. Der Trankmeister hatte sich bisher zurück gehalten.

"Nur der dunkle Lord weiß, wer die Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels sind." schnarrte Snape kalt. 

"Das ist wohl wahr, Severus. Aber du wirst doch sicherlich Verdachtsmomente haben?" bemerkte Minerva McGonegall. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors war inzwischen wieder voll hergestellt.

"Ich liefere nur Fakten." erwiderte der Trankmeister kühl. Der Tod von Carver und Garson hatte den ansonsten stets gefassten Mann erschüttert.

"Was wissen wir über den Tod der beiden?" wandte sich Albus an seinen alten Freund Alastor Moody.

"Vielleicht sollten erst die Kids den Raum verlassen." brummte Mad-Eye und starrte mit seinem künstlichen blauen Auge auf die Weasleyzwillinge. 

"Kids?" hob Fred die Augenbrauen und sah über seine Schulter.

"Ich sehe keine Kids." murrte George.

"Ist es so schlecht?" hielt sich Molly erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund. "Dann solltet ihr vielleicht besser gehen, Jungs." schlug sie vor.

"Vergiss es Mom. Wir bleiben." blieb Fred hart.

"Sie sind Mitglieder und erwachsen und es ist ihre Entscheidung." sagte Albus moderat.

"Es kann doch sicherlich nicht so schlecht sein?" wunderte sich Remus.

"Hängt davon ab, Lupin." meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Die beiden wurden sauber umgelegt, das ist es auch nicht. Nein, was sie vorhatten und anscheinend etliche Male bereits vollzogen haben, ist das was mir schlecht aufstößt." knurrte Moody. 

"Berichte Alastor." forderte ihn Dumbledore auf. 

Mad-Eye nickte und fing an zu berichten. Er hielt seine Stimme ruhig und sachlich und listete nur die Tatsachen auf:

Zwei Auroren, Dawlish und Hancock, apparierten zu den angegebenen Koordinaten. Es war ein kleines Haus, am Rande einer Muggelortschaft. Lokalitäten, die die erfahrenen Auroren nur zu gut als Ziele der Todesser erkannten. Dawlish und Hancock waren Veteranen des ersten Krieges und erwarteten instinktiv auch hier ein zerstörtes Heim und jede Menge Opfer zu entdecken. Doch was sie fanden, waren zwei tote Todesser und ein unversehrtes Muggelhaus. Vorsichtig kamen sie näher und sicherten das Anwesen. Die Bewohner waren anscheinend betäubt worden aber unversehrt. Eine fünfköpfige Familie. Vater, Mutter und drei Töchter im Alter von 5 bis 10 Jahren. Nachdem sie das Haus gesichert hatten, untersuchten sie die beiden Toten.

Die Identifizierung war einfach. Die Todesursache hingegen, war etwas kniffliger zu bestimmen.

"Und was habt ihr herausgefunden?" unterbrach Mundungus Fletscher an dieser Stelle, Mad-Eyes Bericht.

"Wenn du mich nicht unterbrochen hättest, dann wüsstest du es bereits." grollte der alte Auror. "Beide wurden erschossen. Je zwei Schüsse in den Hinterkopf. Die Art und Weise, in der Muggel Leute hinrichten."

"Eine Muggelwaffe? Was war es für eine?" rief Arthur neugierig.

Severus Snape stöhnte innerlich. Das würde dem dunklen Lord sicher nicht gefallen, was wiederum in Schmerz für ihn resultieren würde. 

"Es waren Muggel, die die beiden erwischt haben?" wunderte sich Fred.

"Nein. Sie wurden auf Muggelart getötet, aber getan hat das ein Zauberer oder Hexe. Carver und Garson wurden... verhört, bevor sie hingerichtet wurden." erklärte Moody.

"Du meinst gefoltert und ermordet, mein Freund." verbesserte ihn Albus.

"Nein, ich meine hingerichtet. Wenn es nicht schon bereits geschehen wäre, würde ich mich sofort freiwillig melden, die beiden Dreckskerle umzulegen. Und ich würde keine Sekunde zögern, Albus. Die beiden haben es verdient." hielt Moody dagegen. Kingsley, Tonks und Jones, die drei Auroren nickten zustimmend. Sie wussten die Fakten.

"Carver und Garson hatten ein kleines Hobby. Sie überfielen bevorzugt Familien mit Töchtern. Kleinen Töchtern. Muss ich mehr ins Detail gehen?" knirschte Moody. 

"Merlin!" seufzte Albus erschüttert und winkte ab.

"Zwei Schüsse in den Hinterkopf? Die beiden sind zu leicht gestorben." sagte Fred voller Abscheu.

"Ich stimme dem zu." knurrte Remus.

"Ich ebenfalls." überraschte Molly alle.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie leicht gestorben sind." lächelte Moody grausam. 

"Alastor!" mahnte Albus.

"Lass hören, Mad-Eye!" beugte sich Molly vor.

"Beide wurden entmannt." klang der alte Auror richtig zufrieden.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es Kastrationsflüche gibt. Ich dachte, sie gehören ins Reich der Legenden." wunderte sich George. 

"Wir sollten daran arbeiten, Bruder mein." grinste Fred.

"Kinder!" seufzte Albus missbilligend.

"Oh, ich habe nicht von Kastration gesprochen, sondern von Entmannung. Es war gute, alte Messerarbeit. Blutig und effektiv. Da war ein Künstler am Werk." versicherte Moody.

Für gut fünf Sekunden herrschte tiefes Schweigen.

"Messerarbeit?" wurde Fred blass.

"Also doch Muggel?" kniff Snape die Augen zusammen.

"Keineswegs. Dagegen spricht die Tatsache, dass die Kollegen Gedächtnisfäden fanden. Als Beweis für ihre Schuld." erklärte Kingsley.

"Da scheint uns jemand die Arbeit abnehmen zu wollen." bemerkte Moody mit einem fast unmerklichen Lächeln.

"Greyback wurde mit Messern getötet?" warf Remus neugierig ein. 

"Nein, kein Messer. Vermutlich mit einem Schwert. Enthauptet, um genau zu sein. Wer immer es tat, er wusste was er machte." erwiderte Kingsley.

"Das ist Besorgnis erregend. Keineswegs benötigen wir einen Vigilanten der ungehindert mordet." war Albus besorgt und vergaß dabei völlig, dass er selbst der Führer einer Vigilantengruppe war.

"Er tut wenigstens was." murmelte George. 

"Mord ist nie eine Lösung." sagte Albus ruhig. 

"Ansichtssache." knurrte Moody, der Pragmatiker. 

Der Rest der Sitzung ging schnell vorbei. Es wurde vereinbart, dass jeder die Augen aufhielt und mit dieser Vereinbarung löste Albus die Sitzung auf. Er war froh, dass das Thema Harry Potter nicht zur Sprache gekommen war. Selbst Severus wusste nichts davon und er wollte es noch ein wenig so halten. So lange Tom den Jungen bei seinen Verwandten vermutete, so lange würde er sich zurückhalten.

..ooOOoo..

Lord Voldemort wusste inzwischen die Details und saß nachdenklich auf seinem Thron. Carver und Garsons Tod war vermutlich nur ein Zufall und die Auroren wussten nichts von seinen unmittelbaren Plänen. Gut so. Gut. Keineswegs war dies die Arbeit des Ordens gewesen. Dazu waren Dumbledores Leute einfach zu... unbedarft. Voldemort lächelte abschätzig. Dumbledore war der einzige, vor dem er sich in Acht nehmen musste, doch auch dieses Problem gedachte er zu beseitigen. Der Balg von Lucius war genau der Richtige für diese Aufgabe. Gleichzeitig würde diese Idee den Lord der Malfoyfamilie strafen, denn der junge Draco würde dies bestimmt nicht überleben. Das war die Strafe für Lucius' Unfähigkeit.

Potter selbst, war keine unmittelbare Bedrohung. Ja, der Junge war stark aber zu mäßig ausgebildet, um eine Gefahr darzustellen. Zu Schade, dass er selbst im Ministerium hatte eingreifen müssen. Er hätte es vorgezogen, seine Anwesenheit noch ein weiteres Jahr zu verschleiern, um seine Machtbasis auszubauen. Der Narr Fudge hatte ihm direkt in die Hände gespielt, als er ihn verleugnete. Noch war Tom zu schwach, um das Ministerium zu übernehmen, aber hoffte, dass es in einem Jahr soweit war.

Voldemort entließ das Thema und beschloss seine Leute etwas fester an die Kandare zu nehmen. Eigenmächtigkeiten wie die von Garson und Carver würden nicht mehr erlaubt werden, außer sie baten vorher um seine Genehmigung. Dass die beiden Männer sich mit Muggelkindern vergnügen wollten, störte den dunklen Lord nicht eine Sekunde. Muggel waren minderwertig und zählten daher nicht. Außerdem würden solche Taten die Angst vor seinen Leuten nur erhöhen. Ein böses Lächeln zierte Toms schmale Lippen und die wenigen Todesser, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im 'Thronsaal' aufhielten, schauderten vor Angst.

Was immer ihr Meister plante, es würde Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. 

TBC...

A/N: Das waren die Reaktionen von anderen Schauplätzen. Was wird in Askaban geschehen? Wird Fudge, Amelia Bones abservieren? Was ist mit Harry? Dies und noch mehr, in den kommenden Kapiteln. Wenn man diese Geschichte nicht verbannt, natürlich. Bis morgen oder übermorgen,

Marius


	5. Kapitel 05

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Heute das kürzeste Kapitel. Es war am Anfang länger, doch ich fand dann die letzte Sequenz am besten um einen Bruch zu machen.

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 5

Es war bereits der nächste Abend als sich Silver wieder in der Winkelgasse sehen ließ. Er sah viele besorgte Gesichter und wusste sofort, dass die Nachricht vom Tod Greybacks und der beiden Todesser bereits ihre Runde machte. Die Leute fürchteten Voldemorts Rache und das nicht zu Unrecht.

Was würde erst morgen los sein?

Der schlanke Teenager zog sich etwas in die Schatten zurück und beobachtete sorgfältig. Er hatte eine entspannte Haltung eingenommen und ein Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit war auf seine Gedanken gerichtet. Es war nicht so, als ob er heute den ganzen Tag nur gefaulenzt hatte. Wirklich nicht.

Nachdem er sich von seiner Nachtruhe erhoben und eine lange Dusche genommen hatte, war Silver wieder in Meditation verfallen. Seit er aktiv war, nagte etwas an ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auf den Grund für dieses Gefühl stieß.

Wie hatte Voldemort es geschafft, den Schicksalshaften Abend des 31. Oktober 1981 zu überleben?

Harry selbst, überstand den Todesfluch nur wegen uralter Magie und dem selbstlosen Opfer seiner Mutter. Doch was schützte Voldemort?

Es dauerte nicht lange und Silver, der über die Erinnerungen Harrys verfügte, fand die Antwort.

Tom Riddle's Tagebuch!

Der verdammte Mistkerl hatte Horcruxe erschaffen. Ankersteine für seine Seele.

Jetzt war die Frage, wie viele er erschaffen hatte? Drei oder fünf? Silver nahm nicht an, dass Voldemort so wahnsinnig war und mehr als fünf erschaffen hatte. Selbst diese Anzahl war riskant und gefährdete seine Menschlichkeit.

Bevor die Horcruxe nicht zerstört waren, würde jeder Versuch den dunklen Lord zu töten, aussichtslos sein. Der Bastard würde immer wieder auferstehen.

Im Grunde ein vergebener Kampf für einen Zauberer.

Doch Silver war kein normaler Zauberer. Weit davon entfernt. Er war ein Assassine, eine Kreatur, basierend auf uralter Magie, mit Möglichkeiten die einem normalen Zauberer oder Hexe verwehrt waren.

Er würde die Horcruxe aufspüren und vernichten. Leider musste er sich dazu Voldemort nähern, um die Verbindungen zu dessen Horcruxen nachgehen zu können.

Normalerweise kein leichtes Unterfangen, da sich Voldemort nur sehr selten aus seinem Versteck wagte. Normalerweise! Doch Carver hatte verraten, dass sein Meister einen Angriff auf ein Ziel persönlich führen würde. Die Gelegenheit für Silver.

Morgen früh, um 4 Uhr, um genau zu sein, würde Voldemort mit seinen Anhängern die Festung Askaban stürmen.

Silver hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er daran dachte und verschwand lautlos aus der Winkelgasse.

..ooOOoo..

Er erschien wieder auf einer Klippe die weit ins Meer ragte. Kälte und durchdringende Feuchtigkeit war das erste, was Silver registrierte. Dann konnte er die nahe Präsenz der Dementoren fühlen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie weiter keinen Effekt auf seine Psyche hatten. Ja, er hatte sein Ziel gefunden.

Askaban.

Eine felsige, karge Insel inmitten des stürmischen Nordmeeres. Stets hingen dunkle Wolken über dieser Insel. Umgeben von starken Schutzbannen, Abwehrzaubern und geschützt von einer Riege Auroren und der gesamten Population der Dementoren. Hier konnten sie sich ungehindert an ihren Opfern laben oder sogar ab und zu eine Seele aussaugen. Die wohl fürchterlichste und endgültigste Art und Weise seine Existenz zu beenden. Selbst die unzähligen Todesopfer, die durch die Überfälle der Todesser starben, hatten zumindest die Chance, dass ihre unsterblichen Seelen das Jenseits erreichten. Oder oft sogar die Reinkarnation. Doch nicht die Seelen die die Dementoren erbeuteten. Diese waren für alle Zeit verloren. Verdaut und zerstört durch die abscheulichste Kreatur die existierte. Und diese Kreaturen hatte das Ministerium für Magie eher nur lax in der Hand. Es gab keine bekannte Methode einen Dementor zu zerstören und sie waren nur mit Hilfe von sehr alten Artefakten zu steuern. Einst soll es eine Möglichkeit gegeben haben sie endgültig zu zerstören. Einst. Doch fast alle heute lebenden Zauberer und Hexen hielten dies für eine Legende, einen Mythos. Ein Mythos wie Atlantis oder die anderen uralten Königreiche der Magie. Doch es existierten noch Reste dieser uralten Königreiche. Überbleibsel die heute niemand mehr als diese erkannte.

Überbleibsel wie Askaban.

Hier vegetierten die Verurteilten der Zaubererwelt. Mörder, Diebe, politische Gefangene, jene die gegen die Geheimhaltungsgesetze verstoßen hatten und auch die Todesser. Zumindest diejenigen, die sich nicht aus ihrer Haft freikaufen konnten. Oh ja, die Administration der britischen Zaubererwelt war korrupt wie keine zweite. Alte Seilschaften, Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen und das rassistische Denken der alten Familien, ermöglichten das Unmögliche. Selbst den Freikauf eines gewissenlosen Mörders, der Dutzende dahin gemordet hatte. Solange die Opfer keiner alten Purblutfamilie angehörten, war alles nur halb so wild. Dass Muggel nicht viel zählten, war nicht nur Voldemorts Ansicht. Dieser Sumpf aus Arroganz, Engstirnigkeit, Bigotterie und Rassismus hatten seinen Aufstieg überhaupt erst ermöglicht.

Es war im Grunde verwunderlich, dass die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer all dies bisher überstanden hatte.

Silver wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, daran etwas zu ändern. Aber nicht er würde es sein. Nein, andere mussten diesen Weg einschlagen. Doch was er machen konnte, war das Feld zu bestellen, auf denen diese anderen die Saat ausbringen konnten.

Und heute war ein guter Tag, damit anzufangen.

Der silberhaarige Teenager lächelte freudlos und machte sich auf den Weg. Geschmeidig erklomm er die Klippe und verbarg sich in einer dunklen Nische und bereitete sich vor.

Gut drei Stunden später, es war inzwischen die Nacht hereingebrochen, verließ er sein Versteck. Er konnte von seinem Standort aus, gut den Kai erkennen, an dem das Boot mit den Auroren anlegte. Der Wachwechsel stand unmittelbar bevor.

Die Festung Askaban wurde nur zweimal täglich angesteuert. Früh um 9:30 und abends um 21:30. Längere Schichten für die Wachen waren nicht zumutbar und selbst diese 12 Stundenschichten waren äußerst belastend für die Wachen. Wer hier Dienst schob, gehörte zu den abgehärtesten, dickhäutigsten und widerstandfähigsten des Aurorenkorps. Der Dienst auf dieser Insel wurde mit dicken Zuschlägen, Bonuszahlungen, Beförderungen und längeren Urlaubszeiten versüßt. Doch auch so war es sehr schwierig Kandidaten zu finden. Deshalb bewachten nur 10 Auroren pro Schicht, knapp 180 Gefangene und rund 300 Dementoren.

Besuche durch Familienmitglieder der Gefangenen waren nur einmal im Vierteljahr erlaubt. Die wenigsten unternahmen einen zweiten Besuch.

Silver beobachtete wie die Wachen das Boot verließen. Sie hatten einen weiteren Gefangenen dabei, der leicht in die Knie ging, sobald sie die steinerne Landungsbrücke betraten. Vorsichtig streckte Silver seine Fühler aus, um festzustellen, ob der Gefangene ein gekennzeichneter Todesser war.

Kein Ergebnis. Es war irgendein armer Hund, der irgendetwas verbrochen hatte. Was nicht schwer war. Es gab so viele Beschränkungen und Gesetze, dass es einfach war, hier zu enden. Selbst das Alter spielte früher nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Auch wenn es meist vermieden wurde, ein Kind hierher zu schicken. Gut, zumindest kein Kind aus einer Purblutfamilie. Bei Muggelgeborenen war man früher nicht immer so nachsichtig gewesen. Erst seit rund 90 Jahren wurde dieser Praxis nicht mehr stattgegeben. Doch davor...!

Auf Askaban waren dutzende Muggelgeborene Kinder, einsam und meist dem Wahnsinn verfallen, elendig gestorben. Kinder, die fast immer unwissentlich durch unbeabsichtigte Magie, ausgelöst durch kindliche Emotionen wie Wut und Zorn, Zerstörung in der Muggelwelt angerichtet hatten. Ihren Eltern und Geschwistern rücksichtslos entrissen und hier auf Askaban von der Zauberergemeinschaft vergessen. Einer Gemeinschaft, die grausam und erbarmungslos agierte. Und oft keine Gnade kannte. An diesem Zustand hatte sich eigentlich nur sehr wenig geändert. Silver seufzte unhörbar. Er konnte, sogar nach diesen vielen Jahren, immer noch die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit dieser vergessenen Kinder fühlen. Sie hatten sich wie Säure, für alle Ewigkeit, in den Fels gebrannt.

Auch sie würde er rächen.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ die Tagesschicht die Festung und enterte müde die Fähre. Nur fünf Minuten später war das Boot schon außer Sicht. Ab jetzt, wäre die Festung für rund 11 Stunden unerreichbar von außen. Keine Flohverbindung, Apparation oder Portschlüssel. Askaban war, bis auf das magische Alarmfeuer, von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.

..ooOOoo..

Die Wachen hatten ihren ersten Rundgang hinter sich und trafen sich im Aufenthaltsraum wieder. Hier waren sie ein wenig vor der Wirkung der Dementoren abgeschirmt und konnten sich etwas entspannen. Nur alle zwei Stunden unternahmen 8 der Wachen einen Rundgang und kontrollierten die Zellen oder die Gänge. Das Geschrei oder Wimmern der Gefangenen nahmen sie gar nicht mehr richtig wahr. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die ein Askabanwächter lernen musste. Auch so, war es noch schlimm genug und alle waren froh, wenn sie zurück in der Wärme der Wachstube waren. Dass ein Mann wie Sirius Black hier 12 Jahre überstehen konnte, ohne dem Wahnsinn zum Opfer zu fallen, war allen ein Rätsel. Alle der Häftlinge endeten grundsätzlich in der geistigen Verfassung einer Bellatrix Lestrange oder gar noch schlimmer. Je länger die Haft, umso sicherer der Wahnsinn. Das war zumindest die Meinung der Wachen. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass Sirius unschuldig gewesen war und so seine Menschlichkeit bewahren konnte. Keiner wusste auch, wie viele Unschuldige hier ihr Leben ließen. Keiner wollte auch nur daran denken.

Kenneth Henderson, Auror erster Klasse, war der heutige Schichtleiter und auch der Dienstälteste der Wachen. Seit rund sechs Jahren schob er auf Askaban nun schon Dienst und zählte sich selbst zu den Veteranen. Als Schichtleiter ging er nicht mehr selbst auf Streife, sondern teilte diese Aufgabe den Kollegen zu. Dafür blieb der Papierkram an ihm hängen, aber das übernahm er gerne. Nur alle paar Wochen, wenn einer der Gefangenen verstorben war, musste er die dunklen und feuchten Gänge zu den Zellen durchschreiten, um den Totenschein auszustellen. Er hoffte natürlich, dass ihm dieser Gang heute erspart blieb.

"Und? Unser neuer Kunde untergebracht?" fragte er den Kollegen, der als letzter die Wachstube betreten hatte.

"Natürlich, Chef. Wir mussten ihn die letzten Meter schleifen, da ihm immer wieder die Knie wegknickten. Zelle 167, Block C war doch richtig?" grinste der Auror roh und setzte sich.

"Hmm!" brummte Henderson zustimmend. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf die neue Akte vor ihm gerichtet. Als er wieder aufblickte, stutzte er kurz. "Hey, wachen sie auf, Dorsett." schnauzte er seinen Untergebenen an, der anscheinend eingenickt war. Empört wollte er aufspringen, als ihn plötzlich selbst Müdigkeit übermannte und er in seinem Stuhl zusammen sackte. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, dass alle der Wachen schlummerten. Wenige Sekunden später war er tief und fest eingeschlafen und hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, den Alarm auszulösen.

"Schlaft schön!" lächelte Silver spöttisch und sah zufrieden auf die Wachen. Ein einfacher Schlafzauber hatte die gesamte Hartgesottene Wachmannschaft von Askaban ausgeschaltet. Es war geradezu lächerlich einfach gewesen. Keiner hatte ihn kommen sehen oder auch nur bemerkt. Er näherte sich dem Schreibtisch von Henderson und durchsuchte die Schubladen. Er fand schnell was er suchte. Eines von zwei Artefakten, mit denen die Dementoren gesteuert werden konnten. Keiner wusste wie sie funktionierten, selbst die Experten aus der Abteilung der Mysterien nicht. Sie waren uralt aber immer noch funktionsfähig.

Dieses hier, war ein einfacher, silberner Krummstab. Mit Ringen aus eingelegten Lapislazuli und fremdartigen Glyphen. Es wirkte, wie das Zepter eines Pharao. Was es möglicherweise sogar einst war. Damit konnte der oberste Wachhabende alle Dementoren in einen gesicherten Bereich treiben. Dieser war an seinen Grenzen mit alten Runen bestückt und vermochte die Dementoren für eine geraume Zeit halten. Wenn auch nur für maximal einige Tage.

Der Teenager verließ die Wachstube und näherte sich den Gefangenentrakt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auf die ersten Dementoren traf. Sofort lösten sie sich von den Zellentüren und näherten sich ihm und so zögerte Silver nicht länger. Es gab einen Schieber aus Kristall, der das Artefakt auslöste und Silver schob diesen nun nach vorne. Ein schwacher silberner Schein breitete sich von dem Stab aus und die Dementoren stoppten sofort.

Vorsichtig trat er zurück und deutete mit dem Stab auf den Ausgang. Widerwillig gehorchten die Seelensauger und glitten an Silver vorbei ins Freie. Einer nach dem anderen der Dementoren verließ den Gefangenentrakt, bis nur noch die Häftlinge zurückblieben. Silver hörte Stöhnen, Schreie oder schrilles Gelächter. Eine Kakophonie des Grauens. Er würde sich später um die Gefangenen kümmern. Entschlossen wandte er sich ab und folgte den Dementoren nach außen.

Ein scharfer Wind und eiskalte Regentropfen peitschten ihm ins Gesicht. Es war ein ungemütlicher Ort und die Anwesenheit aller Dementoren trug nicht dazu bei, es erträglicher zu machen. Sie waren in dem dämmrigen Licht nur als Schatten auszumachen. Schatten, die eine Kälte ausstrahlten, die bis in das innerste einer Seele zu reichen vermochten.

Selbst Silver blieb diesmal nicht unbeeindruckt. Es waren einfach zu viele Dementoren anwesend. Doch er wartete stoisch, bis er sicher war, dass auch der letzte dieser Ungeheuer sich hier versammelt hatte, bevor er den Schieber eine weitere Stufe nach vorne schob. Das silberne Glühen des Stabes veränderte seine Intensität und die Runensteine, die in dem gepflasterten Hof integriert waren, leuchteten schwach auf. Von den Dementoren kam ein leises Stöhnen und sie zuckten vor der Grenze weiter zurück und drängten sich dicht beieinander.

"Mal sehen, wie gut Shinigami wirklich ist?" murmelte Silver. Er legte den Stab behutsam ab und zog dann mit einer eleganten Bewegung sein Schwert und schritt selbstsicher in den Runenkreis.

Der erste der Dementoren zögerte nicht lange und löste sich aus der Traube. Lautlos glitt er auf Silver zu und schlug die schwere Kapuze zurück und streckte seine langgliedrigen Finger nach Silver aus. Er hatte keine Augen, und dadurch wirkte der halbgeöffnete Mund des Dementors noch bedrohlicher.

"Ich bin nicht zum Küssen da." grinste Silver herausfordernd und griff an.

Seine Vorwärtsbewegung schien den Dementor zu irritieren. So ein Verhalten war er von seinen Opfern wahrlich nicht gewöhnt. Ehe er weiter reagieren konnte, war Silver schon bei ihm und schlug zu. Die alte Klinge schien in der Dunkelheit aufzuleuchten, bevor sie sich mit einem Sirren blitzartig nach unten bewegte. Der Streich erfolgte so schnell, dass sich Silver schon dem zweiten Dementor zuwandte, als der erste mit einem Kreischen auseinander zu platzen schien.

Askaban hörte einen Laut, den es niemals vorher vernommen hatte.

Den Todesschrei eines Dementors.

Ein Schrei, der alle Gefangenen von Askaban erschaudern ließ. Der Hieb hatte den Dementor von oben links nach rechts unten fast halbiert. Schwarzes Blut spritzte nach allen Seiten und ein fauliger Geruch machte sich breit. Kleinere blaue Flammen, vielleicht Reste von Seelen lösten sich aus dem Kadaver und versammelten sich langsam. Die meisten schienen im Grund zu versinken, andere stiegen etwas nach oben. Silver achtete nur beiläufig darauf, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit war voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe gerichtet.

Dieser erste Todesschrei versetzte seine Artgenossen in massive Unruhe, doch die Runengrenze hielt dem Druck statt.

Immer wieder schlug Silver zu. In kunstvollen, teilweise fast irrwitzigen Bewegungen, Ausweichmanövern, Finten und mit einer Geschwindigkeit die nicht menschlich schien, aber dafür voller tödlicher Schönheit war, wütete er unter den Seelensaugern. Er strahlte wilde Freude aus und das lockte alle Dementoren zu ihm, auch wenn sie vermutlich ahnten, dass es wahrscheinlich ihre Zerstörung bedeutete. Doch sie kamen gegen ihre ureigenste Natur nicht an. Wie Motten einer brennend heißen Kerzenflamme, so näherten sie sich Silver und dessen Schwert Shinigami, das seinen Namen mehr als gerecht wurde. Immer wieder ertönten grauenvolle Schreie von den dunklen Kreaturen. Immer mehr blaue Flammen schienen den Innenhof zu erhellen und beleuchteten die infernalische Szenerie.

Die Pflastersteine waren inzwischen schmierig vor Dementorblut und dem stärker werdenden Regenfall, doch Silver tanzte unbeirrt seinen tödlichen Reigen. Seine Augen leuchteten grimmig und noch immer kamen seine Hiebe mit unvergleichlicher Präzision, Entschlossenheit und Kraft. Es war im Grunde kein Kampf den er ausfocht. Nein, Silver schnitt durch die Reihen der Dementoren wie ein Schnitter seine Sense schwang. Präzise, mit ruhiger Hand und Methodik. Kein Zögern und kein Zaudern hielten ihn vor dieser Aufgabe zurück. Und er fühlte dasselbe wie ein Bauer, wenn dieser sein Gras schnitt: Tiefe Zufriedenheit und das Wissen, dass diese Aufgabe nötig ist.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als er überrascht seine Klinge hob und erkannte, dass nur noch er im Innenhof stand. Um ihn herum, breitete sich ein Meer von leeren Kutten, schwarzem Blut und ein unglaublicher Gestank aus. In der Luft darüber schwebten blaue Flammen die sich jetzt um Silver sammelten und um ihn kreisten. Schneller, immer schneller, bis sich ein strahlend helles Leuchten ausbreitete. Ein beinahe überirdisch wirkendes Licht. Ein Licht, wie es selbst Silver vorher noch nie gesehen oder auch nur gefühlt hatte.

Voller Staunen und Ehrfurcht stand er dort und erkannte die Wahrheit. Es waren Seelen. Die Seelen, die von den Dementoren noch nicht verdaut worden waren. Wer vermochte auch zu sagen, wie lange eine ausgesaugte Seele in einem Dementor ihrer endgültigen Vernichtung entgegen litt? Und so wie es aussah, waren es die Seelen Unschuldiger. Silver war es nicht entgangen, dass der größere Teil der Flammen in den Boden gesunken und dabei erloschen war.

Hatte es sich hierbei um die Seelen ruchloser Mörder und Verbrecher gehandelt? Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen aber er fühlte, dass es so sein musste. Denn dafür war hier das Licht dieser Seelen einfach zu... beruhigend. Zu Rein. Und es strahlte ein Gefühl tiefster Dankbarkeit aus.

Silver lächelte. Ein echtes Lächeln, das seine Grübchen zeigte und seine durchdringend blauen Augen erreichte. Ein wahrhaft seltener Anblick. Dann verneigte er sich und richtete sich stolz auf. Das Licht schien an Intensität und Kraft zuzunehmen und badete Silver förmlich darin. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stieg es kerzengerade in den stürmischen Himmel über Askaban. Die Wolken schienen vor der heiligen Flamme zurück zu weichen und gaben eine Öffnung frei, durch die die Flamme, wie ein Drache aus purem Licht, nach oben stieg und in der Unendlichkeit des Himmels verschwand.

TBC...

A/N: Das war das Askabankapitel. Ich muss gestehen, dass das schreiben dieses Kapitels eine enorme Herausforderung darstellte. Weiterhin gestehe ich, dass ich damit sehr zufrieden bin. Eines der wohl besten Kapitel die ich je geschrieben habe. Eine Anmerkung noch von mir. Landeten Kinder in Askaban? Wahrscheinlich. Noch im 15. und 16. Jahrhundert war es durchaus Sitte, selbst 10jährige Wilddiebe aufzuhängen. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie wilderten, um ihre Familien zu ernähren oder ihren eigenen Hunger zu stillen. Die Todesstrafe wurde unerbittlich ausgesprochen und auch vollzogen. Dieben schlug man die Hand ab und selbst im 18. Jahrhundert wurden Kinder des Landes verwiesen und landeten in Strafkolonien in Australien. Es war eine grausame Zeit mit einer gnadenlosen Gerichtsbarkeit. Die Zauberergemeinschaft, die Rowlings portraitierte, hinkte der 'zivilisierten' Welt um gut 200 Jahre hinterher. Also liegt es nahe, dass auch die Justiz nicht gerade fortschrittlich ist.

All das ging mir durch den Kopf als ich über diesen Kapitel brütete. Ich versuchte die Atmosphäre einzufangen, die die uralte Festung Askaban umgibt und dachte daran, dass nicht nur die Todesser hier einsitzen. Ein Gefängnis, das jedem Menschenrechtler die Wände hochtreibt. Kein Beispiel für den humanen Strafvollzug.

Das nächste Kapitel enthüllt Voldemorts Angriff auf Askaban, die Reaktionen der Auroren und des Ministeriums. Schreibt mir bitte, wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Schreibt mir auch, wenn es nicht der Fall sein sollte. Bis danne,

Marius


	6. Kapitel 06

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Und es geht weiter. Dieses Kapitel handelt von Voldemorts Angriff auf Askaban. Wie werden die Auroren reagieren? Nun, das lässt sich ganz einfach herausfinden. Lesen! Hehe. Und bitte Reviewen.

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 6

Der Regen wurde stärker und Blitze zuckten jetzt über das Firmament. Schwerer Donner rollte über das Meer und über die alte Festung von Askaban und schien die Mauern zum Schwingen zu bringen. Dort, inmitten einer der Innenhöfe, stand eine einsame Gestalt. Triefend vor Nässe, bedeckt, von oben bis unten, in einer dunklen Substanz, die einen fauligen, stechenden Geruch verbreitete. Das silberne Haar hing in nassen Strähnen herunter und leuchtete wie Quecksilber. Ein Schwert in seiner rechten Hand, dessen Spitze nun friedlich gesenkt war. Um ihn herum, lagen hunderte von leeren Kutten die einmal die gefürchteten Dementoren von Askaban umhüllt hatten. Sie existierten nicht mehr. Der uralte Schrecken der Zauberer und Hexen, die unzerstörbaren Dementoren waren gefallen.

Gefallen von Silvers Hand.

Askaban.

Noch immer strahlten die wuchtigen Steine diese unmenschliche Kälte aus. Noch immer wirkten die Mauern trostlos und trutzig. Und doch war etwas anders.

"Meine Fresse. Ich stinke wie eine Jauchegrube." rümpfte Silver die Nase. "Brr, Dementorblut. Ekelhaftes Zeug." murrte er angewidert. Zielstrebig schritt er in Richtung des Ausgangs bis er unter einem Torgang stand. Dann wischte er als erstes sorgfältig seine Klinge sauber, bevor er sie zurück in die Scheide schob. Als nächstes leerte er seine Taschen und begann sich auszuziehen, bis er nichts mehr auf dem Leibe trug. Ein nachlässiger Wink seiner Hand setzte seine dreckige Kleidung in Flammen. Brutzelnd und zischend und mit einer purpurnen Stichflamme verbrannte sie zu Asche. Selbst eine sorgfältige Reinigung hätte seine Kleidung und auch die Stiefel nicht mehr retten können.

"Logo. Natürlich muss es arschkalt sein." schüttelte er sich. Schnell nahm er seine Waffen, seine Habseligkeiten und den Dementorstab auf und betrat, nackt wie er war, wieder die Festung. Die Wachen schlummerten noch friedlich und hatten die Vernichtung der Dementoren gar nicht mitbekommen. Im Gegensatz zu den Gefangenen. Doch es herrschte eine unheimliche, fast erwartungsvolle Ruhe im Zellenblock.

Zum Glück gab es auf der Wachstube der Auroren auch ein Bad. Silver stellte seine Truhe ab und vergrößerte sie. Dann nahm er eine lange, heiße Dusche und wusch sich dreimal, bevor er zufrieden war und sich sauber fühlte. Ein wenig später trug er frische Kleidung und neue Stiefel. Er bewaffnete sich wieder und steckte seine Sachen wieder ein. Den Dementorstab behielt er. Ein kleines Souvenir, dass er sich seiner Meinung nach, durchaus verdient hatte.

Silver sah auf die Uhr und wusste, dass er noch gut im Rennen lag. Es war sogar Zeit für eine kurze Meditation und eine Tasse heißen Tee. Eine halbe Stunde später machte er sich, erfrischt und mental gestärkt, auf den Weg in den Zellenblock, nachdem er Henderson den Generalschlüssel für die Zellen abgenommen hatte. Dazu hatte er sich den Belegungsplan geschnappt und suchte sein erstes Ziel auf.

Zelle 43, Block A. Der Hochsicherheitstrakt. Was bedeutete, dass sich hier normalerweise die Dementoren permanent aufgehalten hatten. Der Bereich, in dem die schlimmsten und brutalsten der Gefangen untergebracht waren.

Zelle 43. Hier 'residierte' kein Geringerer als Lucius Malfoy. Der Patriarch und Lord der Malfoyfamilie. Gefangen genommen im Ministerium, als er nur zweiter Sieger gegen eine Gruppe von Fünft und Viertklässlern wurde. Eine echte Schande, für einen gestandenen Todesser und diesmal würde es ihm ungleich schwerer fallen, sich frei zu kaufen.

Doch Lucius hoffte, dass sein Meister diesen Missstand zurecht rücken würde.

Wie alle Gefangenen hatte er diese unwirklichen Schreie gehört und seine Augen hatten ein hoffnungsvolles Leuchten angenommen. War es heute schon so weit?

Aber warum dauerte es so lange? Seit gut einer dreiviertel Stunde herrschte Ruhe und noch immer hatte er kein Zeichen seines Meisters gesehen.

Dann näherten sich Schritte seiner Zelle und eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang und einer Kapuze, die das Gesicht komplett beschattete, stoppte direkt vor seiner Gittertür.

"Wer sind sie?" fragte Lucius vorsichtig. Es war ihm sofort klar geworden, dass der Fremde kein Todesser war.

"Das ist nicht wichtig, Lucius Malfoy." erwiderte der Fremde ruhig. Seine Stimme war glatt und jung.

"Holen sie mich hier raus. Mein Lord und Meister wird sich erkenntlich zeigen." forderte Malfoy.

"Ich befürchte, dies ist nicht möglich." grinste Silver dünn. Wie bei Carver oder Garson konnte er das Böse fühlen, das Malfoy ausströmte und es kam nicht nur von dem dunklen Mal an seinem linken Unterarm. "Du hast deine Hoffnungen den Falschen angehängt und zu viele Verbrechen begangen, als dass ich dich ungeschoren davon kommen lassen kann, Lucius Malfoy." verkündete er ruhig.

Malfoy schnaubte höhnisch. Seitdem er die Wirkung der Dementoren nicht mehr spürte, war etwas von seiner alten Großspurigkeit und Arroganz zurückgekehrt. Niemand wagte es den Patriarch der Malfoyfamilie ungestraft zu bedrohen. Niemand.

"Deine Opfer warten auf dich, Lucius" wurde Silvers Stimme kälter. Malfoy konnte in dem schwachen Licht, die mattschwarze Muggelwaffe nicht ausmachen, als Silver sie unter seiner Robe hervor zog. Er bemerkte es erst, als der silberhaarige Teenager die Hand anhob und sie auf ihn richtete. 

Mit arroganter Haltung und hochgezogener Augenbraue starb Lucius Malfoy, einer der angesehensten und gleichzeitig gefürchtesten Mitglieder des Zaubergarmots, durch eine ordinäre Muggelkugel in Askaban. Ein profaner Tod für den einst so edlen und feinen Hurensohn.

Silver verpasste Malfoy sicherheitshalber noch eine zweite Kugel in den Kopf und wandte sich der nächsten Zelle zu.

'Dolohov, Antonin.' las er vom Zellenbelegungsplan ab. "Interessant, interessant. Einer für Hermine." murmelte der Teenager entzückt.

..ooOOoo..

Severus Snape, Trankmeister, Lehrer in Hogwarts und Doppelspion für die Seite des Lichtes, war nervös. Vor gut drei Stunden hatte ihn der dunkle Lord in sein Versteck gerufen. Und er war nicht der einzige Todesser. Fast 70 Anhänger des dunklen Lords, und somit fast seine gesamte Anhängerschaft, hatten sich in dessen Landgut eingefunden. Severus wusste sofort, dass dies etwas Großes sein musste und es bestand keine Möglichkeit den Orden zu warnen.

Gleichzeitig machte er sich Sorgen um seine eigene Sicherheit. Dass er nicht in die Pläne eingeweiht worden war, bedeutete nichts Gutes. Misstraute ihm der dunkle Lord bereits? Seine Besorgnis steigerte sich, als Voldemort das Angriffsziel für heute Nacht verkündete. 

Ausgerechnet Askaban.

Severus verabscheute das verfluchte Drecksloch aus tiefsten Herzen. Er hatte dort nur einige Wochen verbracht, aber er hatte es nie vergessen.

Natürlich zeigte sein Gesicht kein einziges Anzeichen für seine Besorgnis. Eine stoische Maske, die nur selten bröckelte. Seine Okklumentikschilder waren auf voller Kraft und das half ihm, sich zu sammeln. Er würde beobachten und anschließend Albus berichten. Für die Auroren auf Askaban konnte er nichts mehr machen. Sie waren bereits so gut wie tot. Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den dunklen Lord. 

Voldemort hatte in den letzten drei Stunden haargenau erklärt, was er von seinen Gefolgsleuten erwartete.

"Es ist soweit, meine Getreuen. Ich erwarte einen vollständigen Erfolg und wehe dem, der es wagen sollte, sich aus dem Kampf heraus zu halten. Wir werden siegen und die Dementoren auf unsere Seite ziehen und eure Brüder befreien." hob Voldemort leicht die Stimme. Erregung breitete sich unter den Todessern aus. Erregung und auch Angst. Vor allem die jüngeren konnten einen Schauder nicht unterdrücken.

Bellatrix Lestrange, die einzige der Todesser, die nicht im Ministerium verhaftet wurde, brannte besonders vor Erwartung. Ihr Mann Rodolphus Lestrange und ihr Schwager Rabastan saßen in Askaban ein. Doch nicht mehr lange, wenn es nach ihr oder ihren Meister ging. Severus beobachtete Bellatrix aus den Augenwinkeln und schauderte leicht. Die Hexe war inzwischen völlig wahnsinnig und dementsprechend gefährlich. Nur der dunkle Lord hatte sie im Griff und wehe wenn er sie los ließ.

Es wurden vier Gruppen gebildet die jeweils einen Portschlüssel benutzen würden. Ihr Ziel waren vier Landungsboote, die Voldemort organisiert hatte. Der dunkle Lord selbst, führte die erste Gruppe und hatte ein altes Artefakt bei sich. Keiner seiner Leute wusste, woher er es hatte, aber er hatte ihnen versichert, dass dieses Artefakt die mächtigen Schutzschirme um Askaban zerschmettern würde.

"Auf drei. Ein, zwei, drei. Aktivieren!" gab Voldemort das Kommando. Severus fühlte den Zug hinter seinen Nabel und wappnete sich. Die Umgebung veränderte sich rasant, von Voldemorts Thronsaal zu stürmischen Regen und scharfen Wind. Der Trankmeister ging leicht in die Knie als er landete und richtete sich sofort wieder auf.

Dunkelheit und kalter Regen. Dazu das Auf und Ab der Wellen und einige Brecher, die über die Bordwand schwappten.

"Wir haben eine halbe Stunde, meine Getreuen." erhob Voldemort seine Stimme. Seine roten Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten und er richtete seinen Blick nach vorne.

"Askaban." verzogen sich seine dünnen Lippen zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Severus konnte nur wenig erkennen aber er spürte die schweren Schutzbanne und erkannte sie sofort wieder. Das Gefühl wurde immer deutlicher, je weiter sie sich der Insel näherten und er fröstelte. Nur drei Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft war es soweit. Der dunkle Lord hielt das Artefakt, das einfach nicht richtig zu sehen war, in seiner rechten Hand nach vorne und sprach eine lange, unverständliche Inkanation. Dann machte er eine scharfe, schneidende Bewegung und was immer er in der Hand hielt, leuchtete in einem kränklichen, gelben Licht auf.

Mit einem Donnern brachen die alten Schutzbanne in sich zusammen und Voldemort fluchte unterdrückt. Snape konnte erkennen wie er seine rechte Hand schüttelte und dann einen Heilungszauber sprach. Das Artefakt selbst war nicht mehr zu sehen, wahrscheinlich durch die Macht des Zaubers zerstört. Severus hoffte dies zumindest, denn er wünschte nicht, dass der dunkle Lord es gegen die Schutzbanne Hogwarts einsetzte.

"Voran, Männer. Askaban harrt unser." gab Voldemort den Angriffsbefehl und Severus verdrehte leicht die Augen. Pathetischer Bastard!

Ohne Widerstand näherte sich die kleine Flotte der Landungsbrücke und legte an. Voldemort sprang geschmeidig an Land und scheuchte seine Männer vorwärts. Er selbst blieb etwas zurück und folgte ihnen. Eine Vorgehensweise die er stets so hielt. Seine Todesser brachen den Hauptwiderstand des Feindes, bevor er eintraf und den Rest erledigte. Manche mochten dies für feige halten, doch in den Augen der meisten Todesser war dies ein kluges Verhalten, eben eines Slytherins würdig.

Es gab keinen Widerstand, als die Todesser das Tor zu der Festung zerstörten. Auch nicht, als sie eindrangen und Severus fühlte einen Knoten in seinen Magen wachsen. Das war nicht gut. Das war sicher nicht gut.

Er und die anderen des inneren Zirkels hielten sich bei ihren Meister und überließen den Fußsoldaten die Aufgabe. Noch immer war nicht ein Zeichen von den Wächtern zu sehen, als der dunkle Lord triumphierend die Festung betrat.

"Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht, mein Lord." wagte Pettigrew zu sagen. Überlass es der Ratte einen Hinterhalt zu riechen, dachte Severus säuerlich. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass nicht er es war, der seine Bedenken laut äußerte.

"Schweig, Wurmschwanz." zischte Voldemort. "Niemand ist uns gewachsen. Ich erwarte mehr oder weniger, dass sich die Wachen ergeben werden." ließ er sich zu einer Erklärung herab. Pettigrew schluckte und nickte eifrig.

"Was soll mit ihnen geschehen, mein Lord?" fragte Yaxley vorsichtig.

"Tötet sie. Tötet sie schnell, als Beweis für meine Gnade." lächelte Voldemort grausam.

"Sehr wohl, Meister. Es soll so geschehen, wie ihr befiehlt." verbeugte sich Yaxley leicht. 

"Überlasst mir ein paar, Meister." gurrte Bellatrix erwartungsvoll.

"Natürlich, Bella. Natürlich." lachte Voldemort dunkel.

Die kleine Gruppe um Voldemort hatte inzwischen den Bereich der Wachräume erreicht und noch immer waren die einzigen die zu sehen waren, die Todesser. Jetzt wurde langsam auch Voldemort misstrauisch und zückte seinen Stab. Einer der niedrigen Ränge näherte sich seinen Meister und ging vor ihm auf ein Knie und machte Meldung.

"Mein Lord! Die Festung ist verlassen." hielt er den Kopf gesenkt. 

"Unmöglich!" zischte Voldemort wütend und seine Aura flammte auf. Jeder wich instinktiv zurück.

Ein weiterer Todesser näherte sich und stoppte als er die Wut seines Meisters erkannte. Er hielt eine zerrissene Kutte in der Hand und schluckte schwer.

"Komm näher!" entging er nicht der Aufmerksamkeit des dunklen Lords.

"Ja, mein Lord." zitterte die Stimme des Todessers. Er war noch jung, vielleicht 20 Jahre alt und wenn er keine Maske tragen würde, könnte man ein bekanntes Gesicht mit großen, unregelmäßigen Zähnen sehen.

"Was kannst du mir berichten, Flint? Sprich." forderte Voldemort den ehemaligen Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft auf.

"Wir... wir haben keine Spur der Dementoren gefunden, mein Lord. Nur diese leeren Kutten auf einen der Innenhöfe!" hielt Marcus Flint die blutverschmierte Kutte hoch.

"Wer wagt es...?" verstummte Voldemort voller Zorn und richtete seinen Stab auf den vor ihn kauernden jungen Todesser. "Ich dulde keine Misserfolge." kreischte er. "Avada Kedavra!" ein grüner Strahl löste sich aus seinem Stab und traf Flints Kopf. Der junge Todesser hatte nicht einmal mehr die Zeit aufzuschreien und klappte wie eine Gliederpuppe, der man die Schnüre geklappt hatte, tot zusammen. 

Severus seufzte lautlos, als er den sinnlosen Tod seines ehemaligen Schülers miterleben musste. Das war der Preis für die Gefolgschaft des dunklen Lords. Der Tod! Wieder einen seiner Schlangen, die er nicht vor diesem Schicksal hatte retten können. 

"Ich will wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist!" atmete Voldemort schwer und beruhigte sich nur mühselig. Es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl.

"Ja, mein Lord." ertönte es angsterfüllt im Chor.

"Durchsucht die Zellen. Durchsucht die Festung. Lasst keinen Stein auf den anderen und bringt mir den Bastard. Doch bringt ihn mir lebendig." knirschte Voldemort in ohnmächtiger Wut.

"Wie ihr befiehlt, mein Lord und Meister." ging Jenson, einer der neuen Todesser, ehrerbietig auf ein Knie.

Doch bevor Voldemorts Befehle ausgeführt werden konnten, schwebte ein rotes Papierflugzeug durch den dunklen Gang auf den dunklen Lord zu und entfaltete sich.

"SELBSTZERSTÖRUNGSSEQUENZ AKTIVIERT. ZWANZIG, NEUNZEHN, ACHTZEHN...!" ertönte eine gelassene, freundliche Frauenstimme, die jedem StarTrek-Fan sofort bekannt vorgekommen wäre. Sie stoppte abrupt, als ein dunkler Fluch Voldemorts den Heuler in Flammen aufgehen ließ. 

'Selbstzerstörung?', ächzte Severus innerlich. 'Ich wusste, das bedeutet nichts Gutes. Scheiße, nur weg hier!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er war anscheinend nicht der einzige. 

"Ein Bluff, mein Lord." winkte einer der dümmeren Todesser ab.

"Glaube ich nicht!" verneinte Jenson vehement.

Voldemorts rote Augen flammten vor Wut und Hass auf.

"Rückzug. Jetzt." schnappte er und apparierte augenblicklich. Seine Anhänger folgten nach einer Sekunde. Severus war froh, dass die Antiapparations und Antiportschlüsselschirme zerstört waren. Sonst wäre eine schnelle Flucht nicht möglich gewesen.

Die anderen Todesser jedoch, die sich noch tief in der Festung aufhielten, bemerkten es nicht und blieben zurück.

..ooOOoo..

Kingsley Shacklebolt war einer der Diensthabenden Auroren in dieser Nacht. Der dunkelhäutige, glatzköpfige große Auror mit dem goldenen Ohrring, mochte normalerweise die Nachtschicht. Normalerweise. In Friedenszeiten bot die Nachtschicht höchstens ein paar Betrunkene oder einen Einbruch. Doch jetzt, seit Voldemorts Rückkehr, sah die Sache anders aus. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen einige Alarme gegeben und Shack, wie ihn seine Freunde nannten, war an etlichen Tatorten erschienen, um aus allernächster Nähe das Grauen zu erleben, das dieser Krieg in sich führte. Die vielen Toten, oft verstümmelt und zu Tode gefoltert. Ungeachtet von Geschlecht oder Alter.

Shack war verheiratet, doch noch ohne Kinder. Er liebte Kinder sehr, aber er und seine Frau hatten sich dazu entschieden noch ein wenig zu warten. Jetzt wünschte er, dass er nicht so lange gezögert hätte. Wer weiß, ob er je die Gelegenheit haben würde, eigene Kinder in die Welt zu setzen? Kleine Shacklebolts, die um seine großen Füße herum krabbeln würden? Ein schönes Bild.

Auf der anderen Seite war er auch froh, dass er noch Kinderlos war. Er musste nur an den Tatort vor fünf Nächten denken und an das tote Kind, dass er aus den Trümmern des Hauses bergen musste. Es gab nicht viel, was die Gleichmut des großen Aurors erschüttern konnte, doch dies war eines der Dinge, die es mühelos schafften. 

Die Ereignisse hatten nur seinen Beschluss verstärkt, mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Todesser und Der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vorzugehen. Deshalb hatte er keine Gewissensbisse gehabt, als Carver und Garson aufgefunden wurden. Zwei Todesser weniger? Umso besser, war seine Meinung.

Shack hatte es sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht und streckte seine langen Beine. Er spürte jetzt, so knapp vor 4 Uhr früh, den Tiefpunkt der Nachtschicht. Es erging den meisten so. Wenn wenig zu tun war, nickten viele zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein. Bis jetzt war die Nachtschicht recht ereignislos gewesen. Nur Routinefälle, wie sie 365 Mal im Jahr vorkamen und er war nicht böse deswegen. Er warf einen müden Blick zu den Kollegen. Es hielten sich im Moment noch vier weitere Auroren im Büro der Nachtschicht auf und alle wirkten angeschlagen.

"Kaffee, Shack?" fragte ihn sein Kollege Martin Donahue.

"Bloß nicht. Dein Kaffee gehört verboten, Marty. Der frisst sich glatt durch meine Magenschleimhaut." winkte Shacklebolt mit einer Grimasse ab.

"Dann ist er genau richtig." grinste Donahue breit. Sein Kaffee war legendär und gefürchtet und er war der einzige der ihn genoss. Jeder Auror hatte einmal Martys Gebräu probiert, doch selten ein zweites Mal.

"Merlin, wie kannst du das Zeug nur trinken?" brummelte einer der anderen Auroren.

"Mit Genuss, mein Freund. Mit Genuss. Salute." hob Donahue spöttisch seine Kaffeetasse. Er kam nie dazu einen Schluck zu nehmen, denn in diesem Moment ging der Alarm los. Alle waren sofort wach und sahen zur Tafel. Ein Alarm der höchsten Stufe.

"Heilige Scheiße. Askaban." wurde Shacklebolt blass.

"Die Schutzbanne und Schilder sind gefallen, Shack." berichtete Marty, nachdem er ein paar seltsame Kristalle untersucht hatte.

"Ruft alle verfügbaren Auroren zum Dienst. Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten im Atrium. Marty, du besorgst die Portschlüssel nach Askaban. Dietz, sie informieren den Minister. LOS. LOS. LOS! " brüllte Kingsley Anweisungen und Befehle.

Das riss seine Leute aus der Erstarrung. Shacklebolt schlüpfte blitzschnell in seine Kampfroben und eilte in Richtung Ausgang. Das große Atrium, der Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums, war sein Ziel. Nur von dort war es möglich heraus zu apparieren oder Portschlüssel zu verwenden. Alle anderen Bereiche des Ministeriums, waren aus Sicherheitsgründen, nur über die Flohverbindung zu erreichen.

Zwei seiner Leute warteten bereits auf ihn und in der nächsten Minute trafen sieben weitere Auroren ein. Shacklebolt verspürte Stolz, als seine Kollegen so schnell reagierten. Die meisten hatten bereits tief und fest geschlafen und doch waren sie innerhalb von knapp fünf Minuten eingetroffen. Auch Tonks war darunter und ihr Haar zeigte ein dunkles Blau. Ein Anzeichen ihrer Nervosität.

"Askaban, Shack? Das wird echt haarig." grüßte sie ihren Kollegen.

"Da kannst du deinen süßen Hintern darauf wetten, Tonks." knurrte Shacklebolt. "Wir warten auf Marty und die Portschlüssel. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass genug Kollegen den Alarm vernommen haben."

"Weniger als 20 von uns sollten es nicht sein, Shack. Wenn es wahr ist, dann wird Du-weißt-schon-wer dort sein." warf einer der anderen Auroren nachdenklich und auch besorgt ein.

"Hmm. Ich stimme dir zu, Mann. Alles andere wäre Selbstmord." nickte er nach kurzem überlegen.

Der nächste der eintraf war Moody. Keiner der Auroren wies ihn darauf hin, dass er eigentlich längst außer Dienst war. Im Gegenteil. Sie waren froh, den alten Kämpen bei sich zu wissen. Shacklebolt hob nur eine Augenbraue und nickte seinem alten Chef zu. Mad-Eye knurrte nur als Erwiderung.

Amelia Bones, die Direktorin traf gleichzeitig mit zwei weiteren Auroren ein. Schnell brachte sie Shacklebolt auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge. Nicht, dass es viel war, was er wusste. 

"Gut so, Kingsley. Sie leiten wie gehabt die Aktion. Ich werde mich ihnen anschließen." erklärte Bones.

"Mit allen Respekt, Ma'am. Ich halte das für keine gute Idee." wagte Kingsley den Widerspruch.

"Und warum nicht?" musterte sie den Auror kühl durch ihr Monokel.

"Sie sind die Direktorin und zu wichtig." erwiderte der Auror steif. 

"Er hat Recht, Amelia und du weißt es." knurrte Mad-Eye.

"Verdammt Alastor. Komm mir nicht mit Vernunft." schnaubte Madame Bones. Moody erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt und sie seufzte. "Also gut." gab sie nach und registrierte nicht die Erleichterung ihrer Leute. Amelia Bones war einst eine erstklassige Aurorin gewesen, aber jetzt ein wenig aus der Übung.

Wenige Minuten später zählte Shacklebolt noch einmal durch und gab wider seines besseren Wissens den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Gerade als er seine Leute um sich sammeln wollte, erschienen wie aus dem Nichts, Dutzende von regungslosen Personen.

"Hölle und Verdammnis!" brüllte Moody los und sein blaues Auge drehte sich wie verrückt in seiner Höhle.

"Noch nicht starten, Kingsley!" schnappte Bones und musterte scharf die Ankömmlinge. "Das sind die Wachen und die Gefangenen von Askaban." erkannte sie sofort.

"Nähert euch vorsichtig und scannt sie sorgfältig. Achtet auf Portschlüssel!" gab sie Befehle. Es war gut, dass sich rund 20 Auroren bereits im Atrium befanden und die Sache in die Hand nahmen. Die Wächter waren schnell aufgeweckt und sahen sich verwundert um. Die Gefangenen beließ man in ihren Zustand und zählte sie durch.

"Hier ist ein Brief an sie, Ma'am!" winkte ein Auror die Direktorin zu sich.

Bones näherte sich sofort und wartete dann zwei Schritte entfernt auf Entwarnung. Sie musste ihren Auroren nicht sagen, dass sie den Brief erst untersuchen mussten. Sie waren gut geschult und kannten ihr Handwerk. Geduldig wartete sie bis eine schrille Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

"Was ist hier, in Merlins Namen, nur los? Erklären sie, Madame Bones?" verlangte Cornelius Fudge zu wissen.

"Wir werden es gleich wissen, Herr Minister. Sobald meine Leute die Freigabe für diesen Brief erteilt haben." hob sie eine Augenbraue. Ihre Miene verriet nicht, was sie wirklich über den Minister dachte. 

"Dieser Brief? Geben sie her, Mann!" wollte Fudge danach greifen.

"Ich würde das nicht tun, Cornelius!" wurde Bones Stimme kälter.

"Ach, wieso nicht? Ich bin der Minister für Magie!" erwiderte Fudge pompös.

"Das gibt ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, an mich adressierte Briefe zu lesen." wenn möglich, wurde Bones' Tonfall noch kühler.

"Äh, natürlich nicht, verehrte Madame Bones." kam dem Minister zu Bewusstsein, dass er nicht alleine mit Bones war. Inzwischen war das Atrium gut gefüllt und auch die Presse war mittlerweile eingetroffen und machte die ersten Bilder.

"Der Brief ist sauber, Ma'am." gab endlich der Auror Entwarnung und reichte ihr den schweren Pergamentumschlag.

"Nun machen sie schon auf, Amelia." verlangte Fudge ungeduldig.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zückte die Direktorin ihren Zauberstab und schnitt den Umschlag gekonnt mit einem Zauber sauber auf. Dann zog die einen Bogen heraus und faltete ihn auseinander. Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, je länger sie las und ihr Teint wurde merklich blässer.

"Askaban ist gefallen." sagte sie tonlos.

"Das wissen wir doch bereits." meinte Fudge nur.

"Ach, wissen wir das?" erwiderte Bones sarkastisch. "Mit gefallen, meinte ich zerstört. Der dunkle Lord war heute Nacht nur zweiter Sieger. Jemand kam ihm zuvor und hat alle Dementoren vernichtet." verkündete sie ruhig. 

Das löste Rufe, Schreie und entsetztes Ächzen und noch einiges mehr aus.

"Unsinn. Sie reden Unsinn, Madame Bones. Niemand kann die Dementoren vernichten. Ich befürchte langsam, sie sind mit ihren Posten überfordert." sah Fudge eine Möglichkeit ihr an den Karren zu fahren.

"Was sie nicht sagen? Aber wirklich Cornelius! Wie wird ihre Behauptung morgen im Tageslicht aussehen, wenn ich Recht behalte?" lächelte Bones dünn.

"Wenn es stimmt, schwöre ich hiermit, sofort zurück zu treten." schnaubte Fudge erst höhnisch, bevor er leichenblass wurde, als er leicht aufleuchtete.

"Man sollte mit Eiden immer vorsichtig sein, lieber Herr Minister." verbreiterte sich Madame Bones' Lächeln.

"Ich... ich wollte keinen magischen Eid leisten." quiekte Fudge panisch.

"Was für eine Schlagzeile." jubelte Rita Krummbein, die nur wenige Meter entfernt stand. Fudge wurde noch blasser. Er wusste augenblicklich, dass er sich soeben sein politisches Grab geschaufelt hatte und so wie es aussah, war er nicht der einzige der es wusste.

"Ahh, ich bin mir sicher, dass unser verehrter Herr Minister ein Mann seines Wortes ist, Mrs. Krummbein." ertönte Dumbledores Stimme und er schritt durch die Menge, die respektvoll zurück wich.

Fudge wurde jetzt abwechselnd blass und rot und fing an zu schwitzen und starrte voller Abscheu auf seinen Gegner. Albus' Augen zeigten nur ein geringes Funkeln, doch unter seinem Bart war ein feines Lächeln zu erahnen.

Bones wandte sich von Fudge und Dumbledore ab und konnte nicht länger ihr Grinsen verheimlichen. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber er entging ihren Leuten nicht. Viele grinsten zurück und fühlten Erleichterung. Fudge hatte seit Monaten viele Gelder und Reformen für die Auroren blockiert und kein einziger der Auroren unterstützte ihn.

"Kingsley. Sie werden mit 10 Auroren nach Askaban reisen. Hmm, ich berichtige mich. Reisen sie nicht direkt nach Askaban, sondern steuern sie es mit einem Boot an. Warum ein Risiko eingehen?" erteilte sie Befehle.

"Sehr wohl, Ma'am." salutierte Shacklebolt knapp und sah sich schon um. "Lust mitzukommen, Tonks, Moody?" grinste er seine beiden zwei Kameraden vom Orden des Phönix an.

"Logo." grinste Tonks zurück.

"Lieg hier nicht auf der faulen Haut, Junge. Mach zu." bellte Mad-Eye.

"Dein Charme ist wirklich umwerfend, Moody!" lachte Tonks kurz auf. 

"So bin ich halt." brummelte der alte Haudegen und grinste unmerklich.

"Seien sie vorsichtig, Shacklebolt. Ich will keinen meiner Leute verlieren." verabschiedete ihn Bones.

"Werden wir. Dann mal los." gab Kingsley den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Er war selbst gespannt was er vorfinden würde und wappnete sich.

Doch wieder wurde seine Abreise kurz verzögert, als einige der Leute zurück gedrängt wurden.

"Achtung. Eingehender Portschlüssel." warnte jemand und jetzt alle wichen zurück und zückten ihre Stäbe.

Doch keine Personen tauchten auf, sondern ein Berg von leeren Kutten die einen abscheulichen, beißenden Gestank verbreiteten.

"Dementorkutten." knurrte Moody.

"Es ist also wahr." hauchte Tonks erschüttert und gleichzeitig erleichtert.

Mad-Eye Moody richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Haufen und levitierte eine der Kutten nach oben. Ein scharfer Schnitt der quer über die Vorderseite lief, war deutlich zu sehen.

"Bemerkenswert." war Dumbledores Kommentar. Er sah intensiv auf die zerrissenen und befleckten Umhänge und wirkte nachdenklich.

"Was für eine Waffe vernichtet einen Dementor, Albus?" fragte ihn Madame Bones besorgt.

"Ich weiß es nicht, meine Liebe. Noch nicht." murmelte Albus.

"Sie sollten dies lesen, Albus." reichte sie ihm den Brief. Der Schulvorsteher nickte abwesend und las aufmerksam die Nachricht. 

Fudge starrte immer noch mit weiten Augen auf das Unmögliche, während immer wieder die Blitzlichter der Fotografen aufblitzten und das Geraune des Publikums zunahm.

Wer oder was hatte dies vollbracht? Es gab viele ratlose Gesichter im Atrium des Ministeriums aber keine Antworten.

Wer war dafür verantwortlich und was war mit den inhaftierten Todessern und noch ein paar Gefangenen? Es war den Auroren sofort aufgefallen, dass ihre prominentesten Gefangenen nicht dabei gewesen waren.

TBC...

A/N: Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass diese Geschichte nicht jedem gefällt. Aber es gibt auch etliche, die sie verschlingen. Diese sind es, die zählen. Zumindest für diese Geschichte. Bis danne,

Marius


	7. Kapitel 07

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews Leute. Und auch dafür, dass Makato mich auf einen kleinen Fehler aufmerksam machte. Au weia. Rita heißt natürlich mit Nachnamen Kimmkorn und nicht Krummbein. Eine echte Schande, denn Hermines Kater ist wesentlich sympathischer als die olle Rita. In diesem Kapitel erfährt ihr, wie Silver auf Voldemorts Ankunft reagiert hat. Außerdem geht unser silberhaariger Racheengel auf Horcruxjagd. Der Zaubergarmot hat eine Notsitzung und Albus macht einen Abstecher nach Gringotts.

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 7

Silver atmete tief ein und ließ dann langsam die Luft ab. Er befand sich immer noch im Zellenblock A, wo er soeben den letzten Gefangenen exekutiert hatte. Abgesehen von den 11 Todessern die im Ministerium gefangen genommen wurden, hatte er auch sieben weitere Gefangene hingerichtet. Sie hätten sich Voldemort ohne zu zögern angeschlossen. Doch das war nicht der Grund für ihre Exekution gewesen. Nein, sie waren alle des mehrfachen Mordes schuldig gesprochen worden. Von den sieben waren bereits drei völlig dem Wahnsinn verfallen und so der Tod eher eine Erlösung. Die anderen vier hingegen, waren eine andere Angelegenheit.

Wobei die Lestrangebrüder genauso wahnsinnig gewesen waren. Es war nur schade, dass sich Bellatrix Lestrange nicht auch in Askaban befunden hatte. Silver schüttelte den Kopf als er an die berüchtigte Mörderin dachte. Er würde sie schon noch erwischen und sie ihren Ehemann und Schwager in die Hölle nach senden.

Auch Goyle und Grabbe Sr. starben durch Silvers Hand. Wie zu befürchten, war keiner der inhaftierten Todesser unschuldig gewesen und so verschonte der Teenager keinen einzigen von ihnen. McNair, Jugson, Rockwood und Avery waren vier weitere Todesser, die heute ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt wurden.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und beeilte sich jetzt. Es waren noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor Voldemort und seine Todesser ankamen.

In der nächsten Stunde war Silver sehr fleißig am Werk. Als erstes betäubte er alle Häftlinge und schwebte sie frei aus ihren Zellen. Er sammelte alle im Hauptgang vor der Wachstube und bereitete die Portschlüssel vor. Auch die leeren Roben der Dementoren häufte er auf und machte sie für den Transport bereit. Noch war es unmöglich, die Portschlüssel zu aktivieren, aber er verließ sich in dieser Hinsicht auf Voldemort. Der selbst ernannte Lord würde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass alle Gefangenen und auch die Wachen ohne Schwierigkeiten entkommen würden.

Alleine der Gedanke ließ Silver lächeln.

Nachdem alles für die Flucht vorbereitet war, machte sich Silver an den nächsten Punkt seines Planes. Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte er den von Sanderson erworbenen Plastiksprengstoff mehrmals vervielfältigt. So hatte er inzwischen, anstatt der 50 Kg, mehr als zwei Tonnen des teuflischen Zeugs.

Magie war das Zauberwort. Magie erlaubte das duplizieren und Magie ermöglichte es, diese enorme Menge Sprengstoff ohne Schwierigkeiten zu transportieren.

Da war das platzieren der Sprengfalle schon mühseliger. Silver deponierte neun größere Ladungen an strategisch wichtigen Punkten der Festung. Mit einem Zauber bohrte er die Sprenglöcher und schob große Ladungen des C4 hinein.

Wenn er ehrlich war, so glaubte er nicht, dass es reichen würde die Festung vollständig zu zerstören. Er hoffte aber, dass er so viel Schaden anrichten konnte, damit sie in Zukunft unbewohnbar war. Hätte er hingegen mehr Zeit gehabt... ja, dann wäre kein Stein mehr auf den anderen geblieben.

Sachen in die Luft zu jagen, war echt aufregend.

Vier Minuten vor Voldemorts voraussichtlicher Ankunft war er mit seinen Vorbereitungen fertig. Der Zeitpunkt der Explosion war auf 12 Minuten nach 4 Uhr eingestellt.

'Hmm, ich vermute mal, dass auch Snape dabei sein wird. Verflucht.' schoss es Silver durch den Kopf. Drei Sekunden rang er mit sich, bevor er nachgab. Er würde Voldemort eine Warnung zu kommen lassen, und hoffentlich war Snape so klug sich zu verdrücken. Wenn nicht... nun, dann war es halt so. Silver würde sich wegen Severus Snape bestimmt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen oder ihm gar eine Träne nachweinen.

Geduldig wartete er bei den Gefangenen auf das Zeichen. Er musste nicht lange warten. Beinahe auf die Sekunde genau konnte er den zunehmenden Druck auf die Schutzschirme fühlen. Immer stärker wurde dieser Druck und es war erstaunlich wie schnell er proportional anwuchs. Was immer Voldemort auch benutzte... es war äußerst mächtig.

Mit einem Kreischen und Klirren zerbarsten die Jahrhunderte alten Schutzbanne über Askaban ins Nichts.

"Verdammt! Das war heftig." murmelte Silver wider Willen beeindruckt. Er musste den Alarm gar nicht auslösen, denn er schrillte bereits los. Umso besser.

Wenige Minuten später konnte er das Zerbersten des schweren Tors hören und das war sein Zeichen. Schnell aktivierte er die Portschlüssel und schickte erst die Wächter und dann die Gefangenen ins Ministerium. Die Dementorenroben würden in ein paar Minuten folgen.

Dann holte er seinen Besen heraus und verbarg sich in eine der schattigen Nischen und wartete ab.

Er konnte aus allernächster Nähe beobachten wie Tom Riddle die Festung betrat. Er registrierte wie er seine Leute behandelte und wunderte sich, warum die Trottel sich das gefallen ließen. Als Voldemorts Aura aufflammte leuchteten Silvers Augen zufrieden auf. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte er gewartet. Er konnte die schwachen Stränge erkennen, die Riddles Seele mit den Horcruxen verbanden und sprach lautlos einen Zauber. Der dunkle Wichser war so in seiner Raserei vertieft, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Die Gelegenheit war so günstig, dass er auch allen anwesenden Todessern seinen Nachspürzauber anhängte. Riddles Wut verstärkte sich noch, als einer seiner Anhänger berichtete, dass die Dementoren zerstört waren. Der arme Hund überlebte nicht lange. Ja, Boten schlechter Nachrichten hatten nur eine sehr kurze Lebenszeit.

Ein Zucken an seinem Handgelenk erinnerte Silver an die Sprengung. Sehr widerwillig schickte er den Heuler los und grinste breit als er die Stimme hörte und Voldemorts Reaktion erlebte. Harry hatte nicht oft ferngesehen, aber StarTrek war ihm in Gedächtnis hängen geblieben und das hatte Silver auf die Idee gebracht.

Riddles Flucht war auch für ihn das Signal zu verschwinden. Lautlos dematerialisierte er und erschien gut 500 Meter seitlich über der Insel. Schnell schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und hielt den freien Fall auf. Kaum hatte er den Fall abgefangen als auch schon die erste Detonation zu sehen war, gleich gefolgt von den anderen.

"Der absolute Knaller. Waahoooo!" jubelte Silver aus vollem Hals. Der Feuerschein der Explosionen beleuchtete sein Gesicht und er konnte selbst aus dieser Entfernung die Druckwelle und die Hitze fühlen.

Schwarzer Rauch stieg über der Festung auf und noch immer ertönten kleinere Explosionen.

"Nanu?" wunderte sich Silver. Anscheinend waren einige explosive Stoffe in den tieferen Kerkern gelagert gewesen. Vielleicht waren es aber auch nur vergessene verzauberte Exponate, die nun ihre Energie freigaben. Es war schwer zu sagen, was nun der Grund für die anderen Detonationen war, aber sie waren dafür verantwortlich, dass die Zerstörung weit umfassender voran schritt, als von Silver erwartet oder gar erhofft.

Askaban war zerstört.

Ein Gefühl tiefer Befriedigung erfüllte Silver als er den Untergang der alten Festung aus nächster Nähe bezeugte. Er fühlte die Auroren sich nähern und beschloss, sich lieber zu verziehen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die jetzt ehemalige Festung verschwand er lautlos.

..ooOOoo..

Die Auroren trafen nur eine Minute später ein und starrten beinahe ungläubig auf das Inferno vor ihnen. Sie hielten respektvollen Abstand ein, denn noch immer regnete es Trümmer vom Himmel.

"Bei Merlins Eiern. Da war einer wirklich fleißig." knurrte Mad-Eye.

"Da ist nicht mehr viel zu retten. Wir ziehen uns wieder zurück und werden morgen versuchen an Land zu gehen. Jetzt hat es wenig Zweck." erklärte Shacklebolt ruhig.

"Du bist der Boss." zuckte Tonks mit den Schultern. Sie war aber froh, dass Shacklebolt so vernünftig war zu warten.

"Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Muggel es nicht gesehen haben." murmelte Marty.

"Glaub ich nicht. Seltsamerweise sind die Muggelabstossbanne noch in Wirkung." erwiderte Moody.

"Ob du Weißt-schon-wer die Festung gesprengt hat?" fragte einer der jüngeren Auroren.

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Der Bastard hätte sie wohl eher besetzt und zu seinem Hauptquartier gemacht." schüttelte Donahue den Kopf.

"Sehe ich auch so." nickte Moody zustimmend.

"Also gut. Drehen wir um. Bones und die anderen Großköpfe werden unseren Bericht schon erwarten." gab Shacklebolt das Zeichen für den Rückzug.

..ooOOoo..

Schreie erfüllten das Landgut der Riddles. Schreie der Todesser an denen Voldemort seine Wut ausließ. Auch Severus Snape erlitt den Cruatiusfluch und krümmte sich schmerzerfüllt am Boden. Selbst Bellatrix Lestrange wurde nicht verschont, doch die Hexe schien den Schmerz auch noch zu genießen.

Voldemort selbst saß wutentbrannt auf seinen Thron und brodelte. Was ein Tag des Triumphes für ihn werden sollte, hatte sich als ein Tag der Niederlage herausgestellt. Solch eine Demütigung hatte er zuletzt vor 15 Jahren beigefügt bekommen. Der Tag als er von dem Potterkind aus seinen Körper vertrieben wurde.

Nur mühselig beruhigte sich der dunkle Lord und starrte auf seine Anhänger. Von den knapp 70 Todessern waren nur 53 zurückgekehrt. Ein herber Rückschlag für seine Sache.

"Ich will wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist." sprach er die ersten zusammen hängenden Worte, seit er aus Askaban zurückgekommen war. Seine Stimme war kalt und versprach Schmerz und Tod. "Aktiviert alle Kanäle, jede Verbindung ins Ministerium. Besorgt mir Namen, Daten, Fakten. Severus, du wirst deine Quellen im Orden anzapfen." richtete er die letzten Worte an den Trankmeister.

"Ja, mein Lord." brachte Severus mühselig heraus.

"Jenson." schweiften die roten Augen zu dem Todesser und Unsagbaren. Augustus Rockwood, hatte Jenson eingeführt. "Ich muss wohl nicht betonen was du zu tun hast?" tropfte Voldemorts Stimme vor Spott.

"Nein, Meister." schluckte Jenson.

"Gut. Wir werden unsere Kräfte sammeln und neue Anhänger verstärkt rekrutieren. Ich will die Vampire und die Riesen auf meiner Seite wissen." verkündete Voldemort. "Und wir werden nicht zurückstecken. Die Muggel werden leiden und so werden wir unsere Kräfte schonen. Sollen die Auroren sich um die Überreste kümmern und so beschäftigt bleiben. Ich werde Terror und Angst über Britannien verbreiten und meine Feinde werden erzittern." zeigten seine unmenschlichen Augen den Wahnsinn, der ihn beherrschte.

"Ja, mein Lord."

"Jetzt geht." zischte er. "Du bleibst, Wurmschwanz. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich." hielt er die Ratte auf.

"J... ja, mein Lord und Meister." bebte Pettigrews Stimme.

..ooOOoo..

Die nächsten Tage waren ziemlich turbulent für Silver. Während Voldemort seine Wunden leckte und neue Pläne schmiedete, war der schlanke Teenager fleißig auf Achse. Der Zauber den er Riddle in Askaban angehängt hatte, funktionierte tadellos. Er konnte fünf Horcruxe ausmachen und bezweifelte ernsthaft, ob Riddle noch menschlich war. Gleichzeitig war er beruhigt, denn es war Riddle sicher nicht möglich, seine Seele weiter aufzuspalten.

Den ersten der Horcruxe fand er in einem kleinen, schäbigen Haus. Es war längst verlassen und wirklich verwunderlich war, dass es überhaupt noch stand. Sorgfältig scannte er das Haus und den Keller. Riddle hatte einige Fallen hinterlassen, die durchaus tödlich waren. Der Keller troff geradezu vor dunkler Magie.

Ein Schweigezauber auf das Areal sorgte dafür, dass Silver ungestört blieb. Dann holte er einige Handgranaten heraus und warf sie durch die Eingangstür und wich eilig zurück. Nicht zu früh, denn in einer enormen Detonation flog die Hütte in die Luft. Schlieren aus dunkler Magie griffen ergebnislos um sich und sanken langsam in sich zusammen.

Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, warf Silver zwei weitere Handgranaten in den Keller. Wieder zerriss das Donnern der Explosionen die Stille und wieder aktivierte es die dunkle Magie. Doch Silver konnte erkennen, dass es nun weit weniger war, als zuvor.

Sieben Handgranaten später rührte sich nichts mehr und er näherte sich vorsichtig der Ruine. Silver war nicht so dumm, selbst in den Keller zu steigen. Er streckte die Hand aus und rief den Horcrux zu sich.

Aus dem Trümmerfeld erhob sich ein Siegelring und flog auf den silberhaarigen Teenager zu. Silver griff nicht danach, sondern ließ den Ring vor sich schweben und betrachtete ihn genau. Er wirkte so unauffällig. So normal.

Doch der Eindruck täuschte gewaltig. Für seine Sinne offenbarte sich ein ganz anderes Bild. Der Ring beinhaltete tatsächlich ein Fragment von Tom Riddles Seele. Eine böse, verdrehte Entität.

"Oh Mann. Das wird nicht einfach, dich los zu werden." murmelte Silver nachdenklich. Einfach den Ring zu zerstören würde nicht viel helfen. Er musste das Seelenfragment vernichten. Doch wie.

Der Todesfluch war eine probate Möglichkeit, doch Silver zögerte ihn zu benutzen. Er war nicht umsonst dunkelste Magie und korrumpierte den Benutzer auf die schlimmste Art und Weise.

Der Avada Kedavra, oder auch kurz AK genannt, war eine grauenvolle Mischung aus schwarzer Magie und Seelenmagie. Im Gegensatz zum bisherigen Glauben der magischen Welt, war er äußerst qualvoll, denn er riss, unter enormer Pein für den Betroffenen, die Seele aus dem Körper des Opfers und versiegelte gleichzeitig den Körper derart, dass die Seele nicht mehr zurückkehren konnte. Deshalb war auch die Benutzung von medizinischer Reanimation, wie sie die Heiler oder auch Muggelärzte benutzten, ein sinnloses Unterfangen.

Gleichzeitig wirkte der Todesfluch auch auf die Seele desjenigen, der den Fluch benutzte. Ohne dass er es bemerkte, zerstörte der AK einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit und Vollständigkeit seiner Seele. Es war ein gewaltiger Unterschied, ob man den Fluch auf einen Menschen richtete oder auf ein Tier. Ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Ob die Todesser wussten, dass sie mit der Benutzung dieses Fluches die Unsterblichkeit ihrer Seelen gefährdeten? Silver bezweifelte es. Es war nur wenigen bekannt und es war auch der Grund, warum Auroren diesen Fluch nicht benutzten. Selbst wenn ihnen, in Kriegszeiten, die Erlaubnis erteilt wurde letale Kraft zu benutzen, wandten sie andere tödliche Flüche an, die nicht diese Gefahr innehatten.

Dieser Umstand war es aber auch, der Riddle ermöglicht hatte, Horcruxe zu erschaffen. Woher Voldemort darüber Bescheid wusste, würde wohl ein Geheimnis bleiben. Doch er war nicht umsonst ein wirklich mächtiger und auch sehr intelligenter Zauberer. Und absolut skrupellos. Er scherte sich einen Dreck um sein Seelenheil. Im Gegensatz zu Harry Potter.

Eben aus diesem Grund zögerte Silver den Avada Kedavra zu verwenden. Nicht weil er Angst um seine Seele hatte, doch weil er um das Seelenheil von Harry fürchtete. Er war noch immer mit dem Jungen verbunden und das hatte Auswirkungen.

"Mmmh, nicht ich, sondern jemand anderes muss den Fluch sprechen." kam er zu einem Schluss. Ein leichtes Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen und er fühlte Erleichterung. Er holte einen schwarzen Beutel, bestickt mit silbernen Runen aus seiner Robe und ließ den Ring langsam darin verschwinden. Sorgfältig band er den Beutel zu und verstaute ihn in seiner Truhe.

Zeit sich dem nächsten Horcrux zuzuwenden.

Den nächsten Horcrux machte er ausgerechnet in Hogwarts aus. Mehr oder weniger direkt unter der Nase von Albus Dumbledore. Jetzt war nur das Problem, ungesehen in das alte Schloss zu kommen.

..ooOOoo..

Es waren inzwischen zwei Tage seit dem Fall von Askaban vergangen und Albus Dumbledore hielt sich im Moment nur sehr selten in Hogwarts auf. Seine Pflichten als Chief-Warlock des Zaubergarmots und Führer des Ordens des Phönix hielten ihn ordentlich auf Trab. Erst gestern hatte er eine Vollversammlung des Zaubergarmots geleitet und den ruhmlosen Abgang von Cornelius Fudge miterleben dürfen.

Albus, der sich im Augenblick im Hauptquartier des Ordens aufhielt, trank genüsslich eine Tasse von Mollys köstlichen Tee, die sie ihm gemacht hatte. Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert und seine Gedanken schweiften zu der gestrigen Sitzung ab.

Sie hatte gleich in aller Früh angefangen und Fudge hatte sofort versucht, Amelia Bones als Direktorin der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde zu diskreditieren. Vergebens, wie er feststellen musste. Dann waren die ersten Berichte aus Askaban eingetroffen und ab da war Cornelius Fudges Stern rapide am sinken gewesen. Er sträubte sich mit allem was er hatte, aber er kam gegen seinen leichtfertig geäußerten Eid nicht an. Um 11:53 verkündete er geschlagen seinen Rücktritt und kam der Kammer nur um einige Minuten zuvor.

In der folgenden Abstimmung wurde Amelia Bones in einem Wahlgang zur Interimsministerin gewählt. Sie würde in Fudges verbliebener Amtszeit, die immerhin noch drei Jahre betrug, das Ministerium führen. Gleich eine ihrer ersten Amtshandlungen war das Budget der Auroren zu erhöhen und den Einstellungsstopp aufzuheben. In ihrer Antrittsrede wies sie auch darauf hin, dass es in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen zu Umstrukturierungen in den Abteilungen des Ministeriums kommen würde. Das war das übliche Prozedere bei einem Amtswechsel und so wunderte sich keiner.

Sie würden Augen machen. Albus wusste, dass Madame Bones mit eisernen Besen das Ministerium auskehren würde. Viele alte Sesselfurzer würden fallen und das konnte nur gut sein. Er war froh, dass seine Verbindung zu Amelia stets von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt war und erwartete, dass er gut mit ihr zusammen arbeiten würde. Sie verfolgten schließlich ein gemeinsames Ziel.

Das war gestern gewesen und die Ereignisse hatten die Zauberergemeinschaft von Großbritannien gehörig erschüttert. Die Schlagzeilen im täglichen Propheten waren so dick wie selten und es war inzwischen die zweite Extraausgabe innerhalb von 36 Stunden. Der Amtswechsel war nur eine der kleineren Sensationen. Viel schwerer wog die Vernichtung der Dementoren und der Festung Askaban. Inzwischen hatten die Bergungsarbeiten begonnen und die ersten Leichen waren gefunden worden. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass sie alle die Roben und Masken von Todessern trugen.

Nicht in die Presse war die Nachricht gekommen, dass ebenfalls auch Leichen von Häftlingen aufgefunden worden waren. So prominente Namen wie Malfoy, die der Lestrangebrüder oder Augustus Rockwood tauchten in vertraulichen Listen auf. Die Todesumstände waren auch schnell geklärt. Während die maskierten Todesser durch die Folgen der Explosionen ums Leben kamen, so waren die anderen erschossen worden. Ein Modus Operanti, der unzweifelhaft an die Exekutionen von Carver und Garson erinnerte.

Wer immer es auch war, er hatte innerhalb weniger Tage fast drei Dutzend Todesser ausgeschaltet. Ohne Gnade und ohne Skrupel.

Albus hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen den Kopf zerbrochen und hatte keinen einzigen Ansatz gefunden. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, wer die Fähigkeiten und auch die Macht hatte, Dementoren zu vernichten. Am Tatort und auch an den Kutten, war kein Hinweis auf dunkle Magie gefunden worden. Wenigstens das war eine Erleichterung. Die Mehrheit der Experten vermuteten ein Schwert, zumindest deuteten die glatten Schnitte in den Dementorkutten darauf hin. Doch was für ein Schwert? Albus war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor dazu in der Lage war. Außerdem schlief der einzige der es führen konnte, tief und fest, ein Stockwerk höher.

Auch Severus' Rückkehr gestern Abend hatten den Schleier über diesem Geheimnis nicht lüften können. Nachdem ihn Poppy versorgt hatte, drehte sich ihre Unterhaltung um Voldemorts Angriff auf Askaban.

"Das kann kein Einzelner vollbracht haben, Albus." entspannte sich Severus langsam.

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, mein Junge. Wäre es eine Gruppe, dann gäbe es Hinweise. Ein Einzelkämpfer verbirgt seine Geheimnisse viel leichter, als eine Gruppe." schüttelte Albus besorgt den Kopf.

Severus schnaubte kurz. Sein Gesicht war noch von Schmerz gezeichnet und er wirkte viel blasser als sonst.

"Ruhe dich aus, Severus. Schone dich in den nächsten Tagen." klopfte Albus besorgt Severus' zitternde Hand.

"Ich kann nur hoffen, ich finde Ruhe. Albus, ich mache mir Sorgen. Der dunkle Lord vertraut mir nicht mehr vollständig. Ich wusste nichts, über den Angriff auf Askaban." äußerte Snape seine Besorgnis.

Albus seufzte schwer und schloss kurz die Augen. Er benötigte die Informationen die ihn Severus brachte. Sie waren lebensnotwendig, aber er würde den Mann nicht länger zwingen. Severus Snape hatte mehr als genug für die Seite des Lichtes getan.

"Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir." sagte er ruhig.

Severus hatte ihn nur angesehen und nichts erwidert.

"Albus?" riss ihn Molly aus seinen Gedanken.

"Mmmh?" zwinkerte der alte Zauberer irritiert. Er saß immer noch in der Küche und hielt die Tasse Tee in der Hand.

"Eine Posteule für dich und Harry." deutete die Weasleymatriarchin auf die Vögel.

"Oh!" streckte Albus seinen Arm aus. Eine der Eulen ließ sich geziert auf seinen Arm nieder und streckte ihr Bein aus. Schnell war der Brief übergeben und Albus reichte ihr ein paar Leckereien, die er stets in seiner Robe mitführte. Er bekam so viel Post, dass er immer darauf vorbereitet war. "Nanu. Ein Brief von Gringotts. Auch der für Harry." musterte er scharf die andere Eule. "Tut mir Leid, meine Kleine. Mr. Potter ist im Moment nicht zu sprechen. Ich werde den Brief für ihn übernehmen." plauderte er freundlich mit dem schönen Tier.

Die Eule zwinkerte langsam und schuhute. Dann flatterte sie zu Albus und ließ sich den Umschlag abnehmen.

"Was will Gringotts von Harry?" fragte Molly besorgt.

"Ich kann mir schon denken, was der Inhalt dieser Briefe ist." seufzte Albus betrübt und öffnete seinen. "Wie ich es mir dachte. Es geht um Sirius' letzten Willen." nahm das Funkeln in seinen Augen ab.

"Der arme Junge." schnüffelte Molly mitfühlend.

"Hmm, ich werde wohl am besten persönlich bei Gringotts vorsprechen." meinte Albus und erhob sich. Er trat aus der Eingangstür und mit einem seichten Plopp apparierte er aus Grimauldplatz 12 in die Winkelgasse.

Kurz darauf betrat der die Bank und wurde sofort erkannt. Einer der Kobolde näherte sich ihm und bat den Zauberer zu folgen.

"Natürlich." neigte Dumbledore leicht das Haupt.

Der Kobold führte ihn in ein Büro, das unmissverständlich anzeigte, dass dieser Kobold in der Hierarchie einen höheren Posten einnahm. Dumbledore hatte, trotz seiner vielen Jahre, nur wenig Erfahrung mit Kobolden. Er betrat die Bank nur selten und überließ es meist Minerva, sich um die finanziellen Belange der Schule zu kümmern.

Doch auch wenn er wenig wusste, so war ihm eines klar: Den Respekt der Kobolde erwarb man nicht leicht.

"Mr. Dumbledore!" erhob sich der Kobold hinter dem prächtigen Schreibtisch.

"Meister Kobold." erwiderte Albus höflich den Gruß.

"Mein Name ist Reißkiefer." verkündete der Kobold stolz.

"Angenehm, Meister Reißkiefer."

"Sie sind wegen des letzten Willens von Lord Black hier?" ging der Kobold direkt auf sein Ziel los. Zeit war Geld. Dieser Businessspruch aus der Finanzwelt der Muggel, traf besonders auf Kobolde zu. Sie hatten dieses Motto fest verinnerlicht.

"In der Tat. Ich möchte auch die Vertretung für Mr. Potter bei der Lesung übernehmen. Als sein magischer Vormund." erklärte Albus höflich.

Reißkiefer musterte den alten Zauberer vor ihm genau. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und er war willens es heraus zu finden.

"Warum kann Mr. Potter nicht selbst teilnehmen?" fragte er scharf.

"Mr. Potter ist verhindert." erwiderte Dumbledore glatt.

"Lord Black hat auf das ausdrücklichste darauf bestanden, dass sein Patensohn an der Lesung teilnimmt. Ausdrücklichst, wie ich betonen möchte." hob der Kobold herausfordernd das Kinn.

Albus seufzte lautlos und überlegte blitzschnell.

"Wenn sie bereit sind, einen Eid zu leisten, dass das, was ich ihnen jetzt erzähle, hier in diesem Büro bleibt?" sah er den Kobold hoffnungsvoll an.

Meister Reißkiefer wunderte sich. Einen Eid, wegen einer einfachen Erklärung? Es musste also doch mehr dahinter stecken. Er überlegte kurz und gab dann seine Einwilligung.

"Der Eid wird nur für den Grund von Mr. Potters Verhinderung gelten?" fragte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.

"Nur dafür." bestätigte Albus.

"Dann sei es so." knurrte der alte Kobold und leistete den Eid.

"Danke, Meister Reißkiefer. Der Grund für die Abwesenheit des jungen Mr. Potters ist einfach erzählt." fing Albus an und berichtete von dem Vorfall in der Schule und den unnatürlichen Schlaf, in dem Harry verfallen war. Reißkiefer strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, als der dem alten Zauberer lauschte. Ja, das war natürlich ein triftiger Grund. Er würde es auch ermöglichen, die Testamentseröffnung zu verlegen.

Er war noch bei der Planung, als ihm etwas auffiel.

"Sie sagen, er fiel bereits in Hogwarts in diesen Schlaf?" hakte er nach.

"So ist es." nickte Dumbledore.

"Seltsam. Sehr seltsam." kniff Reißkiefer die Augen zusammen.

"Was ist seltsam, Meister Reißkiefer?" wollte Albus wissen.

"Seltsam ist, dass am Tag nach Mr. Potters äh... Schlafattacke, er hier in der Bank war und einen nicht unerheblichen Betrag abhob. Das ist seltsam, finden sie nicht auch, verehrter Schulvorsteher?" erklärte er ruhig.

"Unmöglich!" sprang Albus alarmiert auf.

"Wir machen keine Fehler." schnappte Reißkiefer.

"Aber Harry kann es nicht gewesen sein. Er ist seit sechs Tagen ohne Bewusstsein." war Albus ratlos.

"Warten sie." knurrte der Kobold und rief etwas in Gobbledegook, der Koboldssprache. Ein jüngerer Kobold kam in das Büro und verbeugte sich, bevor er hastig antwortete.

"Wie ich sagte, wir machen keine Fehler. Der Kunde trug Mr. Potters Schlüssel und noch wichtiger, er trug auch seine magische Signatur." frohlockte der Kobold.

"Sah er auch aus wie Mr. Potter?" wollte Albus besorgt wissen.

Reißkiefer runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich erneut an den anderen Kobold. Die Antwort schien ihn nicht zu erheitern, denn er bellte ein paar scharfe Befehle und schickte den anderen hinaus.

"Nun?" hakte Albus ungeduldig nach.

"Nein. Aber es kann nur Mr. Potter persönlich gewesen sein. Kein anderer kann sein Gewölbe betreten." beharrte Reißkiefer.

"Gilt das auch für das Vertrauensgewölbe?"

"Das gilt für alle Gringottsgewölbe ab einer gewissen Stufe. Mr. Potters Vertrauensfond fällt in diese Kategorie. Trotzdem ist es merkwürdig." gab der Kobold zu.

"Wie hat der Unbekannte ausgesehen?" beugte sich Albus interessiert vor.

"Er hatte silbernes Haar und blaue Augen. Sein Alter... etwa das von Mr. Potter. Keineswegs älter, eher jünger." gab er eine dürftige Beschreibung. "Gringotts wird diesen Fall nachforschen. So lange Mr. Potter nicht bei Bewusstsein ist, besteht kein Grund anzunehmen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Sollte es doch der Fall sein... dann werden wohl die Gerichte entscheiden müssen. Ich hoffe natürlich nicht, dass es dazu kommt." erklärte er dem Schulvorsteher.

"Ich hoffe es auch." nickte Albus Dumbledore. Noch mehr Rätsel für ihn.

"War es das?" fragte Reißkiefer scharf.

"War es. Guten Tag, Meister Kobold." verabschiedete sich Albus.

"Guten Tag, Zauberer." knurrte der Kobold.

Das war schon eher das übliche Verhalten, wie es Albus Dumbledore bekannt war. Der alte Zauberer gluckste leise vor Lachen und verließ das Büro des Kontomanagers. Tief in Gedanken durchschritt er die marmorne Eingangshalle von Gringotts, vorbei an den Hexen und Zauberern die ihn höflich grüßten und deren Gruß er abwesend erwiderte. Es war wohl seiner Versunkenheit zu verdanken, dass er die zwei durchdringend blauen Augen nicht bemerkte, die ihn unverwandt beobachteten. Ja, Albus Dumbledore war so abgelenkt, dass er in nur einen Meter Abstand, an der schlanken Gestalt mit diesen durchdringend blauen Augen, vorbei flanierte.

TBC...

A/N: Ja, die Kobolde. Im nächsten Kapitel trefft ihr noch mehr Kobolde und natürlich Silver. Der weitere Horcruxe einsammelt. Ich wurde gefragt wie Silver von den Horcruxen wissen konnte? Nun, er verfügt über sehr viel magisches Wissen und auch über Harrys Erinnerungen. Kein Wunder, denn er ist mit ihm verbunden. Doch ihr werdet in den nächsten Kapiteln weiteres darüber erfahren. Also bleibt dran und reviewt weiterhin so fleißig. Bis danne,

Marius


	8. Kapitel 08

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Und der nächste Streich für euch. Dazu eine Warnung. Diese Geschichte beinhaltet äußerst grafische Darstellungen von Gewalt. Ich nehme mir Kritik zu Herzen, aber einen Hinweis auf Amokläufe, wie in Columbine oder Erfurt, ist schon etwas weit hergeholt. Jeder 10jährige kann in einem x-beliebigen Geschäft des Buchhandels Bücher erwerben, die viel detaillierter und präziser die unglaublichsten Gewaltakte beschreiben. Glaubt mir, es ist so. Die Beschreibungen der Schusswaffen und auch des Katana erhält man ganz frei bei Wikipedia, wo ich recherchiert habe. Ich selbst, lehne Gewalt ab, habe keine Waffen zu Hause und auch keinerlei Absichten, irgendwie Amok zu laufen. Die einzige Gewalttat in meinem Leben geschah, als ich einen aus unserer Clique eins auf die Nase gab. (sie blutete ein bisschen) Der Trottel trat, mit voller Absicht und in Wut, nach dem Kotflügel meines 74er Ford Taunus Coupé. Er war übrigens über das Geschehen genauso verdutzt wie ich. Merke! Komme nie zwischen einem 19jährigen und seinem ersten und selbst bezahlten Schlitten. Böser Fehler. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber es ist geschehen. Ansonsten bin ich wirklich kuschelweich, wie ja meine andere Geschichte beweist. Ehrlich! In diesem Sinne,

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 8

Silver schmunzelte verhalten als der Schulvorsteher von Hogwarts ihn fast über den Haufen rannte. Er war gerade von Hogsmeade hierher appariert und hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er feststellen musste, dass die Spur dieses Horcruxes nach Gringotts führte. Das komplizierte die Sachlage enorm. 

Sein Besuch in Hogwarts selbst, war ein Erfolg gewesen. Dass sich der Schulvorsteher nicht in Hogwarts befand, war ein echter Glücksfall gewesen. Dadurch fiel es ihm viel leichter durch die Schutzschirme und Banne zu schlüpfen. Natürlich spielte auch eine Rolle, dass Schulferien waren. Es befanden sich nur ein paar Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers im Schloss und natürlich Argus Filch. Der Mann machte anscheinend niemals Urlaub.

Nachdem er sich desillusionierte, marschierte Silver frech durch die große Eingangstür und konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, denn Hogwarts strotzte nur so vor Magie der verschiedensten Art. Ein ganzes Millennium war seit der Gründung vergangen und in dieser langen Zeit hatten die Mauern unglaublich viel Magie eingefangen.

Silver nahm es heute viel bewusster auf, als an dem Tag seines Erwachens. Damals war er zu begierig gewesen seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Dafür nahm er sich jetzt die Zeit und ließ diese uralte Präsenz, die Hogwarts war, auf sich einwirken. Und es gab einiges an Überraschungen für den schlanken Rächer. Die Magie an diesem Ort war sogar noch älter als vermutet. Sehr viel älter. Die Gründer hatten den Standort für ihre Schule weise gewählt. Hogwarts stand auf dem Kreuzungspunkt von nicht weniger als drei Erdenergielinien. Deshalb waren also die Schutzschirme der Schule so gut wie  
undurchdringlich.

"Donnerwetter!" pfiff er leise durch die Zähne und machte die Augen wieder auf. Er hatte die Verbindung zu Toms Horcrux wieder aufgespürt und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Ausgerechnet dort, wo er erwachte, befand sich der Horcrux. Nirgendwo anders, als im Raum der Wünsche. Cleverer Bastard.

Unbemerkt schlich sich Silver in den siebten Stock und suchte das Wandbild von Barnabas. Dann überlegte er kurz und ging dreimal auf und ab. Wie gewünscht erschien die Tür und er öffnete gespannt. Was er fand war die Statue einer Frau. Bekrönt von einem Diadem.

Vorsichtig scannte er alles und war überrascht, dass sich hier keine weiteren Fallen befanden. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tom angenommen, dass niemand außer ihm diesen Raum finden würde.

Falsch gedacht.

Trotzdem ging Silver kein Risiko ein und schwebte das Diadem zu sich herüber. Ja, er konnte auch hier Toms Seele erkennen. Zufrieden verstaute er auch diesen Horcrux in einen dieser schwarzen Säckchen und verließ den Raum der Wünsche. 

Nur 10 Minuten später erreichte er Hogsmeade und sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch genug Zeit übrig, um sich das nächste Ziel anzusehen. Also verfolgte er einen der Stränge und apparierte in die Richtung des nächsten Horcruxes.

Er erlebte die nächste Überraschung, als er in der Winkelgasse wieder heraus kam. Direkt gegenüber der Koboldsbank. Es war weiter keinen aufgefallen, denn er war inmitten des Apparationspunktes für Kunden der Bank erschienen.

Und wurde fast von Albus Dumbledore persönlich über den Haufen gerannt.

Achselzuckend sah er den alten Zauberer hinterher und straffte sich.

Wie kam er am besten an diesen verfluchten Horcrux ran. Einbrechen? Nein, das war zu unsicher. Bestechung? Hmm, eher möglich, aber nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Was blieb dann? 

Ein wenig Frechheit und die Gelegenheit ein paar alte Ehrenschulden einzufordern.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat Silver die Koboldsbank und suchte sich einen freien Schalter. Der Kobold dort, tat so als würde er beschäftigt sein und ließ den Zauberer warten.

"Ich würde gerne mit dem Ältesten dieses Clans sprechen." hörte er eine samtene und doch stählerne Stimme.

Endlich bequemte sich der Kobold von seiner Schreibarbeit aufzusehen. Wer war so unverfroren den Direktor von Gringotts zu fordern?

Das erste was er sah, war die dunkle Robe und die Kapuze, die das Gesicht beschattete. Dann zwei blaue Augen in einem Farbton den der Kobold noch nie bei einem Lebewesen gesehen hatte. Ein durchdringendes mächtiges Blau.

Die höhnische Antwort des Kobolds erstarb auf seinen Lippen und seine Gedanken rasten. Das war sicher kein Zauberer mit dem zu spaßen war. Sicher ist sicher, dachte Craak, das war der Name dieses Kobolds, bei sich und blieb respektvoll.

"Ich befürchte, sie werden sich einen Termin geben lassen, verehrter Herr." kam es glatt und geschmeidig. Craak klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter für diese diplomatische Antwort.

"Ich befürchte hingegen, das wird nicht möglich sein. Sagt ihm, der Karha'Zarok möchte ihn sehen." knurrte Silver guttural in Gobbledegook. 

Die Augen des Kobolds weiteten sich und ein Schauder lief ihm die Wirbelsäule entlang. Wagte der Mensch eine Lüge? Als er erneut in diese unheimlichen Augen sah, wusste er mit dem untrüglichen Instinkt seiner kriegerischen Rasse, dass sein Gegenüber die Wahrheit sprach. Er sah einer Legende der Kobolde direkt in die Augen. Was für eine Ehre.

"Natürlich, mein Lord." verneigte er sich noch im sitzen. "Bitte folgt mir." rutschte er von seinem erhöhten Stuhl und führte Silver persönlich in den Bereich den nur selten ein Zauberer betrat. An einer der Türen hielten vier Koboldskrieger in voller Montur Wache und kreuzten die Speere als er näher kam.

"Warum führst du einen Mensch zu uns, Craak?" fragte einer der Krieger herrisch und musterte die verhüllte Gestalt Silvers verächtlich.

"Der Karha'Zarok verlangt nach unserem Clanältesten. Fordere ihn nicht heraus, Crischnarz." richtete sich Craak stolz auf.

"Der... der Karha'Zarok?" stammelte der Koboldkrieger und verlor für eine Sekunde seine Fassung. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gesammelt und eine stoische Maske aufgesetzt. "Wenn dem so ist, dann wird unser verehrter Ältester ihn empfangen. Doch sollte dies ein Bluff sein...!" beendete er den Satz nicht. Doch die Drohung war deutlich. Falls der Fremde gelogen hatte, würde er Gringotts nicht lebend verlassen.

"Verlangst Ihr einen Beweis meiner Fähigkeiten, Krieger Crischnarz?" fragte Silver kühl.

Crischnarz leckte sich über die Lippen. Ein Waffengang mit einem Karha'Zarok? Was für eine Herausforderung für einen stolzen Krieger der Kobolde.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als sich die schwere Tür hinter ihm öffnete und eine Befehlsgewohnte Stimme ertönte.

"Führt den Karha'Zarok zu mir."

"Vielleicht nach dem Gespräch mit eurem Ältesten, Krieger Crischnatz." bot ihm Silver an. "Ihr und eure Riege."

"Gerne." knurrte Crischnatz heiß. Er konnte schon die Kampfeslust in seinen Adern rollen fühlen. Er gab seinen Kameraden ein Zeichen und die Speere wurden zurückgezogen. Craak führte dann seinen Begleiter, unter der Eskortierung der Koboldswache in das Büro von Ragnok, dem Ältesten des Clans.

Ragnok hatte die Unterhaltung Craaks und auch die vor seiner Bürotür verfolgt. Nichts entging dem uralten Kobold in seiner Bank. Ragnok konnte auf ein langes erfolgreiches Leben zurück blicken und hatte in dieser langen Zeit viel Wissen und Erfahrung ansammeln können. Er fühlte sofort, dass dieser Fremde keine Lüge aussprach, als er sich Craak vorstellte. Außerdem war das Wissen über den Karha'Zarok nur den Kobolden bekannt. Nun, nicht ganz. Doch Karha'Zarok war die Koboldsbezeichnung für das was der Fremde war. Grob übersetzt hieß es Heiliger Götterzorn oder auch göttliche Rache. Es war eine archaische Bezeichnung, selbst für eine so alte Rasse wie die Kobolde.

Was die Angelegenheit so interessant machte, war die Tatsache, dass vor einigen tausend Jahren ein Kobold der Karha'Zarok gewesen war. Noch heute sangen alte Lieder von diesen Tagen der Kriege und des Todes und jedem Kobold war die Legende bekannt. Ragnok war besonders stolz darauf, dass der Karha'Zarok der Kobolde, einer seiner verehrten Vorfahren gewesen war. Er stammte in direkter Linie von ihm ab.

Als die Eskorte den Fremden in sein Büro führte, konnte er die Macht dieser Person fast mit den Händen greifen. Dass Crischnatz es nicht gefühlt hatte, war verwunderlich.

"Ragnok, Ältester des Clans! Mögen Eure Feinde zerschmettert im Staub zu Euren Füßen liegen." neigte der Karha'Zarok leicht das Haupt.

"Und möge Eure Rache stets den Göttern gefallen." beendete Ragnok die uralte Grußfloskel mit derselben Geste. "Ihr ehrt mein Haus mit Euren Besuch, Karha'Zarok." zeigte er ein Furchterregendes Grinsen.

"Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits." lächelte Silver und schob die Kapuze zurück. Sein silbernes Haar schien im Licht der Fackeln aufzuleuchten und seine blauen Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen. 

"Ihr könnt gehen." wandte sich Ragnok befehlend an die Kobolde.

"Ja, verehrter Ältester." standen die Wachen stramm.

"Ahh, einen Augenblick, Ältester. Ich schulde Crischnatz noch einen Waffengang." meldete sich Silver. "Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann erledigen wir das gleich. Platz genug ist hier dafür." 

"Dürfen wir?" fragte Crischnatz fast eifrig. 

"Nur zu." gab Ragnok schnell nach. Er war schließlich selbst einmal ein junger Krieger gewesen.

Mit einem Grinsen wich Silver ein paar Schritte zurück und zog seine Klinge. Ragnok hob eine Augenbraue als er es sah. Wo hatte der Karha'Zarok das Schwert versteckt gehabt?

"Drei Schnitte?" bot Silver an und Crischnatz und seine Männer nickten. Das war ein ehrenvolles Angebot. Mal sehen, wie gut dieser junge Fremde wirklich war.

Ragnok dachte insgeheim dasselbe. Doch er musste schnell einsehen, dass der Karha'Zarok seinen Männern deutlich überlegen war. Er bewegte sich so schnell und flüssig, dass es schwer war seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. Immer wieder klirrte Stahl auf Stahl aber eben auch ab und zu auf Koboldsfleisch. In nicht einmal zwei Minuten war der Spuk vorbei. Der Karha'Zarok atmete nicht mal schneller während Crischnatz und seine Riege jeder drei Schnitte aufwies. Bei jedem auf dem linken Arm, Hüfte und Schulter.

"Zufrieden?" neigte der Karha'Zarok sein Schwert.

"Sehr!" schnurrte Crischnatz fast und salutierte vor seinem Gegner. Elegant erwiderte Silver die Ehrenbezeugung, bevor er wieder sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide schob.

"Die Legenden lügen nicht." sagte einer seiner Männer mit leuchtenden Augen. DAVON würden sie noch die nächsten Jahre erzählen und den Neid ihrer Kameraden erwerben. Sie würden die Narben mit Stolz tragen.

Ragnok gluckste leise und schickte sie alle zu einem Heiler. Dann schickte er auch Craak hinaus und bat Silver sich zu setzen. Gastfreundlich bot er ihm Tee an und der Teenager akzeptierte höflich.

"Was kann ich für Euch tun, Karha'Zarok?" eröffnete Ragnok das Gespräch.

"Bitte, nennt mich Silver." lächelte der Junge.

"Nur wenn Ihr mich Ragnok nennt."

"Sehr gerne, Ragnok. Was Ihr für mich tun könnt? Nun, ich habe tatsächlich eine Bitte, doch ich weiß auch gleichzeitig, dass sie gerade für einen Kobold nur sehr schwer zu erfüllen ist." 

"Nennt sie mir und ich werde entscheiden, ob es denn so ist." erwiderte Ragnok geduldig.

"Ich benötige ein Artefakt aus dem persönlichen Gewölbe von Bellatrix Lestrange." ging Silver gleich auf sein Ziel los.

"Oh!" zuckte Ragnok leicht zusammen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

"Mrs. Lestrange wird in nächster Zeit nicht persönlich hier auftauchen. Zu riskant." versuchte Silver die Sache etwas schmackhafter zu machen.

"Hmm, das könnte eventuell die Sache erleichtern. Ich will ehrlich sein, Silver. Es ist sehr schwierig in ein persönliches Gewölbe einzudringen. Selbst für einen Kobold. Eure Bitte stellt meine Person vor große Hürden." erwiderte Ragnok höflich. 

"Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Ragnok. Doch ich weiß auch, dass für den Ältesten der Kobolde fast nichts unmöglich ist." lächelte Silver.

"Schmeichelei wird Euch noch weit bringen." schnaubte der Kobold vergnügt. Silver grinste und Ragnok erwiderte das Grinsen unwillkürlich. Seine Miene wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst und er musterte den jungen Mann vor ihm sehr genau. Er atmete tief ein und wagte die nächste Frage. "Würdet Ihr mir verraten, wer die Gunst der Götter erworben und Euch erweckt hat?"

Diesmal war es Silver der den alten Kobold sehr lange und gründlich musterte. Ragnok wich den durchdringenden Blick nicht aus und hatte das beängstigende Gefühl, dass er gewogen und geschätzt wurde. Ein sehr einschüchterndes Gefühl, wie er zugeben musste.

"Wenn es unter uns bleibt, werde ich Eure Frage beantworten." antwortete Silver nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien.

"Ihr habt mein Wort. Auf meine Ehre und die meines Clans." sagte Ragnok schlicht. Trotz der schlichten Worte, war es der mächtigste Eid, den ein Kobold leisten konnte. Die Ehre des Clans bedeutete einem Kobold alles. Noch vor dem Gold, das diese Rasse so liebte.

"Sehr wohl. Der Grund für mein Erwachen ist niemand anders als Harry James Potter." verriet ihm Silver.

Ragnok lehnte sich überrascht zurück und hatte eine Eingebung.

"Askaban." keuchte er und musterte Silver scheu. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. All der Tod der letzten Tage war nur gegen ein Ziel gerichtet. Der Feind und der Grund für Mr. Potters Zorn. Ja, es machte Sinn. Silver blieb still, aber sein feines Lächeln sprach Bände. "Also doch." flüsterte der alte Kobold ehrfürchtig. Er hatte für eine Sekunde das Gefühl, seinem Ahn nahe zu sein. Auch dieser hatte Unmögliches und Großes in den Augen der Koboldsrasse erreicht und hier saß ihm der Vernichter der Dementoren gegenüber.

Ein auf dem ersten Blick unscheinbares Kind der Menschen und doch wusste Ragnok, dass er sich mit dem wohl tödlichsten Geschöpf auf dem gesamten Planeten unterhielt. Die personifizierte Rache der Götter und Ragnok war wirklich froh, dass diese Rache nicht gegen sein Volk gerichtet war. Lord Voldemort würde nicht wissen, was ihn traf und bis er es bemerkte, würde es zu spät sein.

"Ich werde Euch persönlich nach unten begleiten." verkündete Ragnok seinen Beschluss.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt Ragnok." verneigte sich Silver leicht.

Ragnok erwiderte die Geste und klingelte. Nur Sekunden später öffnete sich eine schmale Tür an der Seite seines Büros und zwei Kobolde traten ein.

"Bringt die Unterlagen über das Gewölbe von Bellatrix Lestrange und bereitet meinen Wagen vor." gab er Anweisungen.

"Sofort, ehrwürdiger Ältester." verneigten sich die zwei Kobolde. Wenige Augenblicke später hielt Ragnok eine Akte in der Hand und nickte Silver zu.

"Gehen wir." gab er das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

..ooOOoo..

Es war eine Stunde später, als Silver Gringotts verließ. Die Fahrt in die Tiefen unter der Bank war aufregend und gleichzeitig sehr komfortabel gewesen. Ragnoks Wagen bot alle Bequemlichkeiten die sein Stand mit sich brachte.

Die schnelle Reise dauerte nicht lange. Bellatrix hatte kein Hochsicherheitsgewölbe angemietet und das erleichterte das Eindringen enorm. Vor allem wenn einem dabei auch noch Kobolde halfen. Nur zehn Minuten leistete das Schloss Widerstand und Silver trat ungehindert ein. Hier unten war die Verbindung zu Tom Riddle nur schwach zu spüren, aber immer noch stark genug, damit er den Horcrux finden konnte.

Jetzt hatte er bereits den dritten Horcrux innerhalb von zwei Tagen gefunden und in seinen Besitz gebracht. Dieser Horcrux war die legendäre Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff und es war fast schade, dass er sie vernichten musste. Aber es war unumgänglich.

Entspannt sah sich Silver um. Die Winkelgasse war, für diese Tageszeit überraschend schwach frequentiert. Noch immer fürchteten die Menschen die Rache Voldemorts.

Der silberhaarige Teenager fragte sich, was Tom jetzt unternehmen würde. Hatte er andere dunkle Geschöpfe bereits auf seine Seite gezogen? Die Vampire, Riesen und Trolle? Es war zu vermuten. Auch wenn er im Moment geschwächt war, so konnte Tom gerade jetzt nicht nachlassen. 

In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte er sich zurück gehalten aber das würde nicht lange so bleiben. Was würde er machen, wenn er an Toms Stelle war? Silver schüttelte sich kurz, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. Hmm, er würde versuchen die Regierung zu destabilisieren. Ja, das würde er tun. Und was war das wertvollste Ziel?

Die Ministerin für Magie. Madame Amelia Bones.

Jeder wusste, dass diese Lady eine harte aber gerechte Führerin war. Und absolut unbestechlich. Harrys Erinnerungen zeigten ein freundliches Bild von ihr. Sie war diejenige bei seiner Verhandlung gewesen, die ihn unterstützt hatte. 

Silver würde ein wachsames Auge auf Madame Bones werfen. Sicher war sicher.

Er hatte inzwischen den tropfenden Kessel erreicht und blieb kurz stehen. Sollte er es riskieren und auch den vierten Horcrux noch heute holen?

Aber immer.

Mit einem Grinsen trat Silver durch den Torgang und verschwand.

..ooOOoo..

"Das wird ja immer verrückter." murmelte Silver belustigt.

Er stand seinem Ziel gegenüber und machte die Augen fest zu und dann wieder auf. Nein, er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Dort stand immer noch das Haus, das der Orden des Phönix als sein Hauptquartier erwählt hatte.

Grimauldplatz 12.

Das Stadthaus der edlen und uralten Familie Black.

Normalerweise verborgen unter dem Fidelius.

Silver hätte es niemals gefunden, wäre er nicht in Besitz von Harrys Erinnerungen und auch seiner Signatur.

Wie kam einer von Riddle's Horcruxen hierher? Das war hier die Frage. Hatte Dumbledore den Grund für Toms Unsterblichkeit entdeckt und war inzwischen selbst auf der Jagd? Er würde es abwarten müssen.

Silver hatte die Natur eines Jägers und dazu gehörte auch die Geduld. Also wartete er gelassen.

Der Spätnachmittag verstrich und dann der Abend. Es wurde langsam dunkel und die Sterne kamen zum Vorschein. Der abnehmende Mond und die Straßenlaternen spendeten genug Licht um alles klar und deutlich zu erkennen.

Für ein Haus, das eigentlich nicht existierte, herrschte hier ein ziemlich reger Besucherverkehr. Mitglieder des Ordens gingen ein und aus und wäre er ein Spion, dann hätte Silver inzwischen ein wohl recht gutes Bild von der Größe des Ordens und den Identitäten der Ordensmitglieder. Das war das Problem bei einem Haus unter Fidelius. Man konnte nicht hinein apparieren, sondern musste es wie jeder Normalsterblicher durch die Haustür betreten. Die Ausnahme waren Portschlüssel und Flohreisen. Doch Silver konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Kamin hier, an dem öffentlichen Flohnetz angeschlossen war. Eventuell nach Hogwarts, ja, das war sehr wahrscheinlich.

Silver konnte Harrys Anwesenheit in diesem Haus fühlen und wenn er die Augen schloss und sich konzentrierte, konnte er sogar spüren wer bei ihm war. Im Moment fand ein Ordenstreffen statt aber Harry war nicht alleine. Dobby, der Hauself, war bei ihm.

"Süßer Merlin. Der Kleine plappert ja ununterbrochen." riss Silver die Augen auf und kicherte leise.

Inzwischen war es weit nach Mitternacht und die Ordensmitglieder hatten das Haus längst alle verlassen. Silver wartete nicht länger und näherte sich offen der Eingangstür. Ein leise geflüstertes Alohamora öffnete die Eingangstür und er trat lautlos ein.

Der Eingangsbereich war dunkel und still. Nur das Knacken der Balken war zu hören. Jetzt, wo er sich im Haus aufhielt, konnte Silver die Anwesenheit von mehreren Auren ausmachen. Eine gehörte Harry. Eine andere war die eines Hauselfs. Dann gab es noch eine weitere, dunklere Aura. Fast wie die eines gefährlichen Tieres.

Remus Lupin.

Das war nicht gut. Der Werwolf hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör und einen leichten Schlaf. Am Besten war wohl, Moony zu betäuben.

Silver grinste etwas und warf einen Zauber auf seine Füße. Dieser würde dafür sorgen, dass keiner seine Schritte hörte. Dann stieg er vorsichtig die Treppe nach oben und näherte sich Moonys Raum. Der Werwolf hatte das Zimmer gleich neben dem von Harry bezogen. Es gab eine Verbindungstür zwischen beiden Räumen die jetzt immer offen stand.

Leise öffnete Silver die Tür zu Moonys Zimmer. Alleine die Druckveränderung, die diese Bewegung mit sich brachte, genügte um den Werwolf aufwachen zu lassen. 

"Uhh? Harry?" murmelte Remus schlaftrunken. 

'Sorry Moony.', dachte Silver und schoss einen Stunner auf den Werwolf ab.

Remus, der sich bereits halb aufgesetzt hatte, brach sofort zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Seine starke Konstitution würde dafür sorgen, dass er eventuell nur vier Stunden ohne Bewusstsein blieb. Aber es war genug Zeit, um den Horcrux zu suchen.

Silver machte sich unverzüglich an die Suche. Er machte es leise und geräuschlos, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall Dobby alarmieren. Ein Hauself war wesentlich schwieriger zu überwältigen.

Es war nicht einfach das dunkle Artefakt zu finden. Der Grund dafür war simpel. Das Haus der Blacks stank geradezu nach dunkler Magie. Überall gab es Objekte der dunklen Kunst, deren Strahlung sich überlappten. Dazu hatte Silver nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung wie dieser Horcrux aussah. Doch er gab nicht auf und wurde endlich fündig.

An einem Ort, den er nicht vermutet hätte.

Toms Horcrux war im einem Haufen Gerümpel versteckt. In einer dunklen, kleinen Mansarde, die der Schlafplatz von Sirius' Hauselfe gewesen war. Kreacher befand sich zurzeit in Hogwarts, aber seine Habseligkeiten befanden sich noch hier. Erinnerungsstücke, die der verrückte Hauself, aus Gedenken an seinen Meister Regulus angesammelt hatte. 

Es war ein Anhänger mit einem S in Schlangenform darauf. Ein Anhänger, der einst Salazar Slytherin gehörte. Wie passend.

"Hab ich dich." lächelte Silver böse. Mit diesem Horcrux hatte er zwei Drittel von Toms Seele in seinem Besitz und dessen Zerstörung in Reichweite. Er hatte in zwei Tagen das vollbracht, was andere nicht in 40 Jahren geschafft hatten. Und es war geradezu lächerlich einfach gewesen. Nachdem er den Horcrux eingesackt hatte, verließ Silver das Haus ungesehen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde Remus erwachen und alles für einen Traum halten. Wenn er Glück hatte.

Wenn nicht? 

Nun, das war auch egal.

..ooOOoo..

Es war längst der Vormittag des nächsten Tages. Silver saß entspannt in seinem Hotelzimmer und meditierte wieder einmal. Er hatte vier der Horcruxe erfolgreich eingesammelt und es stand nur noch einer aus. Dieser befand sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe zu Tom Riddle und es war nicht einfach gewesen ihn zu bestimmen. Warum Voldemort einen Teil seiner Seele in ein lebendes Wesen versiegelt hatte, würde wohl immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel bleiben. Ausgerechnet in Nagini.

Es war wohl seinem Größenwahnsinn zu verdanken, dass der dunkle Bastard so unvorsichtig war. Ein lebender Horcrux war viel leichter zu zerstören, als ein Objekt. Gut für Silver. Schlecht für Tommyboy.

Und Silver hatte schon eine ausgefallene Idee für die Zerstörung Naginis. Oh ja, das würde Spaß machen.

Doch das konnte noch ein wenig warten. Jetzt lag sein Augenmerk auf Toms Verbündete.

Wie erledigte man am Besten einen Riesen? 

Ein ausgewachsener Riese war gut 6 Meter groß, sehr Magieresistent und auch sonst sehr schwer zu töten. Selbst der AK hatte keine unmittelbare Wirkung auf einen Riesen. Zumindest wenn es ein einzelner Fluch war. Eine Salve hingegen konnte auch einen Riesen besiegen.

Aber wie würde ein Riese auf einen Kopfschuss aus seiner Barrett reagieren? Vor allem, wenn er Explosionsgeschosse verwendete?

Nun, er würde es herausfinden.

Und die Vampire?

Vampire waren schnell. Sehr schnell und stärker als ein Sterblicher. Und im Gegensatz zum Volksglauben konnten sie durchaus eine Zeitlang im Sonnenlicht agieren. Weihwasser hatte überhaupt keine Wirkung auf Vampire. Warum auch. Sie waren älter als der christliche Glauben. Doch sie hatten eine Schwäche, die sie mit Werwölfen gemeinsam hatten.

Silber.

Der Teenager lächelte amüsiert, denn er fand das ziemlich passend.

Er setzte seine Ideen mehr oder weniger sofort um. Die Patronen für das Snipergewehr wurden für die Riesen präpariert. Dann verwandelte er die Projektile von gut 600 Schuss seiner 5,7er Munition in Silber. Das Material war etwas weicher als die Kupfermantelgeschosse, daher würde ihre Wirkung noch dramatischer sein. Sobald sie in den Körper einschlugen, würden sie zerbersten und unglaublichen Schaden anrichten. Nach der Genfer Konvention war solche Munition verboten, aber normale Soldaten kämpften auch nicht gegen Vampire oder Werwölfe.

Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis Silver all seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte.

Dann wartete er darauf, dass etwas passieren würde.

Am dritten Tag rührte sich endlich etwas.

TBC...

A/N: Ja, da hat Silver also die Horcruxe eingesammelt. War das nicht einfach? Ich weiß gar nicht, warum die gute JKR dafür sieben Bücher lang brauchte? Hihi. Kleiner Scherz. Wie wird Silver sie loswerden? Nun, das werdet ihr noch erfahren. Bleibt dran und reviewt bitte recht fleißig. Bis danne,

Marius


	9. Kapitel 09

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Es geht weiter. Hier ein weiteres Kapitel. Auch hier eine Warnung. Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Gewalt, Mord und Totschlag. Lest auf eigene Gefahr. Ihr seid gewarnt. Ein weiterer Hinweis für die Fans von Do it Right. Am Sonntag, den 23. wird es endlich ein neues Kapitel geben. Ein kleines Präsent zu Weihnachten, wenn ihr so wollt. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte, reviewt fleißig.

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 9

In der Zeit, in der Silver wartete, tat sich auf anderen Bühnen mehr als genug. Der Orden traf beinahe täglich zusammen und diskutierte sein Vorgehen. Wie so oft, wurde mehr geredet als gehandelt. Doch Albus Dumbledore war kein Mann, der unbeschränkte Gewalt gerne einsetzte. Er glaubte stets an das Gute im Menschen und war der Meinung, dass jeder gerettet werden konnte.

Sein Zögern war es, das auch damals Tom Riddle zum Aufstieg verholfen hatte. Das Schlimme war, dass es Albus wusste. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, radikaler vorzugehen.

Wäre Moody hingegen der Führer des Ordens, würde das andere Extrem herrschen. Der alte Auror war kompromisslos in seiner Wahl der Waffen und verfolgte das Motto, dass nur ein toter Todesser ein guter Todesser war. Ungeachtet der Folgen und der Opfer. Hier unterschied er sich von Silver, der lieber sauber operierte und Kollateralschaden vermied. Ansonsten stimmte Silver dem alten Haudegen aus ganzen Herzen zu. Manchmal musste man radikal schneiden um eine Heilung zu ermöglichen.

Die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens schwankten in ihren Meinungen, aber folgten brav Dumbledores Weg. Das Einzige in dem der Orden wirklich glänzte, war der Bereich Informationsbeschaffung. Er hatte Verbindungen in beinahe jede Abteilung des Ministeriums und in den Zaubergarmot. Dazu Kontakte zu den alten Familien.

..ooOOoo..

Madame Bones traf sich regelmäßig mit Dumbledore und anderen wichtigen Mitgliedern des Zaubergarmots um für ihre Reformen zu werben. Gleichzeitig setzte sie ihr ergebene Auroren auf Fudge an. Schon nur nach wenigen Tagen stapelten sich Berge von Beweisen für die Korruption der Fudgeadministration auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sogar die Kobolde, die sich sonst immer aus der Politik der Menschen heraus hielten, waren sehr kooperativ und lieferten Kontobewegungen die eindeutig den Weg von Bestechungsgeldern nachwiesen. Und es handelte sich nicht um kleine Summen.

Es war vier Tage nach Fudges Fall, dass sie den neuen Abteilungsleiter Rufus Scrimgeour und den neu ernannten ersten Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt zu sich rief.

"Was können wir für dich tun, Amelia?" fragte Rufus höflich, nachdem sie die beiden begrüßt hatte.

"Ich möchte, dass ihr beide Cornelius Fudge verhaftet." reichte sie ihm den Haftbefehl.

"Endlich." grinste Scrimgeour wölfisch und nahm ihr das Dokument beinahe eifrig ab. Er überflog das Schreiben und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich wusste es immer. Ich wusste es einfach." knurrte er zufrieden. 

"Und jetzt haben wir die Beweise, Gentlemen. Hier, die Akten." klopfte sie zufrieden auf den Stapel.

"Sie waren verdammt fleißig, Ma'am." grinste Shacklebolt. 

"Ich bin ja nicht von gestern. Ein Teil der Akten wurde von mir bereits vor einigen Jahren angelegt. Wie ihr unschwer dem Datum entnehmen könnt." lehnte sich Amelia zufrieden in ihren hochlehnigen Stuhl zurück.

"Erinnere mich daran, mich niemals mit dir anzulegen, Amelia Bones." lachte Rufus.

"Oh, keine Angst, mein Bester. Ich werde dich daran erinnern." schmunzelte die Ministerin zufrieden. "Hier, drei weitere Haftbefehle." überreichte sie drei weitere amtliche Schreiben.

Scrimgeour überflog die Namen darauf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Du wirst dir viele Feinde damit machen." warnte er halbherzig.

"Ich weiß. Doch es gibt keinen andere Alternative. Wenn wir den Sumpf austrocknen wollen, müssen wir diesen Weg gehen." erwiderte Bones ernst.

"Nun gut. Natürlich ist es etwas leichter, wenn man die Unterstützung des Ministers hat." nickte Rufus und reichte die Haftbefehle an Shacklebolt weiter. Dieser pfiff leise durch die Zähne als er die Namen las.

"Des Weiteren möchte ich, dass die Aurorenabteilung dieser Anzeige nachgeht. Sollte sich die Anschuldigung als korrekt herausstellen, möchte ich, dass die Person mit aller Härte des Gesetzes verfolgt wird." war Madame Bones noch nicht fertig.

Überrascht warteten die zwei Auroren darauf wen es erwischt hatte. Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Rufus war es, der die Anzeigen durchlas und dann fluchte. 

"Einen Blutkiel zu benutzen? Ist sie wahnsinnig?" konnte er es kaum glauben.

"Wer?" wollte Shack wissen.

"Die Umbridge."

"Dolores Umbridge, die Staatsuntersekretärin?" zog Kingsley die Augenbrauen hoch. Er mochte die krötengesichtige Frau überhaupt nicht, doch bisher hatte Fudge seine schützende Hand über sie gehalten.

"Warum haben wir nicht früher davon gehört?" fragte Scrimgeour neugierig.

"Weil die Schüler eingeschüchtert waren. Überlegt bitte die Umstände. Madame Umbridge war die oberste Autorität in Hogwarts, gestützt vom Ministerium. An wen sollten sich wohl die Schüler wenden, wenn sogar ihre Post zensiert wurde?" erwiderte Amelia grimmig.

"Richtig. Ich werde ein Team auf die Ermittlungen unverzüglich ansetzen." sagte Scrimgeour entschlossen.

"Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, Rufus. Was steht ihr hier noch herum? Die Arbeit wartet, Gentlemen." scheuchte sie Amelia jetzt auf.

"Sind schon unterwegs, Ma'am." salutierte Kingsley zackig.

Die Schlagzeilen am nächsten Tag lösten eine heftige Unruhe aus. Die Verhaftung Cornelius Fudges war keine Überraschung. Doch die anderen Festnahmen waren es, die manche vor den Kopf stießen. Zwei der Verhafteten waren ehrenwerte Mitglieder des Zaubergarmots. Der dritte war der Herausgeber des täglichen Propheten.

Um eine gerechte Berichterstattung zu ermöglichen, übernahm ein unabhängiges Komitee die Arbeit des Chefredakteurs. Trotzdem waren die ersten Tage die Berichte noch sehr gegen die Ministerin gerichtet. Doch es besserte sich merklich, nachdem die drei neuen Redakteure gleich einige der Reporter entließen. Rita Kimmkorn war wohl das prominenteste Redaktionsmitglied das den neuen Richtlinien zum Opfer fiel. Nachdem sie innerhalb von zwei Tagen dreimal gewarnt wurde, sich doch bitte an die Tatsachen zu halten, war es mit der Geduld des Komitees vorbei. Wutentbrannt verließ sie das Verlagsgebäude und drohte mit ihren Anwalt. Eine leere Geste, wie alle wussten. Ihre Lügen hatten sie endlich eingeholt und sie würde es schwer haben, bei einer anderen Zeitung unter zu kommen.

..ooOOoo..

Auch Tom Riddle war gut beschäftigt und in seinen Augen erfolgreich. Er hatte es endlich geschafft die Riesen und die Mitglieder eines Vampirclans auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Dazu war es seinen Anwerbern gelungen, ein gutes Dutzend neuer Anhänger zu rekrutieren. Deshalb beschloss er wieder aktiv zu werden. Doch diesmal würde er vorsichtiger sein und kleinere Teams einsetzen. Für die Muggel langten sechs bis acht seiner fähigen Todesser um Terror und Chaos zu säen. Sie waren der Macht seiner Gefolgsleute einfach nicht gewachsen.

Der dunkle Lord brütete über einer Maßstabsgetreuen Karte der britischen Insel und suchte seine Ziele aus. Er wollte soviel Tod wie nur möglich verbreiten und gleichzeitig seine Ressourcen schonen. Seine Augen huschten über die vielen Ortsnamen und Landstriche, bis er einfach zufällig einen wählte.

Garlang, im Bereich von Lancastershire. Eine kleine englische Stadt wie es sie zu Hunderten gab.

Doch bereits morgen würde sich diese Stadt gewaltig von allen anderen unterscheiden.

Morgen würde Garlang der Schauplatz einer gewaltigen Katastrophe sein.

Der dunkle Lord lachte dunkel, als er an die Entschuldigungen dachte, die die Muggel für das Desaster erfinden würden.

Narren.

Acht Todesser und sechs Riesen. Mehr brauchte es nicht um eine Stadt der Muggel dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Gleichzeitig würde dieser Schlag der neuen Ministerin einen enormen Popularitätsverlust einbringen. 

Riddle runzelte die Stirn als er an Amelia Bones dachte. Ihre Erlasse waren ärgerlich, wenn nicht sogar bedrohlich. Da war Cornelius Fudge und seine Politik des Nichtwissens geradezu ein Geschenk gewesen.

Doch er hatte die Lösung für das Problem Bones bereits in Gang gesetzt. Sobald sie beseitigt war, gedachte er massiv Einfluss auf die Wahl des nächsten Ministers zu nehmen.

Oh ja, er würde die magische Welt in die Knie zwingen.

Und wenn sie alle dabei drauf gehen würden. Der Preis wäre es wert.

Wenn er nur wüsste, wer ihm seinen sicheren Sieg auf Askaban vermasselt hatte? Seine Leute hatten nicht den Hauch einer Spur gefunden. Auch Bones und Dumbledore waren ahnungslos. Er würde denjenigen noch finden und leiden lassen. Er würde sterben.

Und Dumbledore wäre der nächste auf der Liste.

Dann wäre auch endlich der Weg zu Potter frei.

Riddle ballte die Fäuste und leckte über seine dünnen Lippen. Bei allen neun Pforten der Hölle. Er würde den Jungen zerbrechen. Er würde ihn bis an den Rand des Todes foltern und wieder zurückholen. Nur um dasselbe Spiel erneut zu starten.

Voldemorts Augen leuchteten irrsinnig, als er sich die Qualen ausmalte, die er Potter unterwerfen würde. 

Bald, bald war es soweit.

Wenn er nur wüsste, warum er Potter in den letzten Tagen mental nicht erreichen konnte? Seltsam. Der Junge war zu unerfahren, um solch eine sensible Kunst wie Okklumentik zu beherrschen, dafür hatten die Lektionen mit Snape gesorgt. Er vertraute dem Trankmeister nicht, aber selbst Voldemort musste zugeben, dass Snape in dieser Beziehung hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Egal. Er würde den Jungen früher oder später unvorbereitet erwischen und ihm einige schöne Bilder zuschicken.

Ahh, die Narren wussten einfach nicht, zu was er in der Lage war. Ahnungsloses Gesindel. Es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, dass seiner Macht gewachsen war. Nichts. Er war unsterblich und unbesiegbar.

Wieder lachte er dunkel und sein Blick irrte zu seiner Vertrauten. Nagini hatte es sich in der Nähe zum Kamin bequem gemacht und schlief friedlich. Sie war die einzige, die frei durch das Haus und über das Landgut streifen durfte. Nagini war nicht nur eine angenehme Gesellschaft, sondern sie war auch sonst sehr nützlich. Sie hielt die Ratten und das Ungeziefer fern. Und sie bewahrte einen Teil seiner Unsterblichkeit.

Hmm, er sollte ihr wieder einmal eine Freude machen. Eventuell ein Baby der Muggel. Oder gar ein Schlammblut? 

Jetzt stand die Frage an, wen er mit dieser Mission betrauen sollte. Er würde keinen seines inneren Zirkels wählen, doch er würde einem seiner Todesser die Gelegenheit bieten, um aufzusteigen. Wer war geeignet?

Voldemorts Blick flog über seine versammelten Anhänger und blieb an einem hängen. 

Ja, Carraw. Der Mann war ehrgeizig und seiner Sache fest verschrieben. Und er war kein Dummkopf.

"Carraw." zischte Voldemort.

"Mein Lord." trat der Todesser vor.

"Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Wenn du sie erfolgreich bewältigst, wird die Belohnung deine Erhebung sein." glühten die roten Augen des dunklen Lords auf. Er musste nicht betonen, dass ein Misserfolg in Carraws Bestrafung münden würde. Im besten Fall, natürlich.

"Ich lebe, um Euch zu dienen, mein Lord und Meister." ging Amycus Carraw auf ein Knie. 

"So ist es. Nimm sieben meiner Todesser und sechs Riesen. Ihr werdet per Portschlüssel heute Abend nach Garlang reisen und die Stadt vernichten. Tötet so viel Muggel wie nur möglich, doch zieht euch sofort zurück, wenn die Auroren eintreffen. Ich wünsche keinen Kampf mit dem Aurorenkorps. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Hast du das verstanden?" erklärte Voldemort.

"Klar und deutlich, mein Lord." erwiderte Carraw selbstbewusst. Endlich. Er hatte lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, um sich seinem Lord zu beweisen. Er würde siegen und endlich den ihm zustehenden Platz im inneren Kreis einnehmen.

..ooOOoo..

Carraw apparierte mit sieben der Todesser in die schottischen Berge. Dort, in einem versteckten Tal, hielten sich die Riesen auf. Es war einer der größeren Clans und umfasste 11 dieser riesigen Lebewesen. Normalerweise wurden sie vom Amt für magische Kreaturen betreut, aber es gab immer wieder einzelne Ausreißer die für Chaos und Zerstörung sorgten. Doch ein ganzer Clan von Riesen stellte eine ungeheure Bedrohung dar. Carraw wusste nicht, wie es dem dunklen Lord gelungen war, gleich einen ganzen Clan für sich einzuspannen, doch er wusste es besser, als seine Nase in Dinge zu stecken die ihm nicht zu interessieren hatten. Dies würde sich erst ändern, wenn er dem inneren Kreis angehörte.

Es war nicht einfach, den dumpfen Kreaturen begreiflich zu machen, dass sechs von ihnen ihm folgen sollten. Riesen waren um einiges klüger wie Trolle und sehr leicht in Raserei zu versetzen. Dazu waren sie sehr empfindlich und sehr rasch beleidigt. Ihr Vokabular war recht beschränkt, aber es genügte um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Halbriesen, wie Rubeus Hagrid waren eine Ausnahme. Wobei alleine der Gedanke einer Paarung zwischen einem Riesen und einem Menschen jeden Purblutzauberer schaudern ließ. Das war einfach unnatürlich und auch einer der Gründe, warum so viele der alten Familien auf Hagrid mit Verachtung herab sahen.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde geduldiger Rederei, hatte es Carraw endlich geschafft. Sechs der Monstrositäten standen bei seinen Männern und legten je eine Hand um ein dickes langes Seil, das als Portschlüssel diente.

"Endlich." seufzte Carraw und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Er hatte heute noch einiges vor und wollte den Auftrag so schnell es ging erledigen. Außerdem hatte sein Lord verlangt, dass er ein Kleinkind lebend mitbringen sollte. Es durfte nicht älter als 15 Monate sein und musste unbedingt schwarze Haare haben. Wenn möglich auch noch grüne Augen. Für was sein Meister ein Muggelkind benötigte, wollte er lieber nicht wissen, aber er würde natürlich den Auftrag erfüllen. War ja nur ein Muggelbalg.

"Aktivieren." gab er das Kommando. Die Riesen verschwammen und mit einem lauten Plopp waren sie verschwunden. Gleichzeitig apparierten die Todesser ihnen hinterher und kamen gleichzeitig in einer kleinen Lichtung, ganz in der Nähe zur Stadt Garlang an.

"Also gut. Ihr wisst was Sache ist. Treibt die Riesen zur Stadt und lasst sie los. Foltert nicht lange, sondern tötet schnell und erbarmungslos." erinnerte er alle noch einmal.

Die sieben Todesser nickten gemeinsam, während die Riesen ihre Keulen schwangen.

"Dann mal los." grinste Carraw erwartungsvoll. Heute würde er seiner persönlichen Liste von getöteten Muggel eine enorme Anzahl hinzufügen. Wenn er fleißig war, wäre sogar die Zahl 100 drin.

Die Gruppe war noch gut 500 Meter von der Stadt entfernt, als es anfing schief zu gehen. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung spritzte Blut und Hirnmasse über seine Todesser und einer der Riesen brach tot zusammen. Was war das für eine Teufelei?

Nur Sekunden später starb der zweite Riese ohne dass er bestimmen konnte wie und wer dafür verantwortlich war. Als der dritte Riese wie vom Blitz getroffen umfiel, rasteten die verbliebenen drei Riesen aus. Der erste schwang wutentbrannt seine schwere Keule und zerschmetterte einen der Todesser. Es war ein äußerst hässliches Geräusch, als Fleisch und Knochen zermalmt wurden. Das arme Schwein hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit um zu schreien.

Der vierte Riese fiel tot um und begrub einen weiteren Todesser, der nicht schnell genug ausgewichen war, unter sich.

"Hölle und Verdammnis. Was ist hier los?" brüllte Carraw frustriert und schoss einen Fluch in ein Dickicht.

"Wir sollten hier verschwinden, Carraw." brüllte einer der anderen Todesser und wich vor den letzten zwei Riesen zurück. Die waren jetzt vollends ausgerastet und flüchteten. Doch sie kamen nicht weit. Erst fiel der erste und dann der zweite Riese und diesmal konnte Carraw sehen, wie die Schädeldecke des einen Riesen förmlich auseinander platzte. Solch einen dunklen Fluch hatte er noch nie gesehen und für das erste Mal heute Abend verspürte er Angst. Vielleicht sollten sie doch flüchten. 

Doch seine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als einer der Todesser zu apparieren versuchte und stöhnend wankte.

"Ihr kommt hier nicht fort." sagte eine kalte Stimme und Carraw fuhr herum und richtete sofort seinen Stab auf den Neuankömmling. 

"Wer bist du? Antworte." verlangte Carraw genauso kalt.

"Euer Tod." kam es trocken.

"Falsche Antwort." zischte Carraw. "Avada Kedavra." feuerte er den Todesfluch ab. Er konnte den Fremden gar nicht verfehlen. Der grüne Strahl schoss auf die Gestalt zu und Carraw lächelte triumphierend. Eine weitere Kerbe in seinen Stab. Das reservierte er nur für Zauberer oder Hexen.

Doch der Todesfluch erreichte den Fremden nie. Stattdessen traf er auf ein unsichtbares Hindernis. Carraw konnte einen Ring erkennen, der jetzt merkwürdig waberte und dann als schwarzes Feuer explodierte. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei war zu hören und über dem Ring erschien ein Gesicht, das Carraw nur zu gut vertraut war.

Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Meisters. So, wie er vor seiner Niederlage gegen das Potterkind ausgesehen hatte. Verblüfft starrte der Todesser auf das Geschehen und merkte zu spät, dass das schwarze Feuer auf ihn zuraste.

"Neeiiinnnn!" brüllte Carraw vor Grauen auf. Dann kam unermesslicher Schmerz als er bei lebendigem Leib zu Asche verbrannte. Das letzte was Amycus Carraw in seinem Leben hörte, waren der Todesschrei seines Meisters und die seiner Kameraden.

..ooOOoo..

Silver war den Todessern in das Tal nachgereist und hatte die Verhandlung beobachtet. Die Todesser waren so unvorsichtig den Riesen zu erzählen, wo das Ziel lag und wohin sie mit dem Portschlüssel reisen würden. Kopfschüttelnd hatte er sich zurückgezogen und war voraus gereist. Er musste 20 Minuten warten, bis er die Gruppe aus dem Wald auftauchen sah.

Er hatte einen ausgezeichneten Standort für das Snipergewehr gefunden. Er war leicht erhöht und bot so einen guten Überblick über das Gelände und ein freies Schussfeld. Die Riesen hatten kaum den Wald verlassen, als er auch schon den ersten ins Visier nahm. 

Silver atmete regelmäßig ein und aus und senkte seinen Puls. Durch das Zielfernrohr, das er ein wenig nachjustieren musste, konnte er klar sein Ziel ausmachen. Er atmete langsam aus und zog zwischen zwei Herzschlägen ganz sachte den Abzug. Die schwere halbautomatische Waffe ruckte leicht aber er verlor nicht sein Ziel aus den Augen. Eineinhalb Sekunden später explodierte die Schädeldecke des Riesen und Blut und Gehirnmasse verstreute sich über die Todesser und die anderen Riesen. Der Riese fiel wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden. Drei Sekunden später starb der nächste Riese einen schnellen Tod. Nachdem er den dritten der Riesen getötet hatte, verfielen die anderen drei in Raserei. Was dazu führte, dass einer der Todesser ziemlich platt gemacht wurde. Der Riese überlebte ihn nur um Sekunden und hatte den Anstand auf einen weiteren Todesser zu fallen. Zwei mit einem Streich, dachte Silver flüchtig.

Dann versuchten die Riesen in Richtung der Stadt zu flüchten und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Zwei sehr schnell ausgeführte Kopfschüsse lösten das Problem. Der letzte der Riesen fiel noch langsam um, als sich Silver bereits erhob, das Gewehr schrumpfte, einsteckte und auch schon apparierte. Er erschien in unmittelbarer Nähe zu den letzten sechs Todessern und errichtete sofort ein Antiappariationsfeld. Und nicht zu spät wie er bemerkte.

Einer der Todesser, wahrscheinlich der Führer der Gruppe brüllte Befehle und Silver machte sich bemerkbar.

"Ihr kommt hier nicht fort." sagte er kalt. Er wartete darauf, dass einer der Todesser auf die Idee kam, den Todesfluch einzusetzen und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sie waren so voraussagbar. Immer nur töten oder foltern. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel war es soweit. Der Führer der Todesser fackelte nicht lange und der grüne Strahl des Todes raste auf Silver zu.

Nur um mit dem Ring der Gaunts zu kollidieren, den Silver getarnt vor sich schweben ließ. Wie er es geplant und gehofft hatte, reichte die Macht des Avada Kedavra dafür aus, um Toms Horcrux zu vernichten. Die Schockwelle breitete sich noch aus, als er in einer flüssigen Bewegung die P90 in seine rechte Hand rutschen ließ und das Feuer auf die verbliebenen Todesser eröffnete.

Die anderen Todesser waren zu verblüfft von den Ereignissen. War das wirklich das Antlitz ihres Meisters gewesen, welches sich so voller Pein ins Nichts verflüchtigt hatte? Sie waren so abgelenkt, dass die meisten sich nicht einmal mit einem Schutzschirm schützten, als Silver das Feuer auf sie eröffnete. Nur ein einziger war so Geistesgegenwärtig gewesen und hatte bei Silvers Ankunft ein Protegoschild errichtet. Es hielt nur einen Teil der Kugeln auf, da normalerweise das beste Mittel gegen Kugeln ein Abneigungschild war. Doch ein einfaches Protego würde nicht viel helfen. Was sich prompt bestätigte. Der Kugelhagel war so stark, dass ein Teil trotzdem ihr Ziel fand.

Kugeln stanzten mit der Geschwindigkeit von 700 m/s durch Muskeln, Sehnen, Blutgefäße, Knochen und Organe. Blut und Hirnmasse spritzten nach allen Seiten als er die fünf Todesser förmlich durchsiebte. Die Schussleistung der MPi war erstaunlich hoch und die Durchschlagskraft gewaltig. Dazu noch die Leistung des magisch vergrößerten Magazins und die verbesserte Performance des Waffenmechanismus. Die Schusskadenz lag jetzt beinahe doppelt so hoch, was rund 1700 Kugeln pro Minute bedeutete. Silver feuerte knapp 7 Sekunden und so zerfetzten rund 100 Kugeln die Todesser zu einer blutigen Masse toten Fleisches.

"Holala!" staunte Silver nicht schlecht. Der Feuersturm hatte sogar ihn überrascht. Sein Blick strich über die toten Todesser und dann abwärts zu seinen Füßen und er bemerkte den kleinen Berg Patronenhülsen der sich zu seinen Füßen häufte.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Carraw, der immer noch Qual erfüllt schrie. Doch die Schreie wurden bereits schwächer, als sein Körper nach und nach zu Asche zerbröselte. Was immer Riddle als Fluch benutzt hatte, es war Magie der dunkelsten Sorte.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit zu sinnieren. Anscheinend waren die Muggel aufmerksam geworden und näherten sich vorsichtig. Silver warf schnell einen Muggelabwehrbann und einen Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber auf die Leichen. Ein weiterer Zauber sorgte dafür, dass die wenigen Einwohner, die sich hierher getraut hatten, ihre Erinnerungen an den Vorfall vergessen würden.

Silver machte es nicht gerne, doch es war nötig. Besser sicher als sorry. Und allemal besser als tot zu sein.

Jetzt galt es noch seine Spuren zu verwischen und seine magische Signatur zu löschen. Erst dann apparierte er zurück in die Winkelgasse und suchte wieder einmal die Eulenpoststelle auf.

Die Auroren sollten schließlich auch was zu tun haben.

..ooOOoo..

Die Posteule brauchte nur knapp zwei Minuten bis sie das Ministerium erreicht hatte. Die Ministerin hielt sich immer noch im Gebäude auf und das würde wahrscheinlich die nächsten Wochen so bleiben. Es gab eine kleine, aber elegante Zimmerflucht für den amtierenden Minister und Amelia, die weiter keine engere Familie aufwies, hatte beschlossen hier zu nächtigen.

Sie war ein wenig erstaunt, als ihre Sekretärin meldete, dass eine hartnäckige Eule sich nicht abweisen ließ. Das war eher ungewöhnlich und so kümmerte sie sich selbst darum.

"Nun, Linda. Ich denke, ich kann das durchaus selbst handhaben." meinte Amelia Bones ironisch, als ihre Sekretärin sie warnte. 

"Natürlich, Ma'am." errötete Linda Peterson, eine Hexe in den Dreißigern und mit recht... strengen Gesichtszügen. Sie wirkte ein wenig wie eine jüngere Version von Minerva McGonegall, war Amelias Meinung.

Madame Bones schmunzelte etwas und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ein paar schnelle Standartsprüche zeigten schnell, dass kein Zauber auf dem Brief lag. Also nahm sie ihn der Eule ab und stutzte.

Die Schrift kam ihr inzwischen doch sehr bekannt vor. Es war dieselbe wie auf den anderen zwei Briefen die zu Greyback und den zwei Todessern geführt hatte. Und dieselbe wie auf dem Brief aus Askaban. 

"Linda. Rufen sie unverzüglich Direktor Scrimgeour oder Auror Shacklebolt." wurde ihre Miene starr.

Mrs. Peterson kannte ihre Chefin nun seit rund 12 Jahren und rühmte sich dafür, alle Gesichter der Madame Bones zu kennen. Dies war das amtliche, grimmige Gesicht der Direktorin der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde. Das Gesicht, das sie nur aufsetzte, wenn etwas sehr ernstes passiert war. Deshalb fackelte sie nicht lange und machte sich an ihren Job und rief BEIDE der Auroren.

Es dauerte nur Minuten bis beide Männer bei ihr eintrafen. Amelia hatte bisher gewartet den Brief zu öffnen und erklärte Rufus und Kingsley schnell den Grund für ihr Kommen.

"Er hat bisher nur einen Brief geschickt, wenn es tote Anhänger des dunklen Lords gab." erklärte sie abschließend. 

"Dann zögere bitte nicht länger." forderte sie Rufus neugierig auf.

"Nachdem ihr ihn gecheckt habt." blieb sie eisern.

Die beiden Auroren sahen sich kurz an und zuckten dann geistig mit den Achseln. Keiner der beiden glaubte, dass sie mehr Sprüche oder Flüche wussten, als Madame Bones. Aber wenn sie darauf bestand...? 

"Zufrieden?" unterdrückte Rufus ein Lächeln, als sie mit ihren Tests fertig waren.

"Kein Grund, um sich zu amüsieren, mein Bester." musterte sie ihn scharf durch ihr Monokel.

"Nicht doch." musste er nun doch grinsen.

Kingsley wandte sich geschickt ab um sein eigenes Lächeln zu verbergen, während Amelia kurz schnaubte.

Sie erbrach das neutrale Siegel und holte den gefalteten Bogen Pergament heraus und las ihn.

"Ein Todesserangriff auf die Muggelstadt Garlang. Sechs Riesen waren ebenfalls dabei." wurden ihre Lippen dünn.

"Merlin." ächzte Kingsley und sein Blick irrte zu der prächtigen Reliefkarte der britischen Inseln, die an einer Seite von Madame Bones Büro angebracht war.

"Lancastershire, wenn sie nachsehen wollen." meinte Amelia trocken.

"Ich werde sofort ein Team losschicken." brummte Rufus.

"Gab es viele Todesopfer?" fragte Kingsley vorsichtig.

"Hier, lesen sie selbst." reichte sie ihm den Brief. Scrimgeour rückte an Shacklebolts Seite und las ebenfalls den Brief.

"Sechs tote Riesen! Heilige Makrele." krächzte Kingsley. 

"Heilige Makrele? Das ist ein Neuer?" hob Amelia eine Augenbraue.

"Ähh, habe ich aufgeschnappt. Muggelspruch." hüstelte der Hüne verlegen.

"So sehr es mir gefällt, dass einer dagegen hält...! Es ist eigentlich unser Job und nicht der eines Vigilanten. Ich hasse es, hinterher zu räumen." knurrte Rufus.

"Ich pflichte hier bei, Rufus. Doch bedenke bitte eines. Wer oder was ist so mächtig, dass er alle Dementoren vernichten kann? Ich bin mir inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob dieser Unbekannte überhaupt ein Mensch ist." meinte Amelia überlegend.

"Wie kommen sie darauf, Ma'am?" fragte Kingsley neugierig.

"So ein Gefühl. Die Kobolde haben sich sehr merkwürdig verhalten, einfach atypisch. Ich kann nicht den Finger darauf legen, aber ich muss euch ja nicht sagen, wie wichtig der Instinkt für einen erfolgreichen Auror ist?" lächelte sie schwach. 

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin gespannt ob wir den mysteriösen Killer je erwischen werden?" nickte Rufus und Amelia zog eine leichte Grimasse.

"Nennen wir ihn lieber nicht Killer. Nennen wir ihn Rächer. Es ist unverfänglicher und außerdem hat er bisher keine Unschuldigen getötet." verbesserte sie ihn.

Rufus Scrimgeour starrte sie etliche Sekunden an, bevor er langsam nickte. Er war ein unerbittlicher Verfolger von Verbrechern und hatte sich in seiner Karriere viele Feinde gemacht. Doch Amelia Bones hatte seine Geradlinigkeit und Ehrlichkeit immer geschätzt, wie er auch die ihre schätzte. 

"Nun gut. Wir müssen los. Viel Arbeit wartet auf uns. Wir geben so schnell es geht, einen Statusbericht ab." verabschiedete er sich.

"In Ordnung. Und Rufus...?" hielt sie ihn kurz zurück. "Viel Glück." lächelte sie leicht.

"Danke." zuckten seine Mundwinkel kurz, bevor er mit Kingsley zurück in seine Abteilung eilte.

Es würde eine lange Nacht für die Auroren werden. Jede Menge Schreibarbeit und Berichte. Routine halt.

TBC...

A/N: Hmm, ich hoffe es war nicht zu brutal? Aber wahrscheinlich wird es wieder ein paar Leser geben, die es kritisieren werden. Die Idee für die Vernichtung des Horcrux habe ich abgekupfert. Dafür bedanke ich mich bei Disobediencewriter, der sie in eine seiner Stories benutzte. Übrigens auch ein sehr guter Erzähler. Ich kann seine Stories nur empfehlen. Bis danne,

Marius


	10. Kapitel 10

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Und schon wieder ein Kapitel. Hehe. Dankeschön für die Reviews, Leute. In diesem Kapitel trefft ihr endlich wieder auf Harry. Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Abstecher. Aber immerhin. Silver ist fleißig und Voldemort sauer. Pettigrew ist ne Ratte und Madame Bones...? Nun, lest selbst. Euer,

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 10

Die Auroren des Ministeriums waren noch bei den Aufräumarbeiten, als Voldemort vom Scheitern der Mission erfuhr. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass er ausrastete und seine Wut wieder einmal an seinen Anhängern ausließ. Nach gut einer Stunde, als sich sein Wutanfall langsam legte, überkam Tom Riddle für eine Minute ein Gefühl, dass er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Ratlosigkeit.

Er straffte sich und schob das Gefühl bei Seite.

Nichts würde ihn aufhalten. Nichts.

Kleinere Rückschläge würde es immer wieder einmal geben, doch er würde sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Es gab soviel Möglichkeiten Terror zu verbreiten und er war fest entschlossen sie alle zu nutzen.

"Wurmschwanz!" richtete sich sein Blick auf die Gestalt des Verräters.

Es kam ein Wimmern von der armseligen Figur, die den Boden seines Thronsaals verunreinigte.

"Steh auf, wenn ich mit dir rede." zischte Voldemort angewidert.

"J... Ja, M... Meister." rappelte sich die Ratte mühselig auf. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte wie die Hölle und sein Verstand schien wie in Watte gehüllt zu sein. Doch er gehorchte und stand endlich gebeugt und schwankend vor seinem Lord. Aus seinem Mundwinkel sickerte Blut und das Haar klebte an seiner Stirn.

Voldemort seufzte und schwenkte nachlässig seine Hand in Richtung Pettigrews. Sofort erfüllte den ehemaligen Gryffindor frische Kraft und er stellte sich aufrechter hin.

"Danke, mein Lord." kam es erleichtert.

"Schweig und höre mir gut zu." schnitt ihn Voldemort ab. "Setze sofort Aktion Knochenmehl in Kraft." befahl der dunkle Lord.

Pettigrew schluckte und nickte dann ergeben.

"Es wird aber nicht einfach sein, mein Lord." wagte er einen Einwand. Er zuckte zurück, als sich Voldemort etwas auf seinen Thron verschob, aber es traf ihn kein Fluch.

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, du Narr. Doch ich weiß, dass sie morgen Vormittag einen öffentlichen Termin wahrzunehmen hat. Eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit. Amelia Bones muss sterben und alle sollen wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist." erklärte Voldemort grimmig. "Das wird diese Schafe Furcht und Respekt lehren." lächelte er leicht.

"Ja, mein Lord." neigte Peter Pettigrew ergeben das Haupt. Es gab keine Argumente die er vorbringen konnte, um seinen Meister von dessen Entschluss abzubringen. Nicht, dass er es auch nur versuchen würde. Peter hatte nicht so lange überlebt, weil er dumm war.

"Auch für dich, habe ich einen wichtigen Auftrag, meine schöne Bellatrix." richtete Tom das Wort an die Hexe.

"Ich höre und gehorche, mein Meister." säuselte die dunkelhaarige Frau erwartungsvoll.

"Ich möchte, dass du Potters Freunde tötest. Angefangen mit einer Aufgabe, die du nie zu Ende gebracht hast. Töte den jungen Erben der Longbottems und seine Großmutter, diese alte hässliche Hexe." forderte er.

Bellatrix fing an zu lächeln. Ein Lächeln, dass den anderen Todessern ein Schaudern über den Rücken jagte.

"Ich danke Euch, mein Lord." fing sie an zu lachen.

"Ich dachte mir schon, dass dich das aufheitert." war Voldemort amüsiert. "Wenn du mit den Longbottems fertig bist, soll das Schlammblut, Potters Freundin, die nächste sein. Nimm genug Männer mit. Ich möchte, dass Hermine Granger nicht als Jungfrau stirbt."

"Ihr seid zu gütig, mein Lord." meckerte Bellatrix böse. 

"Wenn Potter seinen 16. Geburtstag feiert, wird er alleine sein." murmelte Voldemort grimmig.

..ooOOoo..

Remus Lupin hatte es sich in dem Sessel neben Harrys Bett mit einem Buch bequem gemacht. Seit vielen Tagen schlief nun der Junge und hatte sich bisher nicht einmal bewegt. Remus war in das Buch vertieft, als er eine Änderung bemerkte. Sofort sah er auf und sein Blick irrte zu Harrys regloser Gestalt. Intensiv sah er zu dem Jungen und wartete.

Hatte er sich geirrt? War alles nur Einbildung gewesen?

Gute 15 Minuten starrte er, bis ihm langsam die Augen tränten. Doch Harry rührte sich nicht.

Mit einem tiefen, enttäuschten Seufzen entspannte sich Remus und lehnte sich zurück.

Fehlalarm.

Wieder einmal. 

"Bitte Harry. Welpe. Wach bitte auf." flüsterte Remus voller Verzweiflung und ergriff Harrys leblose Hand. Sanft massierte er die kühlen Finger und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken. Bilder von seinen toten Freunden stiegen vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Bilder von James, Sirius und Lily. Bilder aus den guten Zeiten, als alles noch in Ordnung war. Er war so tief in seinen Erinnerungen verstrickt, dass er nicht die einzelne Träne sah, die Harry langsam aus dem Augenwinkel sickerte.

..ooOOoo..

Frieden und Gelassenheit.

Das war der erste Eindruck, den Harry empfand, nachdem er sich seiner Umgebung gewahr wurde. Seine Erinnerungen waren leicht diffus, aber er wusste noch, dass er enormen Zorn verspürt hatte. Sein Zorn hatte eine Intensität gehabt, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. 

Doch nun war dieser Zorn von ihm gegangen und hatte nur Harry zurück gelassen.

Er konnte nicht sagen ob er bereits Stunden, Tage oder Wochen hier an diesem Ort war. Zeit schien hier nur eine sehr untergeordnete Rolle zu spielen, und so kümmerte es ihn nicht länger.

Der Ort.

Es war ein idyllisches Fleckchen. Große alte Bäume, mit weit ausladenden Ästen, die schwer an ihrem grünen saftigen Laub trugen. Saftige Wiesen, die eine Landschaft mit sanft gewellten Hügeln bedeckten. Der Himmel war strahlend blau und die Wolken wirkten wie kleine schneeweiße Schäfchen. Der Junge verspürte eigentlich keinen Hunger und nur gelegentlich etwas Durst. Wenn ihn das Verlangen überkam, trank er regelmäßig von der klaren Quelle, die zwischen den Bäumen, munter sprudelnd entsprang. Nie hatte er ein solch köstliches Wasser getrunken. Niemals zuvor. Es schien nicht nur seinen Durst zu löschen, sondern auch andere Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Er fror und schwitzte nicht, schlief wenig und war doch erholt. Harry trug nicht einmal Kleidung, aber schämte sich seiner Blöße nicht.

Dass Harry keinen anderen Menschen hier antraf, verwunderte den Jungen nicht. Irgendwie wusste er, dass dieser Ort nicht irdisch war. Doch es gab Tiere, die ihn manchmal aufsuchten. Füchse, Hasen, Dachse, Hirsche, Schlangen und sogar einen Wolf hatte er gesehen. Vögel zwitscherten munter und erzählten oft Geschichten.

Ja, Geschichten. Er konnte sich mit den Tieren unterhalten und sie hatten ihm erzählt, dass hier an diesen Ort, keine Kreatur die andere jagte.

Harry hatte nur lächelnd genickt als er es erfuhr. Es war im Grunde keine Überraschung gewesen. Nein, wahrhaftig nicht. Alles andere wäre ein Sakrileg. Der Junge hatte es einfach hingenommen und hatte sich nicht gewundert.

Da es hier nichts weiter zu tun gab, beschloss Harry seine Zeit zu nutzen und seine Okklumentiklektionen zu wiederholen. Hier verspürte er keinen Druck und keinen Zwang und er war verblüfft, wie einfach es ihm fiel. Stundenlang meditierte er, sondierte seine Erinnerungen und beurteilte sich selbst sehr kritisch.

Nicht alles was er in sich entdeckte, gefiel ihm wirklich.

"Oje!" seufzte er schwer. "Ich wünschte, Sirius wäre hier." seufzte er erneut. 

Trauer überkam ihm plötzlich. Trauer um Sirius, um seine Eltern, um Cedric. Trauer über die vielen Menschen, die Voldemort und dessen Wahnsinn zum Opfer gefallen waren. Der Schmerz war so groß, so überwältigend, dass es ihn schier zu zerreißen schien. Es war zuviel, um zu handhaben.

Und so tat Harry etwas, was er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gemacht hatte. 

Er weinte.

Er weinte die Tränen eines verlorenen Kindes. Ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen entwich seiner Brust und schüttelte seinen gesamten Körper.

Das Wispern der Bäume und das Zwitschern der Vögel verstummten. Stille breitete sich aus und nur das Weinen des Jungen war zu hören. Langsam kamen alle Tiere näher und versammelten sich um das weinende Kind. Sie blieben still und sahen mit wissenden und mitfühlenden Augen auf den Jungen. Die Äste des Baumes, unter dem Harry kauerte, senkten sich langsam herab und umhüllten den Jungen wie die Arme einer liebenden Mutter.

Harry weinte. 

Er weinte um Sirius, der soviel erlitten hatte. Er weinte um seinen Vater, um seine Mutter, die ihr Leben für ihn gaben. Und er weinte auch für sich. Für das kümmerliche, einsame und lieblose Leben, dass er als Kind führen musste. Die Demütigungen, die ungerechten Strafen und die stillen Nächte im Schrank unter den Treppen. Als niemand, außer den Spinnen in seinen Schrank, sein Flehen hörte und das stille Weinen. Er hatte es bald aufgegeben zu hoffen und auch zu weinen. 

Langsam senkte sich das Schluchzen, bis nur noch ein gelegentliches, krampfartiges Luftholen zu hören war. Seine Augen waren dick geschwollen, seine Wangen nass und seine Brust schmerzte. Gleichzeitig fühlte er eine tiefe Erleichterung. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen, kuschelte er sich in die sanfte, weiche Berührung des Baumes und schlief friedlich ein.

Einige Zeit später erwachte er wieder. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen richtete er sich auf und blinzelte. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was vor seinem Schlummer geschehen war. Normalerweise würde er jetzt Scham empfinden. Doch nicht diesmal.

Harry wusste, dass sein Kummer gerechtfertigt gewesen war. Auch er hatte das Recht auf Tränen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln drehte er sich um und legte seine Hand flach auf die Borke des Baumes.

"Danke." flüsterte er voller Zuneigung. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie zurückgegeben wurde.

Er lächelte noch immer, als er zu der Quelle ging und sein Gesicht wusch. Nachdem er seinen Durst gelöscht hatte, kehrte er zu seinem Lieblingsplatz zurück und verharrte im Schritt.

Er war nicht alleine.

Eine junge Frau erwartete ihn bereits. Sie war unglaublich schön. Kein Mensch war so vollkommen. Und sie war schwer zu beschreiben. Harry fiel das lange blonde Haar auf, das in der Sonne wie Gold glänzte. Doch das war nicht das auffälligste Merkmal. 

Nein, es waren ihre unergründlichen grünen Augen. 

Sie hatten eine Tiefe die ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Eine Weisheit und ein Wissen, das kein Mensch sein eigen nannte. Sie leuchteten vor Wärme und Liebe und hielten gleichzeitig eine große Macht inne. Die Farbe unterschied sich von dem Grün seiner Augen. Es war dunkler, geheimnisvoller. Ein Grün des Waldes und der Natur. Und sie wirkten irgendwie vertraut. Ja, Harry war sich sicher, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal in diese Augen sah. 

Harry brach nur mühselig den Blickkontakt und seine Augen huschten über ihren nackten Körper.

Nackt? 

"Uhh-uuh?" stammelte er und wurde sich plötzlich seiner eigenen Blöße bewusst.

"Adäquate Begrüßung." schmunzelte die junge Frau.

"S... Sorry." wurden Harrys Wangen heiß und er bedeckte sich schüchtern. Gleichzeitig sah er zur Seite und nicht auf die nackte Gestalt vor ihm.

Sie lachte glockenhell und winkte ihn zu sich.

"Das ist nicht nötig, mein Kind. Siehe genau hin und prüfe was du verspürst." lächelte sie.

"Hinsehen? Ich soll Euch ansehen?" quiekste Harrys Stimme.

"Aber ja. Traue dich nur." lachte sie wieder dieses herrliche Lachen.

Harry hüstelte und tat dann, was sie von ihm verlangte. Er sah sie an. Gut eine Minute blickte er auf die nackte Frau vor ihm, bis er erkannte, was anders war.

Er verspürte keinen Reiz.

Er war ein knapp 16jähriger Teenager und hatte noch nie vorher eine nackte Frau in Natura gesehen. Vor allem nicht so eine unglaublich schöne nackte Frau wie sie ihm gegenüber stand. Mit diesem perfekten Antlitz, den herrlich geformten Brüsten und sanften Kurven genau dort wo sie hingehörten. Ihre Scham war bar jeglichen Haares und wirkte wie die eines jungen Mädchens. Ihre Haut wies keinen Makel auf und leuchtete wie Alabaster in dem Sonnenlicht. Eigentlich müssten seine Hormone rasen und all sein Blut sich in die unteren Körperregionen bewegen.

Eigentlich.

Doch alles was Harry empfand, war nicht mehr, als würde er ein exquisites Kunstwerk betrachten. Wie zum Beispiel eine marmorne Statue. Wunderschön und perfekt in allen noch so kleinen Details.

Und absolut asexuell.

Er blinzelte und sah genauer hin. Nichts änderte sich. Langsam nahm er seine Hände von seiner Blöße und näherte sich jetzt ohne Verlegenheit der jungen Frau.

"Sehr schön. Komm, setze dich bitte zu mir." machte sie eine einladende Geste und ließ sich selbst, sehr grazil auf dem saftigen Grün nieder.

"Danke, Mylady." verneigte sich Harry respektvoll und nahm nicht ganz so elegant neben ihr Platz.

"Oh, ein Höflicher." lachte sie wieder und Harry fühlte Glück. Er könnte diesem Lachen stundenlang lauschen. Es war beruhigend und ließ ihn sich sicher und geliebt fühlen. "Du kannst mich Artemis nennen." lächelte sie ihn an. 

"Danke, Artemis." lächelte er zurück. Dann runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn. "Artemis? So wie die... Göttin?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ahh, man kennt mich also noch." lachte sie erneut und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

"Meine Gott." ächzte Harry, was sie nur noch stärker lachen ließ.

"Keine Sorge, mein Lieber. Ich beiße nicht." neckte sie ihn.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er ihr glauben sollte. War sie wirklich die Göttin Artemis? Die Göttin der Jagd, des Mondes, des Waldes und die Hüterin der Frauen und Kinder? Zumindest beschrieb die griechische Mythologie die Göttin so. Sie hatte allerdings auch den Ruf unerbittlich, grausam und eine Männerhasserin zu sein, aber er konnte dieses Bild, mit der wunderschönen Frau vor ihm, einfach nicht in Einklang bringen.

"Ja und nein und danke." lächelte sie fein.

"Wie?" stutzte der Junge.

"Ich habe viele Namen, Harry Potter. Eine dieser Namen ist Artemis. Er gefällt mir sehr und ich benutze ihn oft. Ich wurde als die Göttin der Jagd angesehen, doch mein eigentliches Anliegen sind tatsächlich der Wald und die Kinder. Doch die Menschen rufen mich nur noch selten um meinen Beistand an. Und mein Ruf... nun, unerbittlich zu sein, ist nicht immer schlecht. Und grausam und eine Männerhasserin? Ich denke eher nicht. Die Menschen haben oft ein sehr falsches Bild von uns gezeichnet. Aber das alleine ist es nicht, warum wir nur noch selten diese Gefilde aufsuchen." erklärte sie leise.

"Warum? Warum seid ihr gegangen?" konnte sich Harry nicht länger zurück halten.

"Oh, wir sind nicht gegangen, Kind. Es ist genau anders herum. Die Menschen haben sich von uns gelöst." erwiderte sie.

"Aber ihr seid doch... Götter." 

"Nicht wirklich. Die Menschen haben uns als Götter gesehen, aber dem ist nicht so. Ja, wir sind mächtig und unsterblich und wir existieren seit Anbeginn der Zeit, aber wir sind keine allmächtigen Gottheiten. Wir sind die Hüter und Beschützer der Schöpfung. Das ist unsere eigentliche Aufgabe. Und wir mischen uns nur selten in die Belange der Sterblichen ein." erklärte sie geduldig.

"Dann gibt es also keinen Gott?" war Harry, für ihn selbst überraschend, enttäuscht.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Harry Potter. Ich habe nur uns erklärt." sah sie ihm in die Augen.

"Dann gibt es Gott?" fasste Harry schüchtern nach.

"Das muss jeder für sich selbst herausfinden." lächelte sie.

"Grr, ich hasse es, wenn man mir so ausweicht." stöhnte der Junge frustriert.

"Manche Antworten sind nicht leicht zu erhalten." kicherte sie unbeeindruckt. "Aber denkst du wirklich, so etwas Gewaltiges, Schönes und Einzigartiges wie die Schöpfung der Universen geschieht von ganz alleine?" hob sie eine elegant geformte Augenbraue.

"Ohh." verstummte Harry.

"Yup. Ohh." lachte sie perlend. 

"Yup? Ist das nicht etwas seltsam für eine Göttin?" kicherte Harry leise.

"Es kommt aus deinem Wortschatz, mein Lieber. Also beschwer dich nicht." kicherte sie mit. Sie klang jetzt wie jedes andere junge Mädchen.

Harry seufzte und wurde unmittelbar wieder ernst.

"Warum bin ich hier, Artemis?" fragte er sie.

"Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wann du diese Frage endlich stellen wirst, Harry James Potter." sagte sie liebevoll.

..ooOOoo..

Silver war nach dem Vorfall mit den Riesen zurück in sein Hotel gekehrt. Nachdem er wie üblich, seine Waffen gereinigt und neu bestückt hatte, verfiel er wieder in Meditation. Er wusste, dass die nächsten Tage und vielleicht Wochen, sehr stressig sein würden. Bisher hatte er nur einen Teil seiner gesteckten Ziele erreicht aber er gedachte nicht nachzulassen.

Wie würde Tom Riddle reagieren?

Dass er reagieren würde, war unausweichlich. Zu sehr hatte er den dunklen Lord gedemütigt. 

Madame Bones war eines der voraussagbaren Ziele. Doch was waren die anderen?

Silver musste nicht lange nachdenken, um auf die nahe liegende Lösung zu kommen. Es gab ein paar Dinge die Voldemort im Wege standen. Eines war die Ministerin, das andere Albus Dumbledore.

Dann gab es noch das Hauptziel.

Harry Potter.

Und dessen Freunde natürlich.

Aber ja. Seine Freunde. Diese waren es, die Harry unter anderem von Riddle unterschied. Harry hatte wahre Freunde, die ihm treu waren. Keine Stiefellecker und Anbeter wie sie Tom Riddle aufwies. Was wäre Harry ohne seine Freunde?

Verdammt.

Es würde den Jungen zerbrechen, wenn jetzt auch noch seinen Freunden etwas geschah. Die Weasleys waren noch am besten geschützt. Die Longbottems? Schwer zu sagen, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Bellatrix Lestrange dies gerne ändern würde. Am gefährdesten war Hermine. Als Muggelgeborene war ihr Heim so gut wie ungeschützt. Luna war ebenfalls nicht sicher.

Zeit, ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Silver erhob sich geschmeidig und verschwand in der nächsten Sekunde aus seinem Hotelzimmer.

Er erschien in einer gepflegten Wohngegend, gut eine Fahrstunde von London entfernt. Sie unterschied sich gewaltig von der Siedlung in Little Whining, in der Harry aufwuchs. Keine gleichförmige Einfamilienhaussiedlung, wo eines wie das andere aussah. Nein, die Häuser hier waren sehr individuell, sehr gepflegt und mindestens ein bis zwei Preisklassen höher angesiedelt. Große Bäume säumten die stille Straße und die Laternen verbreiteten ein weiches Licht.

Hier residierten die Grangers. Angesehene Mitglieder der oberen Mittelschicht und sehr erfolgreiche Zahnärzte mit einer großen Privatpraxis. Und stolze Eltern einer außergewöhnlich intelligenten Tochter. Die wohl scharfsinnigste Hexe seit Lily Evans, die Hogwarts mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrte. Doch all ihre Klugheit und ihr Wissen, würde Hermine nichts nützen, sollten die Todesser sie hier aufsuchen.

Silver kannte Hermines Adresse durch Harrys Erinnerungen. Harry selbst, war nie hier gewesen, aber er hatte seiner besten Freundin genug Briefe geschrieben. 

Unbeachtet, stand der schlanke Teenager unter dem Baum vor dem Grangerhaus. Es war ein schönes, großzügiges Anwesen, etwa 2500 qm Meter Grundfläche. Der Vorgarten wies einen gepflegten Rasen und ein paar alte Bäume auf. Das Haus selbst, war von der Straße etwas zurück versetzt. Ein zweistöckiges Haus, mit vielen Giebeln und Kaminen.

Die Fenster waren dunkel, und zeigten, dass die Einwohner bereits schliefen. Umso besser. Silver machte sich sofort ans Werk und errichtete ein paar Schutzschirme. Antiapparations und Antiportschlüsselschirme waren selbstverständlich. Dazu machte er das Haus Feuerfest und hängte einen Alarmbann hinten an, um ihn unverzüglich zu benachrichtigen, wenn ein Angriff stattfindet.

Bisher waren die Schutzvorkehrungen nur Standart, wenn auch hoch angesiedelt. Doch Silver war noch nicht zufrieden. Also setzte er an die Ecken des Grundstücks ein paar Runensteine, die er geschickt, knapp unter der Oberfläche verbarg. Alleine diese Arbeit benötigte gut eine Stunde, bevor der Teenager zufrieden war. Jeder, der kein dunkles Zeichen trug, konnte sich dem Haus nähern und es betreten. Sollte jedoch ein Todesser versuchen, das Grundstück zu betreten, würde er eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben.

Silver grinste flüchtig, als er daran dachte und sah sich noch einmal um. Hatte er an alles gedacht?

"Ich denke, mehr ist nicht drin, ohne mich zu verraten." murmelte er und verschwand lautlos. 

Der Fuchsbau, das Heim der Familie Weasley, war, wie erhofft, bereits gut geschützt. Es half natürlich, dass Bill Weasley ein Experte in Sachen Schutz war. Der älteste der Weasleyjungs hatte ordentlich gearbeitet und keine Lücken gelassen. Deshalb brachte Silver hier nur den stillen Alarm an.

Dann reiste er nur knapp einen Kilometer weiter zum Haus der Lovegoods, die ebenfalls in Ottery St. Catchpole wohnten, und erlebte mehr oder weniger das Gegenteil. Das Lovegoodhaus wies so gut wie keinen Schutz auf. Es gab ein paar alte und sehr schwache Schutzbanne, die bei einem Angriff sofort zusammenbrechen würden.

"Wie kann man nur so sorglos sein?" schüttelte er den Kopf bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte.

Knapp zwei Stunden brauchte Silver bevor er zufrieden war und zu seinem nächsten Ziel reiste.

Das Landgut der Longbottems zeugte von alten Reichtum und auch dem Adel der Longbottemfamilie. Es lag inmitten eines kleinen gepflegten Parks, der deutlich von Nevilles Liebe zu den Pflanzen zeugte. Alles blühte und gedieh prächtig und bot eine Oase des Friedens und der Stille.

Das Haus, wenn man hier von einem Haus reden konnte, hatte mindestens 30 Zimmer. Es wirkte eher wie das Schlösschen eines Landadeligen aus dem 19. Jahrhundert.

Silver blinzelte als er das alles sah und schüttelte auch hier den Kopf. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Ihn verwunderte es, dass Neville nicht auch so ein pompöses Arschloch wie Draco Malfoy wurde.

"Hmm, muss an seiner gestrengen Großmutter liegen." stiegen Bilder von Augusta Longbottem vor seinem inneren Auge hoch. Das Bild brachte sogar Silver einen leichten Schauder ein.

Ein schneller Scann zeigte schnell auf, dass auch hier nicht alles zum Besten stand. Es gab zwar ein paar mächtige Schutzschirme, die aber nicht alles abdeckten. Es existierten ein paar kleinere Lücken, die zeigten, dass seit der Errichtung der Schutzschirme, das Anwesen gewachsen, beziehungsweise umgebaut wurde. Dabei hätte der Überfall vor 14 Jahren den Longbottems die Schwäche deutlich machen müssen.

Es war bereits der nächste Morgen, als Silver leicht erschöpft und ermüdet, in seine Suite zurückkehrte. Die Ergänzung und Angliederung des Schutzes am Longbottemanwesen, war auch der Hauptgrund für Silvers Müdigkeit. Er hatte hart gearbeitet und sich auch magisch verausgabt. Doch es war nichts, was nicht ein guter Schlaf wieder herstellen würde.

..ooOOoo..

Es war gut fünf Stunden später, als Silver aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Sofort war er hellwach und setzte sich blitzartig auf. Eine der Zielpersonen hatte sich bewegt und das hatte ihn alarmiert. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er denjenigen identifizierte. 

Peter Pettigrew.

Die Ratte war in London aufgetaucht und das hatte sicher nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war Silver startklar und suchte Pettigrews Signatur. Dann verschwand der Teenager mit blitzenden Augen. Zeit, auf Rattenjagd zu gehen.

..ooOOoo..

Pettigrew schluckte nervös, als er das Riddle-Landgut in Richtung London verließ. Sein Meister hatte ihm einen klaren Auftrag erteilt und er wusste nur zu gut, was ein Scheitern seinerseits für ihn bedeuten würde.

Er musste es klug anstellen und all seine Fähigkeiten ausspielen, um erfolgreich zu sein. Sein Glück war, dass die Auroren immer noch nicht wussten, dass er ein Animagus war. Ein gewaltiger Vorteil.

Peter erschien in einer der kleinen Seitengassen in der Nähe des Ministeriums und sah sich, mit dem Stab in der Hand, kampfbereit um. Niemand hatte seine Ankunft bemerkt und er entspannte sich etwas. Er hatte nicht vor, all die Vorgaben, die ihn sein Meister auferlegte, einzuhalten. Keineswegs beabsichtigte er, die Ministerin vor Augenzeugen zu töten. Das war viel zu gefährlich und sein sicheres Todesurteil und Peter Pettigrew hing sehr an seinem Leben. Es wäre nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er sich heraus reden würde. Bones' Tod war das Hauptziel und sicher wäre sein Meister damit zufrieden. 

Pettigrew seufzte und dachte an den Cruatiusfluch, den er wahrscheinlich wieder einmal erleiden musste. Es war einfach ungerecht. Warum immer er? Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr und verwandelte sich. Die fette Ratte mit der silbernen Pfote fiel in der schmuddeligen Gasse gar nicht auf. Wurmschwanz schnupperte und trippelte schnell an der Mauer entlang. Der Animagus kannte sich hier gut aus. Schon oft war er hier für seinen Meister unterwegs gewesen und hatte die Gegend um das Ministeriumsgebäude ausgekundschaftet. Eigentlich war das gesamte Areal gut abgeschirmt, aber es gab Lücken. Sie waren nicht groß, aber für eine gewitzte Ratte ausreichend. 

Niemand sah den kleinen grauen Nager das Ministerium betreten. Niemand sah, wie er sich, durch alte Rohrleitungen, seinen Weg in das Innere des angeblich so sicher abgeschirmten Gebäudes bahnte. Manche dieser Rohre waren seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt worden. Andere waren durchaus noch aktiv. Wurmschwanz rümpfte die Nase, als er durch einen besonders verdreckten Abschnitt hastig trippelte.

Was nahm er nicht alles auf sich, um seinem Meister zu Gefallen zu sein. Er watete hier wortwörtlich knietief durch Scheiße, um an sein Ziel zu kommen und wer dankte es ihm? Die fette Ratte schüttelte sich, als er endlich den mit Fäkalien verseuchten Abschnitt hinter sich gelassen hatte. Leider war es der einzige Weg zu seinem Bestimmungsort. Wurmschwanz wusste genau, wohin er wollte.

Ein schmaler langer Korridor. Eine direkte Verbindung zwischen dem Büro des Ministers und dem Presseraum. Treue Anhänger des dunklen Lords im Ministerium hatten die Ministerin seit langem beobachtet. Amelia Bones hasste es mit einer großen Garde von Leibwächtern durch das Ministerium zu marschieren. Schon als sie nur die Direktorin der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde gewesen war, hatte sie es so gehalten. Deshalb kürzte sie gerne ihren Weg ab und benutzte unter anderem diesen Verbindungstunnel.

Sie hatte seit ihrem Amtsantritt zwei Pressekonferenzen abgehalten und es war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass sie stets alleine im Vorraum auftauchte und dann erst mit ihren Leibwächtern den Presseraum betrat. Viele Minister hatten es so gehalten und es war Fudge gewesen, der Lucius Malfoy dieses kleine Detail verraten hatte. 

Voldemort hatte Pettigrew darauf hingewiesen und der Verräter der Potters hatte den Nutzen sofort erkannt. Es kam seiner hinterhältigen Natur entgegen und keiner würde im Weg sein, wenn er die Ministerin tötete.

Gut eine halbe Stunde vor dem Termin erreichte Wurmschwanz endlich sein Ziel. Der geheime Korridor war schlecht ausgeleuchtet und alte Möbelstücke und Aktenschränke säumten die Wände.

Es war einfach perfekt für einen Hinterhalt.

In einer der dunklen Ecken kauerte er und wartete geduldig ab. Wenn alles glatt lief, würde er längst aus dem Gebäude verschwunden sein, bevor man den Tod der Ministerin entdeckte.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken fühlte er einen Kälteschauer und die Haare seines Fells richteten sich etwas auf. Sofort hielt er schnüffelnd seine spitze Nase in die Luft und unterdrückte ein Fiepen. War er noch alleine?

'War nur meine Nervosität. Reiß dich zusammen, Peter.', dachte er erleichtert und entspannte sich wieder.

Dann hörte er Schritte näher kommen und er hielt sich bereit.

..ooOOoo..

Madame Bones wurde von Linda, um kurz vor 11 Uhr, noch einmal an den Pressetermin erinnert. Es war bereits die zweite Erinnerung und diesmal legte Amelia die Akten die sie gelesen hatte beiseite. Entschlossen erhob sie sich und strich ihre Roben noch einmal glatt. Sie verabscheute Pressekonferenzen zutiefst, aber wusste gleichzeitig, dass sie unumgänglich waren. Vor allem die heutige war wichtig für die Zukunft Britanniens.

Linda Peterson reichte ihr die Rede die sie geschrieben hatte und die Unterlagen für die Presse.

"Sie haben um 11:45 noch den Termin mit dem französischen Botschafter." warnte sie Linda.

"Mon Dieu." verdrehte Amelia leicht die Augen und Linda schmunzelte. "Oh je, ich bin wieder mal knapp dran." sah die Ministerin auf die Uhr. "Dann wollen wir mal. Schicken sie die Auroren nach unten. Sie sollen mich im Vestibül erwarten." befahl sie ihrer Sekretärin.

"Wie immer." lächelte Linda leicht.

Amelia winkte launig ab und öffnete die Tapetentür, die nur sie öffnen konnte. Das Öffnen der Geheimtür war nur dem rechtmäßigen Träger der Amtskette möglich, dem öffentlichen Zeichen ihrer Amtswürde. Schon der erste Minister für Magie trug dieses schöne Stück. Eine schwere goldene Kette mit einem Medaillon, das Merlin zugeschrieben wurde.

Tief in Gedanken schritt Amelia den düsteren Korridor entlang. Vorbei an den alten Aktenschränken und anderen ausgemusterten Möbeln. Sie hatte sich beim ersten Mal gefragt, warum keiner diese alten Sachen entsorgte. Bis sie einen genaueren Blick riskierte und feststellte, dass dies alles sehr wertvolle Antiquitäten waren. Einige waren Gastgeschenke von ausländischen Würdenträgern und andere private Stücke von ihren Vorgängern. Kein Wunder, dass das Büro des Ministers so elegant und stets so kostbar und gediegen eingerichtet war. Selbst Cornelius Fudge hatte ein oder zwei Stücke dazu beigetragen.

Also widmete sie den herumstehenden Möbelstücken keinen zweiten Blick und vernachlässigte ihre Wachsamkeit. Ihr Augenmerk lag auf der vor ihr stattfindenden Pressekonferenz. Die Ministerin hatte gut zwei Drittel des Ganges durchschritten, als sie auf einmal die wohl schrecklichsten zwei Worte, die in der gesamten Zauberwelt existierten, hinter sich vernahm.

"Avada Kedavra." 

Sie fuhr herum und musste machtlos zusehen, wie der grüne Strahl mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit genau auf sie zuschoss. 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich flüchtig und ihr Gehirn war wie taub. Doch sie wusste sofort eines.

Sie war so gut wie tot.

TBC...

A/N: Yup, wieder einmal ein kleiner Cliffie. Böses Grinsen. Wie hat euch meine Schilderung von Harrys Kummer und seiner Begegnung mit Artemis gefallen? Schreibt mir eure Meinung. Bis danne,

Marius


	11. Kapitel 11

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Es geht weiter. Auch hier wieder eine Warnung. Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Gewalt, Mord und Totschlag. Lest auf eigene Gefahr. Ihr seid gewarnt. Bei Valli möchte ich mich für den Hinweis bedanken. Natürlich heißt es Longbottom und nicht Longbottem. Es wurde sofort ausgebessert. Ja, die Flüchtigkeitsfehler. Ts, Ts. Morgen, am Heiligabend wird es kein Update geben. Erst am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag ist es wieder soweit. Daher ein frohes Fest und besinnliche Weihnachten, euer

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 11

Pettigrews Geduld hatte sich ausbezahlt. Amelia Bones, die amtierende Ministerin für Magie und Zauberei schritt ahnungslos an seinem Versteck vorbei. Es war so leicht gewesen, in ihre Nähe zu kommen und keiner würde wissen, dass es Peter Pettigrew war, der sie ermordet hatte. Er verwandelte sich lautlos zurück und zog seinen Stab. Er würde nicht den Fehler machen und Bones eine Warnung zukommen lassen. Schließlich war er nicht dumm. Der Gang war so eng, er konnte sie gar nicht verfehlen.

Entschlossen zielte er auf ihren Rücken und sprach die zwei tödlichen Worte.

"Avada Kedavra." 

Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes löste sich ein giftgrüner Strahl und hielt zischend auf die Ministerin zu. Er konnte sehen wie sie herum wirbelte und er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen vor Grauen weiteten.

Oh, wie er diesen Augenblick des Todes liebte. Wenn sein Opfer wusste, dass alles vorbei war. Auch der junge Diggory hatte diesen Blick in seinen Augen gehabt.

Drei Meter vor Amelia Bones traf der Todesfluch auf ein unsichtbares Hindernis. Das Licht im Korridor war gerade ausreichend, um das getroffene Objekt zu erkennen. Eine goldene Tasse, die jetzt förmlich explodierte.

Wie erstarrt sah Peter dabei zu, wie schwarzes Feuer auf ihn zuschoss und reagierte zu spät. Er wollte sich in seine Animagusform zurück verwandeln, als das schwarze Feuer ihn erreichte und einhüllte. Er sah nicht mehr, wie sich ein hasserfülltes Antlitz über der zerstörten Hufflepufftasse formte. Ein Antlitz, das ihm nur zu vertraut war. Nein, alles was Peter Pettigrew, Ex-Plünderer und Verräter der Potterfamilie jetzt verspürte, war die Gewissheit, dass er trotz seiner Gerissenheit sterben würde. Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit irgendetwas zu bedauern, als ihn nie gekannter Schmerz durchzuckte.

..ooOOoo..

Silver hatte Pettigrews Weg in das Ministerium aufmerksam verfolgt. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, die Spur der Ratte nicht zu verlieren, aber der silberhaarige Teenager war ein geduldiger Jäger. Nur 10 Sekunden, nachdem Wurmschwanz den geheimen Korridor erreicht hatte, schnitt Silver ein scharf abgegrenztes Loch durch die Schutzschirme und folgte ihm. Kein Alarm wurde ausgelöst, als er eigentlich das Unmögliche vollbrachte.

Der Teenager verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, sondern richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ratte. Silver hatte sich unsichtbar gemacht und seinen Geruch unterdrückt. Trotzdem spürte ihn die Ratte und er hielt den Atem an. Langsam ließ er ihn wieder ab, als Wurmschwanz an seinem Platz blieb und bereite sich vor Lautlos zog er die goldene Tasse hervor, die er im Gewölbe von Bellatrix Lestrange gefunden hatte und wartete nur vier Meter von Pettigrew entfernt auf Bones. Es war ihm sofort klar geworden, dass nur die Ministerin für Magie das Ziel für das Attentat sein konnte.

Gut 20 Minuten später war es soweit. Er konnte am anderen Ende des Korridors die Ministerin entdecken. Sie blätterte abwesend in ein paar Unterlagen und schenkte ihrer Umgebung keinen zweiten Blick. Als sie an Pettigrews Position vorbei kam, spannte Silver seine Muskeln an. Wie er gehofft hatte, wartete die Ratte darauf, dass er etwas Abstand hatte. Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, kam sie auch an seiner Position vorbei und er handelte. Er schwebte die Tasse zwischen Pettigrew und ihr und musste nur wenige Sekunden warten bis die feige Ratte den Todesfluch sprach. Jetzt war Präzision gefragt. Wenn er nur einen Zentimeter daneben lag, würde Bones sterben.

Mit der Genauigkeit eines Neurochirurgen platzierte Silver Hufflepuffs Tasse in die Bahn des Todesfluches.

Die Explosion war überraschend stark. Madame Bones wurde durch die Druckwelle gut 5 Meter zurück geschleudert und brach regungslos zusammen. Silver errichtete hastig das stärkste Schutzschild, das er kannte und selbst dies bewahrte ihn nicht davor, hart an die Wand gedrückt zu werden. Das dämonische Feuer strich suchend über das Schutzschild, bevor es zielstrebig und rasend schnell auf Pettigrew zuschoss.

Innerhalb von drei Sekunden war alles vorbei. Die Überreste von Riddle's Seele zerstreuten sich, unter einem hasserfüllten Schrei, ins Nichts. Gleichzeitig brach Pettigrew langsam in die Knie, das Gesicht für die Ewigkeit im unendlichen Grauen und Schmerz gefangen. Der Körper blieb kurz in dieser Position, bis er auf die rechte Seite kippte und mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Ganz langsam ließ Silver den Atem ab, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte.

"Das war Haarscharf." war er erleichtert.

Sein Blick irrte zu Pettigrews Leiche und Befriedigung erfüllte ihn. Endlich war ein wichtiger Teil der Rache erfüllt worden. Der Verräter war tot und er war nicht leicht gestorben. Für diesen Beweis genügte ein Blick auf seine Leiche. Entschlossen wandte er seinen Blick ab und sah zur Ministerin.

"Scheiße." murmelte er besorgt und glitt schnell zu ihr und ging neben ihr in die Knie. 

Seine rechte Hand strich über ihren Körper und suchte nach Verletzungen und er wurde sofort fündig. Einige Splitter der zerstörten Tasse hatten sie wie Schrapnellsplitter hart getroffen. Bones blutete aus mehreren Wunden, doch zum Glück stellte keine dieser Wunden eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für ihr Leben dar. Die Druckwelle hatte sie ausgeknockt und ihr zusätzlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung beschert. Schnell und routiniert entfernte Silver die goldenen Splitter und heilte die Wunden weitgehends ab. Sollte er sie aufwecken? Silver überlegte noch, als er einen der Alarme fühlte, die er eingerichtet hatte. Schnell konzentrierte er sich und bestimmte das Ziel.

Longbottom Manor.

"Ennervate." deutete er auf die noch besinnungslose Ministerin und verschwand, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug.

..ooOOoo..

Bellatrix Lestrange, die wohl berüchtigtste Hexe Großbritanniens und eifrigste Anhängerin des dunklen Lords Voldemort, zitterte vor Erregung. Es war noch früh am Morgen und ihr Meister hatte sie zu sich gerufen.

"Mein Lord." ging sie vor Voldemort auf die Knie und küsste demütig den Saum seiner blutroten Roben.

"Erhebe dich, meine schöne Bellatrix und höre deine Befehle." zischelte Voldemort. 

Schweigend erhob sich die Hexe und wartete. Sie wusste es besser, als ungebeten das Wort zu ergreifen.

"Du wirst den Angriff auf die Longbottoms und fünf Minuten vor 11 Uhr beginnen. Die Auroren werden im Ministerium beschäftigt sein und keine Zeit haben einen Anruf der Longbottoms zu beantworten. Zehn meiner besten Todesser werden dich begleiten. Kehre unverzüglich zurück, wenn du die Longbottoms getötet hast. Enttäusche mich nicht, Bella." sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Eher sterbe ich, als Euch zu enttäuschen, mein Lord." hob sie stolz das Kinn.

"Ich weiß." lächelte er knapp. "Jetzt gehe und bereite dich vor." entließ er sie mit einem nachlässigen Wink seiner Hand.

Einige Minuten vor dem Angriffstermin apparierte Bellatrix mit zehn weiteren Todessern zum Landgut der Longbottoms. Sie hatte den gesamten Vormittag über, äußerst genau die Gruppe instruiert und eingeteilt und keiner der Männer hatte es gewagt, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie war zwar wahnsinnig, aber gleichzeitig eine der mächtigsten Hexen der Gegenwart und ihr Können im Kampf war legendär.

"Bringt die Schutzschirme herunter. Ihr habt maximal 10 Minuten." gab sie mit kalter Stimme den Befehl. 

Die Todesser gehorchten sofort und gingen in Position. Zwei der Männer waren versiert in Schutzbannen und Schilden, auch wenn sie nicht das Wissen eines Fluchbrechers von Gringotts hatten. Doch hier war nicht Finesse gefragt, sondern pure Kraft und Gewalt. 

Drei weitere der Todesser errichteten Felder gegen Apparation und Portschlüssel. Die letzte Möglichkeit, die die Longbottoms hatten, war das Flohnetz, doch auch hierfür war gesorgt. Mrs. Edgecombe, eine glühende Unterstützerin von Voldemorts Plänen und zuständige Hexe im Büro für magische Reisen, war beauftragt worden, um genau 10:45 Uhr den Kamin der Longbottoms für eine Stunde vom Netz zu nehmen. Mit der fadenscheinigen Begründung, dass Wartungsarbeiten nötig wären. Mrs. Edgecombe war nicht dumm und wusste was dies bedeutete. Doch sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie Mitwisserin und aktive Mithelferin für einen Mord war. Es war nicht ihr erster Auftrag in dieser Richtung und würde nicht ihr letzter sein. So dachte sie zumindest.

Bellatrix wusste, dass die Kaminverbindung stillgelegt wurde, auch wenn ihr Voldemort nicht verraten hatte, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Jetzt mussten nur noch die Schilde fallen, damit sie ihren liebsten Hobby frönen konnte. Das töten von Hexen und Zauberern. Muggel zu killen machte zwar auch Spaß, doch es forderte sie nicht und Bellatrix Lestrange liebte eine Herausforderung. Der junge Longbottom war angeblich ein fähiger Kämpfer für einen knapp 16jährigen Teenager und sie wollte wissen, wie fähig, bevor sie ihn denselben Fluch wie seine Eltern unterwarf. Oh, seine Schreie würden ihr Herz erfreuen.

Die Hexe lächelte böse und leckte sich über die spröden Lippen. Wenn sie hier fertig war, erwartete sie bereits das nächste Ziel. Das Schlammblut. Potters kleine Freundin. Ihr Lord und Meister hatte noch genügend Anhänger im Ministerium die an seine Sache glaubten. So war es ein Leichtes gewesen, alle Adressen von Muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberern zu erhalten. Heute war das Startsignal für ein großes Schlachten. Bald würden sie die Zaubererwelt von all dem unreinen Blut befreien. Heute die Granger, morgen die Creeveys und Thomas'. Alle Gryffindors. 17 Namen standen alleine für Gryffindor auf der Liste.

Bellatrix riss sich aus ihren Gedanken. Sie durfte nicht unaufmerksam sein. Ihre Augen musterten das Flackern des Schutzschildes und sie runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn. Obgleich die Schirme schwächer wurden, hätten sie längst fallen sollen.

"Bericht." schnappte sie und einer der Todesser fuhr herum.

"Die Schirme sind stärker als erwartet. Anscheinend wurde nachgebessert." erwiderte er hastig.

"Das wird unserem Meister nicht gefallen. Es wurde ihm versichert, dass die Schirme maximal nur Durchschnitt sind." kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

"Kann ich so nicht bestätigen. Diese Schirme sind mächtig, aber sie werden fallen." versicherte der Todesser.

"Das will ich doch hoffen. Ein Versagen ist keine Option." spielten ihre Finger mit ihren Zauberstab. 

"10 Minuten."

"Gut. Keine Minute länger. Achtet auf Eulen." versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben. 

"Eine wurde abgeschickt und von uns abgefangen." konnte man das Grinsen unter der Totenkopfmaske beinahe sehen. 

Bellatrix gluckste und fing an zu lachen. Oh, ja. Die Longbottoms hatten keine Chance.

..ooOOoo..

"Wir kommen hier nicht weg, Neville." erklärte Augusta Longbottom furchtlos. Zumindest versuchte sie diese Maske für ihren Enkel aufrecht zu erhalten. "Die Flohverbindung ist deaktiviert und auch der Notportschlüssel ist wertlos. Unsere Eulen wurden abgefangen und selbst wenn eine durchkommt, wird es zu spät sein."

"Und Morri, unsere Hauselfe?" fragte Neville klug.

"Ich habe Morri bereits zu Madame Bones geschickt. Er soll ihr direkt berichten. Wenn uns einer helfen kann, dann ist es die Ministerin." erklärte Mrs. Longbottom.

Neville nickte zustimmend.

"Andere Alternativen, Großmutter?" fragte er beherrscht.

"Leider nicht, mein Junge." seufzte sie schwer. Seit diesem furchtbaren Tag, als ihr Sohn und dessen Ehefrau in die Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden, war ihr größtes Anliegen, ihren einzigen Enkel vor dem Bösen in der Welt zu schützen. Sie hatte lange gedacht, dass seine magische Gabe schwach war, doch die Ereignisse vor einigen Wochen zeigten das Gegenteil. Ihr Neville war ein willensstarker, junger Mann. Aufrecht wie sein Vater und seine Mutter. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er die Chance hatte, erwachsen zu werden. Um sich selbst machte sie sich keine Gedanken. Sie war alt und hatte zum größten Teil ein reiches und erfülltes Leben gehabt. Auch wenn sie mit knapp 90 Jahren noch im besten Alter für eine Hexe war.

Doch Neville hatte noch nicht einmal seinen 16. Geburtstag gesehen und so wie es aussah, würde es niemals dazu kommen. Augusta verspürte kurz Bedauern, bevor sie sich straffte. Sie würden diesem Todesserpack zeigen, aus was die Longbottoms gemacht waren. Als hätte Neville die Gedanken seiner Großmutter verfolgt, lächelte er schwach.

"Harry hat mir letztes Jahr einiges beigebracht. Wie werden kämpfen." hob er das Kinn.

"Der junge Potter hat eine gute Aufgabe vollbracht. Du hast dich geändert, Neville." musterte sie ihn mit neuen Augen.

"Er hat mir gezeigt, dass ich ein würdiger Gryffindor bin. Harry ist mein Freund und hat mich nie verspottet oder runtergelassen, so wie einige andere. Ich glaube, er sieht jeden völlig unvoreingenommen." sinnierte Neville kurz.

"Ich befürchte, ich werde mich nicht mehr bei ihm bedanken können." seufzte Mrs. Longbottom und schloss kurz die Augen. "Die Schirme beginnen zusammen zu brechen. Nur noch zwei oder drei Minuten. Bist du bereit, mein Junge?" fragte sie weich.

"Ich bin bereit, Grandma." zückte Neville seinen neuen Stab. Dieser passte ausgezeichnet zu ihm.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich. Vergiss das bitte nie." umarmte sie ihn.

"Danke, Grandma." schluckte Neville. Er hatte furchtbare Angst, aber er würde kämpfen. So wie in der Abteilung der Mysterien. Seiner Feuertaufe.

Die beiden traten vor das große Fenster im Salon und sahen auf die Gestalten der Todesser. Es waren mindestens 10 von ihnen und eine war eindeutig weiblich. 

"Lestrange." holte Neville scharf Luft.

"Diese Hure." knurrte Mrs. Longbottom.

"Grandma?" hob Neville die Augenbrauen.

Mrs. Longbottom hüstelte und winkte dann ab. "Ich nehme es nicht zurück, doch wehe, du benutzt solche Wörter." drohte sie. Neville schluckte und wandte sich ab, damit sie sein Grinsen nicht sah. Nur eine Frau wie seine Großmutter, würde im Angesicht des Todes noch versuchen ihn zu erziehen.

"Nicht mehr lange." murmelte Augusta Longbottom und sah auf die flackernden Schutzschirme. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie so lange gehalten hatten. Sehr seltsam.

"Merlins Bart. Sieh dir das an! Jemand tötet sie." rief Neville geschockt.

"Ein Wunder."

..ooOOoo..

Silver erschien getarnt unter den Todessern, die völlig ahnungslos von seiner Ankunft waren. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu den Schutzschirmen und er wusste, dass er gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen war. Sie würden jeden Augenblick fallen. Zeit etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zog er Shinigami und schlug zu. Den ersten schlitzte er in der Aufwärtsbewegung von unten noch oben auf, bevor er den zweiten in derselben Bewegung von oben nach unten erwischte. Gut 10 Zentimeter tief schnitt seine Klinge durch Fleisch, Knochen und Eingeweide. Beiden Todessern wurde das Herz mehr oder weniger halbiert und sie fielen tot zu Boden. Doch Silver war längst bei seinem nächsten Opfer. Dieser wurde enthauptet, der nächste erhielt zwei schnelle Streiche, bevor Silver weiter tänzelte. Bisher waren drei Sekunden vergangen.

Nummer fünf und sechs fielen ebenfalls seinem Schwert zum Opfer und jetzt erst merkte Bellatrix, dass etwas ganz gewaltig nicht in Ordnung war. Alles was sie sehen konnte, waren Todesser die tot zu Boden fielen. 

"Verdammt. Auseinander." brüllte sie und hob suchend ihren Stab. Als ein weiterer Todesser sich krümmte und seine Hände versuchten, seine Innereien innen zu behalten, handelte sie.

"Crucio." zischte der Schmerzfluch in die vermutete Position des Angreifers. Doch vergebens. Fluchend sprach sie Aufdeckungszauber, die jede Tarnung beenden mussten. Alleine diese Zeit genügte, damit ein weiterer der Todesser sein Leben ließ. Als sie endlich einen Schemen erkennen konnte, war es bereits zu spät. Sie sah ein Flirren und als sie triumphierend ihren Stab heben wollte, geschah nichts als sie den Todesfluch sprach.

Mit großen Augen blickte sie auf ihren Armstumpf aus dem das Blut spritzte. Erst jetzt kam der Schmerz.

"Er ist bei Lestrange." brüllte einer der verbliebenen Todesser.

"Tötet diesen Bastard." gellte Bellatrix und bückte sich flink nach ihren Stab. Ein grüner Strahl zischte auf Silver zu und er sprang geschmeidig zur Seite und warf etwas in die Bahn des Todesfluches.

"Crucio." kreischte gleichzeitig Bellatrix und zielte mit der linken Hand auf den Angreifer.

Silver war noch in der Seitwärtsbewegung und konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen. Der Schmerzfluch erwischte ihn in dem Augenblick, als Ravenclaws Diadem explodierte. Er holte zischend Luft als brennender Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper auseinander reißen zu schien. Nur zwei Sekunden dauerte die Qual als sie unvermittelt endete. Die Druckwelle hatte Bellatrix und auch ihn zu Boden geschleudert und so den Fluch unterbrochen. Der Teenager nutzte die Energie des Sturzes und sprang auf. Noch immer hielt er sein Schwert in der Hand und diesmal würde er ihr keine Chance mehr lassen. Er achtete nicht auf die Schreie des Todessers, der von Tom Riddle's Fluch qualvoll getötet wurde.

Bellatrix zischte vor Schmerz aber sie richtete sich so schnell auf wie sie nur konnte. Noch immer blutete ihr rechter Armstumpf aber sie hatte keine Zeit ihre Wunde zu versorgen. Erst musste dieser Bastard der dafür verantwortlich war, daran glauben.

Sie war noch auf den Knien, als sie bereits ihre linke Hand hob und ihn suchte. Diesmal würde er schreien.

"Cru...! AAAAHHGGGG!" starrte sie ungläubig auf ihre linke Hand die in einem sanften Bogen davon wirbelte. Sie umklammerte immer noch ihren Stab.

Ein Fluch zischte über ihren Kopf hinweg und Silver wich aus und warf blitzschnell eines seiner Messer. Er verfehlte nicht und traf den letzten der Todesser genau in die Kehle. Gurgelnd tastete dieser nach dem Griff, bevor er zusammen brach.

"Dafür wirst du sterben, Abschaum." kreischte Bellatrix und griff Silver nur mit ihren blutenden Armstümpfen an. Sie überraschte ihn beinahe, doch er konnte ausweichen und ihr ein Bein stellen. Mit einem wütenden Heulen fiel sie zu Boden. Noch immer blutete sie stark, aber sie dachte nicht daran aufzugeben.

"Nein, du wirst sterben, Bellatrix Lestrange und zwar auf Muggelart." sagte Silver kalt und zog mit der linken Hand die Glock. Lestrange fuhr zu ihm herum und er drückte ab. Dreimal schoss er blitzschnell der wahnsinnigen Hexe in die Stirn, was ihre hintere Schädeldecke förmlich weg riss. Sie war bereits tot, als sie flach aufs Gesicht fiel.

Schnell sah er sich um und konnte sehen, wie aus Richtung des Hauses zwei Personen auf ihn zuhielten. Keineswegs wollte er aus der Nähe gesehen werden. Also beeilte er sich. Er Holsterte die Glock, und mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwanden die Patronenhülsen. Dann rief er sein Messer zu sich, das sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch aus der Kehle des Todessers löste. Kaum hielt er es in der Hand, da verschwand er ins Nichts.

..ooOOoo..

"Shit! Zu spät." kam Neville schliddernd zum halten. Er war seiner Großmutter vorausgeeilt, weil er dem Fremden helfen wollte. Doch dieser hatte anscheinend alles gut im Griff gehabt. Der Kampf hatte höchstens eine Minute gedauert und niemals zuvor hatte er so etwas gesehen. Selbst in der Abteilung der Mysterien nicht. 

Neville schluckte als er das viele Blut sah und der Geruch ihm in die Nase stieg. Sein Blick irrte nur flüchtig über die herumliegenden Körper in den schwarzen Umhängen. Sein Ziel war eine bestimmte Person und langsam näherte er sich ihr. Inzwischen hatte ihn seine Großmutter erreicht und stockte. 

"Lieber Merlin." holte sie tief Luft.

"Sie ist endlich tot." flüsterte Neville und starrte auf die Leiche zu seinen Füßen. Der Hinterkopf war eine blutige Masse und sie hatte keine Hände mehr. Nur noch ein wenig Blut sickerte aus den schweren Wunden, seitdem das Herz der Hexe aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Er musste sicher sein. Neville schluckte und schob die Fußspitze unter den Körper und drehte ihn auf die Seite. Lestrange's Gesicht war, bis auf die Einschusslöcher in der Stirn, soweit unzerstört. Ihre Augen waren dumpf und gebrochen und das Gesicht in einer Grimasse des Hasses und des Wahnsinns verzerrt. Aber man konnte immer noch klar erkennen, wer sie einst war.

"Mein Sohn ist endlich gerächt." klang Augusta Longbottom äußerst zufrieden. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Nevilles Schulter und drückte sanft. "Wir sollten die Auroren informieren." sagte sie ruhig.

"Gleich, Grandma." murmelte ihr Enkel.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Neville?" fragte sie weich.

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Zu einem Teil unglaublich erleichtert und zu einem anderen Teil zornig. Zornig, weil nicht ich es war, der sie tötete." gab er ehrlich zu.

"Welcher Teil überwiegt." fragte sie vorsichtig.

Neville seufzte und riss endlich die Augen von dem Leichnam los und sah seine Großmutter an. 

"Erleichterung."

"Gut so. Gut. Der Zorn wird bald verfliegen und nur die Erleichterung wird zurück bleiben." lächelte sie knapp.

"Du hast wahrscheinlich wie immer Recht." erwiderte Neville das Lächeln. 

"Natürlich." hob Augusta eine Augenbraue. Ihr Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und ihr Ausdruck wurde sehr grimmig. "Wir werden eine weitere Eule losschicken. Direkt an Amelia Bones. Dass die Flohverbindung ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt des Angriffs deaktiviert wurde, kann kein Zufall sein. Wer immer dafür verantwortlich ist, hat sicher damit gerechnet, dass wir dies nicht mehr berichten können." erklärte sie dunkel.

"Yeah! Das macht Sinn." nickte ihr Enkel. "Wer immer dies auch war, ich habe niemals zuvor jemand so kämpfen sehen. Selbst Harry hat nicht dieses Können." meinte er bewundernd.

"Der Fremde war ziemlich flott mit seinem Schwert." stimmte Augusta zu.

"Flott ist eine schwache Beschreibung, Großmutter." schnaubte Neville und machte eine Geste in Richtung der Leichen.

"Gefällt dir, tödlich wie Basiliskengift besser?"

"Selbst dies ist nicht ausdrucksstark genug." murmelte Neville und bot seiner Großmutter seinen Arm an. "Gehen wir zurück und schicken endlich die Eule ab. Es wird Zeit, dass dieser Müll von unserem Grundstück verschwindet." sagte er ruhig. 

Augusta sah ihn scharf an und hängte sich dann lächelnd bei ihm ein. Ihr Enkel wurde seinem Vater immer ähnlicher und Stolz erfüllte sie. Bald würde er sein Erbe antreten und sie konnte sich endlich etwas zurückziehen. Natürlich würde sie immer bereit sein, ihn mit Rat beiseite zu stehen.

..ooOOoo..

Die Schlagzeilen am nächsten Tag überschlugen sich förmlich. Der versuchte Anschlag auf die Longbottoms nahm den größten Teil der Berichterstattung ein. Der Tagesprophet war nicht zimperlich und druckte Bilder des Tatorts. Eines der Bilder zeigte in Großaufnahme Bellatrix Lestrange's Gesicht. Das alleine jagte vielen Lesern einen Schauer über den Rücken, doch die meisten waren froh, dass die Mörderin endlich aus dem Weg war. 

Das Attentat auf die Ministerin wurde gar nicht erwähnt. Amelia Bones hatte es geschafft, diese Tatsache aus den Schlagzeilen zu halten. Dafür konzentrierte sich die Berichterstattung auf den Einfang und Tod Peter Pettigrews. Die Leiche war trotz des dunklen Fluchs noch im guten Zustand und so war es keine Schwierigkeit das dunkle Zeichen auf Pettigrews Unterarm zu entdecken. Auch die silberne Hand bestätigte Harry Potters Bericht aus dem letzten Jahr.

All das hatte zur Folge, dass bereits am nächsten Tag Sirius Black von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen wurde. Es half natürlich, dass nun auch einige Akten, die jahrelang unter Verschluss gehalten wurden, der Strafverfolgung zugänglich waren. Sie belegten die offene Korruption und die ungerechtfertigte Inhaftierung von Black. Es gab genügend Zeugenaussagen, die seine Unschuld bewiesen, aber nie der Öffentlichkeit dargelegt wurden.

Zwei Tage nach dem Überfall, wurden weitere Verhaftungen gemeldet. Diesmal waren es angesehene Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Verschiedene Abteilungen waren betroffen, darunter auch die Abteilung für die Regulierung des Flohverkehrs und die Abteilung für Erziehung. Mrs. Edgecombe wurde aufgrund der Anzeige der Longbottoms verhaftet und gestand unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum, verschiedene Angriffe der Todesser aktiv durch Abschaltung der Flohverbindung unterstützt zu haben.

Andere Anhänger wurden durch eine neue Richtlinie gefasst. Diese Richtlinie war eigentlich der Grund für die Pressekonferenz gewesen. Madame Bones, hatte am Tag davor, in einer geheimen Sitzung des Zaubergarmots, verschärfte Überwachungsmaßnahmen durchsetzen können. Diese dienten in erster Linie dafür, die Loyalität der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu überprüfen.

Nach nur einem Tag wurden bereits 17 Zauberer und Hexen aufgedeckt, vier von ihnen trugen das dunkle Zeichen. Was Madame Bones erschreckte, war die Tatsache, dass eine der Hexen, vertrauliche Daten über alle Muggelgeborene an den dunklen Lord weiter gereicht hatte. Eine dieser Adressen war bereits vor knapp zwei Wochen das Ziel der Todesser gewesen und dabei wurde die gesamte Familie ausgelöscht. Die Hexe wurde des Hochverrats angeklagt und die Mindeststrafe hierfür war in Friedenszeiten Lebenslang in Askaban. In Friedenszeiten wohlgemerkt. Doch jetzt war Krieg und das bedeutete die Todesstrafe. Nachdem die Dementoren nicht mehr existierten, wurde noch überlegt, welche Form der Exekution angewandt werden würde.

Dies waren nicht die einzigen Ereignisse. Der unbekannte Rächer schlug weiterhin erbarmungslos zu und dezimierte Voldemorts Truppen. Beinahe jeden Tag wurden Leichen von Todessern gefunden

Madame Bones sammelte die Fakten und entschloss sich zu einem Treffen mit Dumbledore, Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt und dem Vertreter der Unsagbaren, Croaker. Eine Woche nach dem versuchten Mord an ihr, traf sich die Gruppe am Abend in ihren Büro. Nach der Begrüßung räusperte sie sich, bis sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte. 

"Gentlemen, ich habe sie heute aus einem bestimmten Grund zu mir gebeten." sagte sie ruhig.

"Ich vermutete es bereits." lächelte Albus.

"Es geht um den Rächer." mutmaßte Scrimgeour grimmig. 

"Unter anderem. Doch zuerst möchte ich ihnen etwas zeigen." erwiderte Amelia und holte einen Beutel aus ihrem Schreibtisch und öffnete ihn. Golden funkelnde Bruchstücke lagen darin und alle beugten sich vor um sie genau zu betrachten. 

"Was ist dies, Ma'am?" fragte Shacklebolt neugierig.

"Dies hat mir das Leben gerettet." lächelte Bones knapp.

Dumbledore, Croaker und auch Shacklebolt hoben die Augenbrauen. Der einzige der von dem Attentat wusste, war Rufus, der die Ermittlungen selbst in die Hand genommen hatte.

"Was ist passiert, meine Liebe?" fragte Albus vorsichtig.

"Ich werde es ihnen zeigen. Bilder sagen mehr als tausend Worte." meinte sie nur und stellte ein Justizdenkarium auf ihren Schreibtisch. Darin schwammen bereits drei silberne Fäden. Sie musste keinen erklären was sie zu machen hatten und kurz darauf sahen sie sich die Erinnerungen von Madame Bones an.

"Merlin. Sie haben unglaubliches Glück gehabt, Boss." keuchte Shacklebolt als der Todesfluch nicht sie, sondern ein Objekt traf. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst geworden, dass er sie so anredete. Amelias Mundwinkel zuckten nur, aber sie verbesserte ihren ehemaligen Untergebenen nicht.

"In der Tat, Amelia. Können sie bitte diese Sequenz noch einmal abspielen?" bat Albus nachdenklich.

"Natürlich." nickte die Ministerin. Dreimal spielte sie die Szene noch einmal ab, bevor der alte Zauberer zufrieden war.

"Bemerkenswert. Die Fragmente sind wohl die Überreste des Objektes. Schade, dass sie kurz darauf das Bewusstsein verloren. Hmm, haben sie versucht die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen zu setzen?" wollte Albus wissen.

"Ergebnislos. Es liegt sicher an der dunklen Magie, warum ein Reparo nicht funktionieren will. Außer sie haben einen Vorschlag, Albus?" hoffte sie.

"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Ja, ich denke ich kann ihnen helfen." funkelten Albus' Augen.

Amelia musterte ihn scharf durch ihr Monokel und runzelte die Stirn.

"Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, dann wissen sie bereits, was dieses Objekt einst war?" 

"Lassen sie mich es so ausdrücken. Ich habe eine begründete Vermutung." schmunzelte der alte Zauberer. 

"Oh, Albus. Wann hören sie endlich auf Spiele zu spielen?" seufzte die Ministerin.

"Lassen sie einem alten Mann seine Vergnügungen, meine Liebe." lachte Dumbledore leise.

"Nun gut. Gehen wir zu den nächsten Erinnerungen. Ich habe sie direkt von Augusta Longbottom und ihrem Enkel erhalten. Beide waren sehr kooperativ, wie ich betonen möchte." erklärte sie. Das Bild änderte sich und sie konnten den Angriff der Todesser auf das Haus der Longbottoms, aus der Perspektive der Betroffenen erleben. Auch hier wurde ein paar Mal, verschiedene Sequenzen wiederholt und auch unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln betrachtet. Leider gab es kein klares Bild von dem Fremden, der mit Sicherheit der unbekannte Rächer war. Doch man konnte klar erkennen, wie gekonnt und rücksichtslos, er die Todesser dezimierte.

"Unglaubliche Handhabung des Schwertes." murmelte Rufus beeindruckt.

"Kann ich nur bestätigen. Keiner meiner Leute, wäre dazu in der Lage." brummte Croaker.

"Er benützt tatsächlich eine dieser Pistolen." meinte Kingsley.

"Was war das für ein Objekt, das er in die Flugbahn des Todesfluches warf?" fragte Scrimgeour.

"Es sah aus wie ein Diadem." war sich Kingsley unsicher.

"Es war ein Diadem, Kingsley." bestätigte Albus.

"Und die diffuse Wolke, als es zerstört wurde?" fragte Amelia.

"Es ist schwer zu erkennen. Selbst wenn man es aus der Nähe betrachtet. Leider lag die Aufmerksamkeit der Longbottoms auf Lestrange und dem Fremden." schüttelte Croaker bedauernd den Kopf.

"Es ist nicht zu ändern. Achten sie lieber auf seine Abreise, Gentlemen. Vielleicht haben sie eine Erklärung dazu." bat Amelia.

"Das war keine Apparation." pfiff Shacklebolt leise durch die Zähne. 

"Und kein Portschlüssel." nickte Rufus verblüfft.

"Albus?" blickte Amelia zu dem Schulvorsteher.

"Auch ich bin überfragt. Aber es ist faszinierend. Er löste sich förmlich in... Schattenfetzen auf. Eine bessere Erklärung gibt es wohl nicht dafür." strich sich Albus über seinen langen weißen Bart.

"Croaker?" fragte sie den Unsagbaren.

"Hmm, es erinnert mich an etwas. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist?" murmelte Croaker nachdenklich. "Eine alte Legende, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre. Ja, ich denke das war es. Ich werde im Archiv noch einmal nachsehen, Ministerin."

"Eine Legende?" wunderten sich die zwei Auroren.

"Eine sehr alte Legende sogar. Aber wie in so vielen Legenden und Volksmärchen, steckt meist ein Körnchen Wahrheit darin." erklärte Croaker. 

"Ja, das ist wahr." nickte Albus wissend. 

"Informieren sie mich, wenn sie genaueres wissen, Mr. Croaker." befahl Amelia.

"Natürlich." 

"Gut, verlassen wir das Denkarium und begutachten die Bruchstücke." forderte sie die Männer auf. Nur wenige Sekunden später standen wie alle um das Denkarium und Amelia räumte das Runenbedeckte Steingefäß wieder weg. Albus hatte sich inzwischen über die goldenen Bruchstücke gebeugt und sie vorsichtig betastet. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wirbelte ihn in sehr verschlungenen Bewegungen über die Bruchstücke. Diese begannen leicht in einem hellen Grün zu glühen. Der alte Zauberer murmelte leise unverständliche Inkanationen und die Farbe änderte sich von Grün zu Blau.

"Ahh, sehr schön." lächelte Albus. Er murmelte eine neue Beschwörung und langsam fügten sich die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen. "Ein kleines Stückchen fehlt, aber ansonsten ist sie perfekt. Ministerin Bones, Gentlemen. Ich präsentiere ihnen Helga Hufflepuffs Tasse." atmete Dumbledore tief durch. Auch wenn es nicht so ausgesehen hatte. Dies war ein hartes Stück Arbeit und ein mächtiger Brocken Magie gewesen. Selbst Albus wollte so etwas nicht jeden Tag machen. 

"Meine Güte. Ich dachte, sie ist verloren gegangen." hauchte Bones ehrfürchtig.

"Sie ist wirklich schön in ihrer Schlichtheit." erklärte Rufus Scrimgeour leise.

"Ein wahrer Schatz." nickte Shacklebolt.

"Nicht jeder kann behaupten, dass ihn Hufflepuffs Tasse das Leben rettete." meinte Croaker trocken. 

"Ja, das ist wahr." schmunzelte Albus.

"Ich verstehe es nicht. Warum würde jemand gerade diese unersetzliche Reliquie als Schutz gegen den Todesfluch benutzen?" schüttelte Bones fassungslos den Kopf.

"Ich habe keine Erklärung, Ministerin." gab Croaker zu.

"Ich ebenfalls nicht." zuckte Rufus die Achseln. Auch Shacklebolt wirkte ahnungslos.

"Ihre Meinung, Albus?" wandte sie sich an den alten Zauberer.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte lautlos. Er wusste durchaus warum, aber er zögerte sein Wissen mit allen Beteiligten zu teilen.

"Kann ich sie unter vier Augen sprechen, Frau Ministerin?" fragte er förmlich.

Bones kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und nickte dann.

"Bitte lassen sie uns alleine Gentlemen." bat sie die drei anderen Zauberer.

TBC...

A/N: Und? Hat es euch gefallen? Na, ich hoffe doch. Bitte reviewt schön. Bis danne,

Marius


	12. Kapitel 12

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Und da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle einen schönen Heilig Abend verlebt? In diesem Kapitel werden einige lose Enden aufgelöst und Harry unterhält sich. Viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte reviewt. Euer,

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 12

Albus Dumbledore wartete bis Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt und Croaker das Büro der Ministerin verlassen hatten. Dann zückte er seinen Stab und warf einige der mächtigsten Schweige und Stillezauber auf den Raum. Ministerin Bones zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ ihn gewähren. 

"Bevor ich anfange, habe ich einige Fragen an sie, Amelia." sagte er ernst.

"Nur zu." nickte sie ihm zu.

"Wie ist Pettigrew gestorben?"

"Ein unbekannter dunkler Fluch. Seine inneren Organe wurden förmlich zu Stein. Seine Blutgefäße kristallisierten, wie auch sein Blut. Wie mir versichert wurde, starb Peter Pettigrew einen äußerst qualvollen Tod." erklärte sie offen und ohne zu zögern. 

"Danke. Und bei dem Angriff auf die Longbottoms konnten sie ja beobachten wie ein weiterer dunkler Fluch ausgelöst wurde. Vermute ich richtig, dass es bei einem anderen Angriff, ebenfalls ein Opfer eines unbekannten, dunklen Fluchs gegeben hat?" sah er über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.

"Amycus Carrow. Bei dem verhinderten Angriff auf Garlang. Was sollen diese Fragen, Albus?" wurde sie langsam ungeduldig.

"Haben sie sich nie gefragt, wie Voldemort die Rückkopplung des Todesfluches überlebte?" stellte er eine Gegenfrage. 

"Natürlich. Wie viele andere auch." nickte sie grimmig und plötzlich wusste sie warum er diese Fragen stellte. "Sie wissen es." atmete sie scharf ein.

"Ja, ich weiß es nun. Vorher hatte ich nur Verdachtsmomente, doch jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Haben sie je von Horcruxen gehört?" überraschte er sie.

Amelie Bones fiel tatsächlich das Monokel aus dem Auge und sie wurde blass.

"Nur vage Gerüchte und selbst die, wagt kaum jemand laut auszusprechen. Süßer Merlin! Albus, sie wollen doch nicht damit andeuten...?" versagte ihr die Stimme.

"Ich befürchte doch." seufzte Dumbledore betrübt.

"Mein Gott." murmelte Bones tonlos.

"Jetzt verstehen sie sicherlich meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko, wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass jemand Bescheid weiß." sagte er leise. Amelia sagte nichts aber ihr Ausdruck sprach Bände. Es dauerte gut eine Minute, bevor sie wieder klar denken konnte. 

"Wenn ich sie richtig interpretiert habe, dann wurden bisher drei Horcruxe zerstört?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. 

"Vier. Es waren bisher vier." korrigierte er sie sanft.

"Was war der vierte und wie viele von diesen... obszönen Monstrositäten existieren insgesamt?" wurden ihre Lippen schmal.

"Den ersten Horcrux vernichtete Harry Potter. Wenn auch völlig unbewusst. Wie viele es gibt... ich vermute insgesamt sieben." gestand er.

"Merlin! Sieben. Und Potter? Ich muss mit dem Jungen unbedingt einmal reden. Seine Zeugenaussage wegen der Vorkommnisse in der Abteilung der Mysterien steht sowieso noch aus. Doch wie konnte ein Teenager eines der dunkelsten Artefakte die es gibt zerstören?" war sie wie elektrisiert.

"Ahh, das ist eine interessante Geschichte." lächelte Albus leicht und erzählte der Ministerin von den Geschehnissen des zweiten Jahres. Von den Angriffen auf die Schüler und dem Kampf in der Kammer des Schreckens und dem Tagebuch.

"Sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen?" starrte sie ihn an.

"Das würde ich mir nie erlauben, meine Liebe." funkelten seine Augen. 

"Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass ein zwölfjähriger Junge alleine gegen einen 1000 Jahre alten Basilisken kämpfte? Das ist unerhört." beruhigte sie sich nur mühselig. 

"Harry ist ein außergewöhnlicher Junge." seufzte Albus.

"Das mag sein. Aber es ist schon sehr seltsam, dass der junge Potter jedesmal im Mittelpunkt der Ereignisse steht. Finden sie nicht auch? Warum war er mit seinen Freunden hier im Ministerium? Genauer gesagt... warum war er im Raum der Prophezeiungen?" fragte Bones ruhig.

"Eine gute Frage. Sie wundern sich dass Harry stets involviert ist? Das hat einen guten Grund, Amelia." sah er ihr in die Augen.

Amelia Bones war nicht umsonst eine erfolgreiche Aurorin und Direktorin der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde gewesen. Sie hatte einen messerscharfen, analytischen Verstand und die Gabe Indizien, Hinweise und auch Verdachtsmomente zu verknüpfen.

"Ahh, ich sehe, sie verstehen es nun." nickte Albus wissend.

"Eine Prophezeiung also." lehnte sie sich schwer zurück.

"In der Tat. Ich will nicht den genauen Wortlaut verraten. Nur so viel sei gesagt. Harry ist der einzige der Voldemort besiegen kann." sprang Albus über seinen Schatten und weihte eine weitere Person ein. Er wusste, dass Bones schweigen würde und außerdem war sie ein exzellenter Okklumens.

"Warum wird der Junge dann nicht geschult? Susan hat mir von seiner äh... Studiengruppe berichtet. Albus, ein Schüler sollte sich nicht selbst darum kümmern müssen, damit er eine angemessene Ausbildung erhält." knurrte sie. "Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass Potter eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit leistete. Susan schwärmt in den höchsten Tönen von ihm."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Dieser Lehrstuhl ist wirklich verflucht." hob er leicht die Hände. "Und Harrys Fähigkeiten als Lehrer... ja, der Junge überrascht wirklich."

"Da stimme ich ihnen zu, aber sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Warum wird Potter nicht besser vorbereitet?" ließ sie nicht locker.

"Ich wollte, dass der Junge eine normale Kindheit hat. Ich wollte ihm den Druck ersparen." gestand der Schulleiter und man sah ihm plötzlich seine Jahre an. 

"Tatsächlich?" klang die Skepsis mehr als nur durch. Amelia öffnete eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und holte eine dünne Akte hervor und legte sie vor Dumbledore ab. "Wenn er in den Jahren bei den Muggel eine glückliche Kindheit hatte dann esse ich meinen Sauberwisch 8."

"Was ist das?"

"Potters Akte. Sie denken gar nicht, was in den letzten Tagen alles zum Vorschein kam. Dies sind Berichte der Kinderschutzbehörden der Muggels, die von meinem Vorgänger unterdrückt wurden." sagte Amelia voller Abscheu. 

Dumbledore sah jetzt ziemlich alarmiert aus und blätterte durch die dünne Akte. Es waren ein paar Bilder beigelegt.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlecht ist." flüsterte er erschüttert.

"Kein Kind sollte so behandelt werden, Albus Dumbledore. Vor allem kein Kind, das so wichtig für die magische Gemeinschaft ist. Sie sind sein magischer Vormund, Albus und ich frage, warum sie ihn nicht besser beaufsichtigt haben. Sie haben versagt. Vollkommen versagt." sagte Bones hart.

Albus Dumbledore, der Bezwinger Grindelwalds, Vorsitzender der Zaubergarmots und mächtigster Zauberer der Gegenwart hatte keine Worte des Widerspruchs. Was sollte er auch gegen die Wahrheit ausrichten?

"Ich möchte Potter sprechen. Jetzt." verlangte die Ministerin und Albus seufzte schwer.

"Ich befürchte, dies ist nicht möglich, verehrte Ministerin." sagte er leise.

"Zwingen sie mich bitte nicht dazu, mit all meiner Autorität zu handeln." warnte sie ihn.

"Ich sagte nicht, dass sie nicht mit ihm sprechen können." erwiderte er streng und erzählte von Harrys tiefen Schlaf. 

"Seit jetzt zwei Wochen?" war sie fassungslos. Albus nickte nur. "Hmm, dann möchte ich ihn zumindest sehen. Ich weiß, dass er bei Madame Pomfrey in guten Händen ist." sagte sie weich.

"Ich werde sie zu ihm bringen." erhob sich Dumbledore.

"Einen Augenblick noch. Wir sind vorhin etwas vom Thema abgekommen. Was ist jetzt mit den Horcruxen?" fiel es ihr wieder ein.

"Wie gesagt. Ich vermute sieben von ihnen. Einschließlich Voldemorts. Vier wurden bisher zerstört und ich vermute, wer immer dieser fremde Krieger auch ist, er hat auch die anderen. Er hat geschafft, was keiner vermutet hätte und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Voldemort ahnungslos ist. Wir haben Hoffnung, Amelia. Seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal." erwiderte er aufrichtig.

"Ich bete, dass sie Recht behalten, Albus." erhob sich nun auch die Ministerin. "Lassen sie uns einen Krankenbesuch machen." lächelte sie schwach.

..ooOOoo..

Harry Potter, um den sich das intensive Gespräch zwischen der Ministerin der Magie und dem Schulvorsteher von Hogwarts gedreht hatte, war selbst in eine wichtige Unterhaltung verstrickt. Nur, dass seine Gesprächspartnerin nicht irgendjemand war. Er saß zusammen mit Artemis auf einer saftigen Wiese in einer unglaublich schönen Landschaft.

"Warum bin ich hier, Artemis?" fragte er die Unsterbliche.

"Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wann du diese Frage endlich stellen wirst, Harry James Potter." sagte sie liebevoll.

"Na ja, ich wollte nicht rüde sein." lächelte er leicht.

Sie lachte ihr einzigartiges Lachen und Harrys Lächeln vertiefte sich. Geduldig wartete er, bis ihr Lachen abklang.

"Was denkst du, ist dieser Ort?" fragte sie weich.

Harry hob die Schultern an und ließ sie langsam wieder absinken.

"Er ist auf jeden Fall nicht irdisch. Ist es ein Teil des Himmels?" fragte er unschuldig.

Artemis lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Oh! Aber was ist es dann?" staunte er.

"Wir befinden uns in deinem Geist, Harry. Tief in dir. Solch ein Ort existiert allerdings nicht im jedem Menschen." verriet sie ihm.

"Das ist MEIN Geist?" sah er sich mit großen Augen um. Dann sickerte langsam ihre letzte Bemerkung in sein Bewusstsein. "Was meint Ihr damit, dass dies nicht im jeden Menschen steckt? Sind nur Zauberer und Hexen dazu fähig?"

"Nein. Es hat nichts mit deinem Geschenk der Magie zu tun. Es ist davon völlig unabhängig, mein Lieber." sagte sie.

Harry schlang seine Arme um seine angezogenen Knie und seufzte.

"Sei nicht mürrisch, Kind. Es ist nicht immer von Übel, wenn man sich von den anderen unterscheidet." rügte sie sanft.

"Ihr habt leicht reden." murmelte er. Sie hörte es trotzdem und musste lächeln.

"Du musst nicht so förmlich sein, mein Lieber. Sage ruhig Artemis und du zu mir." bot sie ihm an.

Harry hüstelte und errötete sanft.

"Komm, trau dich nur. Sei nicht schüchtern." lachte sie warm. 

"Artemis." flüsterte er.

"Ja?" schmunzelte sie.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie schon des Öfteren so vertraulich angesprochen hatte.

"Ahh, deine Intuition trügt dich nicht, mein Freund." legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

"Aber wie?" blinzelte er überrascht. "Wir haben uns vorher schon getroffen." wusste er es auf einmal.

"Ja, in der Tat. Schon oft." erwiderte sie. 

"Jetzt bin ich endgültig verwirrt." stöhnte er auf.

"Du hast dich sicher oft gefragt, warum ausgerechnet du so viel Leid und Kummer erleiden musst. Nicht wahr?" sah sie ihm in die Augen.

Harry schluckte und konnte nur stumm nicken.

"Manche Menschen sind auserwählt eine große Last zu tragen. Du bist einer dieser Menschen, Harry. Es gibt nicht viele, die so sind wie du und in dieser Richtung unterscheidest du dich erheblich von allen anderen. Du bist eine der Schlüsselfiguren für das Schicksal der Menschheit. Auserwählt für diese Aufgabe vor Äonen." erklärte sie.

"Aber ich will das nicht. Kann nicht jemand anders gewählt werden?" erwiderte er bedrückt.

"Würdest du wirklich abseits stehen und zusehen wie die Menschen leiden?" hielt Artemis dagegen.

Harry wollte erst vehement nicken, doch er zögerte dann und seufzte schwer. Nein, er würde es niemals können, musste er sich eingestehen.

"Nein." wisperte er und Artemis drückte sanft seine Schulter.

"Nein, du konntest es nie, mein Freund. Du bist eine alte Seele, Harry. Sehr alt. Und doch so jung." lächelte sie mitfühlend. 

"Ich erinnere mich nicht daran." seufzte er.

"Das ist auch nicht nötig. Jetzt bist du Harry Potter und ich gestehe aufrichtig, dass diese Persönlichkeit dich am besten kleidet. Ich denke, du hast deine Vollendung erreicht." sagte Artemis bestimmt und etwas rätselhaft.

"Denkst du? Ich meine, ich bin nichts Besonderes. Schau mich an. Ich bin mager, ziemlich mickrig und erst dieses Haar." stotterte er und fuhr durch seine unbändige Mähne. "Dazu meine Launen und all den Mist den ich gebaut habe." zählte er seine Fehler auf. Nein, Harry hielt sich mit Sicherheit für nichts Besonderes.

Artemis lachte vergnügt und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh, und wie Besonders du bist. Es sind nicht deine körperlichen Attribute die so hell leuchten. Ja, du magst dünn und mickrig sein." hier lächelte sie. "Aber was dich von allen abhebt ist deine Seele und dein Wille. Dazu deine Sanftmut, dein ungeheurer Mut und deine grenzenlose Liebesfähigkeit. Ach, Harry. Du bist wirklich, wirklich schön." schwärmte die Unsterbliche.

"Nicht so schön wie du." platzte er hochrot und ohne nachzudenken heraus.

Artemis lachte und lehnte sich zu ihm herüber. Ehe er blinzeln konnte, hatte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

"Und ein Charmeur bist du auch noch." kicherte sie.

Harrys Röte vertiefte sich und verbarg stöhnend sein Gesicht indem er seine Stirn auf seine Arme legte. Er hörte das glockenhelle Lachen von Artemis und konnte noch das Prickeln auf seiner Wange fühlen.

"Und Mist gebaut...? Ach Harry. Keiner ist vollkommen." sagte sie dann und er sah wieder auf.

"Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. Sirius... Sirius hätte nicht sterben müssen." seufzte er schwer.

"Du magst eine alte Seele sein, doch du hast nur die Erfahrung von 15 Jahren. Foltere dich bitte nicht mit unnötigen Vorwürfen." rügte sie ihn.

"Ich komme nicht dagegen an." gestand er leise.

"Wer weiß. Vielleicht erlebst du eine kleine Überraschung, wenn du wieder erwachst." sagte Artemis ominös.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte er neugierig.

"Sschhh! Ich werde nichts verraten. Doch kommen wir wieder zu dem eigentlichen Grund für unser Gespräch zurück. Weißt du warum du hier bist?" wurde sie wieder ernst.

"Nein. Ich weiß noch, dass ich sehr zornig war. Äußerst zornig sogar. Doch dann nichts mehr. Ich bin hier erwacht und dann kamst du." versuchte sich Harry zu erinnern.

"Ja, dein Zorn. Harry, deine Liebesfähigkeit ist deine größte Stärke und leider auch deine Schwäche." sah sie ihn an.

"Und wieder verwirrst du mich." seufzte der Teenager.

"Nicht lange. Du kennst jetzt die Prophezeiung und weißt was auf dich wartet."

"Ja, töten oder getötet werden. Keine erfreuliche Aussichten." wurden Harrys Augen düster. 

"Und Tom ist nicht alleine. Er hat viele Anhänger die nur zu gerne morden." nickte Artemis.

"Du munterst mich nicht gerade auf, weißt du." schnaubte er. 

"Oh, es wird besser. Vertrau mir." schmunzelte sie. 

Harry schnaubte wieder. Er konnte nicht vorstellen, wie das alles besser wird. Außer jemand killt alle Todesser und Tommieboy gleich mit dazu.

"Du liegst gar nicht mal so weit daneben." funkelten ihre Augen.

"Ich kann nichts vor dir geheim halten. Es ist sehr unhöflich die Gedanken anderer zu lesen." schmollte Harry.

"Wer sagt das? Würde ich es nicht tun, dann würde ich nichts erfahren, mein Bester. Aber um dich aufzumuntern, hier ein paar Neuigkeiten." hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Harry staunte nicht schlecht als sie von den Dementoren und den Todessern erzählte, die in den letzten Wochen getötet wurden. Natürlich wollte er wissen wer dafür verantwortlich ist und so erzählte sie ihm auch von Silver.

"Du meinst ich habe ihn gerufen?" ächzte der schlanke Teenager.

"So ist es." nickte sie.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." murmelte Harry erschüttert. Gleichzeitig war er sehr erleichtert, dass nicht mehr Unschuldige Voldemorts Wahnsinn zum Opfer gefallen waren. Artemis hatte nichts ausgelassen und von Jimmy oder den drei kleinen Mädchen und deren Familie berichtet. Seine Gedanken verweilten nur für einen kurzen Augenblick bei den getöteten Todessern und er konnte es einfach nicht fertig bringen, Bedauern für sie zu fühlen. Sie hatten seiner Meinung nach, ihr Schicksal in dem Moment selbst bestimmt, als sie das dunkle Zeichen annahmen.

"Leider bist nur du fähig, Tom Riddle zu töten. Diese Aufgabe kann dir keiner abnehmen." schloss sie ihre Erzählung ab.

"Ich weiß." sackte er leicht zusammen.

"Denke bitte daran, dass Tom Riddle nicht länger menschlich ist." sagte sie fest.

"Ist das so?" war er nicht überzeugt.

"Oh ja, es ist so. Höre gut zu Harry Potter." und so erzählte sie ihm das letzte Geheimnis. Das Geheimnis um Tom Riddle's Unsterblichkeit. Harry konnte nur bedingt den Begriff eines Horcruxes verstehen. Alleine der Gedanke daran verursachte einen schlechten Geschmack in seinem Mund. Das verstärkte sich, als Artemis haarklein beschrieb was getan werden musste, um einen zu erschaffen. 

"Riddle besitzt nur noch ein Siebtel seiner Seele und das ist nicht mehr ausreichend, um ihn als menschlich zu bezeichnen. Und selbst dieses Siebtel hat er korrumpiert. Jedes Mal wenn er den Todesfluch benutzt, zerstört er ein weiteres Stück." war ihre Stimme voller Abscheu.

"Was würde passieren, wenn er sie endgültig zerstört?" fragte Harry mit einem Knoten in seinem Bauch.

"Gute Frage! Hmm, wirklich schwer zu bestimmen, aber ich vermute er würde sich in ein untotes Geschöpf verwandeln. Mächtiger als ein Vampir und ich wage gar nicht erst zu vermuten, zu was er dann erst fähig wäre. Vielleicht würde er aber auch einfach aufhören zu existieren." zuckte sie unschlüssig die Schultern.

Selbst die Unsterblichen wissen nicht alles, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Wäre auch äußerst langweilig." zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

"Vermutlich." ließ er ein Grinsen aufleuchten. "Bei meinem Glück wird Tom nicht einfach den Löffel abgeben. Bestimmt nicht." murrte er dann. Er holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus. "Also gut. Ich werde meine Pflicht erfüllen." sagte er entschlossen.

"Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Danke, mein Lieber." küsste sie ihn erneut.

"Ähem! Äh, wie lange werde ich noch schlafen?" waren seine Wangen wieder einmal rot geworden. 

"Bis der Racheengel mit seiner Aufgabe fertig ist." erwiderte sie.

"Was frage ich auch." scherzte er und sie lachte warm. "Uhh, Artemis?"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Werde ich dich wieder sehen?" fragte er schüchtern.

"Was denkst du, mein alter Freund?" sah sie ihm voller Zuneigung in die Augen.

..ooOOoo..

Es war inzwischen Mitte Juli und Voldemort verlor immer mehr Anhänger. Beinahe täglich berichtete der Tägliche Prophet von Funden toter Todesser. Toms Rekrutierungsbrigaden hatten es immer schwerer, neue Gefolgsleute für den dunklen Lord aufzutreiben. Da war die Reportage in der größten britischen Zaubererzeitung über Voldemorts persönlichen Hintergrund natürlich nicht sehr hilfreich.

Es war Dumbledores und Bones' Idee gewesen. Nachdem die beiden Harry im Grimauldplatz 12 einen Krankenbesuch abgestattet hatten, saßen sie anschließend mit Remus Lupin zusammen bei einer Tasse Tee und diskutierten. Amelia war angenehm von Remus beeindruckt. Sie wusste, dass dieser feine, kluge Mann ein Werwolf war. Es half ihr bei ihrer Entscheidung, den neuen und viel strikteren Entwurf der Werwolfgesetze, der auf ihren Schreibtisch vorlag, abzuschmettern. Dolores Umbridge hatte ihn initiiert aber noch nicht die Zeit gehabt das Gesetz von Fudge durchsetzen zu lassen.

Die Unterhaltung drehte sich am Anfang um den jungen Potter und Amelia entging es nicht, mit welcher Zuneigung Lupin von dem Jungen sprach. Dann benutzte Dumbledore wieder einmal den Namen Tom und sie fragte nach. Der alte Zauberer erzählte von Tom Marvolo Riddle und dessen Weg in die Dunkelheit.

"Sie sagen, es ist ein Halbblut der die Purblutfanatiker anführt?" fasste sie noch einmal nach. 

"Ironisch, nicht wahr?" lächelte Albus. 

Amelia seufzte und nahm ihr Monokel heraus und polierte es abwesend.

"Wären sie bereit eine ausführliche Reportage über Riddle zu schreiben, Mr. Lupin?" wandte sie sich an den Werwolf.

"Sehr gerne sogar. Und bitte, nennen sie mich Remus." war Moony erstaunt.

"Nur wenn sie mich Amelia nennen. Ich erwarte den ersten Entwurf morgen Abend auf meinen Schreibtisch." lächelte sie.

"Das wird Tom nicht gefallen." funkelten Albus' Augen.

"Umso besser." knurrte die Ministerin.

Und so schrieb Remus, mit reichlichen Informationen von Albus Dumbledore, eine äußerst sachliche und sehr ausführlich gehaltene Reportage über den dunklen Lord. Er legte Kopien des Waisenhauses und den Taufschein bei. Dazu Zeugnisse aus der Schulzeit. Albus war für die Zeit in Hogwarts behilflich und durch Harrys Abenteuer in der Kammer des Schreckens schafften sie es sogar Hagrids Ausweisung aus Hogwarts als Unrecht zu entlarven.

Über drei Tage wurde Remus' Reportage veröffentlicht und schockte die Leserschaft. Die alten Purblutfamilien die bisher Voldemort mehr oder weniger unterstützt hatten, schraken zurück. Nicht dass sich an ihren Zielen etwas geändert hätte. Nein. Doch sie waren entsetzt, dass sie auf ein Halbblut herein gefallen waren. Dazu noch ein Halbblut, dessen Muggelvater durch einen Liebestrank verführt wurde.

Voldemort verlor innerhalb drei Tagen fast jede Unterstützung. Nur die Zauberer und Hexen, die sich der dunklen Magie verschrieben hatten, blieben ihm treu. Für sie war er ihr dunkler Lord und es war zweitrangig woher er stammte. Seine Beherrschung der dunklen Künste und seine Macht waren es, die sie zu ihm trieben.

Andere seiner Anhänger flüchteten ins Ausland, um sich vor dem Zorn Voldemorts zu verstecken. Innerhalb einer Woche emigrierten rund 30 Familien aus Britannien.

Das entging natürlich den Auroren nicht. Amelia hatte es insgeheim erhofft und war vorbereitet. Selbst wenn es einige Jahre dauern würde, diese geflüchteten Todesser würden der Gerechtigkeit nicht entgehen. Doch im Moment musste es noch warten.

..ooOOoo..

Silver sah nachdenklich auf das alte Landhaus. Seit einigen Tagen beobachtete er nun schon. Nicht regelmäßig, aber immer wieder einmal. Seine Jagd auf Todesser war ein wenig ins Stocken geraten und so hatte er mehr Zeit für andere Sachen. Der Blick des Teenagers schweifte über das großzügige Grundstück.

Es war einmal das Haus eines Landjunkers gewesen. Mit Stallungen, Wirtschaftsgebäuden und einem großen Herrenhaus. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Familienfriedhof.

Ja, das Anwesen der stolzen Familie der Riddle's zeugte von einst prächtigeren Tagen. Einst. Denn heute wirkte es trostlos und düster. Ein verrufenes Spukhaus, dem sich keiner der Einwohner von Little Hangleton freiwillig näherte.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ein wenig ab und er dachte an die letzten Tage. Nach der Reportage im Täglichen Prophet hatte er sein Hauptaugenmerk auf Toms andere Verbündete gerichtet. Er hatte die Riesen in dem Tal in Schottland aufgesucht und nichts mehr vorgefunden. Also war er ihnen nachgereist und hatte sie in ihrem Angestammten Reservat entdeckt. Riesen waren zwar nicht die allerhellsten aber sie waren nicht vollkommen dumm. Der Tod sechs ihrer Artgenossen hatte den Häuptling der Gruppe dazu bewogen, seinen Pakt mit Voldemort aufzulösen. Sie würden nie wieder für einen dunklen Lord arbeiten. Silver hatte sich zufrieden zurückgezogen und hatte sich den Vampiren zugewandt.

..ooOOoo..

Nur einer der vier britischen Vampirclans hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Es war der kleinste und schwächste der Clans und der Führer hatte sich durch den Krieg einen Machtzuwachs erhofft. Normalerweise hielten sich Vampire sehr bedeckt und töteten sehr selten um ihren Blutdurst zu stillen. Es gab andere Möglichkeiten, um ihre Art zu erhalten. Vampire benutzten gerne ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten um sich ihren Opfern zu nähern. Sie verwirrten den Geist desjenigen und tranken nur soviel, dass der Betroffene meist nur eine leichte Schwäche fühlte. Sogar die Einstichlöcher waren meist so fein, dass sie so gut wie gar nicht auffielen. Dazu kam noch, dass ein geschickter Vampir die Beißmarken abheilen konnte und nicht immer bissen sie einen in den Hals. Das Opfer wurde meistens für kurze Zeit ohnmächtig und führte dies auf eine kleine Kreislaufschwäche oder oft auch auf Erschöpfung zurück. Eine raffinierte Art und Weise, um die Existenz der Vampire zu verschleiern. Seit Jahrhunderten hielten sie es nun schon so und hatten nicht vor es zu ändern.

Natürlich gab es auch Menschen, die sich freiwillig beißen ließen und ihrem Meister ihr Blut schenkten. Sie taten dies in der Hoffnung eines Tages selbst zum Vampir verwandelt zu werden. Was meistens dann auch geschah.

Blut war Macht und Voldemort hatte den Clanführer Lassard ungehinderten Zugang zu Blut versprochen. Keine Einmischung des Ministeriums und wenn der dunkle Lord erfolgreich war, dann würde Lassards Clan der Erste der Vampirclans in Britannien sein. Eine Versuchung, die der Vampir nicht widerstehen konnte.

Claude Lassard war ein, im Vergleich zu den anderen Clanführern, noch junger Vampir. Dreihundert Jahre war er nun alt und hatte in dieser Zeit es geschafft seinen eigenen Clan zu bilden. Er führte ein strenges Regiment und die Mitglieder seiner Familie gehorchten ihn bedingungslos. Rund 30 männliche und weibliche Vampire gehörten dem Lassardclan an. Alle von ihm zum Vampir gemacht und somit von ihm abhängig. Dazu vier Menschen die das Stadthaus und Hauptquartier auch tagsüber schützten. Vampire konnten zwar durchaus Sonnenlicht vertragen aber eben nicht lange und so versuchten sie es zu vermeiden.

Wie alle Clans der britischen Insel residierte der Lassardclan ebenfalls in London. Die vier Familien teilten sich die Millionenstadt unter sich auf. Natürlich nicht gleichmäßig, was einen Grund für den Ehrgeiz von Claude Lassard darstellte. 

Der Familienoberste saß in einem bequemen Ledersessel im Stadthaus des Clans und trank genüsslich einen alten Rotwein. Vampire konnten keine, bis auf eine Ausnahme, menschliche Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Sie konnten aber durchaus andere Flüssigkeiten als Blut trinken und wie so viele ältere Vampire, war auch Lassard ein Anhänger von Kultiviertheit und Luxus. Darum war der Wein den er genoss, ein 50 Jahre alter, teurer französischer Rotwein. 

Nach 300 Jahren als Vampir benötigte Claude Lassard nur noch einmal die Woche einen Schoppen Blut um seine Stärke zu erhalten. Je älter er werden würde, umso weiter würden die Abstände zwischen diesen Blutgaben werden. Der älteste der britischen Vampire war 850 Jahre alt und trank, Angaben zufolge, nur noch einmal im Monat das Blut eines Menschen. Doch ein junger Vampir brauchte jede Nacht das rote Lebenselixier und das war auch der Grund warum es so wenig neue Vampire gab. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Es gab keinen Vampir der nicht getötet hatte, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Am Anfang war der Drang einfach zu stark, um sich zu beherrschen. Rund sieben Jahre dauert diese Phase und neue Vampire werden in dieser Zeit meist sehr streng bewacht und behütet. Trotzdem entweichen sie oft genug und richten erheblichen Schaden an. 

Einem dieser jungen Vampire war es auch zu verdanken, dass das Ministerium für Magie so strikt gegenüber den Kindern der Nacht war. Er war seinen Wächtern entwischt und hatte in nur vier Wochen rund 130 Menschen in seinem Blutdurst getötet. Darunter auch eine Zaubererfamilie. Sehr ungeschickt. Das alles geschah im 14. Jahrhundert und noch immer spürten die britischen Vampire die Nachwirkungen.

Doch das ging Claude Lassard in dieser Nacht nicht durch den Kopf. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um Lord Voldemort und die Enthüllungen der letzten Tage. War seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen? Ein leises Unbehagen erfüllte den Vampirlord und er sah abwesend in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Er drehte unbewusst den langen grazilen Stil des Weinglases und nahm immer wieder einen kleinen Schluck. Lassard schmeckte den teuren Wein gar nicht, so sehr war er in seinen Überlegungen gefangen. 

"Ist es das Wert?" hörte er jemand fragen. 

"Vermutlich nicht. Das Angebot war zu gut, um Wahr zu sein." antwortete Lassard nachdenklich, bevor ihm zu Bewusstsein kam, dass er eigentlich allein sein sollte.

Der Vampirlord erstarrte und seine Augen huschten zu der Gestalt die es sich in einen der anderen Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. Vampire hatten eine ausgezeichnete Sicht, vor allem bei Nacht. Und doch konnte er das Gesicht des Fremden unter der Kapuze nicht ausmachen. Nur zwei Augen in einem unirdischen Blau, die ausdrucksstark zurück blickten.

"Wer seid Ihr?" fragte Lassard beherrscht. Wenn ihn der Fremde töten wollte, dann wäre es längst geschehen.

"Wer ich bin, ist unwichtig, Claude Lassard. Aber Ihr könnt mich Silver nennen." erwiderte der Fremde gelassen.

"Wie seid Ihr hier herein gekommen?" wollte Lassard wissen.

"Auch das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtiger ist, ob Ihr weiterhin Riddle folgen werdet?" fragte Silver ruhig.

"Was ist, wenn ich ja sage?" hob der Vampir eine Augenbraue.

"Dann werdet ihr alle sterben." sagte Silver mit Gewissheit.

"Irgendwie habe ich diese Antwort erwartet." wurde Lassards Stimme dunkler. Unvermittelt sprang er auf und bewegte sich rasend schnell auf Silver zu. Eine der Stärken der Vampire war ihre unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit und übermenschliche Kraft. Je älter der Vampir, desto mächtiger war er. Lassard war sehr mächtig und doch reichte es nicht aus. Er hatte Silver fast erreicht als er sich beinahe selbst auf dessen Schwert aufspießte.

"Kein Mensch ist so schnell." flüsterte Lassard beeindruckt. Noch immer drückte die Klinge genau auf die Stelle wo sein Herz saß. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er daran nach seinem Clan zu rufen. Ein geistiger Befehl würde genügen.

"Ich würde es lassen nach Eurer Familie zu rufen." überraschte ihn Silver erneut.

"Also gut. Reden wir." hob Lassard in Aufgabe die Hände und wich langsam zurück.

"Ich habe keine Intention einen Vampirclan auszulöschen, doch ich habe auch gleichzeitig kein Problem damit, wenn es denn so sein sollte. Es liegt ganz bei Euch, Claude Lassard." erklärte ihm Silver.

"Nicht viel Möglichkeiten, oder?" spöttelte der Vampir.

"Ihr habt, im Gegensatz zu den Dementoren, eine Wahl." senkte Silver seine Klinge.

"Das war... deutlich." schluckte Lassard.

"Ich erwarte Eure Entscheidung. Jetzt." verkündete Silver.

Der Vampir musste nicht lange überlegen. Es war nicht die Drohung alleine die seine Entscheidung beeinflusste. Nein, es waren die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Silvers Ultimatum war nur der letzte Anstoß.

"Ich, Claude Lassard, Ältester und Lord meines Clans, kündige hiermit die Allianz mit Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort auf. Kein Mitglied meines Clans wird ihm folgen." sagte er ernst. Er hob seine linke Hand zu seinem Mund und biss in sein Handgelenk. Dann ließ er genau sieben Tropfen zu Boden fallen. "So möge es sein." schloss er ab. Ein Licht breitete sich um ihn aus und wurde langsam schwächer, bis es verschwunden war.

Die Blutmagie der Vampire, dachte Silver fasziniert und auch sehr zufrieden.

"Ich sehe es gibt noch Wesen mit Vernunft. Mögen sich unsere Wege niemals wieder kreuzen, Lord Lassard." neigte Silver leicht das Haupt und wich zurück.

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen." murmelte der Vampir und beobachtete mit Beklommenheit wie sich die Gestalt mit den Schatten vermischte und ins Nichts verschwand. Langsam ließ er die Luft ab und entspannte sich wieder. Er war unsterblich und doch hatte er sich dem Tod niemals so nahe gefühlt, als wie in den letzten Minuten. Wer immer dieser Silver auch war, er war extrem gefährlich und verdammt mächtig.

"Hmm, vielleicht ist es angebracht, mit meinen Kindern einige Wochen lang zu verreisen?" überlegte er laut. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Am besten, gleich heute noch.

TBC...

A/N: Tja, ich wollte erst Silver gegen die Vampire kämpfen lassen, bin aber wieder davon abgekommen. Ich fand diese Lösung überzeugender. Bis danne,

Marius


	13. Kapitel 13

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Wir nähern uns langsam dem Ende. Hier Kapitel 13 für euch. Ich bin äußerst froh, dass ich es überhaupt posten kann, denn mein PC gab den Geist auf. Beziehungsweise, das Netzteil. Gut, dass ich ein Backup auf meinen USB-Stick hatte und noch meinen alten, 800er Pentium III habe. Puuh. Weihnachten ohne Internet und ohne FanFiction? Eine Katastrophe. Warum müssen einem die Sachen immer an einem Feiertag oder Wochenende kaputt gehen? Es ist schon merkwürdig. Ich hoffe nur, mein alter PC hält durch. Hmm, er pfeift schon so komisch!! Daumen drücken.

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 13

Silver musste lächeln, als er sich an seine 'angenehme' Unterhaltung mit dem Vampir Lassard erinnerte. Merkwürdigerweise waren der Vampirlord und sein gesamter Clan seit einigen Tagen unauffindbar. Wirklich merkwürdig. Waren wohl im Urlaub. Er hatte für einen Augenblick erwägt den Vampir zu töten, doch nachdem er ihn noch einmal geprüft hatte, war er davon abgekommen. Ja, Vampire waren dunkle Geschöpfe, doch sie waren nicht grundsätzlich inhärent böse. Und sie hatten so viel Existenzberechtigung wie alle anderen magischen Kreaturen. Ausgenommen die Dementoren, die keine natürliche Rasse gewesen waren, sondern einst die Schöpfung eines dunklen Zauberers. 

Sein Blick huschte zum wiederholten Male über das Riddleanwesen. Er hielt nach jemand bestimmten Ausschau. Seit einigen Tagen beobachtete Silver nun bereits das Landhaus Voldemorts und hatte mehrere Todesser kommen und gehen sehen. Aber es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass die Häufigkeit der Besuche signifikant abgenommen hatte.

Seit Tom eine wirklich schlechte Presse hatte, ging alles den Bach hinunter, grinste Silver innerlich. Selbst die Trolle verweigerten sich nun dem dunklen Lord. Es war fast verblüffend, dass diese dumpfen Geschöpfe doch so schlau waren und diese Entscheidung getroffen hatten. Riddle hatte nun keine Dementoren, keine Riesen, keine Vampire oder Werwölfe und nun auch keine Trolle mehr.

Was blieb ihm noch?

Er hatte immer noch zwei Dutzend Anhänger. Diese waren in erster Linie keine Purblutpuristen, sondern Liebhaber der dunklen Künste. Und in diesem Feld war Voldemort unbestritten der Meister. Kein lebender Zauberer oder Hexe wusste so viel über dunkle Rituale und Zauber wie der ehemalige Schulsprecher aus Slytherin.

Dann gab es natürlich die kleine Gruppe von Individuen die Riddle ähnlich waren. Soziopathische Gestalten die nach Herzenslust morden, schänden und foltern wollten. Ungestraft und ohne Hemmungen. Leute wie Carver oder Garson zum Beispiel. Zum Glück war diese Personengruppe sehr klein, aber sie waren enorm gefährlich, wenn einmal losgelassen.

Alles zusammen rund dreißig Anhänger, war Silvers vorsichtige Schätzung. Es half natürlich, dass er dem dunklen Zeichen nachgehen konnte und so hatte er in den letzten Tagen einige dieser Personen ausgeschaltet.

Doch es bestand weiterhin die Gefahr der Infiri.

Silvers Überlegungen wurden unvermittelt gestoppt als er endlich das Zielobjekt ausmachte, nach dem er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Da war es.

Nagini.

Tom Riddle's Vertraute.

Der Teenager blinzelte als er die Größe der Schlange sah. Sie wirkte eher wie eine Anaconda als wie eine Königskobra. Rund neun Meter war seine vorsichtige Schätzung und damit doppelt so lang wie die jemals größte gemessene ihrer Art. Es musste an den dunklen Ritualen liegen, die Nagini so groß werden ließen. Egal. Schnell holte er die vorbereitete Überraschung für Nagini hervor und verwandelte sie in eine kleinere Natter. Die bevorzugte Beute der Königskobra waren andere Schlangen und Silver hoffte, dass Nagini diesen Leckerbissen nicht verschmähen würde.

Er verschwand von seinem Standort und erschien getarnt ganz in der Nähe zu Nagini. Dort gab er die rund zwei Meter lange Natter frei und zog sich wieder lautlos zurück. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und hoffen, dass sein Plan aufging.

Nagini hatte sich gelangweilt. Ihr Mensch war seit Tagen in schlechter Laune und so hatte sie sich meist zurückgezogen. Außerdem hatte ihr Meister vergessen sie zu füttern und so ging sie auf Jagd. Eigentlich waren Ratten und Mäuse nur zweite Wahl für sie. Was würde sie für eine echte Beute geben. Als hätten sie die Götter erhört, konnte sie die Duftspur einer anderen Schlange ausmachen. Nicht weit von ihr.

Aufgeregt züngelte sie und überprüfte die Spur. Eindeutig. Jetzt hatte Jagdfieber die große Schlange gepackt und ihr Instinkt leitete sie, trotz ihrer erweiterten Intelligenz. Nagini war keine normale Schlange. Wahrhaftig nicht. Sie war äußerst schlau und gerissen und schon lange nicht mehr nur eine einfache Kobra. Sie war nun eine magische Kreatur.

Doch im Augenblick war sie wieder nur Schlange und auf der Jagd. Immer näher kam sie ihrer Beute, die sie noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Es war eine Natter von fast zwei Metern Länge. Ein echter Leckerbissen.

In letzter Sekunde bemerkte die Natter die Gefahr und versuchte zu flüchten. Doch zu spät. Blitzschnell zuckte Naginis Kopf nach vorne und sie versenkte ihre Giftzähne in der anderen Schlange. Dann wich sie zurück und hob ihren Kopf an, der erregt hin und her pendelte. Durch ihre Länge konnte sie ihren Kopf fast zweieinhalb Meter über Grund anheben und hatte eine ausgezeichnete Sicht. Das Neurotoxin wirkte unglaublich schnell. Eine weitere Veränderung zu ihren Ursprung. Naginis Gift gehörte nun zu den gefährlichsten der bekannten Giften und wirkte, je nach Größe des Opfers, rasend schnell. Nagini beobachte wie die andere Natter zuckte und zitterte, bis sie erschlaffte. Erst dann kam sie näher und strich mit ihrer Zunge über die Haut des Opfers.

Sie schlängelte sich fast zärtlich um das tote Reptil und begann die Vorbereitungen für das Verschlingen. Erst klappte sie ihren Unterkiefer aus und nahm den Kopf der anderen Schlange auf. Dann schob sie sich langsam nach vorne und verschluckte die Beute. Gut 10 Minuten dauerte dieser Vorgang, bis sie wieder ihren Unterkiefer einhängte. Anschließend lag sie etwas ermattet dort und entspannte sich in der heißen Julisonne. Die Verdauung hatte bereits eingesetzt und der kleine Leckerbissen würde sie für zwei bis drei Tage sättigen. 

Ja, heute war ein schöner Tag zum dösen.

..ooOOoo..

Silver hatte Nagini bei ihrer Jagd nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

"Bon Appetit." flüsterte er, als sie begann die andere Natter zu verschlingen. Jetzt hieß es abzuwarten. Er zählte die Minuten herunter, bis er Null erreichte.

"Jetzt." sagte er leise und wirbelte einen runden Metallanhänger mit einem langen Stift daran, lässig um seinen Zeigefinger.

Die Natter die er als Köder für Nagini erschaffen hatte, verwandelte sich genau 30 Minuten nach dem Tod der Schlange zurück in ihren Ursprung. Zurück in die Handgranate die sie einst war. Der Sicherungsstift war gezogen und die Detonation auf 10 Sekunden eingestellt.

Nagini fühlte sich auf einmal sehr krank an und hob alarmiert den Kopf. Sie konnte in der Entfernung jemand mit silbernem Haar stehen sehen und das war der letzte Eindruck den die Schlange in ihrem Leben erhielt.

Eine wuchtige Explosion zerriss Nagini in Fetzen und zerstörte unmittelbar auch Riddle's Horcrux.

Mit einem leisen Lachen verschwand Silver. Er hatte noch eine andere Besorgung zu machen und erhoffte sich davon genauso viel Spaß wie bei der Schlangenjagd.

Noch in guter Laune erschien er wieder in Surrey. Niemand sah den schlanken Teenager ankommen und niemand beobachtete wie er mit einem Schwenk seiner rechten Hand seine Kleidung und seine Erscheinung veränderte. Er hatte nun das Aussehen einen Mannes in den besten Jahren. Gekleidet in einem teuren Savile Row Anzug von Welsh & Jefferies. Gediegen und unaufdringlich verströmte er das Habitat eines Gentlemans. 

Silver hatte diesen Termin seit ein paar Tagen vorbereitet und bestieg den wartenden schwarzen Jaguar XJ 4.0 V8 XJ8 Sovereign. Eine angemessene Limousine für einen Gentleman. Er hatte den exklusiven Wagen vor einigen Tagen angemietet und genoss zu seiner Überraschung das gleiten mit diesem Luxusschlitten. Der schwere Achtzylinder schnurrte seidenweich und das Interieur war vom Feinsten. Wurzelholz und Leder wohin man blickte.

Mit diesem Wagen fuhr er bei Grunnings vor. Derselben Firma, in der Vernon Dursley seit vielen Jahren arbeitete.

Gemessenen Schrittes betrat er die Empfangshalle des Unternehmens und näherte sich der Empfangsdame.

"Guten Tag, Sir. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" wurde er freundlich begrüßt. 

"Guten Tag, Miss. Mr. Donevan erwartet mich." neigte er leicht das Haupt und reichte ihr seine Karte.

"Oh, Mr. Silverson. Natürlich. Einen Augenblick bitte." griff sie nach dem Haustelefon.

Silver musste nicht lange warten. Nur wenige Minuten später wurde er von Donevans Sekretär persönlich zum Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden von Grunnings Inc. geleitet.

Albert Samuel Donevan war ein sehr erfolgreicher Unternehmer. Er hatte Grunnings von seinem Onkel übernommen und in knapp 30 Jahren zum Marktführer in seinem Geschäftsegment geführt. Eine Firma des Mittelstandes, wie so viele andere auch. Unverzichtbar für den Wohlstand und ein Träger der britischen Wirtschaft. Die Reformen der Thatcherregierung waren natürlich auch ein Grund, warum das Geschäft so boomte. 

Donevan war, trotz des Erfolges seines Unternehmens, ein Pfennigfuchser. Er verabscheute Verschwendung und noch mehr verabscheute er Leute die sich bereicherten. Als er vor einigen Tagen von einem Unbekannten kontaktiert wurde, zögerte er erst. Doch seine Neugierde war stärker als seine Vorsicht und so stimmte er dem heutigen Termin zu. Es beruhigte ihn zusätzlich, dass er diesen Termin in seinem Büro wahrnehmen konnte.

Das Büro des Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden bot einen hervorragenden Ausblick über das Firmengelände und ihm war nicht der teure Wagen entgangen, der den Kundenparkplatz ansteuerte.

Er erhob sich von seinem Sitz und kam um den Schreibtisch herum als sein Besucher eintrat. Schnell schätzte er Silverson ab und entspannte sich etwas. Ein Gentleman, unzweifelhaft.

"Mr. Donevan. Sehr liebenswürdig mich zu empfangen, Sir." tauschten sie einen Handschlag.

"Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Silverson. Bitte nehmen sie Platz, Sir." war Donevan genauso höflich.

Nach ein paar Minuten freundlicher Konservation kam Silver auf den eigentlichen Grund für seinen Besuch.

"Mir ist, durch Zufall, etwas in die Hände gefallen, dass sie sicher interessieren wird." machte er seinen ersten Zug.

"Ich höre." hob Donevan eine Augenbraue.

"Eine meiner Firmen, steht in engen Kontakt mit ihren Unternehmen. Nun schon seit einigen Jahren und zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit, wie ich betonen möchte. Bei einer internen Revision kamen ein paar kleinere Ungereimtheiten ans Tageslicht. Leider lassen sie nur einen Rückschluss zu." öffnete Silver den kleinen aber edlen Aktenkoffer den er bei sich führte. Er holte mehrere Unterlagen hervor und schob sie über den Tisch. Es gab geschwärzte Stellen auf den Dokumenten aber Donevan konnte das Firmenlogo sehen. Es war in der Tat das Logo einer seiner besten Kunden.

Er versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber er wunderte sich insgeheim warum Mr. Silverson persönlich bei ihm vorsprach und nicht über die Firmenanwälte. Als wäre seinem Gesprächspartner sein kurzes Zögern nicht entgangen, hüstelte Silverson diskret.

"Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass wir in einem Punkt besonders übereinstimmen, Mr. Donevan. Ein Punkt, der mit aller Härte verfolgt werden sollte." sagte er ruhig.

"Ist das so?" war Donevan gespannt. 

"Unterschlagung von Firmengeldern." präzisierte Silver.

"Sie wollen...?" wurde Donevan rot und Silver hob die Hand.

"Sie missverstehen mich, alter Knabe. Es handelt sich nicht um mein Geld, sondern um das ihrige." deutete Silver auf die Unterlagen. "Schlagen sie die rot gekennzeichneten Rechnungsbeträge nach und vergleichen sie sie mit dem Blau unterstrichenen Überweisungen auf ihr Firmenkonto." 

Donevan atmete kontrolliert aus und machte was ihm empfohlen wurde. Als Kaufmann brauchte er nicht lange um die Diskrepanz zu finden.

"Und das geht seit wie vielen Jahren?" stieg sein Blutdruck erneut rapide an.

"Wir konnten es für 10 Jahre zurückverfolgen. Eine beachtliche Summe, selbst unter diesen Umständen." lächelte Silver fein. "Achten sie auf die Signatur. Es ist jedes Mal das gleiche Kürzel: V.D."

"Raffiniert." musste sogar Donevan zugeben. "Es sind jedes Mal nur kleinere Beträge die er abzweigt. Kein Wunder, dass das niemand auffiel. Er führt die Kostenstelle." legte er die Akten ab. "Sie haben übrigens Recht, mein Bester. Ich verabscheue Unterschlagung." lächelte er etwas angestrengt.

"Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden die passende Antwort für diesen Gauner finden." lächelte Silver zurück.

"Verlassen sie sich darauf." nickte Donevan grimmig. "Darf ich ihnen einen Drink offerieren?" fragte er freundlich.

"Ich befürchte ich muss ablehnen, alter Knabe. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit meiner Gattin. Die Gute wird leicht ungeduldig." winkte Silver mit einem Augenzwinkern ab.

"Das kenne ich auch." lachte Donevan mitfühlend. Er erhob sich und auch Silver stand auf und machte seinen Aktenkoffer zu. "Ich schulde ihnen was, Sir." reichte ihm Donevan die Hand.

"Nicht doch. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hätten dasselbe getan. Ich schätze einen persönlichen Kontakt unter Gentlemen, vor allem wenn es sich, um solch sensible Materie handelt. Man braucht nicht immer einen Anwalt." erwiderte Silver geschmeidig.

"Wie wahr. Einen Gruß an die Frau Gemahlin." verabschiedete sich Donevan.

"Und an die ihre. Leben sie wohl, Sir." lächelte Silver.

"Mein Sekretär wird sie hinaus begleiten." drückte Donevan einen Knopf und begleitete Silver noch bis an die Tür.

"Führen sie den Gentleman bitte nach draußen, Smithers. Und bitten sie anschließend den Firmenanwalt zu mir." befahl der Firmenchef.

"Natürlich Sir." nickte der Sekretär eifrig.

Kurze Zeit später war Silver wieder mit dem Jaguar unterwegs und hatte ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht. Vernons Unterschlagungen war er tatsächlich nur durch Zufall auf die Spur gekommen. Er hatte die Dursleys heimlich aufgesucht und auch Vernons Unterlagen neugierig durchstöbert. Er kam ins Stutzen als er ein zweites Konto fand, das Vernon angelegt hatte. Die Scharade mit Donevan war im Grunde unnötig gewesen, aber es kam seiner schelmischen Natur entgegen. Silver machte Harry dafür verantwortlich. Dem Sohn einer der Plünderer. Doch er musste zugeben, dass es einen Höllenspaß gemacht hatte, den blasierten Geschäftsmann zu geben. Auch wenn es ein wenig aufwändig gewesen war, denn Silver musste bei der anderen Firma einsteigen und die Unterlagen kopieren. Aber auch hier war ihm die Magie sehr hilfreich gewesen und keiner hatte etwas bemerkt.

Er hielt vor der Polizeidienststelle in Surrey und warf einen neutralen Umschlag in den Briefkasten. Das war der zweite Teil seiner heutigen Aufgabe. Nicht nur, dass Vernon Dursley ein Dieb war. Nein, als hätte das nicht gereicht, war auch sein Walförmiger Filius in höchst illegale Geschäfte verstrickt. Dudley besserte sein wieso schon reichliches Taschengeld mit ein wenig Erpressung und gelegentlichem Drogenhandel auf.

Harry hatte immer vermutet, dass Dudders Dreck an seinen Fingern hat. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung wieviel Dreck es tatsächlich war. So wie es aussah, erwartete St. Brutus bald einen neuen Zögling. Und es würde nicht Harry Potter, der ungeliebte Neffe der Dursleys sein.

"Manchmal liebe ich wirklich meinen Job." pfiff Silver fröhlich eine Melodie mit, die aus dem teuren Klangsystem des Jaguars ertönte.

..ooOOoo..

Voldemort kochte vor Wut. Seit Tagen schon brodelte es in ihm und das steigerte sich noch einmal, als einer seiner verbliebenen Anhänger die Überreste Naginis fand. Das Schlimme war, dass er seine Wut nicht länger an seinen Leuten auslassen konnte. Also befahl er einem seiner Männer ihm irgendeinen Muggel zu bringen.

Vier Stunden später wartete er immer noch doch der Todesser kam niemals zurück. 

Dafür erschien ein anderer vor ihm und ging ehrerbietig auf ein Knie und küsste den Saum seiner scharlachroten Robe. 

"Ich habe es ausfindig gemacht, mein Lord." vermeldete der Todesser. Für eine Sekunde wusste Riddle nicht was damit gemeint war, bis es ihm siedendheiß wieder einfiel. 

"Wo ist das Buch?" zischelte er aufgeregt.

Seit Wochen hatte er ein bestimmtes Buch mit dunklen Ritualen versucht ausfindig zu machen und anscheinend war es endlich gelungen.

Statt einer Antwort zog der Todesser ein schwarzes Buch unter seinem Umhang hervor und reichte es seinem Meister.

"Gut. Sehr gut, mein Getreuer." leuchteten die roten Augen des dunklen Lords befriedigt auf. "Endlich." strich er ehrfürchtig über das alte Leder. Schnell schlug er es auf und suchte eine bestimmte Stelle.

Ein Ritual, dass seine Macht beinahe verdoppeln würde. Es war schwierig durchzuführen, aber das waren solch dunkle Rituale stets. Wenn er es erfolgreich abschließen konnte, und Riddle zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dann wäre es ihm endlich möglich Dämonen anzurufen und unter seinem Willen zu zwingen.

Mit Dämonen unter seiner Kontrolle, brauchte er keine Riesen, Vampire oder Werwölfe mehr. Er brauchte nicht einmal mehr menschliche Anhänger, wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte.

Seine Augen flogen förmlich über das Pergament und die Schrift und suchten nach den Zutaten. Natürlich Menschenopfer. Natürlich. 12 Kinder. Unschuldige Seelen. Ein Einhorn und noch einiges mehr. Insgesamt brauchte er wahrscheinlich sechs Wochen um alle Vorbereitungen abzuschließen. Er würde die Kinder erst im letzten Moment einfangen, weil er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie in seiner Gefangenschaft, ihre Unschuld bewahren konnten.

Immer diese Schwierigkeiten.

Die Zauberer und Hexen würden vor seiner Macht erzittern. Lord Voldemort war noch lange nicht geschlagen.

..ooOOoo..

Was Voldemort nicht wusste, war die simple Tatsache, dass ihm Silver keine sechs Wochen mehr geben würde. Der schlanke Rächer kam langsam seinem Ziel näher und hoffte seine Aufgabe bald abschließen zu können. Noch immer trug er den letzten von Toms Horcruxen bei sich aber er hatte bereits einen Plan für dessen Vernichtung. Leider würde nicht er es sein, sondern Harry selbst, der diesen Part erfüllen musste.

Innerhalb einer weiteren Woche, halbierte er Toms verbliebene Anhängerschar. Dazu schwächte er unbemerkt die Schutzschirme um das Landhaus.

Dann machte er sich bereit für die letzte Aufgabe die er sich gestellt hatte. Unbemerkt von allen tauchte er eines Nachts in der Abteilung der Mysterien auf. Er brauchte eine Sekunde um sich zu orientieren und ging dann zielstrebig in die Kammer in der sich der Schleier des Todes befand. 

Der Raum war still und lag im Halbdunkeln. Der Vorhang um den Torbogen bewegte sich in einem unsichtbaren Wind und Silver konnte wie aus der Ferne Stimme vernehmen. Stimmen, die ihn zu dem Schleier des Todes zogen.

Er betrachtete das uralte Relikt und die geheimnisvollen Runen. Nur wenige waren entschlüsselt und selbst das wenige warf mehr Fragen als Antworten auf. Niemand wusste im Grunde was dieser Torbogen darstellte, aber jeder fürchtete ihn. 

Silver postierte sich einen halben Meter vor dem Schleier und konzentrierte sich.

"Sirius Orion Black, höre meine Stimme." sagte er klar und deutlich und in einer Sprache die wohl nur noch wenige Sterbliche kannten.

"Sirius Orion Black, ich rufe dich zu mir." intonierte er weiter und gab seine Magie frei. Der Vorhang blähte sich auf und wirbelte zur Seite. Ein diffuses Licht erfüllte den Torbogen und beleuchtete den Raum. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, fast verständlich und lockten Silver durch den Torbogen zu treten. Es bedurfte alles an seiner Willenskraft um Widerstand zu leisten. So stark war der Zwang. Sogar für Silver.

"Sirius Orion Black, ergreife meine Hand und komme zurück in die Gefilde der Lebenden!" zum dritten Mal rief er Sirius und schob dann entschlossen seine rechte Hand bis zum Ellenbogen durch den leuchtenden Schleier.

Kälte. Eine unglaubliche Kälte schien seine Haut in Flammen zu setzen. Sie war fast sofort taub und doch fühlte er noch wie eine andere Hand sich um die seine schloss. Mit aller Kraft zog er seine Hand zurück und Zentimeter für Zentimeter brachte er seinen Arm aus dem Schleier. Silver stemmte seinen linken Fuß gegen den steinernen Rand des Torbogens und verstärkte seine Anstrengungen. Muskeln und Sehnen spannten sich bis zum Zerreißen und er biss die Zähne zusammen, bis ihn der Kiefer schmerzte. Langsam tauchte sein Handgelenk auf und er konnte Finger sehen, die sich um seine Hand schlangen.

"VERDAMMT!" ächzte der Teenager und setzte noch einmal Reserven frei. Dann, mit einem Ruck flog er rückwärts und ein eiskalter Körper landete schwer auf ihn. Schwer atmend lag Silver dort und schöpfte Kraft. Dann wälzte er den Körper von sich und setzte sich auf.

Neben ihm lag eine regungslose Gestalt, von der förmlich Dämpfe aufstiegen als die Luft kondensierte.

"Scheiße. Sirius?" drehte er den anderen vorsichtig um und war erleichtert, als er tatsächlich in das Antlitz von Sirius Black sah. Sein Gesicht war fahl und seine Lippen blau und für einen Augenblick befürchtete Silver, dass er eine Leiche aus dem Schleier gezogen hatte. Dann fing Sirius an zu husten und holte tief Luft.

"S... Shit. S... Sau... K... K... Kalt." fingen Sirius' Zähne wie Kastagnetten an zu klappern.

"Warte." grinste Silver erleichtert und warf einen Wärmezauber auf den Plünderer. Er griff in seine Robe und brachte ein paar Tränke zum Vorschein. Schließlich war er nicht unvorbereitet hierher gekommen. Vorsichtig flößte er Sirius den ersten der Tränke ein und sofort war eine Änderung zu sehen. Dampf schoss aus Sirius' Ohren und sein Gesicht bekam etwas Farbe. Es bedurfte drei weitere Tränke um Sirius munterer zu machen. 

"Hölle und Verdammnis. Was ist passiert?" ächzte Harrys Pate und machte endlich die Augen auf. "Uhh? Wer bist du denn?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Silver." grinste der Teenager.

"Aha. Oh süßer Merlin. Harry?" setzte er sich ruckartig auf und sah sich gehetzt um. 

"Sschhh, langsam. Immer schön langsam." stützte ihn Silver als Sirius auf die Seite kippte.

"Gott. Ich fühle mich wie Scheiße." murmelte Sirius schwach. 

"Yup. Du hast schon besser ausgesehen." meinte Silver trocken.

"Wer bist du denn?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. "Oh, ich weiß wieder. Silver. Merlin, ist mir schlecht." drehte er sich zur Seite und übergab sich. 

"Oje. Die ganzen Tränke wieder draußen." stöhnte Silver. Mit einem Seufzen verbannte er die Sauerei und fing noch einmal von vorne an.

Gut eine halbe Stunde später war Sirius einigermaßen wieder bei Sinnen. Er lehnte sich gegen die unteren Stufen der steinernen Sitzreihen des Auditoriums und sah mit einem abwesenden Blick auf den Schleier des Todes. Der Vorhang hing jetzt wieder bewegungslos herunter und verhüllte den Durchgang.

"Ich bin durch den Schleier gestürzt." sagte er unvermittelt. Es war keine Frage.

"Ja, bist du." meinte Silver leise, der neben Sirius Platz genommen hatte. 

"Ich müsste tot sein." schauderte der Plünderer.

"Warum?" lächelte Silver. 

"Na hör mal. Er wird nicht umsonst Schleier des Todes genannt." drehte sich Sirius ihm zu.

"Die Menschen nennen ihn so, weil sie es nicht besser wissen." zuckte der Teenager mit den Schultern.

"Wenn du es sagst." hob Sirius eine Augenbraue. "Was ist passiert? Ich meine, seit ich durchgefallen bin. Wieviel Zeit ist passiert und am wichtigsten, was ist mit meinem Patensohn?" schossen die Fragen jetzt nur so heraus.

"Langsam, langsam. Gut, fangen wir an. Knapp vier Wochen sind seit dem Tag vergangen und Harry war außer sich vor Kummer." zählte Silver auf.

"Shit. Der Kleine macht sich bestimmt Vorwürfe." stöhnte Sirius auf.

"Nur kurz. Harry schläft seit diesem Tag." grinste Silver etwas.

"WAS?" rief Sirius.

"Ruhe, verdammt." schnappte der jüngere und Sirius gehorchte zur seiner eigenen Überraschung. "Es ist in den letzten Wochen viel geschehen, Padfoot." sprach Silver jetzt mit weicher Stimme.

"Hey, woher kennst du meinen Spitznamen?" riss Sirius die Augen auf.

"Oh, das. Hmm, ist nicht einfach zu erklären." räusperte sich Silver.

"Versuch es." kniff der Animagus die Augen zusammen.

"Ich habe Harrys Erinnerungen. Deshalb." meinte Silver lapidar.

Sirius war baff. Was man an seinem herunter hängenden Unterkiefer unschwer erkennen konnte.

"Hör zu und unterbrich mich bitte nicht." unterdrückte Silver ein Grinsen. In der nächsten Viertelstunde riss er die Höhepunkte der letzten knapp vier Wochen an. Natürlich unterließ er es, seine Rolle in den Geschehnissen zu erwähnen. Er berichtete mehr oder weniger das, was auch in der Zeitung gestanden hatte. Trotzdem war es ein enormer Brocken den Sirius zu schlucken hatte.

"Askaban und die Dementoren sind vernichtet?" fragte er ungläubig

"Yup."

"Die verräterische Ratte ist tot und ich bin für unschuldig erklärt?"

"Yup."

"Bella und ihr mörderischer Gatte und Schwager sind ebenfalls hinüber?" 

"Yup."

"Und Malfoy, Nott und...!" 

"Alle hinüber." schnitt ihn Silver ab.

"Ich sollte öfter Urlaub im Limbus machen." sagte Sirius trocken.

"Urlaub?" ächzte Silver und Sirius grinste ihn breit an. "Trottel." schlug ihn Silver auf den Arm.

"Autsch. Das tut weh." jammerte der fälschlich bezichtigte gefürchtete Massenmörder und rieb sich demonstrativ über die Stelle.

Diesmal grinste Silver und er konnte Harrys Liebe zu diesem Mann gut nachvollziehen. Sirius war immer noch ein großer Junge und er würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern. Vielleicht ein wenig erwachsener und verantwortungsvoller aber nie vollständig.

"Was machen wir jetzt, Kleiner?" wurde Sirius wieder ernst.

"Ich werde Madame Bones informieren, dass sie einen Gast im Ministerium hat. Hey, bleib sitzen. Dir droht keine Gefahr mehr." legte ihm Silver eine Hand auf die Schulter und hielt den Mann zurück. 

"Sorry. Fluchtreflex." war Sirius verlegen. "Hmm, wie erkläre ich meine Rückkehr? Du bist sicher nicht scharf darauf, deswegen befragt zu werden. Oder irre ich da?" sah er dem Teenager in die Augen. Sie waren so intensiv wie Harrys grüne Augen, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf.

"Nein, du irrst dich nicht. Ich bin eine ziemlich private Person." lächelte Silver.

"Ich dachte es mir." lächelte Sirius zurück.

"Warum etwas erklären, Siri. Du bist einfach wieder aufgetaucht. Deine Sehnsucht trieb dich zurück oder ähnliches. Lass dir irgendwas Verrücktes einfallen. Wird dir sicher nicht schwer fallen." sah es Silver locker. 

"Du kennst mich wirklich." grinste Sirius. 

"Klar." grinste Silver genauso breit und erhob sich. Sirius seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf. "Aber du kannst Madame Bones und auch Dumbledore von mir erzählen." Er reichte dem Plünderer seine Hand und Sirius nahm sie zögernd. "Leb wohl, Sirius Black. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch einmal wieder sehen." sagte er weich.

"Verdammt. Ich hasse es Abschied zu nehmen." räusperte sich der Plünderer. Er zog den Teenager an sich und umarmte ihn. "Danke, Kleiner. Danke für alles." murmelte er.

"Schon gut. Gerne geschehen. Wirklich." wurde Silver rot. Er löste sich von Sirius und ging langsam zum Ausgang. "Bleib bitte hier und bringe Harry nicht in Verlegenheit, indem du dich jetzt noch umbringen lässt." winkte er Sirius zu.

"Hey." rief Siri empört und Silver ging lachend hinaus.

TBC...

A/N: Ja, es ist passiert. Ich habe Sirius zurückgeholt. Hey, was soll ich sagen? Ich mag Siri und außerdem schreibe ich diese Geschichte und kann machen was ich will. Basta. Hihi. Ich hoffe, diese Entwicklung hat euch gefallen? Wie fandet ihr meine Lösung für Nagini? Schreibt mir bitte und diesmal hoffe ich auf ein paar Reviews mehr von euch. Bis danne,

Marius


	14. Kapitel 14

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Hier das vorletzte Kapitel. Ja, ich sagte vorletztes. Bald habt ihr Ruhe von mir. Den meisten hat gefallen, dass ich Sirius zurück holte. Es wurde auch gesagt, dass es zu einfach war. Was soll ich sagen? Es stimmt. Aber ich wollte die Geschichte schnell voran treiben und so habe ich die Sache einfach beschleunigt. Der Vorteil, wenn man selbst an der Tastatur sitzt. Hehe. Aber es zeigt mir, dass es euch so gefallen hat, dass ihr gerne noch ein paar Seiten verschlungen hättet. Richtig? Dann mal viel Spaß beim lesen, wünscht euch

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 14

Remus hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich. Er hatte äußerst seltsame Träume gehabt und diese hatten hauptsächlich von Sirius gehandelt. Er fühlte seine Müdigkeit als er sich erhob und seufzte. Der Mond nahm wieder zu und er spürte es in seinen Knochen. Zum Glück braute Severus für ihn weiterhin den Wolfsbanntrank der die Umwandlung erleichterte. Trotzdem war es immer noch eine Strapaze. Er ging in das Nebenzimmer und kontrollierte Harrys Zustand.

Unverändert.

Hmm, merkwürdig. War das Harrys Truhe? Sein Blick ruhte auf der fremden Truhe und er versuchte sie zu öffnen. Leider verwehrte sie ihm den Zugang. Vielleicht hatte sie Dobby hier platziert? Es war nicht immer nachzuvollziehen was der kleine Hauself für Ideen hatte. Er hatte in der Zeit, in der Harry in diesem Bett lag, zweimal den gesamten Raum neu dekoriert. Einige dieser Farben waren wirklich geeignet einen Mann ins Koma zu schicken anstatt ihn daraus zu erwecken, musste Remus flüchtig grinsen, als er daran dachte. 

Der Werwolf schlang seinen Morgenmantel um seinen schlanken Körper und ging nach einem Abstecher ins Bad nach unten. Es war noch früh am Morgen und er würde der erste in der Küche sein. Er freute sich bereits auf eine entspannende Tasse guten Tees und die Lektüre der Zeitung. Sein Schritt nahm etwas Schwung auf als er in die Küche kam und den Kessel aufsetzte. Er hantierte am Herd und merkte nicht, wie noch jemand in die Küche trat. 

"Hey, mach mir ne Tasse mit, Moony."

"Null Problem, Padfoot." murmelte Remus automatisch. Seine Augen wurden für einen Moment unscharf und er sog die Luft durch seine Nase ein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein? Seine Sinne mussten ihm einen bösen Streich spielen. Beinahe ängstlich drehte er sich um und starrte seinem besten Freund direkt in die Augen.

"Werd mir bloß nicht ohnmächtig, Kumpel." wackelte Sirius mit den Augenbrauen.

Was prompt passierte.

"Ich hab's noch gesagt." schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und fing ihn auf. "Merlin, er ist auch nur noch Haut und Knochen." seufzte er. Er zog Remus an den Küchentisch und setzte ihn vorsichtig in einen der Stühle. Dann durchsuchte er Remus' Morgenmantel und grinste triumphierend als er dessen Zauberstab fand. 

"Ennervate." deutete er auf den Werwolf.

Remus riss sofort die Augen auf und starrte Sirius an.

"Siri?" krächzte er fassungslos.

"Der einzig Wahre." grinste Sirius.

Remus streckte die Hand aus und stupste Sirius an. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf und riss den anderen in seine Arme.

"Merlin. Du bist es wirklich!" schluchzte Remus.

"Sorry, Moony. Sorry, dass ich so ein Trottel war." schniefte Sirius und wollte gar nicht loslassen. 

Gut fünf Minuten standen sie dort in der Küche, bevor sich Remus einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben." blinzelte Remus die Tränen fort.

"Geht mir nicht viel besser, Bruderherz." gab Sirius zu.

"Aber wie? Ich meine, wie bist du zurück gekommen?" strich ihm Moony suchend über den Körper. Fast so, als wolle er sich versichern, dass Sirius keine Einbildung war.

"Was suchst du?" runzelte Sirius die Stirn. 

"Äh, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, ob noch alles dran ist." hüstelte sein Freund.

"Ist es. Komm, beruhige dich bitte, Moony. Trink eine schöne Tasse Tee und gleich sieht alles viel heller aus. Außerdem kannst du mich ein wenig in Kenntnis setzen was so passiert ist. Ich weiß zwar einige Höhepunkte, aber auch nicht mehr." drückte er Remus in Richtung des Herds, wo bereits der Kessel munter pfiff. 

"Natürlich." gab Remus nach.

"Gut. In der Zwischenzeit schaue ich schnell nach Harry." eilte Sirius aus der Küche. Er fand schnell seinen Patensohn und kam langsam ans Bett. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er sanft über Harrys und Wange Haar strich.

"Bitte wach schnell auf, Welpe." flüsterte er.

"Meister Black? Harrys Paddy?" hörte er eine schrille Stimme hinter sich und fuhr herum.

"Oh. Hi, du musst Dobby sein?" lächelte Sirius krumm.

"Ja, ich bin Dobby." nickte der kleine Hauself so heftig, dass seine Ohren nur so schlackerten. "Ihr seid zurück?" fragte er dann beinahe schüchtern.

"Ja, ich bin zurück, Dobby. Danke dass du dich so hervorragend um meinen Patensohn kümmerst." reichte ihm Sirius die Hand.

"Meister Black ist zu freundlich." schluchzte Dobby auf, als ihm Sirius die Hand schüttelte.

"Äh... ja. Ich werde nachher wieder kommen. Ich muss erst mit Remus frühstücken." erklärte Sirius.

"Dobby wird hier sein und auf Harry Potter Sir aufpassen." versicherte ihm Dobby eifrig. 

"Gut, dann bis gleich." ging Sirius kopfschüttelnd nach unten. Was für eine seltsame Hauselfe.

Dobby sah Sirius Black mit leuchtenden Augen hinterher. Die Rückkehr von Harrys geliebten Paten würde sicher bei der Heilung helfen. Der Blick Dobbys blieb an der fremden Truhe hängen, aber er dachte sich nichts dabei. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Meister Black für Harry mitgebracht.

Das Frühstück war bereits fertig als Sirius nach unten kam und kurz darauf saßen die beiden Freunde zusammen und unterhielten sich leise. Es dauerte ein Weilchen bis ihn Remus alles erzählt hatte. Obwohl Sirius von Silver und auch Madame Bones einiges erfahren hatte, konnte er einige der Tatsachen immer noch nur sehr schwer glauben.

"Wir haben also eine fette Chance, Voldy zu erledigen?" fasste er zusammen. 

"Sieht ganz so aus." nickte Remus.

"Hmm, ich glaube, wie übersehen da was, Moony." murmelte Sirius. 

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und wartete geduldig.

"Ich meine, Harry wurde nicht ohne Grund ins Ministerium gelockt." machte Sirius weiter.

"Er war im Raum der Prophezeiungen." stimmte ihm sein Freund zu.

"Verdammt. Ich wusste es." knurrte Black.

"Was meinst du?" 

"James und Lily haben sich damals nicht ohne Grund versteckt. Angeblich gab es eine bestimmte Prophezeiung die sie dazu bewogen hat. Eine Prophezeiung die Harry betraf." erinnerte sich Sirius.

"Du meinst...?" wurde Remus blass.

"Yeah. Harry muss Voldemort erledigen. Anders kann es gar nicht sein. Gott, ich glaube, mir wird schon wieder schlecht." wurde auch Sirius blass.

"Süßer Merlin. Der Junge hat echt ein Scheiß Leben." schüttelte der Werwolf den Kopf. 

"Darauf kannst du einen lassen, Kumpel. Egal, wir werden an seiner Seite sein, wenn es soweit ist. Das schwöre ich." knurrte Sirius grimmig.

"100 Pro." wurden Remus' Augen golden.

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick und waren sich einig. Sie würden Harry nicht in Stich lassen. Nie wieder.

Die Ruhe in der Küche wurde durch die Ankunft einiger Ordensmitglieder unterbrochen. Sirius und Remus konnten sie im Flur hören und kurz darauf wurde auch schon die Küchentür aufgerissen und Molly kam herein.

"Guten Morgen Sirius. Morgen Remus." grüßte sie fröhlich. Sie hatte in jeder Hand eine Tasche mit Lebensmitteln und wollte sie gerade abstellen, als sie erstarrte und mit großen Augen auf Sirius glotzte.

"S... Sirius?"

"Hallo, Molly, mein altes Mädchen." zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Mit einem lauten Plumpsen rutschen ihr die Taschen zu Boden und sie schwankte leicht. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment auch Albus hinein und stützte sie sofort.

"Ah, Sirius. Madame Bones hat mich bereits informiert." funkelten seine Augen wie verrückt.

"Albus." nickte ihm Sirius zu, bevor er leicht die Augen zusammen kniff. "Du wusstest es und hast Molly nicht gewarnt?"

"Nun... was soll ich sagen. Die Gelegenheit war zu günstig." schmunzelte der alte Zauberer.

Sirius lachte bellend und auch Remus grinste. 

"Aber wie?" fing sich Molly wieder und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum.

"Eine lange Geschichte, Molly." lächelte Siri.

"Komm her du Bengel." hatte die Weasleymutter Tränen in den Augen und bedachte Sirius mit eine ihrer berühmten Umarmungen.

"Wotcher, Cousin." stand Tonks grinsend mit Kingsley in der Tür.

"Nymphy!" rief Sirius erfreut.

"Nenn mich nicht so." funkelte sie ihn an und ihre Haare wurden dunkler.

"Sorry, Cousinchen. Ich sehe, du weißt es bereits." umarmte er sie.

"Die ganze Abteilung summt wie verrückt." lachte sie.

"Shacklebolt." nickte er dem Auror über Tonks Schulter hinweg zu.

"Black." nickte der große Auror mit einem Lächeln zurück.

"Wotcher Remy." wurde Tonks Stimme etwas dunkler als sie Remus begrüßte.

"Guten Morgen, Dora." färbten sich Moonys Wangen ein wenig. 

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. Es sah so aus, als würde sich seine Cousine für seinen besten Freund interessieren. Doch er schwieg erst einmal. Zeit für Neckerei war später, doch sie würde kommen.

Immer mehr der Ordensmitglieder trafen nun ein und die Aufregung stieg erheblich an. Nur Severus Snape war noch nicht hier aber sonst war fast der gesamte Orden anwesend. Remus verzog sich zwischendurch um sich anzukleiden und Albus bat Sirius, als sich die größte Aufregung gelegt hatte, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Alle lauschten aufmerksam und konnten es kaum fassen.

"Du bist der erste der je aus dem Schleier zurück gekommen ist." sagte Tonks ehrfürchtig.

"Ich bin nicht zurück gekommen, ich wurde heraus gezogen." verbesserte er sie. 

"Dieser fremde Junge." nickte Albus. Er hatte es bereits vermutet.

"Yeah, Silver." nickte Sirius.

"Wie hat er ausgesehen?" lehnte sich Kingsley, ganz der Auror, neugierig leicht vor.

"Nicht älter als 15 Jahre. Silbernes Haar und die blausten Augen die ich je gesehen habe. Dagegen sind selbst deine blass, Albus." meinte Siri.

"Hochinteressant. Die Beschreibung höre ich nicht zum ersten Male." funkelten Albus' Augen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn irgendeiner noch einmal sehen wird." murmelte Sirius.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Fred. 

"Nur so eine Ahnung. Die Art und Weise wie er sich verabschiedet hat." zuckte Sirius die Schultern.

"Ahh, wäre es möglich, mein Junge, dass du deine Erinnerungen an diesen jungen Mann in ein Denkarium lagerst?" fragte Albus neugierig.

"Sicher. Warum nicht." erwiderte Sirius lässig.

"Danke, das ist wirklich hilfreich." freute sich der alte Zauberer.

"Merlin. Harry wird ausrasten wenn er das erfährt. Wie geht es ihm überhaupt. Ihr habt doch sein Heim bewacht?" sah sich George in der Runde der Ordensmitglieder um.

"Also ich nicht." gab Tonks zu. "Ihr?" sah sie ihre Kollegen an.

"Nein. Ich wurde nicht eingeteilt. Ich dachte du, Shack?" war auch Hestia Jones ratlos. Shacklebolt schüttelte den Kopf.

"Albus? Der Junge ist doch nicht ungeschützt?" fragte eines der älteren Ordensmitglieder.

"Wo ist Harry Potter?" fragte Amos Diggory und alle sahen zu Albus Dumbledore.

..ooOOoo..

Harry saß unter seinem Lieblingsbaum und genoss die milde Brise die seinen Körper umschmeichelte. Artemis hatte sich von ihm verabschiedet und er vermisste bereits die Unsterbliche. Aber er wusste, dass er sie eines Tages wieder sehen würde und dieser Gedanke tröstete ihn.

Lächelnd sah er den Kapriolen der verschiedenen Tiere zu, als sein Blick an einer schlanken Gestalt hängen blieb die näher kam. Neugierig erhob er sich und sah gespannt zu dem Fremden. Er war nicht älter als er selbst, mit silbern glänzenden Haar und unglaublich blauen Augen. Auffallend war auch die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Brust des Jungen. Sie sah genauso aus wie die auf seiner Stirn.

"Hallo. Du musst Silver sein." lächelte er den Jungen an.

"Hi, Harry." grinste Silver zurück.

Harrys Hände zuckten in Richtung von Silver, aber er zog sie verlegen zurück.

"Du kannst mich ruhig umarmen." lachte Silver und breitete seine Arme aus.

"Na ja, zwei nackte Jungen umarmen sich normalerweise nicht." hüstelte Harry.

"Sieht ja keiner!" grinste der andere und zog Harry in seine Arme und umarmte ihn ohne falsche Scham. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis Harry die Umarmung zurückgab.

"War gar nicht so schwer, hmm?" lächelte Silver als sie sich voneinander lösten.

"Nein, war es wirklich nicht." musste auch Harry lächeln.

"Komm setzt dich, Bruder. Wir haben einiges zu bereden."

"Ja, das denke ich auch." nickte Harry und ließ sich wieder nieder.

"Schön hast du es hier." sah sich Silver lächelnd um, als er neben Harry Platz genommen hatte. Beide hatten sich an den Baum gelehnt und die Beine ausgestreckt.

"Danke, Bruder. Artemis sagte, es wäre mein eigener Geist. Cool, nicht wahr?" freute sich Harry.

"Ist es." lachte Silver. Der silberhaarige Teenager war so entspannt wie nie und keiner hätte vermutet, dass er der furchtbare Rächer war. "So hast du also Artemis bereits getroffen."

"Ja, sie war hier. Sie ist wirklich nett." nickte Harry.

"Nicht zu jedem. Aber sie hat dich schon immer gemocht." lachte Silver leise.

"Sie wollte mir nicht verraten, woher wir uns kennen." seufzte sein Bruder.

"Dann ist es auch nicht an mir, es dir zu verraten. Sorry, Kleiner."

"Hey, ich bin nicht kleiner." murrte Harry.

"Nicht in Zentimetern." grinste Silver frech.

Harry funkelte ihn an und streckte dann die Zunge heraus. Silver lachte nur.

Eine ganze Weile neckten sich die zwei, auf den ersten Blick, so unterschiedlichen Teenager. Lachen und Kichern stieg zum Himmel empor, bis die beiden langsam ruhiger wurden.

"Wir müssen wirklich reden, Harry." seufzte Silver.

"Ich weiß. Schieß los." riss sich der grünäugige Teenager zusammen. Die Neckerei mit Silver war so natürlich gewesen. Selbst mit Ron war er nicht so entspannt und konnte sich so gehen lassen. Es war wirklich großartig und er konnte jetzt Fred und George besser verstehen. War es immer so, wenn man einen Zwilling hatte?

"Also gut." fing Silver an und erzählte alles. Er ließ nichts aus und verschwieg kein Detail. Artemis hatte zwar auch schon etwas erzählt, aber nicht so ausführlich und detailliert. Gut zwei Stunden brauchte Silver bis er alles berichtet hatte. Doch eine Überraschung hatte er noch für Harry.

Harry war wie erschlagen. Das alles hatte Silver vollbracht? Es war kaum zu glauben aber er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran.

"Wow. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Du bist unglaublich mutig, Silver." flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig.

"Jetzt lass mich nicht erröten, Bruderherz." winkte Silver ab. 

"Es ist aber wahr. Ich hätte mir wahrscheinlich in die Hosen gemacht. Alleine wenn ich an die Dementoren denke." schüttelte sich Harry. "Gut, dass es sie nicht mehr gibt." stieß er erleichtert hervor.

"Yeah. Die waren echt heftig." gab Silver zu. "Es waren aber dein Zorn und deine Magie die es mir ermöglichten. Ich bin immer nur so stark wie derjenige der mich ruft, Harry. Vergiss das bitte nicht. Ohne dich, wäre es mir nie gelungen. Du warst meine Stärke." sagte Silver ernst.

"Wenn du es sagst." war sich Harry nicht ganz so sicher.

"Ich sage es." nickte Silver bestimmt.

"Na ja." murmelte Harry verlegen. 

Silver lächelte und legte einen Arm um seinen Bruder. Was Harry fehlte, war ein wenig Selbstbewusstsein. Der Junge war ein natürlicher Führer und hatte diese Qualitäten im abgelaufenen Schuljahr mehr als nur bewiesen. Er musste es einfach nur selbst erkennen.

Harry spannte sich kurz an, als er den Arm Silvers fühlte, aber dann ließ er die Spannung aus seinen Körper entweichen und lehnte sich an seinen Bruder. 

"Jetzt muss ich nur noch Voldemort erledigen. Nur noch?" lachte Harry düster.

"Hey, du schaffst das. Außerdem werde ich bei dir sein." munterte ihn Silver auf. 

"Wirst du?" staunte Harry.

"Logo. Glaubst du, ich lasse dich hängen? Außerdem will ich dabei sein, wenn du den Bastard fertig machst."

"Wo wirst du sein?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"In dir, Bruder. In dir. Ich werde dich leiten, doch du wirst es sein, der den letzten Streich führen wirst." lächelte Silver.

"Oh. Danke. Das beruhigt mich wirklich." seufzte Harry dankbar. 

"Dann lass uns noch einmal die letzten Schritte gemeinsam durchgehen." wurde Silver wieder sachlich.

Die zwei Teenager redeten und planten noch eine ganze Weile und gingen jedes Detail durch. Je länger sie redeten, umso sicherer wurde Harry. Der Plan war gut durchdacht und er sah eine echte Chance dies alles mit so geringen Opfern wie nur möglich zu beenden.

"Und, wie ist dein Eindruck?" fragte Silver als sie fertig waren. 

"Verdammt gut. Ich habe echt Hoffnung, die ganze Sache zu überleben." lächelte Harry schief.

"Das will ich doch meinen, du Trottel." knurrte Silver.

"Hey, war nur ein Scherz. Aber wenn du mich vor vier Wochen gefragt hättest...?" hob Harry die Hände.

"Ich weiß, Kleiner." wuschelte ihm Silver durch das Haar. 

"Muss das sein?" schmollte Harry und Silver lachte. 

"Aber immer, Bruderherz."

"Ha ha." schob Harry seine Unterlippe weiter vor.

"Gleich fällt sie dir herunter." grinste Silver unbeeindruckt. Harry konnte nicht anders und grinste zurück.

"Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich." sah ihm Silver in die Augen.

"Ja?" wunderte sich Harry. Was kam denn noch?

"Wenn du aufwachst, wird jemand auf dich warten." sagte Silver rätselhaft.

"Wer? Komm sag schon." bettelte Harry.

"Eigentlich wollte ich es dir nicht verraten, aber weil du so schön bettelst, will ich mal nicht so sein." lachte der silberhaarige Junge vergnügt.

"Sag schon. Sag schon." grinste Harry gespannt.

"Sirius."

Harry schluckte und sah ungläubig zu Silver. Emotionen rasten über sein Antlitz und verrieten Silver was er dachte.

"Nein, ich mache keinen schlechten Scherz. Ich konnte ihn aus dem Schleier zerren. War aber eine harte Sache, das Ganze." sagte er ernst. 

"W... Wirklich?" brach Harrys Stimme.

"Ja, wirklich." bestätigte Silver weich.

"Siri lebt? Siri lebt. Oh Gott... Silver ich... oh Mann." stammelte Harry und umarmte Silver dankbar und fing an zu weinen.

"Sschhhh. Schon gut, Kleiner. Weine ruhig!" flüsterte Silver und hielt den anderen Jungen fest.

"Oh Mann. Ich heule wie ein kleines Mädchen." beruhigte sich Harry nur mühselig. 

"Lass das mal nicht die Mädchen hören." musste Silver grinsen.

Harry schnaubte und schniefte gleichzeitig. Ein wirklich einzigartiges Geräusch.

"Geht es wieder?" löste sich Silver etwas von ihm, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

Harry nickte erst langsam, dann immer heftiger. Unvermittelt fing er an auf der Stelle zu tänzeln und Aufregung erfüllte ihn.

"Ich muss aufwachen." sagte er atemlos.

"Jetzt hat er es eilig." murmelte Silver belustigt.

..ooOOoo..

"Wo ist Harry Potter?" fragte Amos Diggory und alle sahen zu Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter ist...!" wollte Albus antworten, als einige der Alarmzauber um Harrys Bett ausgelöst wurden. Nur wenige Augenblicke später poppte Dobby aufgeregt in die Küche.

"Meister Harry Potter Sir wacht auf." quietschte Dobby und verschwand sofort wieder.

"Oh Merlin." sprangen Remus und Sirius auf. Ehe einer blinzeln konnte, waren sie auch schon aus der Küche gelaufen.

"Was soll das?" wunderte sich Fred argwöhnisch.

"Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass Mr. Potter hier im Haus schläft." sagte Albus gelassen. Doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Sie funkelten wie verrückt. 

"Endlich. Der arme Junge!" strahlte Molly.

"Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich, wenn Harry pennt, Mom?" wurde Fred noch misstrauischer.

"Genau, Mom!" meinte George gedehnt.

"Mr. Potter hat seit vier Wochen geschlafen. Ich würde das allemal ungewöhnlich nennen. Und wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen wollt?" erhob sich Dumbledore und ließ eine Menge verblüffter Ordensmitglieder zurück. Nur Molly und auch Mad-Eye Moody waren davon ausgenommen. Beide hatten ja gewusst, dass Harry in einen unnatürlichen Schlaf gefallen war.

"Du scheinst es gewusst zu haben, Molly. Was ist passiert?" löcherte sie Tonks sofort und alle warteten auf Mrs. Weasleys Antwort.

Derweil war Albus Dumbledore in Harrys Zimmer angekommen. Sirius und Remus und ein völlig überdrehter Dobby drängten sich um das Bett des Jungen. Harry bewegte sich und seine Augenlider flatterten. Er war noch an der Schwelle zum Erwachen aber es konnte jeden Augenblick soweit sein. Als hätte er auf die Ankunft des Schulvorstehers von Hogwarts gewartet, schlug er unvermittelt die Augen auf. Nur um sie wieder mit einem Stöhnen zu schließen. 

"Mist. Das ist hell." nuschelte er. Dobby reagierte sofort und mit einem nachlässigen Schnipsen seiner Finger, dimmte die Helligkeit zu einem erträglichen Maß. 

"Besser, Welpe?" fragte Sirius weich.

"Mmmh. Viel besser. Hi Siri." lächelte ihn Harry mit offenen Augen an.

"Hi, Kleiner." grinste Sirius mit feuchten Augen.

"Wenn du noch einmal ein Duell nicht ernst nimmst, dann bringe ich dich persönlich um." drohte Harry. 

"Und ich helfe dir dabei." grinste Remus breit. 

"Ja, ja. Ich habe es ja verstanden." murmelte Sirius verlegen. Harry kicherte schwach und hob unter einem Ächzen seine Arme an. Sirius verstand die Aufforderung und umarmte vorsichtig, aber sehr herzlich seinen Patensohn. Remus rückte näher und legte seine Hand auf die von Harry und die andere auf Sirius' Schulter.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren." schniefte Harry gegen Sirius' Schulter.

"Das dachten wir alle." stimmte Remus mit dicker Stimme zu.

Albus hatte ein wenig Abstand gehalten und beobachtete die Wiedervereinigung der kleinen Familie mit funkelnden Augen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry seine Anwesenheit bemerkte.

"Guten Tag, Sir." begrüßte er ihn leise.

"Harry, mein Junge. Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht." lächelte er vorsichtig.

"Ich... ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten in ihrem Büro entschuldigen, Sir. Es war unangebracht und äußerst rüde von mir." färbten sich Harrys Wangen.

"Schon vergessen." diesmal lächelte Albus ein echtes Lächeln. "Außerdem habe ich genauso viel Schuld, wie ich zugeben muss." kam er an Harrys Bett.

"Ja?" fragte der Teenager überrascht. 

"Ich...!" zögerte der alte Zauberer.

"Sagen sie es ruhig. Ich werde die Prophezeiung vor Sirius und Remus nicht geheim halten." streckte Harry sein Kinn vor.

"Wie? Die Prophezeiung? Oh, nein. Du missverstehst mich, mein lieber Junge." winkte Albus ab.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, Kleiner. Wir haben schon ausbaldowert, dass es eine Prophezeiung gibt, die sich auf dich und Old Voldy bezieht." warf Sirius ein. 

"Old Voldy?" sagten Harry und Albus zusammen. Harry wechselte einen Blick mit dem alten Zauberer und beide fingen das Lachen an.

"Ach, es ist wirklich gut, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Sirius Black. So herzlich habe ich schon einige Zeit nicht mehr gelacht." gluckste Albus. Er nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich die Lachtränchen aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Yep. Finde ich auch." grinste Harry breit. Er holte tief Luft und fühlte sich wirklich gut. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Dumbledores Bemerkung. "Sie wollten etwas sagen, Sir?" richtete er seine Augen auf den alten Zauberer.

"Ja. Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dich nicht besser beschützt zu haben." wurde Dumbledores Ausdruck trübe.

"Wie meinen sie das?"

"Deine Verwandten. Ich... ich habe in den letzten Tagen einige unschöne Dinge erfahren müssen." wich er Harrys durchdringenden Blick nicht aus.

"Oh!" 

"Ja, oh. Ich verlange nicht mehr, dass du dorthin zurückkehrst, Harry." sagte er weich.

"Wirklich?" besserte sich Harrys Laune sofort dramatisch auf.

"Ja, wirklich." bestätigte Albus.

"Wow. Klasse. Danke, Sir." strahlte der Teenager. Nie mehr Dursleys. Das war fast wie Weihnachten und Neujahr zusammen.

"Wo wird er bleiben, Albus?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

"Nun, nach meinen Kenntnisstand hat Harry einen Paten. Oder irre ich mich?" fingen Albus' Augen wieder an zu funkeln.

"Affenscharf." jubelte der Junge.

"Absolut, Welpe." grinste Sirius aufgeregt.

"Großartig." freute sich auch Remus. "Eine Frage, Harry. Wie fühlst du dich?" beugte sich der Werwolf fürsorglich vor.

"Wie ich mich fühle. Hmm, ich fühle mich... gut. Ja, ich fühle mich wirklich gut. Nur ein wenig hungrig." horchte Harry in sich hinein.

"Meister Harry Potters Frühstück ist bereits fertig." drängte sich Dobby ans Bett und hielt eine Glaskaraffe mit einem gräulichen Schleim hoch.

"Das ist mein Frühstück?" wurde Harry blass.

Dobby nickte heftig.

"Dobby hat Meister Harry Potter Sir jeden Tag damit gefüttert. Meistern Poppy hat es empfohlen." verriet er stolz.

"Äh, Dobby. Ich bin jetzt wach und würde wirklich ein richtiges Frühstück bevorzugen." sah ihn Harry treuherzig an.

"Aber Meister Harry muss essen und stark bleiben." war der kleine Hauself ganz enttäuscht. Was an den herunterhängenden Ohren gut zu erkennen war.

"Nun, Dobby. Ich denke Harry würde sich darüber freuen, wenn du ihm ein frisches und richtiges Frühstück machen würdest." soufflierte Albus geschickt.

"Ja?" richteten sich Dobbys Ohren wieder auf.

"Und wie." versicherte ihm Harry inbrünstig. 

"Wird sofort erledigt. Dobby ist gleich wieder da." schnippte Dobby mit dem Finger und verschwand.

Remus kicherte und auch Sirius war sichtlich amüsiert.

"Der kleine Kerl hat dich gut versorgt, wie mir Remus versichert hat." wuschelte er Harry über den wilden Haarschopf.

"Ich werde mich nachher bei ihm ganz lieb bedanken." grinste Harry. Er sah sich suchend um und nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch. "Nanu?" nahm er sie verblüfft wieder ab. Er probierte sie noch einmal und nahm sie erneut herunter.

"Probleme?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

"Äh, ich denke, ich brauche keine Brille mehr." stotterte der Teenager.

"Das werde ich gleich kontrollieren." kam es atemlos von der Tür. 

"Madame Pomfrey?" zuckte Harry zusammen. 

"Höchstpersönlich. Entschuldige Albus, dass es ein wenig gedauert hat. Aber ich war gerade in St. Mungos als der Alarm ausgelöst wurde." kam die Schulheilerin umtriebig ans Bett. Sie scheuchte die drei Zauberer zur Seite und zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einige Inkantationen, während ihr Stab über Harrys Körper wanderte.

"Und?" konnte es Sirius nicht mehr aushalten.

"Nur nicht so eilig, Sirius Black... Sirius?" stockten ihre Bewegungen und sie fuhr herum.

"Ja, er ist zurück, Poppy. Schön ruhig bleiben." schmunzelte Albus.

"D... Das ist... das ist...?" fehlten ihr einmal die Worte.

"Ja, das ist er." grinste Remus und Harry kicherte.

"Wie auch immer." fasste sie sich wieder und widmete sich wieder ihren Patienten. Endlich war die Untersuchung abgeschlossen und Madame Pomfrey zeigte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. "Sie dürfen aufstehen, Mr. Potter. Alles in Ordnung. Auch ihr Augenlicht ist beinahe perfekt. Ungewöhnlich, wie ich zugeben muss. Aber nicht zu ändern. Glückwunsch, mein Junge." tätschelte sie seine Schulter.

"Danke." war Harry ungemein erleichtert. Er hasste einfach das Krankenlager.

"Keine Nachteile durch die lange Bettruhe?" vergewisserte sich Sirius. 

"Nein. Die Pflege war sehr ausgewogen und die Zwangsernährung hat Muskelabbau und Gewichtsverlust verhindert. Außerdem hat Dobby ein von mir verordnetes Bewegungsprogramm für alle Muskelgruppen tagtäglich alle vier Stunden praktiziert. Eine wirklich fähige Hauselfe." klang sie sehr zufrieden.

"Wow. Ich muss mich wirklich bei Dobby bedanken." murmelte Harry beeindruckt.

"Nun, ich würde vorschlagen, du frühstückst in Ruhe, badest und kommst dann nach unten." schlug Dumbledore vor.

"In Ordnung, Sir. Wie müssen anschließend reden." nickte ihm Harry ernst zu.

"Das werden wir." versprach ihm Albus.

..ooOOoo..

Eine Stunde war inzwischen vergangen als Harry langsam die Treppen nach unten stieg. Trotz Dobbys ausgezeichneter Pflege waren seine Beine noch etwas wackelig. Aber es wurde mit jedem Schritt besser. In der Küche hielt sich noch der gesamte Orden auf. Auch Severus Snape war inzwischen eingetroffen und hatte halbwegs den Schock überwunden, Sirius Black lebend anzutreffen. Aber er war noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg.

Harry wurde warm empfangen und schüttelte viele Hände. Molly drängte ihm sofort eine heiße Tasse Schokolade und ein paar frisch gebackene Muffins auf. Nicht dass er sich gesträubt hätte. Mrs. Weasleys Muffins waren schließlich legendär.

Als sich das Ordenstreffen langsam auflöste, bat er Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Moody und auch Snape zu bleiben. Letzterer quittierte die Einladung mit erhobener Augenbraue, aber er blieb.

"Wäre es möglich, Madame Bones mit dazu zu holen?" wandte sich Harry an den Ordensführer.

"Sie ist kein Mitglied des Ordens." sagte Albus vorsichtig.

"Das bin ich ebenfalls nicht. Aber wir werden sie brauchen." erwiderte der Teenager selbstsicher.

Albus sah ihn überlegend an und nickte.

"Also gut, ich werde sie rufen." erhob er sich und verschwand in Richtung Salon, wo sich der Kamin befand. Fünf Minuten später kam er in Begleitung von Madame Bones zurück. 

Harry erhob sich höflich und begrüßte sie freundlich.

"Ich bin froh zu hören, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht, Mr. Potter." lächelte sie knapp. 

"Danke, Frau Ministerin. Bitte, nehmen sie Platz." bot er ihr an.

"Eine illustre Runde." sah sie sich bezeichnend um.

Moody lachte krächzend und nickte ihr zu.

Der Blick der Ministerin blieb an Severus Snape hängen, dessen Gesicht ausdruckslos war.

"Professor Snape ist auf meinen Wunsch hier. Er ist ein Spion für die Seite des Lichtes bei Voldemort gewesen." sagte Harry ruhig.

"Ich habe es vermutet." murmelte Bones.

Snape schickte Harry einen durchdringenden Blick zu den der Teenager ungerührt erwiderte. Severus Snape schüchterte ihn nicht länger ein, aber er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass ihn die Arbeit des Trankmeisters stark beeindruckte. Die meisten wären unter dem enormen Druck zerbrochen, aber nicht Snape.

"Warum bin ich hier?" fragte Bones gerade heraus.

"Weil ich weiß wo sich Tom Riddle befindet." lächelte Harry schwach.

"Sie wissen es?" staunte nicht nur die Ministerin.

"Hört bitte zu." hob Harry eine Hand und langsam kehrte Ruhe ein. 

Dann fing er an zu erzählen. Er erzählte von der Prophezeiung, von Voldemorts Horcruxen und von seiner festen Überzeugung, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen war, dies alles zu beenden.

"Warum die Eile?" warf Albus besorgt ein. 

"Weil Riddle bald ein Ritual ausführen wird. Das muss um jeden Preis verhindert werden. Voldemort hat vor das Dämonicus-Ritual zu praktizieren." verriet Harry.

Nur Albus Dumbledore und vor allem Alistar Moody erbleichten. Die beiden alten Männer hatten von diesem Ritual nur Bruchstücke gehört, aber das alleine genügte schon.

"Riddle muss wahnsinnig sein. Er will die Dämonen zurück auf unsere Ebene rufen." schlug Mad-Eye seine knorrige Faust auf den Tisch. Der Laut ließ alle zusammen zucken.

"Und deswegen muss ich ihn erledigen." nickte Harry grimmig.

Die Reaktion war wie erwartet.

"Du bist völlig wahnsinnig Harry." schnappte Sirius. Remus reagierte ähnlich. Moody hielt sich zurück und musterte den Jungen interessiert. Albus seufzte und das Funkeln in seinen Augen nahm dramatisch ab und machte Traurigkeit Platz. Madame Bones war zwischen Skepsis und Hoffnung hin und her gerissen. Snape hingegen war erst versucht gewesen spöttisch zu schnauben. Doch er hielt inne und dachte nach.

"Potter hat Recht." überraschte er nicht nur sich selbst.

"Ich stimme dem zu." knurrte Mad-Eye.

"So sehr es mich schmerzt, aber ich stimme ebenfalls zu." seufzte Albus Dumbledore.

Madame Bones straffte sich und sah dem Teenager in die erstaunlich grünen Augen. Der Junge strahlte Überzeugung und Willenskraft aus. Dazu auch magische Macht die sie erstaunte. Er stand an der Schwelle zu seinem 16. Geburtstag, aber er wirkte wie ein Veteran. Falls er die Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord überstehen würde, müsste man mit Potter in der Zukunft rechnen. Ein mächtiger Feind oder Verbündeter. Je nach dem. Aber alleine die Erwähnung eines dämonischen Rituals ließ ihr gar keine andere Wahl.

"Was benötigen sie, Mr. Potter." traf sie eine Entscheidung. 

"Die Unterstützung der Auroren, Frau Ministerin." sagte er schlicht.

Sirius holte Luft, aber Harry legte ihm seine Hand auf den Arm.

"Bitte nicht, Siri. Du weißt, dass ich es sein muss." sagte er weich. Sirius Black sackte wie ein Luftballon zusammen.

"Verdammt." flüsterte er geschlagen.

"Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, aber ich hoffe doch, dass du an meiner Seite sein wirst?" sah ihn Harry hoffnungsvoll an.

"Bis in die Hölle und zurück, wenn es sein muss." hob Sirius entschlossen den Kopf.

"Und ich bin dabei." knurrte Remus heiß. 

"Danke, Leute." lächelte Harry erleichtert. "Professor Snape?" irrte sein Blick zu seinem Lehrer. 

"Ich werde ebenfalls dabei sein." neigte der Slytherin leicht das Haupt.

"Nur zu einem gewissen Grad, Sir." korrigierte ihn Harry.

"Erklären sie, Potter." erschien eine tiefe Falte zwischen seine Augen.

"Ich habe einen Trank für sie, den sie einnehmen müssen. Leider macht er sie, sobald sie ihn eingenommen haben, für etwa drei Stunden unfähig auf ihre Magie zuzugreifen." erwiderte der Teenager gelassen.

"Warum sollte ich so einen Trank einnehmen." funkelte Snape den jungen Potter an.

"Weil sie dann leben werden. Ganz einfach. Das dunkle Zeichen wird alle Anhänger Voldemorts töten, wenn er fällt. Dieser Trank verhindert es." erklärte Harry.

"So ein Trank existiert nicht." wurde der Trankmeister noch blasser als gewöhnlich.

"Ist das wahr, Mr. Potter?" warf die Ministerin ein.

"Es ist wahr. Und bitte nennen sie mich Harry. Jedes Mal wenn mich jemand Mr. Potter nennt, habe ich das Gefühl etwas angestellt zu haben." bat er sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ich werde es mir merken... Harry." lächelte Madame Bones zurück.

"Und zu ihrer Behauptung Professor. Ich bin gerne bereit ihnen das Rezept zu geben. Nur befürchte ich, sie werden es nicht wiederholen können." wandte er sich wieder an Snape.

"Das überlassen sie bitte meiner Entscheidung." schnarrte Snape.

"Für jemand, der sonst sterben würde, bist du verdammt schnoddrig zu meinem Patenkind." warf Sirius ein.

"Bitte, keinen Streit jetzt." versuchte Albus zu schlichten.

"Ich habe nicht ihre Kompetenz als Trankmeister bezweifelt, Sir. Ich befürchte nur, dass eine dieser Zutaten absolut einzigartig ist." präzisierte Harry und holte aus seiner leichten Jacke die er trug, ein gefaltetes Pergament hervor und schob es über dem Tisch dem Trankmeister zu.

Severus Snape hatte die seltene und nützliche Gabe für einen Trankmeister, die es ihm ermöglichte die wichtigsten Bestandteile eines Trankrezeptes sofort zu erfassen. Einer der Gründe warum er so erfolgreich in seinem Metier war. Dazu seine Intuition und sein umfassendes Wissen über die Zutaten. Daher blieb sein Auge auch sofort an einer Stelle hängen und er las sie dreimal, bevor er überzeugt war, richtig gelesen zu haben.

"Das ist unmöglich." murmelte er erschüttert.

"Was ist Severus?" fragte Albus besorgt.

"Drei Tränen einer Göttin?" war Snape blass.

"So ist es. Das bekommt man nicht in jeden Laden." lehnte sich Harry zufrieden zurück. Man sieht schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen geschockten Severus Snape. Wahrhaftig nicht.

"Tränen einer Göttin?" echote Bones ungläubig.

"H... Haben sie den Trank dabei?" kniff Snape die Augen zusammen.

"Ja, habe ich. Ich muss sie warnen Professor. Die dürfen keinen einzigen Tropfen entnehmen, sonst wirkt er nicht mehr. Und es existiert nur diese eine Phiole." sagte Harry ernst. Er griff erneut in seine Jacke und holte eine schmale Phiole mit einem funkelnden Inhalt hervor. Es war ein wirklich hypnotisches Leuchten in das man sich verlieren konnte. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Snape den Trank entgegen und sah mit Ehrfurcht darauf.

"Merlin." hauchte Sirius. Auch die anderen waren wie gebannt.

"Woher hast du den Trank, Harry?" fragte Albus fasziniert.

"Von einem Freund." lächelte der Teenager. "Von einem Freund und Bruder."

TBC...

A/N: Welche Göttin hat da wohl Tränen gespendet? Genau, die war es. Da hat also Harry endlich Silver getroffen. Und er erübrigt Severus Snape? Dabei mag er doch die Fetthaarige Fledermaus nicht. Und was ist mit Voldemort? Das erfährt ihr im letzten Kapitel von Deathly Silver. Bis danne,

Marius


	15. Kapitel 15

VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: Es ist soweit. Das letzte Kapitel und somit das Finale meiner Geschichte. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die meine Geschichte gelesen und mir reviewt haben. Danke.

Marius

..ooOOoo..

KAPITEL 15

Der Angriff auf Riddles Hauptquartier war auf den 27. Juli angesetzt. 50 Auroren und 20 Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix umfasste die kleine Armee. Voldemort hatte noch gut 14 bis 16 Anhänger um sich versammelt, von denen jeder einzelne sehr versiert in den dunklen Künsten war. Es würde auch mit dieser Übermacht nicht leicht werden.

Die Vorbereitungen liefen so heimlich wie nur möglich ab, um Voldemort keinen Hinweis zu geben. Zum Glück war sein Spionagenetz zurzeit völlig außer Kraft gesetzt und das begünstigte die Seite des Lichtes.

Harry hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten den neugierigen Fragen der anderen auszuweichen, aber er hielt sich bedeckt. Er bat Albus Dumbledore darum, die Tage vor dem Angriff auf Hogwarts verbringen zu dürfen, um sich etwas in Form zu bringen. Der Schulvorsteher willigte gerne ein und so zogen Harry, Sirius und auch Remus in das Gästequartier auf Hogwarts ein.

Snape verzog sich in sein Tranklabor wo er das Rezept und den Trank auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise studierte, ohne das Siegel zu erbrechen. Er war wie besessen von dem Trank und versuchte ihn nachzubrauen.

Es waren alles Fehlschläge. Trotz seines Könnens. Und der verdammte Bengel wollte nicht herausrücken, woher er den Trank hatte. Es war zum Haare ausreißen. Gleichzeitig war er dankbar, dass er den Trank hatte. Er hatte immer befürchtet, dass das dunkle Zeichen mehr war, als ihm Voldemort verraten hatte. Er hatte Potter gefragt, warum nach dem ersten Fall niemand ums Leben gekommen war und hatte nur erfahren, dass der dunkle Lord nach seiner Wiederauferstehung das Tattoo ähnliche Zeichen modifiziert hatte. Frustrierend, aber einleuchtend. Es war genau das, was ein Slytherin wie Riddle tun würde. Seine Anhänger mit in den Tod zu nehmen und sich ihrer Magie zu bedienen. Bastard.

Sirius unternahm mit Harry zwei Tage vor dem Angriff einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Er benötigte einen neuen Stab, da sein alter leider zerbrochen wurde, als man ihn in Askaban eingekerkerte. Zum Glück hatte Ollivander einen Stab in seinem Sortiment der ausgezeichnet zu ihm passte. Noch besser als der, den er im Ministerium dabei hatte. Seit langer Zeit fühlte sich Sirius wieder vollständig und sein Schritt wurde leichter.

Am Abend vor dem Angriff, bat Harry darum, dass man ihn für ein paar Stunden alleine lassen sollte. Er nutzte die Ruhe und schlenderte über den Grund von Hogwarts. Er war nicht alleine, denn er unterhielt sich angeregt in seinem Geist mit Silver, der ihn in den letzten Tagen immer mit Rat beiseite gestanden hatte.

'Ich werde auch morgen bei dir sein.' versprach ihm Silver. 'Aber den letzten Streich musst nur du alleine führen, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.'

"Ich weiß, ich weiß." seufzte Harry. "Ich wollte nur, es wäre schon vorbei. Gott, ist es immer so?" stöhnte er.

'Du meinst vor einem Kampf?' lächelte sein Bruder. 

"Mmmh."

'Ist es mehr oder weniger. Jeder reagiert anders natürlich. Aber die Anspannung weicht nie.' verriet er ihm.

"Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagst."

'Dann hättest du nicht fragen dürfen.' lachte Silver.

"Scherzbold." musste Harry schmunzeln. Es war zwar ungewöhnlich noch jemand in seinen Kopf zu haben, aber Harry gab ehrlich zu, dass es auch ein Trost war. Silver verstand ihn auch ohne groß Worte zu verlieren und das war eine echte Erleichterung.

"Übrigens, vielen Dank für die Augenkorrektur." sagte Harry warm.

'Nichts zu danken. Wäre ziemlich übel, wenn dir morgen die Brille runter fällt und du verlierst, nur weil du so blind wie ein Maulwurf bist.' meinte Silver trocken.

"Ja, wäre wirklich übel." konnte Harry nur zustimmen.

Es dämmerte bereits als er in das alte Schloss zurückkehrte und das Büro des Schulvorstehers aufsuchte. Albus Dumbledore war den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen, aber er befand sich nun in seinem Büro und bereitete sich vor. Hogwarts selbst unterrichtete ihn, dass Harry vor dem Wasserspeier stand und wieder einmal das Passworträtsel spielte. Er schmunzelte und gab den Weg frei und nur wenig später klopfte es an seiner Tür.

"Komm nur herein, Harry." rief er.

"Guten Abend, Sir. Störe ich?" schob Harry seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. 

"Nein, ich habe dich bereits erwartet." funkelten Albus' Augen.

"Oh." kam der Teenager vor seinem Schreibtisch.

"Bitte, nimm Platz. Tee?" fragte der alte Zauberer freundlich.

"Bitte, gerne." lächelte Harry und winkte Fawkes zu der zurück trällerte.

Ein lässiger Wink und es erschienen zwei Tassen Tee.

"Wow. Hoffentlich kann ich das auch einmal." staunte Harry.

"Ich bin mir dessen sicher." lachte Albus.

"Meinen sie?" 

"Natürlich. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, Harry und deine Macht wird noch weiter anwachsen wenn du älter wirst. Zumindest war es bei mir so und warum sollte es bei dir anders sein?" lächelte Dumbledore verschmitzt.

"Wenn sie das sagen." murmelte Harry nicht ganz so überzeugt. 

"Ja, das sage ich. Also, ich habe es zum Beispiel nicht geschafft mit 13 Jahren einen körperlichen Patronus zu erzeugen. Das alleine sollte dir schon zeigen, wieviel Macht du wirklich hast." sagte Albus überzeugt.

'Er hat Recht und du weißt es.' merkte Silver an.

Harry errötete.

Albus lachte leise als er die Verlegenheit Harrys erkannte. Der Junge war wirklich bescheiden und offen und unterschied sich in jeder Hinsicht von dem jungen Tom Riddle, der eine ähnliche Macht aufgewiesen hatte. Was für ein Unterschied.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Junge?" fragte Albus weich.

"Äh, ich wollte sie bitten, mir Gryffindors Schwert für morgen zu leihen?" fragte Harry unsicher.

"Leihen? Oh, mein Junge. Ich kann es dir nicht leihen." gluckste Albus und Harrys Schultern sanken etwas herab. "Ich kann es dir nicht leihen, weil es dir gehört, Harry. Ja, das Schwert sucht sich seinen Herren und es kam bereits zu dir. Damals, in der Kammer des Schreckens." sagte Dumbledore mit Gewissheit.

"Echt?" riss Harry die Augen auf.

"Ja, echt." lachte Albus. Er drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl um 180 Grad und legte die Hand auf die gläserne Schatulle in der das alte, Juwelenbesetzte Schwert lag. Er murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich der gläserne Deckel. Vorsichtig hob er das Schwert heraus und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte.

"Hier. Es ist dein." reichte es ihm der Schulvorsteher von Hogwarts mit dem Griff voran. 

Ehrfürchtig streckte Harry seine Hand aus und schloss sie um den Griff und nahm das Schwert entgegen. Sofort fühlte er eine Verbindung zu der alten Waffe und konnte die darin enthaltende Macht spüren.

"Godric Gryffindors Schwert." flüsterte er und zog die Waffe blank.

"Geführt von einem echten Gryffindor." sagte Albus stolz.

Anscheinend war auch Fawkes derselben Meinung, denn das Lied des Phönix erfüllte triumphierend den Raum.

"Bravo." kam es vom Sortierungshut. "Bravo, junger Harry Potter. Auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass sie auch in Slytherin Großes erreicht hätten."

"Oh Mann, das hast du jetzt unbedingt verraten müssen." murrte Harry.

"Keine Angst, ich wusste dies bereits." schmunzelte Albus. "Die letzten Jahre zeigten eindeutig, wohin du gehörst, Harry. Eindeutig." versicherte ihm der alte Zauberer.

"Er wird die Ehre Hogwarts hoch halten." kam es von einen der Portraits und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

"Das werde ich, verehrte Schulvorsteherinnen und Schulvorsteher von Hogwarts." verneigte sich Harry leicht und salutierte dann mit dem Schwert, das in dem Licht der Kerzen und des Kamins nur so funkelte.

'Nicht schlecht das Teil.' schwärmte Silver und Harry lachte beinahe laut.

"Ich empfehle dir jetzt ins Bett zu gehen. Du wirst morgen deine Kraft und deine Konzentration brauchen." riet ihm Dumbledore.

"Sie haben Recht, Sir. Gute Nacht und Danke." verabschiedete er sich.

"Gute Nacht, mein Junge. Schlaf gut." lächelte Albus. Er blieb noch gut eine Minute stehen, als Harry sein Büro verlassen hatte. "Viel Glück, Harry." flüsterte er dann und seufzte leise. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann müsste Harry den morgigen Kampf niemals ausfechten. Doch leider konnte er dem Jungen diese Last nicht abnehmen.

..ooOOoo..

Ein paar hundert Kilometer entfernt saß Voldemort auf seinen Thron und grübelte. Seit ein paar Tagen konnte er die Verbindung zu Potter wieder fühlen, aber er konnte nicht zugreifen. Irgendwie hatte es der Bengel geschafft, starke Okklumentikschilder zu errichten. Leider konnte er Severus nicht mehr dazu befragen. Der Verräter hatte ihn, wie so viele andere in Stich gelassen.

Er würde dafür bezahlen. Alle würden sie den Verrat an ihm bezahlen.

Sobald er das Ritual durchgeführt hatte, stand nichts mehr zwischen ihm und seinen Ziel entgegen. Selbst Dumbledore würde er wie eine Fliege zerquetschen.

Er hatte bereits über ein Drittel der geforderten Zutaten zusammen und bald auch den Rest. Das Schwierigste war das Einhorn. Das war wirklich knifflig. Die Kinder selbst waren nur eine kleinere Hürde. Es gab genug Waisenhäuser die er plündern konnte. Gerade er wusste, wie wenig Waisen zählten. Man würde sie nur für kurze Zeit vermissen und ein geschickt gelegtes Feuer würde sämtliche Spuren verwischen. 

Hölle und Verdammnis. Wenn er nur auf Potters Verstand zugreifen könnte?

..ooOOoo..

Harry schlief, entgegen seinen Erwartungen, tief und fest und vor allem ungestört. Es mochte zwar sein, dass er die Okklumentik etwas besser beherrschte, aber es war Silvers Anwesenheit, die den dunklen Lord aus seinem Verstand hielt.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn Remus, der einfach fürchterlich aussah. Der Vollmond war vor zwei Tagen gewesen. Trotzdem wirkte Remus in besserer Form als die letzten Monate.

"Komm, steh auf, Welpe. Frühstück wartet." weckte er Harry. 

"Uhh?" sah Harry verschlafen auf.

"Ab mit dir ins Bad." scheuchte ihn Remus erbarmungslos hoch.

Doch Harry brauchte keine Ermunterung.

Heute war der Tag. So oder so würde er endlich Voldemort loswerden.

Kurze Zeit später saß er am Frühstückstisch das in der großen Halle eingenommen wurde. Es waren schon einige der Auroren anwesend und nickten ihm zu. In den letzten Tagen hatten einige Meetings stattgefunden und an einigen hatte auch Harry teilgenommen. Es war eine Handverlesene Auswahl, die ihn nach Little Hangleton begleiten würde. Madame Bones und Alistar Moody hatten sie ausgesucht.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones und Martin Donahue, um nur einige zu nennen. Auch Minerva McGonegall hatte sich der Gruppe angeschlossen.

In der nächsten Stunde trafen alle der Auroren und auch die Ministerin mit dem Direktor der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde, Rufus Scrimgeour ein. Die Teams wurden eingeteilt und dann machten sich alle bereit und marschierten in Richtung des Tores das zu Hogwarts führte. Harry trug Kampfroben, wie alle die an dem Angriff teilnahmen. Auch Sirius, der ungewöhnlich schweigsam war und Remus, der einzige Werwolf in der Gruppe.

"Ich bin immer hinter dir, denke daran." legte ihm Sirius die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sanft.

"Ich weiß, dass ich auf dich zählen kann, Sirius." lächelte Harry etwas.

"Gut. Dann bringen wir es am besten hinter uns." straffte sich der ehemalige Auror. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen hart trainiert und hatte nicht vor, denselben Fehler wie im Ministerium noch einmal zu machen. Er hatte sich sogar mit Snape ein paar Runden duelliert und war verblüfft, wie stark die Fledermaus tatsächlich war.

"Sobald wir das Haus betreten, nehmen sie den Trank ein, Professor." erinnerte Harry noch einmal Severus Snape.

"Sie sind wie eine Mutterhenne, Potter." schnaubte Snape aber seinem Spott fehlte die übliche Schärfe.

"Das war ja richtig witzig, Snape." zog Sirius eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nicht jetzt Leute. Wir haben Arbeit vor uns." mahnte Harry kopfschüttelnd. 

Inzwischen hatten alle das Tor erreicht und machten sich bereits. Fünf Teams, die mit Portschlüssel abreisten. Team Eins kam als erstes an ihren Bestimmungsort an und machte sich unverzüglich an die Arbeit. Es waren die besten Fluchbrecher die es gab. Darunter auch Bill Weasley vom Orden es Phönix. Sie errichteten mächtige Antiapparations und Antiportschlüsselschirme. Auch an illegale Flohreisen war gedacht und ein entsprechendes Energiefeld aufgebaut worden. Dann gingen sie daran, die geschwächten Verteidigungsschirme anzugreifen. Spätestens jetzt wusste Riddle, dass er unter Angriff stand.

Es dauerte nur zwei Minuten um die Schutzschirme zu zerschmettern. Genug Zeit für die Verteidiger sich zu formieren.

Der Zusammenbruch war das Signal für den Angriff.

50 Mann drangen so schnell wie möglich ein. Der Rest diente als Reserve und Hilfskräfte für die medizinische Versorgung.

Der Kampf war hart und brutal. Die Verteidiger wussten, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatten und verhielten sich dementsprechend. Sie benutzten ausschließlich den Avada Kedavra und sie zielten gut. Drei Auroren fielen in der ersten Angriffswelle dem Todesfluch zum Opfer. Doch die Angreifer schlugen ebenso hart und gnadenlos zurück. Es gab genug tödlich wirkende Flüche die nicht auf der Verbotsliste standen. Und auch die Auroren waren gute Schützen. Der Angriff stockte nur für wenige Sekunden, bevor sie den Widerstand brachen. Jeder wusste genau was auf dem Spiel stand.

Harry, war mit Sirius, Remus, Snape und auch Dumbledore in der zweiten Gruppe. Nachdem Kingsley, der die erste Angriffgruppe geführt hatte, das Signal gab, drangen sie in das Gebäude ein. Snape führte sie diesmal, weil er die Örtlichkeit am besten kannte. Er stoppte nur kurz und zog die Phiole hervor und erbrach das Siegel. Ein seltsamer Nebel stieg aus dem Gefäß nach oben und er vermeinte eine ätherische Stimme zu hören.

"Nicht zögern. Trinken sie es." peitschte Harrys Stimme ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit.

In der nächsten Sekunde stürzte er den Inhalt seine Kehle hinunter und wartete auf die Wirkung. Es brauchte nicht lange. Er schwankte kurz und stützte sich an der Mauer ab.

"Versuchen sie einen einfachen Zauber, Professor." befahl Harry.

Snape nickte und hob seinen Stab.

"Lumos."

Nichts passierte.

"Es funktioniert also. Gut. Bitte halten sie sich jetzt zurück. Sirius, Remus. Passt auf ihn auf." hatte Harry wieder diesen Kommandoton in seiner Stimme.

"Ich? Ich soll auf Snape aufpassen?" ächzte Sirius Black.

"Ja, du. Tue es bitte." würgte Harry weitere Beschwerden ab. 

"Ich sterbe eher, als dass Black auf mich aufpasst." schnarrte Snape.

"Das kann ich arrangieren." funkelte ihn Sirius an.

"Wenn ihr euch nicht benimmt, schicke ich euch fort." platzte Harry der Kragen.

Beiden Männer klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

"Ich werde Harrys Entscheidung unterstützen. Tut es." sagte Albus streng.

"Ja, Sir." zuckten beide Männer zusammen.

"Führen sie uns bitte weiter, Professor." forderte Harry Snape auf.

"Natürlich." murmelte Snape und ging voran. Sirius deckte ihn jetzt von einer Seite, während die andere Seite Remus übernommen hatte, dessen Mundwinkel immer noch verdächtig zuckten.

"Wir sind hier. Der Thronsaal." blieb Snape vor einer schweren Eichentür stehen.

"Ja, ich kann ihn spüren." prickelte Harrys Narbe.

Die Männer postierten sich und Dumbledore richtete seinen Stab auf die Tür.

Ein mächtiger, blendend weißer Strahl schoss aus dem Stab des alten Zauberers und vaporisierte förmlich das Holz in Sägemehl. Trümmer der Bewehrung schossen wie Schrapnellsplitter in den großen Raum und zerfetzten alles was ihnen im Weg war. 

"Heilige Scheiße." war Harry beeindruckt. Er war nicht der einzige.

"Eindringen. Teilt euch auf." rief Shacklebolt seinen Auroren zu.

Der erste der Auroren, der durch den zertrümmerten Eingang stürmte, wurde von einem grünen Strahl getroffen und stürzte reglos zu Boden. Doch die anderen drängten nach und verteilten sich. Gleichzeitig wurde das Feuer heftig erwidert.

Harry spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke in den Thronsaal den er nur aus den Visionen kannte. Er sah genauso aus wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Dunkel, groß und bedrückend.

"Da drüben ist der Bastard." knurrte Sirius, der über Harrys Schulter hinweg spähte. 

"Ich muss hineingehen, Siri. Die Auroren sind ihm nicht gewachsen." sagte Harry leise. "Kommen sie, Sir?" wandte er sich an Dumbledore.

"Ich bin bei dir, mein Junge und gebe dir Deckung. Erinnere dich an die Begegnung im Atrium." war Albus Dumbledore voll bei der Sache. Macht sickerte förmlich aus dem alten Zauberer und zeigte seine wahre Stärke. 

"Dann mal los." nickte Harry und griff in seine Tasche. "Ihr haltet euch zurück, wenn Voldemort das Feuer auf mich eröffnet. Erst wenn ich es sage, greift ein." verlangte er.

"Du bist irre." schluckte Sirius und auch Dumbledore sah überrascht aus.

"Ihr müsst mir einfach vertrauen." sagte Harry mit Überzeugung. Seine Augen schienen zu leuchten und wie Dumbledore strömte er auf einmal pure Magie aus. Es war soviel, dass sich Sirius' Nackenhärchen aufrichteten. Und er war nicht der einzige, dem es so erging. Dort stand nicht mehr ein Junge, sondern ein mächtiger Zauberer. Ein Zauberer in derselben Liga wie Dumbledore oder Voldemort.

"Also gut, Welpe. Lass mich aber das bitte nicht bereuen." gab Sirius nach.

"Wirst du nicht. Danke, Siri, für das Vertrauen." lächelte Harry kurz.

"Viel Glück Potter." nickte ihm Severus zu.

"Danke Sir." Er zögerte nicht länger und glitt geschmeidig in Voldemorts Thronsaal.

"Potter." zischte Voldemort als er den Jungen erkannte. Sein Stab, der gerade noch eben auf einen Auror gerichtet war, änderte seine Richtung und deutete auf Harry, der furchtlos näher kam.

"Es endet heute, Tom." sagte Harry ruhig. Hinter ihm flogen Flüche hin und her und Schreie waren zu hören. Doch der Kampf ebbte bereits ab und immer weniger Verteidiger verblieben die Widerstand leisten konnten. 

"Du irrst dich, Potter. Nicht ich werde sterben, sondern du." zischelte Voldemort hasserfüllt. "Avada Kedavra." flüsterte er fast lautlos.

Zischend und brutzelnd vor schierer Macht, löste sich der giftgrüne Strahl aus seinem Stab und raste auf Harry zu. Schneller und mächtiger als jeder andere.

Sirius wartete darauf, dass Harry dem Strahl irgendwie auswich und seine Angst wuchs sprunghaft an, als dieser nicht reagierte. Er war zu weit fort um sich in den Weg des Todesfluches zu werfen, aber er probierte es trotzdem.

Nein, er würde es nicht schaffen, rasten seine Gedanken.

"HARRY!" brüllte er.

Voldemort lächelte als der Fluch auf Potter zuschoss. Selbst wenn er diesem ausweichen konnte, so würde er den kleinen Bastard mit dem nächsten erwischen. Auch wenn er anschließend von den Auroren getötet wurde, wäre er nicht besiegt. Er war unsterblich.

Drei Meter vor Harry traf Voldemorts Fluch auf ein Hindernis das in einer mächtigen Explosion zerstört wurde. Im selben Moment riss ihn Sirius mit vollem Schwung um und beide glitten mehrere Meter auf dem Steinboden weiter.

Ein schriller Schrei war zu hören und alle sahen wie eine nebulöse Gestalt sich manifestierte und langsam zerfaserte. Gleichzeitig schoss schwarzes Feuer auf den dunklen Lord zu und hüllte ihn ein.

"POTTER!" brüllte Voldemort wutentbrannt und löschte den dunklen Fluch nur mit einem Gedanken. Er war es, der diesen Fluch entwickelt hatte und er war der einzige der den Gegenzauber kannte. Deshalb war es ihm ein Leichtes den Fluch zu entkommen. Riddle wusste sofort was dies bedeutete. Er hatte einen seiner eigenen Horcruxe zerstört. 

"Jetzt Professor Dumbledore." rief Harry und rappelte sich auf.

Sofort handelte Albus und schoss einen Fluch auf Voldemort und lenkte ihn ab. Auch die anderen Auroren griffen jetzt ein aber Voldemort errichtete einen fast undurchdringlichen Schutzschirm. Wie damals im Ministerium zeigte der dunkle Lord warum er so gefürchtet war. Seine Flüche kamen mit einer unglaublichen Präzision und Schnelligkeit. Immer wieder trafen sie Auroren, die sich nicht schnell genug aus der Schusslinie bewegten. Zum Glück waren es keine Unverzeihlichen, da diese einfach zu viel Macht benötigten. Trotzdem fielen immer mehr der Auroren aus und mussten in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Auch Shacklebolt erwischte ein heftiger Fluch, der seine Drachenlederweste aufriss. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass es ihn um seine eigene Achse wirbelte und er mit einem hässlichen Geräusch in die Mauer knallte.

Doch es war Albus Dumbledore der das Hauptfeuer auf sich zog. Immer wieder verwandelte er Gegenstände und warf sie in die Flugbahn von Voldemorts Flüchen. Der alte Zauberer tänzelte leichtfüßig hin und her und schien überall zu sein. Auch Sirius, Remus und Harry machten jetzt mit und nahmen den dunklen Lord unter Feuer. Das dieser heftig erwiderte. Ein oder zwei der Schneideflüche durchbrachen Harrys Schild und rissen seine Seite und sein Bein auf. Der Schmerz war heftig aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte weiter. Jetzt richteten sich die meisten von Voldemorts Flüche gegen Harry und der Junge konnte nicht sagen, woher er auf einmal all die Angriffszauber herholte. Sie flogen ihm wie aus dem Nichts zu.

Es war ein beeindruckender Kampf zwischen den beiden. Licht und Dunkelheit kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. Jeder, der zusah, wurde dies kristallklar. Dies war die Stunde. Dies war das Zeichen.

'Jetzt Harry.' gab Silver das Zeichen und Harry handelte. Er nahm seinen Stab in die linke Hand und änderte seine Taktik ansatzlos.

Er sprang vorwärts und duckte sich unter einem dunklen Fluch Voldemorts und rollte sich über die Schulter ab. In der Aufwärtsbewegung erschien auf einmal das Gryffindorschwert in seiner rechten Hand und er stieß zu.

Beinahe ungläubig starrte Voldemort auf die Klinge in seiner Brust. Sein Blick strich über den glänzenden Strahl entlang, über das Heft und die Hand die es hielt, über den Arm hoch, dann auf das Gesicht und letztendlich in Harrys Augen. Grüne Augen, die wie der Todesfluch leuchteten.

Langsam hob Voldemort seinen Stab. Er würde ihn mitnehmen. Ein letzter Fluch und die Bedrohung durch Potter war ausgelöscht. Dann würde er wiederkehren und herrschen.

"Nicht heute, Tom!" flüsterte Harry und drehte die Klinge. Gleichzeitig erhob er sich aus der knienden Position um seinen Feind in die Augen zu sehen.

Voldemort schrie als ein unglaublicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper raste und ihn plötzlich Schwäche erfüllte. Sein Arm wog auf einmal Tonnen und er hatte nicht die Kraft ihn anzuheben.

"Ich... werde... wieder kommen." zischte Voldemort in Parsel.

"Nein. Wirst du nicht. Dein Tagebuch. Der Ring der Gaunts. Hufflepuffs Tasse. Slytherins Anhänger. Nagini und Rovenna Ravenclaws Diadem. Läutet da was?" zischte Harry zurück und starrte dem Monster das seine Eltern getötet hatte und der für seine furchtbare Kindheit verantwortlich war in die Augen. Er wollte es sehen, wenn es Voldemort realisierte. Er wollte die Furcht in seinen Augen sehen.

Tom Riddle's Augen weiteten sich und ein Gefühl, dass er längst verdrängt glaubte, erfüllte ihn wieder.

Todesangst.

"Ich kann nicht sterben." mobilisierte Voldemort noch einmal alle Kräfte und hob mit aller Kraft seinen Stab an.

"Falsch." sagte Harry kalt und zog das Schwert mit einem schmierigen Laut aus Riddle's Körper und schwang es in einer glatten und sehr schnellen Bewegung vor sich horizontal von rechts nach links und enthauptete Voldemort.

Voldemorts Kopf wirbelte durch die Luft und schlug mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem steinernen Boden auf, während der Körper erst in die Knie brach und dann zusammensackte. Blut strömte aus der Halswunde, aber das war auch das einzige was Tom Marvolo Riddle's Körper entwich. Keine Seele, kein Geist der heulend entfloh.

Der dunkle Lord war diesmal endgültig tot und geschlagen.

Stille erfüllte Voldemorts Thronsaal. Die Geräusche des Kampfes waren erloschen und hatten einem betäubten Schweigen Platz gemacht.

Schwer atmend stand Harry Potter über Riddle's Leichnam und fühlte nicht Triumph, sondern nur die Schwäche die ihn jetzt voll packte. Er verlor immer noch kräftig Blut und die Seite, das Bein und noch ein paar andere Stellen schmerzten wie die Hölle. 

"Merlin. Du hast es wirklich geschafft." hinkte Sirius an seine Seite. Auch Remus, der genauso lädiert wirkte, kam näher.

"Er ist endlich tot. Ich konnte es fühlen. Trotz des Trankes." meldete sich Severus. Der Trankmeister hielt seinen linken Unterarm und war totenblass.

"Ich kann Tom nur bedauern." schüttelte Albus betrübt den Kopf. Harry war sich sicher, dass er der einzige war, der so dachte.

Auch die Auroren, die noch auf den Beinen waren, scharten sich jetzt um die Leiche des dunklen Zauberers. Moody blutete aus mehreren Schnittwunden, aber der alte Haudegen war Narben gewöhnt.

"Ist das Zeichen fort?" wandte sich Remus an Snape. Anstatt einer Antwort schob der Trankmeister seinen linken Ärmel hoch und alle starrten auf die weiße, unversehrte Haut.

"Gut. Sehr Gut. Verdammt guter Hieb, übrigens. Gut gemacht, Potter." knurrte Moody zufrieden. 

"Ja, gut." murmelte Harry und sackte zusammen. 

"Verdammt. Harry." fing ihn Sirius auf. "Harry, bleib wach. Wir brauchen einen Heiler". brüllte er.

"Is nur de Blutverlusch." nuschelte Harry noch, bevor ihn Dunkelheit umhüllte.

..ooOOoo..

"Ist nur der Blutverlust?" sah ihm Silver grinsend entgegen.

"Na ja, stimmte ja auch." grinste Harry zurück.

"Dich haben nicht nur zwei Schneideflüche, sondern auch noch ein paar andere erwischt. Doch du warst zu beschäftigt." klärte ihn Silver auf. 

"Oh, Shit. Siri wird ausrasten." ächzte Harry. 

"Er wird froh sein, dass du überlebt hast." winkte Silver ab.

"Nur dank deiner Hilfe, Bruder." stellte Harry klar.

"Du hast es selbst geschafft, Bruder." widersprach Silver ernst.

"WIR haben es geschafft." korrigierte ihn Harry sanft.

"Gut, das kann ich akzeptieren." grinste Silver flüchtig. "Harry, ich muss gehen."

"Nein." flüsterte Harry entsetzt.

"Doch. Du wusstest, dass dieser Zeitpunkt kommen wird." packte Silver Harrys Oberarme in einen starken Griff.

"Aber doch nicht jetzt." spürte Harry einen dicken Knoten im Hals.

"Es geht nicht anders. Du wirst dein Leben für dich führen und ich... nun, ich werde auf den nächsten warten der mich braucht." lächelte Silver.

"Ich brauche dich." behauptete Harry vehement.

"Nein, du brauchst mich nicht, Bruder. Du bist dein eigener Mann. Ein Mann, der stolz auf das sein kann, was er erreicht hat. Ein Mann, auf den ich stolz bin." schüttelte Silver sanft den Kopf.

"Verdammt." schniefte Harry. Er wusste, dass Silver Recht hatte. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es ihm gefallen musste.

"Nein, gefallen muss es dir nicht." lachte Silver weich und umarmte Harry. "Leb wohl Bruderherz und lebe lange." flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr. Dann löste er sich langsam auf bis nur noch Harry zurückblieb.

"Leb wohl, Bruder." hauchte Harry traurig.

Er saß lange unter seinem Lieblingsbaum und dachte an Silver. Er würde ihn immer vermissen. Der Bruder, den er nie gehabt hatte. Er würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein, wusste er auf einmal und dieser Gedanke tröstete ihn. Langsam trat ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und die Traurigkeit löste sich ins Nichts auf. Silver würde nicht wollen, dass er lange Trübsal blies. Unmerklich schlummerte er ein und träumte friedvoll.

..ooOOoo..

Es war zwei Tage später, als Harry die Augen aufschlug. Er starrte an die weiße Decke und roch den unverkennbaren Geruch eines Hospitals. Selbst die magische Welt hatte es nicht vollbracht, diesen einzigartigen Geruch zu beseitigen. Furchtbar.

"Ah, sie sind endlich erwacht, Mr. Potter." beugte sich eine ihm unbekannte Frau über ihn.

"Uhh?" 

"Ich bin Heilerin Roswell und sie befinden sich in St. Mungos." lächelte die Heilerin.

"Durst." war Harrys Stimme heiser.

"Oh, aber natürlich. Hier, bitte." half sie ihm etwas auf und hielt ein Glas Wasser an seine Lippen. Es schmeckte köstlich und löste das Kratzen in seinem Hals und das Gefühl er hätte alte Turnsocken gekaut.

"Das ist viel besser. Danke sehr." sagte er dankbar.

"Nicht doch." errötete die fast fünfzigjährige Frau wie ein junges Schulmädchen. Der Junge hatte aber auch die anbetungswürdigsten grünen Augen die sie je gesehen hatte. Sicher drehten sich alle Mädchen in Hogwarts nach ihm um.

"Äh, wo sind die anderen?" fragte Harry, der langsam munterer wurde.

"Sie meinen ihren Herrn Paten?" errötete sie erneut. Sirius Black, was für ein Charmeur. Sie konnte jetzt gar nicht mehr glauben, dass sie diesen Mann einst für einen Mörder gehalten hatte. 

Harry wunderte sich, warum die Heilerin ständig errötete. War sie etwa selbst krank, oder litt sie an einer Allergie?

"Ja, genau, den meine ich." nickte Harry. 

"Oh, der kommt gleich wieder. Er musste nur mal für kleine Zauberer." winkte sie flott ab.

Sie ist sicher krank. Kleine Zauberer. Ha.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Sirius ins Krankenzimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Harry." rief er und stürzte auf ihn zu.

"Vorsicht, Mr. Black." warnte ihn Mrs. Roswell.

"Ich bin vorsichtig, Teuerste." behauptete Sirius und umarmte sehr behutsam seinen Patensohn. "Mensch, Kleiner. Ich habe mir mächtig Sorgen gemacht." schluckte Sirius mit dicker Stimme.

"Hey, du weißt doch. Unkraut vergeht nicht." flüsterte Harry zurück.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" löste sich Sirius etwas von ihm. 

"Gut." sagte Harry prompt.

"Nein. Ich meine, wie geht's dir wirklich?" fragte Sirius etwas strenger. 

"Ähh... mir tut die Seite noch ein wenig weh?" stotterte Harry.

"War das jetzt eine Frage oder eine Aussage?" hob Siri die Augenbrauen.

"Eine Aussage." gab Harry zu.

"Sie hätten mir doch sofort Bescheid geben sollen, Mr. Potter." schnalzte Heilerin Roswell missbilligend mit der Zunge. "Hier, ein Schmerztrank." reichte sie ihm schon eine Flasche.

Harry seufzte leidend und schluckte den Schmerztrank mit Todesverachtung hinunter.

"Buäähh!" zog er eine Grimasse die Sirius breit grinsen ließ.

Mrs. Roswell schwenkte derweil ihren Zauberstab über ihren Patienten und war nicht ganz zufrieden.

"Wann kann ich denn raus, Ma'am?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Jetzt, wo der Schmerztrank wirkte, fühlte er sich wirklich besser.

"In drei, vier Tagen." überlegte die Heilerin kurz.

"Vier Tage?" ächzte der Teenager entsetzt. "Und ich hielt Poppy Pomfrey schon für streng." murmelte er empört. 

"Poppy hätte sie eine Woche behalten, mein Junge." schnaubte Mrs. Roswell.

"Könnte stimmen." meinte auch Sirius.

"Verräter." funkelte ihn Harry an.

"Hey, lass das. Ich bin jetzt dein Erziehungsberechtigter und ich nehme diese Aufgabe ernst." fing Sirius an zu grinsen.

Harry verdrehte leicht die Augen aber wurde jetzt schnell wieder ernst.

"Wie geht es den anderen?" fragte er besorgt. "Wie viele Tote gab es?" 

"Sieben Tote. Sechs Auroren und einer aus dem Orden. Nein, keiner den du kennst." beruhigte er ihn gleich und nannte die Namen der Gefallenen.

Harry gab es ungern zu, aber er war erleichtert, dass er keinen der Gefallenen persönlich kannte. 

"Kingsley liegt nur zwei Zimmer weiter. Er muss auch noch einige Tage hier bleiben und ist ein so ungeduldiger Patient wie du. Moony geht es wieder gut. Er wird gleich kommen und dann kannst du ihn selbst löchern. Auch die anderen Verletzten werden sich wieder vollständig erholen. Auf der Seite Voldemorts gab es keine Überlebenden." fasste er schnell zusammen.

"Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist." seufzte Harry und Sirius lachte bellend. "Was?" war sein Patensohn alarmiert.

"Nichts weiter. Nur wenn du angenommen hast, dass jetzt ruhige Zeiten für dich anbrechen, so hast du dich geschnitten, Kleiner." funkelten Sirius' Augen vergnügt.

"Was ist denn noch?" fragte Harry mit einem dumpfen Gefühl.

"Die Leute, Mr. Potter. Sie spielen verrückt. Das Krankenhaus wird seit zwei Tagen von der internationalen Presse belagert." konnte sich Mrs. Roswell nicht länger beherrschen.

"Uhh?" kam es sehr intelligent von Harry und Sirius lachte wieder.

"Was hast du erwartet, Harry?" grinste er.

"Merlin." stöhnte Harry und schloss die Augen. Er weigerte sich seine Augen zu öffnen und schlief wieder ein.

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte er wieder und konnte verschiedene Leute leise reden hören.

'Stelle ich mich besser schlafend?,' überlegte er.

"Ahh, ich sehe, du bist erwacht, Harry." konnte er Dumbledore sagen hören.

Mist! 

Langsam schlug Harry die Augen auf und starrte in die funkelnden Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer wirkte so jung und entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore." murmelte Harry und das Funkeln nahm an Stärke zu.

"Harry, mein Junge. Ich denke, du hast es dir verdient mich Albus zu nennen. Wir kämpften Seite an Seite wie Waffenbrüder." schmunzelte er.

"Wirklich?" war Harry baff.

"Ja, wirklich. Nur zu." lachte der Schulvorsteher.

"Ähem. Äh... Albus?" musste sich der Teenager überwinden.

"Na siehst du. War doch gar nicht schwer, mein lieber Junge." gluckste Albus. 

"Danke, Sir." wurde der Junge rot und Albus Dumbledore lachte.

Jetzt konnte Harry auch die anderen Besucher erkennen. Remus und Sirius natürlich. Aber es waren auch Mrs. Weasley, die Tränen in den Augen hatte, ihr Mann Arthur und die gesamte Weasleyfamilie, Madame Bones und Rufus Scrimgeour anwesend. Und im Hintergrund, ein wenig eingeschüchtert, seine Freunde. Ron, der ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen zuwinkte. Hermine, die förmlich strahlte. Ginny, Neville und sogar Luna. 

"Wir werden es schnell machen, damit du Zeit für deine Freunde hast." erklärte Albus und trat zurück. 

Madame Bones trat vor und bedankte sich im Namen der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft und im Namen der Muggelregierung bei Harry. Der Teenager konnte nur stumm nicken und hatte keine Worte. Sie erwähnte irgendwelche Belobigungen und Ehrungen aber das ging irgendwie an seinem Ohr vorbei. Dann trat Rufus vor und versicherte ihm jederzeit eine Stelle als Auror. Doch Harry war sich nicht mehr sicher ob er das noch wollte. Er war 16 Jahre alt und hatte schon zuviel Kampf und Tod gesehen. Er blieb höflich und nickte an den richtigen Stellen, aber er machte keine Zusagen. Endlich war der offizielle Teil vorbei und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er Schwierigkeiten Luft zu bekommen. Molly Weasley drückte ihn an ihren Busen und wollte gar nicht loslassen. 

"Langsam Mollyschatz. Du musst dem Jungen Luft zum Atmen lassen." mahnte Arthur vergnügt.

"Schon gut, Mr.Weasley. Ich lebe noch." grinste Harry.

"Gut gemacht Harry. Wir sind wirklich stolz auf dich." klopfte ihm Arthur anerkennend auf die Schulter.

"Hey, Harry. Du machst Sachen. Wie war der Kampf?" kam jetzt auch Ron ans Bett. 

"Ehrlich, Ron. Sehr rücksichtsvoll. Also wirklich!" schimpfte Hermine sofort.

Harry konnte gar nicht anders. Er lachte herzlich. Er war mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie. Was wollte er mehr?

EPILOG

ZWEI JAHRE SPÄTER...

Harry Potter stand mit all den anderen der Abschlussklasse von 1998 auf den Quidditchplatz von Hogwarts. Die Tribünen waren mit stolzen Eltern und Besuchern gefüllt und immer wieder blitzten die Blitzlichter von Kameras auf. Er stand neben Hermine und Ron, die seit einigen Monaten ein Paar waren. Auf der anderen Seite stand Neville Longbottom stolz und aufrecht dort. Harry lächelte und dachte an die vergangenen zwei Jahre zurück. 

Sie waren turbulent gewesen. Nachdem er aus St. Mungos entlassen wurde und seinen 16. Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, war er mit Sirius und Remus auf eine Reise gegangen. Zwei Wochen waren die drei nach den Vereinigten Staaten geflüchtet und hatten den Nordamerikanischen Kontinent bereist. Hier war er nicht ganz so bekannt und nach den ersten zwei Tagen begann er es zu genießen. Es war einfach großartig. Sirius war stets guter Laune und immer zu Streichen aufgelegt und sie hatten jede Menge Spaß. Disneyland, Filmstudios und noch vieles mehr. All das, was Harry als Kind vorenthalten wurde, holten sie nun nach.

Nur sehr ungern kehrte Harry nach England zurück und hoffte auf etwas Privatsphäre. Eine vergebene Hoffnung. Hätte er damals im Krankenhaus nur besser aufgepasst. Madame Bones hatte nicht übertrieben als sie von Belobigungen und Ehrungen sprach. Es fing noch in der dritten Augustwoche an. Alle Teilnehmer des Angriffs wurden ausgezeichnet und erhielten den Merlinorden zweiter Klasse. Eine große Ehre für die Zauberer und Hexen. Auch Severus Snape erhielt seine Auszeichnung und eine Belobigung. Für Albus war es inzwischen der dritte Orden dieser Kategorie und er nahm ihn beinahe routiniert entgegen. Auch Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna erhielten eine Auszeichnung für ihren mutigen Kampf in der Abteilung der Mysterien. Ron platzte beinahe vor Stolz, genau wie seine Mutter.

Harry rechnete damit, dass auch er diese Auszeichnung erhalten würde aber wieder täuschte er sich. Er blinzelte verblüfft, als ihm Madame Bones den Merlinorden Erster Klasse überreichte. Die höchste Auszeichnung die die Zaubererwelt zu vergeben hatte. Sie wurde nicht von der jeweiligen Landesregierung verliehen, sondern von der internationalen Föderation der Zauberer und Hexen und sie wurde äußerst selten verliehen. Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter waren nun die einzigen lebenden britischen Zauberer, die diesen Titel in ihrem Briefkopf führen durften.

Sirius lachte noch Monate später über die Bilder der Verleihung, denn Harry guckte ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche.

Das steigerte sich noch einmal, als Harry in den Buckinghampalast beordert wurde. Der britische Premierminister war von Madame Bones sehr genau über die Vorkommnisse informiert worden und hatte dies der Königin berichtet. Also landete Harry Potter auf der Ehrenliste, empfohlen von der britischen Regierung und der Königin. Er wurde Weihnachten 1996 von ihrer Majestät, der Königin, zum Ritter des britischen Empire geschlagen.

Sir Harry James Potter. Und das mit 16 Jahren. Es war fast albern. Dobby nannte ihn nun meist Sir Harry Potter, Sir und war die stolzeste Hauselfe weltweit.

Als endlich die Schule wieder anfing, war es nur am Anfang schwierig. Doch bald spielte sich alles wieder ein und Harry konnte sich langsam entspannen. Draco Malfoy hatte viel seiner Arroganz verloren und ärgerte Harry nicht länger. Der ehemalige Prinz der Slytherin hatte große Schwierigkeiten in seinem eigenen Haus, nun da sein Vater ihn nicht mehr den Rücken decken konnte. Severus Snape, Dracos Pate, nahm den Jungen unter seine Fittiche und langsam änderte sich Draco. Und zwar zum Besseren.

Harry war nach diesen zwei Jahren der Meinung, dass diese Leistung Snapes, eine erneute Auszeichnung durchaus verdient hätte.

Der Trankmeister war zwar immer noch so sardonisch wie eh und je, aber er hatte sich ebenfalls geändert. Er war nicht mehr so aggressiv und wesentlich gelassener. Gerüchte behaupteten sogar, Severus Snape würde jetzt ab und zu die Schüler anlächeln. Wie gesagt, Gerüchte.

Harry genoss die Zeit in Hogwarts mehr denn je. Jetzt, wo keine Gefahr mehr bestand, zeigte er was in ihm steckte. Seine Noten verbesserten sich dramatisch und überraschten nicht nur Hermine. Ron grummelte erst, aber zog bald nach. Der jüngste der Weasleyjungs war durchaus ein intelligenter Bursche aber eben nur sehr faul. Dabei zeigten alleine seine Fähigkeiten beim Schach, dass er einen scharfen, analytischen Verstand besaß. Hermine strahlte nur, als ihre 'zwei' Jungs so viel Fleiß zeigten.

Albus versuchte keine Günstlingswirtschaft zu zeigen, aber jedem war klar, dass er Harry bevorzugte. Der junge Held war oft bei dem alten Zauberer zum Tee und langsam näherten sich die beiden wieder an. Der Riss, der sich nach dem vierten Jahr zum ersten Mal zeigte und im fünften Jahr dramatische Ausmaße angenommen hatte, heilte langsam ab und Harry sah Albus wieder als das, was er im ersten Jahr für den alten Mann empfunden hatte. Als eine großväterliche Figur und Ratgeber. Und Albus nahm diese Rolle gerne an.

Das Quidditchverbot Umbridges wurde aufgehoben und Professor McGonegall bot Harry das Kapitänsabzeichen der Gryffindorhausmannschaft an. Harry lehnte ab und empfahl Ron Weasley für diesen Posten. Eine Entscheidung die er fast bereute, denn Ron war fast so fanatisch wie einst Oliver Wood, den wohl verrücktesten Quidditchliebhaber, den er je getroffen hatte. Ron hängte sich voll rein und führte Gryffindor zu zwei Hauspokalen in Folge. Harry verbesserte in diesen zwei Jahren seine Fähigkeiten als Sucher enorm und legte die Messlatte in neue Höhen. Er war der perfekte Sucher und die professionellen Mannschaften rissen sich um den jungen Gryffindor. Zu Rons Enttäuschung nahm Harry nicht das Angebot der Chudley Cannons an, sondern das der London Lions. Er hatte nämlich auf Freikarten für seine Lieblingsmannschaft gehofft. Harry lachte nur und schenkte Ron eine Dauerkarte für die Cannons.

Harry hatte Silvers Kiste als sein Eigentum übernommen. Auch wenn er voraussichtlich keine Verwendung mehr für die Waffen hatte, so pflegte und reinigte sie er regelmäßig. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Es war nicht das einzige was er von Silver erhalten hatte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Wochen, bis er feststellte, dass sich seine Magie veränderte. Und nicht nur seine Magie. Er hatte auch Silvers Wissen über Kampfstile, Waffen und wie man dieses Wissen anwendet. Es schlummerte meist unbenutzt im Hintergrund seines Verstandes. Aber es war immer gegenwärtig. Seine verbesserten Reflexe halfen natürlich auch beim Quiddtich enorm. Harry war aber so klug, diese Eigenschaften für sich zu behalten. Niemand wusste davon und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde auch niemals jemand davon erfahren. Shinigami allerdings, fand er nicht in Silvers Kiste, aber er wusste das Schwert bei Tharan McBane in guten Händen. 

Ministerin Bones befahl nach eineinhalb Jahren die Suche nach dem unbekannten Assassinen einzustellen. Croaker, der Unsägliche aus der Abteilung der Mysterien, fand nur vage Hinweise auf einen Rächer der von den Göttern gesandt wird. Zu wenig Fakten um Näheres zu erfahren. Es gab keine Hinweise auf Silver und niemand hatte ihn seit dem Sommer 96 gesehen. Amelia Bones hatte nach allen Indizien einen vagen Verdacht der Harry betraf, doch sie behielt ihn für sich. Auch Dumbledore vermutete etwas, aber er schwieg ebenfalls. Es wurde niemals Anklage gegen Silver erhoben. 

Was man von anderen Personen nicht behaupten konnte. 

Dolores Umbridge wurde noch im St. Mungos verhaftet und kurze Zeit später, wegen Folterns Minderjähriger und versuchten Mord, zu 30 Jahren Haft in Neu-Askaban verurteilt. Auch Fudge und einige Mitglieder der alten Administration erhielten hohe Haftstrafen. Von den aktiven Todessern überlebte kein einziger Voldemorts Tod und so erübrigten sich lange Schauprozesse. 

Vernon Dursley und sein Sohn Dudley waren nicht so glücklich. Vernon wurde wegen Unterschlagung angeklagt und musste 15 Jahre absitzen. Er machte sich sehr schnell unbeliebt bei den anderen Häftlingen und hatte eine harte Zeit. Dudley landete mit Piers Polkiss in St. Brutos. Poetische Gerechtigkeit, wie Harry meinte. Seine Tante Petunie zog nur Monate nach Vernons Verhaftung aus Little Whinging weg und Harry versuchte die Zeit bei den Dursleys zu vergessen.

All das ging Harry durch den Kopf als er mit seinen Freunden auf dem Quidditchplatz stand und auf die Verabschiedung wartete. Er hatte eine leuchtende Zukunft vor sich und sah ihr mit großer Erwartung entgegen. Noch hatte er die Liebe seines Lebens nicht gefunden, auch wenn er nicht länger eine männliche Jungfrau war. Doch der Gentleman genießt und schweigt.

Für Ginny empfand er zwar Liebe, aber es war die Liebe zu einer Schwester. Hermine war ihm genauso nahe und Luna war von Neville geangelt worden. Eine weise Entscheidung, wie Harry befand. Die beiden passten perfekt zusammen. Neville, der fest mit dem Boden unter seinen Füßen verwurzelt war und Luna, die in höheren Sphären schwebte und von Neville geerdet wurde. Die beiden waren wie für einander gemacht.

Was Harry noch nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass auch auf ihn die Liebe wartete und er diese Liebe in einem fernen Land finden würde. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

DAS ENDE

A/N: Das war sie. Meine erste vollständige Geschichte. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie euch gefallen hat. Ist Raum für ein Sequel? Nun, ganz möchte ich es nicht abstreiten und ich schreibe vielleicht irgendwann eine Fortsetzung. Doch im Moment möchte ich erst Do it Right fertig stellen und dann ist mir auch noch zwischendurch ein Plot Bunny zugehoppelt. Lol. Noch bin ich am ausarbeiten für diese Idee, doch ich bin sehr gewillt sie umzusetzen. Eine Askaban-Story. Yup. Ich glaube, jeder Harry Potter FanFiktionschreiber sollte einmal eine Askaban-Story geschrieben haben. Hihi. Eine klassische "Harry wird von seinen Freunden verraten" Geschichte. Mit einem sehr manipulativen Dumbledore, einen bösen und intelligenten Voldemort. Aber wie gesagt, das ist noch Zukunftsmusik. Sollte es meine Gesundheit zulassen, werde ich sie schreiben.

Ich möchte mich bei euch allen bedanken. Für eure Reviews, Kritik und das viele Lob. Als ich anfing zu schreiben, war es erst nur für mich. Doch als ich die Resonanz erlebte, änderte sich dies. Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr einen die Reviews motivieren können. Wir FF-Schreiber erhalten kein Geld für unsere Geschichten. Nein, unser Honorar sind eure Reviews. Manchmal packt mich echt der Neid, wenn ich sehe wie viele Reviews einige Geschichten bekommen. Seufz. 1000, 2000, 3000... WAHNSINN. Da schmerzte es sehr, wenn auf einige meiner Kapitel nur einer geantwortet hat. Aber immer noch besser, als überhaupt keiner, sage ich mir dann immer.

In diesem Sinne, euer

Marius DeJordan


End file.
